In a Different Time and Space
by Rueh
Summary: Sephiroth growing up with a childhood friend treated in much the same way as he, but then he finds out his friend is not all that she seems...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Intro  
  
Authors Note: This is a story I came up with some time ago, but isn't strictly Final Fantasy. Some (most is more like it) of the characters that will eventually come in are my own-totally made up people from a story I had to write for school. Basically this story will take a trip along with Daitona (yes I know I spelled it wrong. It should be Daytona but live with it) and Sephiroth. They are the main characters through most of the story. Fare warning, this story has absolutely nil to with the game for the most part.  
  
Disclaimer-none of the Final Fantasy VII characters belong to me or anything else from the game. All other characters do belong to me.  
  
-Shinra Building.-  
  
A young girl crept silently down one of the many halls in the Shinra Tower, not completely sure as to where she had wondered. Peeking around a corner she say something she hadn't expected.  
  
She didn't see anyone except Professor Hojo, but there was the sound of a struggle coming from the room he was watching. The girl looked intently until finally, with the help of two SOLDIERs', a boy was forcibly dragged from the room kicking and fighting the whole way. At the sight of the silver haired boy, Hojo leered all the more.

* * *

"Sephiroth," Hojo said seeming oblivious to the struggle at hand, "we really must be getting to the lab now. You know I'm very busy and, as much as I'd like too, I can't spent all day running these simple tests."  
  
"Wouldn't YOU!" Sephiroth spat back at Hojo.  
  
"Insolence!"  
  
Drawing back his hand, Hojo brought it across Sephiroth's head with a dull thud as proof of impact. Also came with the impact was a small cry from around the corner; Hojo narrowed his eyes looking in the direction as if trying to see through the wall.  
  
"Daitona," he growled.  
  
The girl stepped unhurriedly into view. For being more or less nine years old, she stood no more than 4' and was very slim built.  
  
Hojo regarded the bright-eyed girl with a mix of frustration and annoyance.  
  
"What are you doing out of your room, again?"  
  
"I...a...I-I." Her hesitant voice trailed off, as she couldn't think of a good excuse.  
  
"Go back to your room, I'll punish you for disobeying later; I have things to do right now."  
  
"...leave." Hojo arched an eyebrow at Daitona's hesitant objection. "...leave...- him alone!."  
  
"humph! Becoming a hothead again are you!? Perhaps you'd like to join him in the lab?"  
  
Daitona stumble backwards till her back was against the wall.  
  
Coming forward now, Hojo reached out and clamped his hand around Daitona's slender arm. He started to drag her out of the way, so that the two SOLDIERs could get Sephiroth to the lab, until she lashed out viciously surprising him to say the least.  
  
Twisting in his grip, she racked her fingernails brutally across the scientist's face and she was finally released from his grasp. Crimson blood flowed easily from the somewhat serious claw marks across his face. (Later the wound would require seven stitches.)  
  
"What are you standing there for!?" Hojo snarled, wiping at the blood. "One of you restrain that girl at once!"  
  
The stronger looking of the two SOLDIERs kept a firm hold of Sephiroth while the other, smirking somewhat, stepped forward and readied himself for his go around with the girl.  
  
Easily enough, he knocked her down despite the defensive stance she stood in. Knocking her down caused her to accidentally hit the railing that bordered this particular hall.  
  
Having hitting the floor with a dull thud, Daitona sat up and timidly touched her gashed lip and winced. A look of bewilderment and anger played across her face as she thought, she had never been physically hurt before.  
  
A small stream of blood trickled down her chin; she stood back up and faced the SOLDIER again. On impulse she attacked, but didn't manage to land a single blow to the man, all though she did manage to catch him off guard from her reaction.  
  
Daitona's attention was temporarily drawn to Hojo, who was writing rapidly in some notebook all the while she was struggling with the guard. Hojo watched as she dodged and darted away from the SOLDIER and smirked. _'Finally deciding to show some of the abilities your father passed onto you?' _Out loud he laughed causing the girl to look in his direction again.  
  
Taking advantage of her distraction, the SOLDIER got in behind her and with a final blow to her head, he knocked her out.

* * *

Daitona couldn't help but to think how uncomfortable she was; lying on a cold metal table and not being able to move because of some kind of bonds around both wrist, ankles and one around her stomach. Finally, with some effort, she forced her eyes open and was blinded by a light; she wince and the knot on her head from where she had been hit started throbbing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Having noticed her waking, Hojo slowly made progress toward her.  
  
"Sir," one of the SOLDIERs from earlier said to get Hojo's attention, "what do you want us to do with him?"  
  
Daitona forced her vision to focus on what the SOLDIER was talking about. Both of the SOLDIERs had an arm and supported Sephiroth's lip figure just high enough that he wasn't being dragged completely.  
  
"Take him back to his cell, I have no further uses in the brat for today," Hojo responded venomously.  
  
"And of the girl.?"  
  
"Humph" Hojo glared at Daitona. "If she wants to interfere so badly with my experiments with Sephiroth we'll just see how she likes what I've been doing to him."  
  
From the way Hojo said that Daitona had a feeling she really didn't want to know what had happened to Sephiroth to knock him out.  
  
"Should we inform Pr. Gast as to where she is then?"  
  
"Of course NOT! What are you a fool!? You know very well he'd wring my neck if he knew I had her!"  
  
"She did wonder into your vicinity though."  
  
"True, but she's still not my specimen...yet."  
  
Daitona shuttered inwardly at the thought. On one hand Gast, fairly pleasant person to be around, but then on the other hand you had Hojo...what more do you need? The silence in the room was giving Daitona a dark sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Her surroundings were completely foreign except for the fact she knew this room to a lab. There were hug machines all around the lad many in which had a bubbling green liquid running into them. The shelves contained many jars, bottles, what have ya, with a vast variety substances contained in them. Further out from the walls were several banks of computers used for various tasks; some to work the many machines, some that were tapped into the Shinra files, some with Hojo's own _'research'_, and some with outside links.  
  
Daitona's thoughts were interrupted by the heavy lab doors being pulled shut. Hojo made his way over to a particular machine and started readjusting it and replacing the long needles on it with new ones. When satisfied with the few adjustments he taxied the examination table that Daitona was bound to, and positioned it under he machine,  
  
"Normally, I wouldn't give such a high dosage of this mako treatment to a _'first timer'_, but you're the exception. Gast should have started thus treatment on you long ago."  
  
Daitona struggled against her bonds, but couldn't get then to give in the least. Hojo laughed at her futile struggle. He knew well enough she couldn't possibly break those bonds considering they could hold Sephiroth at bay. And frankly, in his opinion Sephiroth was much stronger that this girl, but...she still had the potential.  
  
He scowled. _'Gast is a true fool! How could he wais such a specimen as her!?'_ He frowned as he started up his machine. _'Not only was he wasting this girl, but he also had the nerve to release the only full blood of her race!'_ Hojo fumed as the five needles on the machine carelessly dug into the girls skin. Despite her cry of pain the process of infusing mako went on and so did Hojo's angry thoughts about Gast and his decisions.  
  
Minutes passed and finally the machine withdrew and the _'treatment'_ was through. Hojo was surprised to find Daitona still conscious, considering this was the first time she'd ever been infused and the dosage was about half of what Sephiroth receiver every day.  
  
"Well, this certainly is interesting." He got up and paced around the table a few times. "I had hypothesized such, but not to this extent. How about another round? I'm up for it. Lets see how much of this you can really take."  
  
The machine was promptly reset and stared the next round.  
  
As the machine started up again an overwhelming feeling of dread swept over Daitona. Her blood was on the verge of boiling and she was having a hard time breathing. To her relief, darkness clamed her once again only seconds after the mako started pumping into her veins again.  
  
-End Chapter One-  
  
A/n: So what does everyone think? I'm not sure if I'm going to type this entire story unless I really think people enjoyed it (It is finished, just the matter of getting in onto the computer.) Tell me what you think and all ideas are welcome. Who knows how I could spice up this story. And, don't worry, none of the other chapters are this slow. Please R/R, all are welcome.


	2. So Alone

Chapter 2 So Alone.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the FF games but Daitona's character does belong to me.  
  
Sephiroth gowned as the effect of the mako that had knocked him out slowly wore off. A door opened near his left then he felt himself being dragged into the dark room, no, his cell, then being thrown to the floor like a rag- doll.  
  
Severely weakened, Sephiroth haled himself into a sitting position. He wasn't so much worried for himself but couldn't help but to wonder what had possessed that girl to do what she did. Surly she knew Hojo wasn't one to be messed with!  
  
We winced visibly; the mako was giving him a headache.  
  
"Hojo." Sephiroth growled into the darkness of the room, his fist clinched. "I'll kill you.you just wait. Your day will come the first time you miss judge me."  
  
He smirked at the thought of the girl getting the best of Hojo. He could hardly hold back a laugh at the memory of the fire in her eyes as she lacerated Hojo's unscathed face. She had defiantly missed her true target but drawing blood was a feat that Sephiroth himself had yet to accomplish.  
  
She'd probably make a good fighter.if Hojo didn't kill her with Mako first.  
  
* * * *  
  
Daitona woke several hours' later on the floor of her room. She was thankful that at least her surroundings were familiar. she wept not caring if her tears tangled her hair. The pain she felt was unbearable, to one who had never know what real pain was. Gast always sheltered her from such things when he could.  
  
Biting her lower lip, she attempted to get to her feet and off the floor. She gasped sharply and collapsed in a heap; she felt like she weighed a ton, if only from sheer weakness. She lay in the dark room staring into nothingness for what could have been possibly hours.  
  
Sometime much later brisk footsteps could be heard out in the hall, but Daitona didn't care. The sound hardly even registered to her anymore. Dazed and weak, even the noise of the door hissing open and the worried words that tumbled from someone's mouth went unheard. She passed out before the person could confer or sooth her pains; the darkness was so much more welcoming.  
  
****  
  
When Pr. Gast was told of Hojo's 'experiment' on Daitona, hours after it had been done. He had had a bad feeling. Putting off what he was working on he quick made his way to her room only to find her trembling figure huddled up on the floor. When he spoke to her she didn't respond in the least. A violent shutter ran through her before loosing consciousness.  
  
Gast quickly feeling for a pulse in her wrist but found none. Gritting his teeth, he felt on her neck and sighed in relief; her pulse was shallow, but it was there. Pulling out a cell phone from his pocket he dialed the number to his lab.  
  
"Hello? Pr. Gast's lab, Rei speaking."  
  
"Rei, Pr. Gast. Prepare a holding cell in the lab, and have my medical equipment prepared to filter mako poisoning from the blood."  
  
"Anything else, sir?"  
  
"Yes, send someone down here with a stretcher and make me an appointment with President Shinra."  
  
"I'll get right to it, sir."  
  
Gast hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket, then preceded to check Daitona's vital signs until the stretcher got there.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gast stood in the president's top floor office looking up slightly to see Shinra. The some-what over weight man, lounged back in a leather chair puffing on an expensive cigar. Flipping ashes into a crystal ashtray, Shinra looked down at the scientist and frowned.  
  
"Yes, what is it now Gast?" he asked irritably.  
  
"It's Hojo, again, sir," Gast replied in bad humor. "He's almost cost the life of one of my specimens. He almost killed her with those mako infusions of his."  
  
"Ooh, you mean 'that girl'. What did you call her? Oh, it doesn't matter. Hojo has informed me that she was wondering around and tried to interfere with one of his experiments. Do you allow her to roam around as she pleases?"  
  
"She has never caused me any trouble. It seems to me that the only time she causes trouble is when Hojo is around. It's her own personal preference so I've never seen the point of locking her up like a prisoner like Hojo does all his 'specimens'."  
  
"Then tell me," Shinra said taking another puff of his cigar, "will the girl live?"  
  
"She will."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" He leaned forward in his chair, interested in how Gast would answer.  
  
Grinding his teeth in frustration he answered, "I want you to order Hojo to stay away from her."  
  
Shinra lifted a slip of paper and quickly read over it. Blowing smoke out over the paper as he looked back up, he studied Gast carefully before speaking. "It would appear the Hojo doesn't find you fit for the girls care and he wants her."  
  
"He has enough to worry about!" Gast spat in utter shock.  
  
"What have you done with her to help the my corporation?"  
  
"She's too young."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"She just turned nine."  
  
"If I'm mistaken, correct me, but isn't Sephiroth ten?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Ok, so he's two years older than the girl, but tell me, why can't she be used and he can?"  
  
"I don't have much choice in the matter now, she'll continue receiving the mako treatments, until she can be stably brought off it. Hojo's caused more damage her than good. If you can remember, event the smallest amount of mako would have killed her father. I wasn't sure if the same would come of her or not. I guess her human side was enough to counter that effect. But if it hadn't."  
  
"She'll live," Shinra interrupted, "and that's all that'll matter in the end. This meeting is over."  
  
"But, sir!" Gast started to protest.  
  
"Get out of here Gast, before I give Hojo what he wants."  
  
With that Gast left without another word. The last thing he wanted was Daitona falling into the wrong hands. He had seen the scratches across Hojo's and knew full well in a matter of only a few years she'd be capable of a whole lot more than mere scratches.  
  
"Well, that certainly went well." Hojo's voice trailed into the office. "But why didn't you just tell him? The specimen can't possibly be made better in his hands."  
  
"Quiet Hojo," Shinra warned gruffly and leaned back in his chair once more. "All will come around in time. I just think if you truly did almost kill the girl, Gast would be the person to bring her around. Till then, keep away from her."  
  
* * * *  
  
Several days later Daitona woke up in glass surroundings. She lay in a fairly comfortable bed, though it was small, and was tightly wrapped in a warm, clean, white blanket. Seconds later her eyes met the gaze of Pr. Gast; he gave he a friendly smile as relief swept over him.  
  
"Hello there," Gast smiled. "You've had me worried these past few days."  
  
Daitona yawned and stretched out he stiff and sore body.  
  
"Feeling better I see?" She nodded in response to his inquire. "Well, that's good. How about getting a bite to eat with me before I take you back to your room? I think I owe you a few answers about what has been going on the past few days. I'm sure you'd like to get out of her and stretch out some more."  
  
She nodded again then slowly sat up and slid her feet to the floor. He muscles and joints aced in response to not having been used in days.  
  
Going to the cafeteria floor, Daitona and Gast ate a good meal before he took her to a new room that was on the complete other side of the building than her other one. Gast explained that she couldn't wonder around on her own any more and that the door would remain locked while she was alone. Daitona didn't question him, but trusted his judgment without inquiry.  
  
From that day on her life would be different in one aspect: everyday she was taken to the lab and given the same injection Hojo had given her, only now by Pr. Gast, and he was much more careful about going about it. He never tried to hurt her, the way Hojo had, but that didn't make the pain any less, only more bearable because someone was always there to comfort her.  
  
Gast had carefully explained t her that if she weren't given the mako injections now she'd become very sick and most likely die. She never argued and always took the treatments without a word.  
  
A/N: Ok, I tried to put more in to this chapter along the line of detail. So, it's not a new chapter only a second draft (hopefully an improved draft). If any one else thinks the chapter needs more work, just tell me where and I'll see what I can do. Oh, and for anyone who was wondering about Daitona's father, he too is an original character so no one besides a friend and myself knows who he is, and he won't be introduced for some time. The same goes for her 'human' mother, but she won't have a part in this story-her name will be mentioned and that's about it 


	3. Changes

Chapter3 Changes  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me, Daitona does. (Good enough?)  
  
A/N: Ok, I've also added some more to this chapter. I suggest, for anyone who's read it and didn't quite think it lived up to the other chapters, to read it again. I've added about a page of detail and dialog all through out the chapter. And as always, if anyone has any suggestions I always like to hear them. Anything to make the story better and more enjoyable to the reader.  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
Over the course of the next year Daitona started noticing the changes in her from the mako. Her eyes had begun to glow shortly after the first few infusions, and her strength grew tremendously. What disturbed her most was the over all changes in her appearance. At ten she was almost 5' now and her hair had grown considerably lighter. What use to be a light golden brown where brown dominated, was now gold dominated with the brow giving it highlight.  
  
On very few rare occasions did she see Sephiroth and always he was unconscious. After a time she quit thinking of him and almost forgot about him.  
  
Six months before her tenth birthday, Gast started acting strange. He had always been kind to Daitona, but when her birthday came around she had about had it with him. His treatments' had become very painful and she had the dark bruises to prove it. He had become careless and insensitive. Then, one day he just didn't show up.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Daitona woke in the morning, several days after her birthday, she found the door to her room locked; even though it was suppose to be locked most of the time it wasn't. No one came to the room to give her a meal until hours later. The rest of the day was spent alone in the silent room. Lunch was long forgotten and it was almost time for dinner when she got her next meal. At the time the Shinra employee brought her meal she found that it was nearly five o'clock.  
  
She ate silently wondering what was going on.  
  
'Why hadn't Gast at least make an appearance that day and what about the treatment?' She shrugged with a discussed snort. 'Who cares if she missed that accused infusion!?'  
  
She brought her attention back to a calmer sense and was just finishing her meal when the 'red' light above the door flashed 'green' the door opened with a hiss. Daitona glared at the empty doorway until none other than Hojo stepped into her line of sight. He was leering at her and her expression immediately turned to apprehension; she gritted her teeth warily at his sudden and unexpected presence.  
  
Hojo watched her carefully for any sudden movements, not wanting to give her another chance at an attack on him, as she stood and faced him. He smirked and stepped aside to allow two SOLDIERs in front of him when her apprehensive glare turned hateful.  
  
"It's time for your.'treatment'," Hojo said in half mockery. "We must hurry along now. I'm a very busy man and I still have other things to attend to before the day is done."  
  
"Where's Pr. Gast!?" Daitona demanded.  
  
Hojo looked smug as he replied. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you weren't happy to see me. You know it's been a long time, more than a year."  
  
"Not long enough! You leave me alone, or else.!"  
  
"Or else what?" he challenged. "Are you insisting on playing with my guards again? One little girl won't cause them much of a problem; you remember what happened last time don't you?"  
  
Daitona slowly backed into a defensive crouch, ready for any attack.  
  
"Of course you do," he smirked, watching as she moved into the same position she had a year ago when facing his guards. "Face it girl!" He snarled suddenly becoming irritated by her constant disobedience. "Gast is gone, and he's not ever coming back! That idiot took off with MY specimen."  
  
"Why do I care? Or am I not such a brainless idiot like you wanted? As for last time.where did those scars on your face come from? I'm sure that's a constant reminder to you and that's why you're not coming in here yourself!"  
  
He growled. "You will never be given such a chance again."  
  
One of the two SOLDIERs laughed softly; Daitona recognized him as the guard who had held onto Sephiroth the time before.  
  
"What are you laughing at!? Get her, NOW!!" Hojo ordered angrily.  
  
"Uh-oh." Daitona hummed and sat back in her crouched position until her knee threatened to give out on her.  
  
She leaped swiftly forward/aside and kicked at the SOLDIER. Knowing she couldn't beat him she considered just giving up, but that was quickly pushed aside as the SOLDIER retaliated. With a quick blow to the side, the SOLDIER groaned in pain while clutching his side. The groan however, ever so slightly turned into a laugh.  
  
Daitona looked upon him warily. "What are you laughing for.?"  
  
"You, you're the bigger fool here. I wouldn't have left myself open to your attack like that if I hadn't know what you would do afterwards. You're caught!"  
  
"Wha-.!"  
  
Realizing too late, she had turned her back on the other SOLDIER. Just as she was to spin on her heels he bare hugged her, pinning her arms down to her sides and completely immobilizing her.  
  
"YOU, let GO of ME you big OFE!!!"  
  
Hojo sneered in triumph as she was carried out into the hallway. "Didn't put up too much of a fight this time; do tell why?" he taunted making her struggle all the more; she wanted to hit, there was no doubt about that. "Have you gone soft over the year?" he continued to taunt enjoying the fact that she couldn't do a thing to him at that point. "Gast could never understand your importance. He didn't even properly tend to your needs."  
  
"You're one to be talking!" Daitona screamed and kicked her feet at him, completely missing.  
  
"Oh? Then explain to my why it is you as weaker than you were an a nine year-old?"  
  
When she didn't answer he laughed, that cackle laugh of his; it was very annoying to say the least.  
  
The dread from a year ago, that Daitona had so desperately buried, resurfaced with vengeance as she was forced into Hojo's lab once more.  
  
* * * *  
  
7:30 P.M.  
  
Sephiroth glared at Hojo through his glass confidence as he moved about the lab paying scat attention to him. Sephiroth knew well that Hojo had gotten something he's wanted for some time, but he wasn't sure as to what 'it' was. He knew all this from the fact that everything was running about two hours late that day and that Hojo kept checking and rechecking the note books that sat on his cluttered desk.  
  
"What are you doing?" he finally asked coolly.  
  
Hojo looked over at him, but ignored the question in finding something he had apparently missed in one of the files that also sat amongst the stuff on the desk.  
  
"I'm almost ready boy," Hojo said, never looking up from the file and where he wrote in his own notebook, "so keep your trap shut or I'll shut it for ya!"  
  
"Don't have to be a jerk about it; I only asked a question," Sephiroth said indifferently and paced the small cell once more in his long wait. It wasn't like he was in any hurry or anything. "So, what did you get to throw you so far off schedule, this time? And don't give me any of your tough crap because you and I both know you can't back it up."  
  
"You're just as bad as that girl." Hojo snarled at him, slamming his notes down onto the desk.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The one, you know.you met her a year of so ago."  
  
"You mean that girl who attacked you and put that nice set of scars on you? I thought Pr. Gast was her keeper?" A sudden thought occurred to him, ".what happened to Gast?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the thought of what might have happened.  
  
He liked Gast; he was the only one who had ever treated him as if he were worth something more than a lab rat. He envied the girl for have been raised under him.but if Hojo had her now....lots of things would change for her. He would never wish Hojo onto anyone.  
  
"You seem pretty sharp today, so tell me, what was her name?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Sephiroth retorted and turned his back momentarily on Hojo. Turning back around he continued, "You only said her name once and that was over a year ago. Besides, shouldn't you have that sort of information in those files of yours?"  
  
"I asked you a question, and you will answer me!"  
  
Sephiroth snorted. "I'd love to see you just to try and make me. I dare you come in here without those mugs of your."  
  
"You won't talk like that for long!"  
  
"Why, are you going to knock me out again? *pshh* It's not like it'd be the first time. Why are you so afraid of me, I'm only twelve, and it's not like I've ever hit you hard enough to amount to what that girl accomplished?"  
  
"You're pushing your luck with me Sephiroth."  
  
"I am? Some patience you have today or is it. that girl took her temper out on you again? You ought not let her do that to you so easily. Otherwise you're liable to go mad, oh wait, you're already a crazy old man aren't you?" Sephiroth marveled with a mocking grin. "In that case you might want to be careful because you might end up breaking a hip or two. I'd love to see that, ya know?"  
  
"I'm sure you would and I bet you'd tickled-pink if you were the one doing the breaking, wouldn't you?"  
  
Sephiroth looked innocent. "And what makes you think that?" Sephiroth's face told of nothing, but his eyes were murderous. "I just love the pain you inflict on me every day of my life and what better way to repay you than to give it back? No, I wouldn't break you hip.more like remove it. And you know what the best part is? That would only be the beginning. You know how it is; first you immobilize the subject at hand so they can't get away. Removing one's hip is difficult with out taking the pelvis and breaking the back, after that I pretty sure the subject is well immobilized. Only then would you have the chance to inflict all the pain you want and the subject wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."  
  
"Is that what you have planed for me, Sephiroth?  
  
"Why, of course not. Why would I be so kind to you after all the things you've done to me? I'm not so stupid to sit here and tell you how I'm going to kill you."  
  
"So you still think you can kill me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? The only thing standing in my way are you're brainless idiots. How much longer are they going to be able to over power me? Not very from the looks from where I stand. What'll you do then, you won't have anyone to stand behind to protect you?"  
  
"You won't kill me." Hojo stated firmly.  
  
"You're crazier than I thought old man. I've tried to get at you every chance I had. I could have laughed when that girl did what I couldn't. That just made my day, ya know? Every time I think about that I laugh. If only you could have seen what I seen."  
  
"You're not amusing me. That girl will possibly be as strong or stronger than you could ever be. With the proper handling, discipline, and training I think she could very well make the perfect SOLDIER that I've been striving to create."  
  
"Bla bla bla. From what I observed, that girl wants nothing to do with you, not that that matters to you. You know none of you experiments can even come near the greatness of Pr. Gast's. I think I was just a fluke, or maybe Gast was he one in charge to begin with as you simply got him expelled off the project when the hard part was done. But then he out did you again, didn't he? He created Daitona, didn't he? She can top me and you knew it, that's why you tried to kill her last year. When she didn't die from such treatment you decided you wanted her for your own. Now steeling me wasn't good enough because Gast had something better. What was it, the president not give you what you wanted so the next best thing was getting rid of him?"  
  
"*humph* For the most part, you are correct. The president however only left her with Gast because of the injury by the first mako infusion; I wanted her dead remember? So, I let Gast do the job of regulating the new substance in the system. Now, I didn't do a thing to him, but when I see him next I will. That idiot ran off with my Ancient!"  
  
"Your Ancient? I thought Gast found her? Oh, I understand. Another stolen project and he didn't put up with it this time," Sephiroth resolved with a half satisfied nod. "I hope you never find them, and I hope that girl gives you a beating you'll never forget. If she's lucky, she might even kill you."  
  
Sephiroth inhaled deeply as a wave of disorientation swept through him.  
  
"Sleeping gas?..oh- well....It's......no.t...t..h.e..firs..t..iiiimeeeee...."  
  
Sephiroth fell to the cold cell floor with a dull thud, out cold for the moment from the sleeping gas that was being fed into the small holding cell.  
  
"It's about time!" Hojo sneered, stalking up the cell door. He glared down at Sephiroth's still form on the floor. "I was beginning to wonder if that gas would ever kick in.I'll have to use something else next time or risk him gaining an immunity to sleeping agents."  
  
-End chapter 3-  
  
A/N: Ok, I try to post as often as possible. This chapter took me a bit longer because most of it I just came up with and I had to study for a stupid anatomy test, which I probably failed miserably. If you have any ideas feel free to speak your mind. Everything will be taken into consideration. If you think something is missing say something and I'll add more and update the chapters. I should -no guarantees because school comes first- have the next chapter up by Wednesday, May14, or earlier. 


	4. Chance Meeting

Chapter 4 Chance Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters, anyone else (Daitona, Mark, and Nat) do belong to me.  
  
Daitona paced the dimly lit cell she had been living in for the past three months, she was waiting.but patience wasn't one of her strong points. She mumbled several choice words as she listened for sounds outside the, for the moment, locked door.  
  
'Dang it!' she thought irritably. 'Why couldn't the man be on time for once!?'  
  
She had spent the last month or so devising a plan of escape, without anyone finding out. The idea had come easily enough, but it was the part about having the nerve enough to do it that had kept her at bay.until now, that is.  
  
The last draw had been at the last 'visit' to Hojo's lad. Daitona smirked in recollection. She had reacted hatefully to his insults, as always, and had let her tongue get her in trouble again.  
  
"Oh well," she sated coolly into the empty room. "What could that old mad do to possibly hurt me anymore? Oh joy! I get to get him back now! Only ONE problem!" Her voice echoed off the walls all around her as her voice grew louder. "WHER IS THAT STUPID GUARD WITH MY LUNCH!!!"  
  
As if by some strange coincident the door hissed open; Daitona fell silent, her voice still fairly audible through the echo that still lingered from here frustrated yell.  
  
"Jackass," she growled through her gritting teeth.  
  
"What a surprise," the guard yakked, rolling his eyes at her. He came further into her territory completely oblivious of her scheme. Uncaringly, her lofted to the small table and sent the tray he held down on it.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye the guard could see her dimly glowing eyes erupt into a blaze. He, carefully now, straightened as to not make any sudden moves that would set the young girl off. Slowly, he turned on his heals to face the blazing mako glare of Daitona. Mentally, he kicked himself for being so careless; he had been warned about suck negligence. 'But the girl had never done anything to suggest that she was of any danger.until now that is. What fare compensation for all the neglect he had on her; never having a certain times on bringing her meals, on lights off, caring if she had the proper care.nothing.. and now.'  
  
"I'm screwed." he breather, not able to speak any louder; afraid that the slightest noise might break her transfixed gaze and he knew it to be his demise.  
  
"Oh yes you are," she purred.  
  
As if suddenly realizing that she was only ten years old, he laughed, tearing his gaze from her hypnotic mako eyes.  
  
"Laugh while you can buddy," her voice cut through his taunting laugh like a hot knife through butter.  
  
His laugh came to an abrupt stop as the breath was knocked out of him by an impact he had not thought possible form such a girl.  
  
Daitona lowered her foot from the guard's chest and looked on in slight amusement as he gasped for precious air.  
  
"Not so funny anymore, is it? Now, just imagine the searing pain there will be when you haul your pathetic excuse of a man into Hojo's lab with your tail tucked in-between your legs, and tell him that the little 'helpless' girl escaped you? Oh I can see you now." She laughed softly to herself.  
  
With unnatural speed, the guard found her foot in his stomach. Clinging to his stomach, he staggered backwards into a wall then fell to his knees. He managed to look up in time to watch Daitona waltz out the cell door without any resistance what so ever. He groaned and toppled over onto the fool, wishing she had at the least knocked him out.  
  
Daitona's confident smile quickly faded as she roamed through the halls. The only time she had been out of that cell was to go to Hojo's and she really didn't care to follow that path. Some how after a time of aimless wondering she made her way up several flights of stairs until there were no more and she stood in the presidential office.  
  
She searched the office carefully before deciding that it was empty, and then she took in her surroundings in greater detail. There was a huge half moon window that over looked the somewhat beautiful but disgusting view of the city of Midgar. In the center of that half moon, on a raised area that required going up several steps to get too, was a huge fancy desk. The leather chair was pushed back form it, apparently someone had neglected to push it back in.  
  
"Heeey," she hummed eyeing a glass dish on the edge of the desk.  
  
It could only be one thing in her mind, and that meant a nice treat lied within that dish. With a knowing look, she crept on silent feet to the desk the hoped on immediately sitting Indian style on the smooth wooden surface. With delicate ease she lifted the top off the candy dish and silently laid it aside out of the way. Now peering inside to seek her prize, she fond chocolate, and not just any chocolate either. This was the expensive kind that always seemed to leave one wanting more.  
  
With the utmost care she unwrapped the delicious treat and popped into her watering mouth. Her eyes lit up in pleasure at the sweet taste of the candy. Being who she was, when she got another piece she was more enthusiastic about unwrapping it and eating it. Within a few short minutes half the dish was gone and Daitona had no intention of leaving any.  
  
Just as she reached for one of the last few remaining chocolates the sound of voices meet her keen ears. Her eyes grew wide at realizing what a mess she hade made of the desk. Quickly, she leapt to the floor and swept the empty wrappers into a nearby trashcan than carefully placed the lid back onto the candy dish. Her mind searched quickly for a place to hide, and not a moment too late did she duck under the desk.  
  
* * * *  
  
Shinra pushed open the door to his office not missing a beat at what he was explaining to the young boy who accompanied him. The office had grown darker with the dusk. Shinra stopped when he noticed the boys glowing eyes searching the room for something.  
  
Flipping on the light switch, the office was illuminated with bright light. Shinra looked around trying to figure out what the boy was looking for. His gaze fell onto his desk where a few stray wrappers littered his other wise empty desk.  
  
"Those damn janitors are eating my candies again!" Shinra spat somewhat angrily.  
  
Hojo came in the office behind the boy.  
  
Sephiroth glared at Hojo for daring to push him like that.  
  
Hojo's stony gaze swept the office before he spoke. "Maybe not workers.one of my rather 'unwilling'," that was putting it lightly he thought as he continued, "specimens escaped about thirty minutes ago."  
  
"And you didn't say anything earlier?" Shinra asked gruffly.  
  
Sephiroth remained silent and leaned against the wall next to the door. He knew he had seen or heard something as he and Shinra had come into the office, but whoever it was was smart and was keeping extremely quiet. Not even his enhanced senses could pick up where the intruder had hid.  
  
"Is it that girl again?" Shinra growled.  
  
Helplessly Hojo nodded.  
  
Shinra motioned with his finger for Hojo to follow him out of the office, leaving Sephiroth standing against the wall. One of them shut the door so that he couldn't hear them. The door wouldn't have drowned out there voices even if Sephiroth had wanted to listen to there mumble-jumble.  
  
Instead, his attention was on the office at hand. As silent as a cat he stalked the room for the intruder. Listening with every fiber he could push, he listened intently. After several minutes he smirked at finally finding the rhythm of breathing besides his own. Making his way over to the desk that dominated the small platform he slowly peered under it.  
  
There was a hiss of breath, and then his eyes adjusted to see the being huddled up under then desk. The girl's knees where brought up, her face hidden against them and her arm protectively over her head.  
  
"You shouldn't be here?" he said in a low voice.  
  
The girl's head shot up and looked at him with an expression of shock playing across her small but knowing face.  
  
"You-you're." she stammered but couldn't finish.  
  
"My name is Sephiroth, but I guess you already knew that, didn't you.Daitona?"  
  
His voice sent chills down her spin, yet she was relieved that it was him who had discovered her and not Hojo or President Shinra like she had first thought.  
  
"You escaped Hojo." His comment was more of a statement than a question and he smirked at the thought. "You must tell me how you keep him on edge like this. If he weren't, you'd be long gone by now."  
  
"You better believe it!" Daitona finally managed a full sentence.  
  
"*humph* If only I could get a few pointers from you." He laughed at the thought, and then explained his thought to the confused girl who was making her way out of hiding. "You and I could drive him up a wall with our combined antics on him. He can hardly stand me when I get in the mood and he's always complaining about you and your so-called bad temper.  
  
Daitona gave him a dirty look. "For your information, I DON'T HAVE A BAD TEMPER!"  
  
"Sure.what ever you-."  
  
The sound of a lock 'click' then laughter caught Sephiroth by surprise and he never completed his sentence.  
  
"Who's that you you're talking to Sephy, your giiiirrrllllfriend?" a taunting laugh came from the balcony door.  
  
Sephiroth gritted his teeth. "I'm warning you, you call me that again I'll tare your throat right out of your neck."  
  
More laughs came from behind the first boy, then the three came into the light of the office to join the one who had snuck in and locked the main door.  
  
"What do you want Rufus?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the overly spoiled boy.  
  
Daitona finally stood up enough to peer over the desk, and still stay hidden, and got a look at the four new arrivals. The one Sephiroth was glaring at looked to be a bit older than herself, short, sleek blonde/orange hair that was slicked back, and wore a white outfit that looked much like a sky suit. 'Overly dressed.must be the leader,' she thought and averted her gaze to the next boy. He was the shortest of the lot and looked older than Sephiroth. He had long unkempt red hair, and a sleek figure. 'He must be the fighter, his eyes are dangerous.' The other two looked a lot alike, brothers perhaps? The taller, and older looking one, had short chopped blonde/brown hair and a look in his eyes that would have been unnerving to anyone besides Sephiroth and herself. The other was slightly shorter, had longer darker hair, and he too had that unnerving look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't move," Sephiroth quietly warned Daitona before approaching the group.  
  
She ducked back down and crawled to the corner of the desk to watch. 'Dang it! I can only see one of them.' Sephiroth never came back onto her view.  
  
"We, have a bone to pick with you Seph."  
  
"I'm warning you Reno." Sephiroth said dryly to the redhead. "Call me that once more and I'll have the pleasure of ripping ALL of you limbs off, one.by.one." There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again. "And what, might I ask, kind of bone would the bunch of you have to pick with me?"  
  
"Not so sharp now are you?" Rufus sneered. "You got all of us in trouble by my dad and the school."  
  
'School? What in the hell is school?' Daitona pondered obliviously.  
  
"Heh! You were the one skipping and causing problems. I wasn't about to take the rap for your sorry butt again. You deserved what you got. Now, if you don't mind."  
  
Sephiroth made quick strides to the locked door and was just about to unlock it when the three friends of Rufus's grabbed him from behind. With some effort, the three managed to shove Sephiroth in the closet and locked him in.  
  
'What's going on now!?' Daitona wondered angrily; she had lost sight of everyone and now she could hear someone banging on a door. Judging from the fiery voice and the short struggle she had hear she figured Sephiroth had gotten himself into some trouble.  
  
She stood quickly and took in the situation at had while the four boys were momentarily surprised by he sudden appearance. Her eves were draw to the closet where all the yelling and banging was coming from.  
  
She sighed. "Suck idiots. I may not know him very well, and none of you know me. What gives you the right to barge in here and lock him in a closet like that? And what in the hell is this school that you were in trouble with!?"  
  
The four boys looked on the girl as if she had just asked the stupidest question imaginable.  
  
"Well, don't all speak at once."  
  
"Who are you? This is my dad's office," Rufus stated.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed," she replied rolling her eyes. "My name is Daitona, and who.are all of you?"  
  
I'm, Rufus Shinra."  
  
"I've gathered that much. Those two.who are you?" She nodded towards the two who could be brothers.  
  
"Mark," the taller on stated dryly.  
  
"Nat," the other introduced with a bow.  
  
".yeah.why have you locked Sephiroth in the closet. Surly you know that door won't hold much longer."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Mark demanded.  
  
With a huff, Daitona simply pointed towards the closet door. All four followed her gaze. The closet door was cracking around the hinges and the knob.  
  
With there attention averted, Daitona made a dash for the door only to have Make somehow block her path. Before she had a chance to react he punched her full in the mouth. Stunned by the sudden impact and the taste of blood, Daitona fell down.  
  
Slowly assessing the damage to her swollen lip she failed to keep her eye on the opponent at had. Almost immediately after falling Mark hauled her back up roughly by the collar of her shirt. Nat and Reno took hold of her arms so that Mark could have his fun of beating her while she couldn't defend herself. A violent blow to the stomach made her gasp and go to he knees after she was released.  
  
Daitona closed her eyes tightly bowing her head; her arms where wrapped tightly over where she had last been struck, in an attempt to sooth the aching.  
  
Feeling hands try to grab her up managed to plea to them not to hit her again.  
  
Inside the closet Sephiroth knew vaguely what was going on outside and it was making him mad. When he heard Daitona's meek plea he had had it. He kicked the door.  
  
The sound of a loud crack again drew the four boy's attention to the closet door.  
  
"That door's not going to hold much longer. If he hits it again like that, we're in trouble," Nat observed.  
  
Daitona coughed from the floor where she was on her knees. There was a few droplets of crimson blood on the tile floor where it had streamed from the gash on her lip.  
  
One final kick and the door had taken all the abuse that it could handle and broke away from the hinges it hung on. The first thing any of them seen was the brilliant green blue haze. The brilliance faded however once Sephiroth's eyes clamed the source.  
  
Without a word, Sephiroth's eyes went to Daitona who was on the floor at the feet of Rufus and his friends. He silently walked forward causing the other four to scatter in different directions. Kneeling down slightly, he pulled Daitona back to her feet.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
She slowly raised her face, once her hair moved away he could see just how upset she really was. As far as he knew, his eyes had never glowed with such intensity. That intensity, he quickly realized, was from rage and was burning with that fire he had seen when she had attacked Hojo.  
  
The office had fallen deafly silent after Sephiroth had last spoken. The silence was only broken when yelling came from outside the locked office door.  
  
"Unlock this door!" Shinra's voice sounded through the door.  
  
"Aww, crap! It's my dad," Rufus hissed.  
  
"All you care about is yourself!" Daitona growled and went for him with clenched fist.  
  
She lunged for Rufus and missed, but was quick to spin on her heels and successfully landed her foot squarely in the middle of his back, sending him flying to the floor.  
  
When the other tree started to go to Rufus's assistance they found Sephiroth in their path.  
  
He gave them a chilly smile. "If you have a problem with her you can take it up with me." He narrowed his eyes then quickly sidestepped to block Rufus from the ranting girl.  
  
Taking Sephiroth's offer, Rufus slowly climbed to his feet. "You'll regret that."  
  
Sephiroth looked at Daitona wondering vaguely why she hadn't answered. 'She must be really mad.she still has that look in her eye.'  
-Out in the Hall-  
Shinra growled between as he waited for someone to come and unlock the door to his office. Finally he turned his frustration on Hojo. "What's going on in there!?"  
  
"Well, I have assumed that Daitona is in there, you we know for sure Sephiroth is. But he wouldn't have locked the door, so I have an idea that perhaps you son and his gang is also in there. If that proves true, then it was one of them who locked the door," Hojo speculated.  
  
"What does Rufus have to do with anything?"  
  
Hojo crossed his arms and rubbed his chin. "Sephiroth got him in trouble, if I remember right. So if your son thinks the girl is with Sephiroth he may try and take it out on her thinking she is the weaker one.if that happens." Hojo chuckled to himself. "That girl will latterly blow her stack. I think she needs some anger management myself.  
  
Shinra narrowed his icy blue eyes at Hojo. "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Sephiroth, has been brought up to become the ultimate SOLDIER. There is nothing in that room that could possibly stand up to him.the exception is only Daitona, perhaps.  
-President's Office-  
Sephiroth had managed to calm Daitona to where her eyes were only smoldering compared to the fire from a few moments before. He knew though, one wrong move by any of them would set her off again  
  
Nat had been the first to retreat to the balcony door and was now becoming for the others to hurry so that they wouldn't be caught.  
  
Mark and Reno quickly did as they were beckoned to do and disappeared outside in the dark. Rufus lingered back, angry by being hit by a girl in front of his friends.  
  
"You'll pay for this bitch."  
  
Daitona's eyes flared. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"  
  
This time when she tried to go after Rufus Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her holding her back. Rufus quickly made his escape not trusting Sephiroth to keep her back, and he for one didn't want to get hit by her again.  
  
"Don't have a bad temper, hu?" Sephiroth remarked and released her as the office doors were finally opened from the outside.  
  
-End Chapter 4-  
  
A/N: Well, how about that? Daitona may not be able to hit a target with her fist but her foot is a whole other ballgame. The next chapter will have more (hopeful) but I give fare warning that the beginning may end up sounding rushed. Other than that it should end up pretty good. Just to give you all something to think about: What if Sephiroth and Daitona were to wonder off into Midgar and she came back with a tattoo? 


	5. A Constant Reminder

Chapter 5  
A Constant Reminder.  
(You Are Mine)  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and its characters do not belong to me. Other, characters you don't recognize, do-that is belong to me.  
  
'Security, security, security! Why can't these bimbos get it through there thick skulls that I don't want to be here!? You'd think, after all the people I've beaten, not nearly enough obviously, that they'd get the idea.you'd think.'  
  
Daitona relented and sat back on the hard cot in her cell. Curling up as she was, made her think.  
  
'Dad.how I wish he were here. Though I never truly met you, I know you wouldn't let this happen to me.only if you could know.you are not the same as these miserable people. A superior being, maybe, but that still didn't save you from Shinra's clutches. Dad.I need to know what I'm feeling. What is this awareness that lives in the depths of my succinctness. I can't control it, it's caused me to nearly kill so many now.'  
  
'This feeling.it rises with the quickening of my heart and never dies till I calm myself. Gast always managed to keep this feeling smothered with soothing word and kindness. The only kindness I've only kindness I've been able to find since he left was is Sephiroth, and even then I could see the same coldness that I feel. I can sense he is not entirely human.but not like me. No one's like me, except you dad.but even then, I still have this human side to me.'  
  
'What ever happened to mom? Why is so much kept from me? Shouldn't I know more about my self than others!?' Out loud, Daitona growled in frustration; she refused to let herself cry at such thoughts. 'Daddy.where are you? I know you're not dead. but to me you are dieing. I was so small when I last saw you, and now.I'm forgetting what you look like.'  
  
'Only the sight of Sephiroth has reminded me.I fear, I will forget you soon. When I get out of here, and I see you again, please forgive me when I don't recognize you.'  
  
* * * *  
  
The guard that was supposed to be stationed by Daitona's door warily pocked hid head into Hojo's lab, not wanting to go in unless absolutely necessary. In his gut he was really hoping that Hojo wasn't there.but there he was. Sitting at his messy desk going through a stack of files.  
  
"Ummm.sir?."  
  
Hojo looked up slowly with irritation plain across his face. "What is it now?"  
  
"Th-.the girl's not eating, sir," the guard relented figuring it would be better just to get this over with, and hope for the best.  
  
"What do you mean not eating?" Hojo snapped, hastily climbing to his feet..  
  
"I mean," the guard tried to sound like he wasn't intimidated by the scientist, "she hasn't eaten anything for almost ten days now. Maybe she's tired of the cooking?"  
  
'Damn it! That stupid specimen is going to get me demoted, and there's not much further down to go than this.should have went in there and force the food down her throat rather than telling Hojo.now why didn't I think of that earlier!?'  
  
"It's not the cooking you fool! Can't you see? So this is the way she wants to be now hu? Well just see how mad she can get." Hojo said aimlessly, and rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
'I have to keep that girl in check, but I can't afford to let her get too badly out of health, otherwise the mako infusions won't work as well. Ten days! Why hadn't I been informed before now!?.Now, how should I go about this simple task.force feeding perhaps?.No, too messy and there'd be more injuries than it's worth.A bribe?.Where had that come from? Only Gast was able to bribe that girl and get away with it.'  
  
Hojo smiled at his next thought and nodded his head. He figured that it would be the best plan of action, and perhaps none of his guard would be injured in the process of bringing her to his lab.  
  
'Dang it, what guards!? Not only has she cost me several of my good caretakers, my soldiers are starting to dwindle as well! Between her and Sephiroth, the rest of my help will be gone in no time. If only I could get her out of the way long enough to get Sephiroth trained.'  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The soldier jumped and turned a startled look on Hojo. 'oh gods, here it comes.'  
  
Hojo pulled out a small note pad from his lab jacket and rapidly started writing. "Take this to the commanding office down in the barracks. Tell him to meet me at the holding cell after she is served dinner, and might I ask what time that'll be?"  
  
'What time.? Damn it all! There is no specific time, I don't keep a schedule .but I can't tell him that.'  
  
"7:00."  
  
"Fine, now do what I told you."  
  
The soldier sighed inwardly in relief, retrieved the note, then quickly left the lab.  
  
'Stupid stubborn girl, you won't die just because you want to. You die when your usefulness runs out.'  
  
"Considering you are the only one with those bloodlines, it's doubtful we'll ever be truly through with you. Maybe breeding is the best way to go.but she's still too young. I have to do something about this defiant and aggressive behavior of hers before this gets out of hand. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to kill Gast after all. Sephiroth is my first priority as of now. He will be trained to be a SOLDIER soon and I don't need her interference."  
  
"Might I suggest one of the mako tanks and keeping her asleep, sir?"  
  
Hojo looked back up from his desk, he hadn't hear anyone come in.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sephiroth whistled to himself as he looked over the weapon rack presented to him. His bright glowing eyes carefully examining each different type of weapon and it's possible usefulness. On his way down to the armory he had made up his mind that he would choose a sword.but he hadn't expected there to be so many choices.  
  
There were many different kinds of swords that could be used in various ways, and cause various damage. Long swords, short swords, one-handed swords, two-handed swords, thick blades, thin blades, straight blades, curved blades, rapiers, daggers, knives, and gun blades dominated over a full wall of the armory.  
  
"Pick which weapon you like, then we'll see if it suits you."  
  
Sephiroth glanced over to the SOLDIER who was to be his trainer for the first part of his training. He had been so busy glowering at Hojo that he hadn't even caught the SOLDIER's name, so he simply nodded.  
  
Sephiroth took his time looking over the swords, picking up a few to see how they felt in his hands.  
  
"They're too light," Sephiroth finally murmured, putting back yet another rejected blade.  
  
"How about a Buster Sword," the SOLDIER suggested picking up a fairly long Sword that had an extremely thick blade.  
  
"Do I even have to point out the flaws in using a sword such as.that.?" Sephiroth's eyes fell upon a sword he had over looked earlier.  
  
'Now, that's what I was looking for.'  
  
The SOLDIER watched as Sephiroth reached for another sword then started to protest at seeing which one had caught the boy's interest.  
  
Sephiroth's fingers easily slid around the perfect black leather hilt of the fascinating sword he had found. With ease, he lifted the long blade from the rack. It felt so right in his hand he could have sworn he'd held it before.  
  
The blade was thin, but long like the Buster Sword. It was heavy, but not restricting so. Sephiroth cut the air in front of him smoothly, then brought the blade close to his face. His eyes glowed intently with the pleasure he felt with this weapon.  
  
"I want this one," he said in a distant tone as he marveled over the beautiful weapon he held.  
  
"No one's ever been able to wield that sword. The blade is so heavy and long, it's like suicide walking into battle with it. So it's been sitting in here for some time collecting dust."  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and eyed the SOLDIER that was beside but slightly behind him.  
  
"Has anyone ever used it? To kill someone I mean?"  
  
'I'd be surprised if anyone's ever used this sword. The leather hilt isn't worn in the least, and the blade hasn't a single nick or scratch. It's like ban-new.  
  
"No. Did you hear a word I just said?"  
  
Sephiroth slashed the air again, but this time he quickly flipped it back around making another smooth path with a *swish* of the passing blade.  
  
The SOLDIER shook his head unable to get the idea through his heat that a twelve year old could handle such a sword for never having picked one up in his life. He handled it with such ease the sword looked to be any ordinary one, except it wasn't.  
  
"Masamune, sword of legend. It supposedly fell out of the sky with some kind of alien ship. It's made out of a metal of unknown origins, and utterly unbreakable. One couldn't even dull the blade. You realize that it is longer than you are tall?"  
  
"Not by much. I didn't catch you name earlier.?"  
  
"Guld. Commander Guld. You need t pay more attention in the future."  
  
"I will. I want to learn to use this sword."  
  
'Because as soon as I do, Hojo's dead.' Sephiroth smiled at the thought of not having Hojo around.  
  
During what little time he had free he had spoken to Daitona and learned her trick on how to torment Hojo further.  
  
'She's a genuine genius,' he concluded with a slight nod of his head. 'Who would have thought someone so near could drive Hojo up the wall more easily than I? And what did I have to offer her? Nothing. Nothing she didn't already know at least. She seemed to like the company though, but it's was hard.since her last escape Hojo had beefed up the security considerably.'  
  
'I'll have to talk to her soon.it's been a while, and I've been hearing many things.Hojo had talked with her guard and said something about her not eating for a time. She's my.friend.I think, I hope. I long to call someone a true friend. She has been just as abused."  
  
"HEY!" Guld yelled. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head to clear it. "Sorry, I was just thinking. I'm not use to people talking to me like this. Most of my free time was spent alone, so I get wound up in my thoughts sometimes."  
  
"Yeah well, you better quit it. When time comes and your training starts I won't tolerate this inattention."  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his. 'Who does he think he is getting off and telling me I can't think what I want to.but he does have a point. I don't want to miss anything when it comes to using this Masamune, my sword.'  
  
Guld sighed. "Put the sword over there. I'll have it brought up to the training center in a while, but now I should be getting you back up to the science area. Hojo hadn't wanted to gone this long, but he had some business to tend too."  
  
"What kind of business?"  
  
"Aren't you the nosey one?"  
  
Sephiroth snorted and turned his back on Guld.  
  
"He said something about a girl.I can't recall exactly what he had called her, but I think it started with a 'D' or something."  
  
"Daitona?" Sephiroth questioned turning back to face his current source of information. If Guld was going to freely tell him information, why not milk all he could out of him?  
  
"Yeah, that's what her name was. Pretty little thing, but kind of skinny if you ask me."  
  
"You've seen her?" Sephiroth asked with interest; Guld nodded in response to the question.  
  
"Yeah I did, do you know her or something?"  
  
"Sort of.I've spoken with her on more than one occasion. Why?"  
  
"You haven't asked any questions unless you were interested, and as soon as I mentioned that girl.well, it caught your attention."  
  
"How did you see her anyways? It's almost impossible to get in or out of her cell with out half a dozen guards questioning you and making sure you have authorized clearance. Slim chance of her escaping again."  
  
"She escaped?"  
  
"Once.I think."  
  
Guld shifted on his feet contemplating whether or not to tell Sephiroth more.  
  
Sephiroth was thinking along the lines of how to get away from Guld to go see what Hojo was up too.  
  
"Um, are we done here?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll accompany you up to your 'room'."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
'Now what can I tell this idiot so that I can go by myself? Tell him I need to talk with Hojo?' That thought nearly made him laugh out loud. 'Who in there right mind would want to talk to that jerk? Least of all me. Hmm.but what other excuse is there?."  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
'where in the hell had that come from!?'  
  
Guld stared at Sephiroth for a whole second before he laughed.  
  
"If you wanted to get away from me that badly you should just say so. You don't need to make up an excuse and even if you did; what kind of excuse is 'I need to go to the bathroom'?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed deeply. "So you'll let me go?"  
  
"As long as you promise not to get into trouble and that you won't be gone for long. Return to your room."  
  
"Deal."  
  
'What a complete idiot.' Sephiroth thought as he made his way up to the floor where Hojo would be.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, here's your dinner." the guard said and slid the tray of food through the small slit window in the door.  
  
The room he pushed it into was dim, but the girl was clearly visible due to the glowing mako of her eyes; she was glaring at him at he moment.  
  
"You're going to et me in trouble, why won't you eat?" he whined.  
  
She had never answered before, and he didn't expect her to now.at that he had never heard the girl speak.  
  
"I'd rather die than live as his prisoner the rest of my life!" she growled venomously at him.  
  
With a sudden upright anger she knocked the tray back through the window, causing it to dump all over the floor.  
  
"That's quite enough, you are dismissed," Hojo's voice trailed through the window, then the door opened letting in bright rays of light that temporarily blinded her. "is this any way to be Daitona? We are generous enough to provide you with a good meal and this is how you show your thanks? You could use a lesson or two in proper manners."  
  
"And you could use a shrink," she spat back.  
  
Hojo snorted and motioned for the SOLDIER behind him into the small enclosure of her cell.  
  
"I will not tolerate your mouth any longer. You've said you'd rather die than to live here, well I got news for you. The choice whether or not you live or die is not up to you!"  
  
"And what do you plan to do about it?" she challenged.  
  
'Great.I feel so weak now I barley stand. Stupid me, I've let my strength dwindle down to next to nothing. There's no way I can take on this guard now."  
  
"If you won't eat, how would you like it if my friend here forced the food down your throat?" Hojo threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she gasped in shock.  
  
"You're right, it would be too messy and I'm sure he," Hojo motioned to the SOLDIER, "would like to keep his fingers. No, tying you down and putting a tube down your throat will work well enough."  
  
Daitona swallowed hard and pressed back against the wall, then slowly slid down to the floor.  
  
"Leave me alone." she pleaded meekly.  
  
"For now my dear."  
  
Both him and the SOLDIER exited the room and the door slid shut.  
  
'Why did he close the.window?' She yawned as fatigue coursed through her already tired body. Her eyes started to fell heavy, and within minutes she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
****  
  
Daitona opened her eyes as awareness seeped into her disoriented mind. She was in Hojo's lab, in a small glass chamber. Her mind was too fuzzy to distinguish anything further.  
  
Someone was next to her fitting a tight mask over her nose and mouth. At firs it was hard to breath, but then the light air was fed through and breathing became rapid.  
  
"Now, now. Keep that up and you'll wind up hyperventilating. You'll get use to the mixture of oxygen in time," Hojo's voice assured her from somewhere above. "Not feeling so hungry now are you?' His voice had changed to taunting and triumph. He had finally won over her.  
  
****  
  
Daitona would stay in this dazed state of mind and condition for the next year and a half of her life.out of the way, and not causing any problems.  
  
-End Chapter Five-  
  
A/N: so what do you think/ Kind of slow if you were to ask me. I promise the next chapter will not be like this one. No more lab! Yaa! Maybe some, but not that I have seen. Please R/R. 


	6. …and so we Begin

Chapter 6  
.and so we Begin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters, anyone else (Daitona, Mark, and Nat) do belong to me.  
  
Sephiroth danced on nimble feet as his mentor lunged at him at a ridiculously slow speed.  
  
"You're getting lazy Guld," Sephiroth taunted and expertly swung the gigantic Masamune blade in Guld's direction.  
  
"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Guld snapped as a few stray strands of his hair fell past his face and onto the floor.  
  
Sephiroth smirked mockingly. "I was," he answered calmly, "and be thankful I missed."  
  
"You were trying to take my head off!" Guld accused in horror at the near fatal swing he had accidental dodged.  
  
'Damn it! If I hadn't tripped over my own damn feet and almost fallen I'd be decapitated now.to hell if I'm gonna tell him that. That'd only prod him to try it again and chances are he won't miss again. Let him think I'm good enough to dodge his swing.'  
  
"So you noticed?.you should give thanks to your misbalanced side, I missed. What would have happened had you not tripped?."  
  
'I would've ended up like that last poor bastard that ran into you.' Guld grimaced visibly at the thought of the hack job Sephiroth had done as a spur of the moment kind of thing.  
  
"I think we're done for today." Guld finally stated warily; he rubbed at his neck, thankful that it was still intact.it wasn't often when this trainee missed like that.or at least miscalculated because of his near fall.  
  
"So what information do you have for me today?" Sephiroth asked as he routinely cleaned the blade of his sword before replacing it in its sheath.  
  
"Hmmm." Guld rubbed his chin in thought. "Nothing much is going on, or at lest to my knowing."  
  
"Have you heard anything about Daitona.it's been a year and a half since I've last seen her." Sephiroth turned so that he could see Guld clearly, he was looking a bit troubled. "Well?"  
  
"Now that I think of it.the chamber Hojo kept her asleep in has been empty the past few times I've reported to him." Guld shifted his gaze no longer able to hold the icy mako glare of Sephiroth.  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
'.if Guld hasn't seen her in Hojo's lab.then does that mean she's awake now? If so, why haven't I seen or heard anything of her? Surly, Daitona of all people, wouldn't keep quite after an ordeal like that.'  
  
Guld laughed slowly in guilt. "Actually.she's been awake for about a week and a half now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sephiroth growled, now vaguely wishing he had taken off Guld's head when he had had the chance. "My one true friend had been sitting around for more than week before you even tell me she's awake? What kind of friend does she think me, from not even visiting her?"  
  
"Hojo's been assessing her profile and her in particular. No one's been allowed near her.I've hear guards saying that she's in a 'bad mood,'.and that doesn't even begin to describe what mood she's in now."  
  
Sephiroth smirked once again. "Good. No one will mess with her."  
  
'Damn it,' Guld wined inwardly, 'if only he were right.and here I'm going to be the ass of all jokes.to mess with her. Thanks a lot for the new student Hojo. Now I'm in no hurry now.especially if Sephiroth thinks no one will mess with her in this mood.I can only hope she's not pissed off when my turn comes round.'  
  
* * * *  
  
The guard outside of the cell door fidgeted in irritation. Sure, he had been through hours of training to get him through situations that required a great deal of patience, but this was nuts! How had a twelve year old reduced him to fuming irritation when he had only been on duty for an hour!?  
  
The constant padding of feet across the cell floor, never stopping for a rest, and the occasional fist or foot impact with the wall was driving him up the wall. Every time she made contact with the wall, it would cause him to jump and inwardly scold her impatience and his own dwindling.  
  
As in thought, he was suddenly interrupted by an impact near the door, so near he could hear and feel the vibration left; he snapped.  
  
Grinding his teeth, he twirled around so that he was facing the plain door and wisped open the small window that was built into the door for security reasons.  
  
"WOULD YOU QUIT IT ALRADY! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE! *humph!*" He nodded his head at finally letting off some of the steam that had built up over the past hour or so.  
  
He froze when two fiery orbs appeared seemingly out of nowhere. If he hadn't known better he would have thought them eyes of a demon, which she very well could be, in his mind. He hadn't gotten a good look at her because the lights were always off in the cell, but her eyes were as visible as the moon in the sky on the darkest of night.  
  
"Uh-oh." The words were a hum in the guard's throat.then the intense blaze disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
'Oh shit.where is.!'  
  
The guard let out an ear splitting scream as a slender arm shot through the open area of the window and a hand clenched his threat.  
  
A snarl came from within the cell as his head was pulled almost completely through the window. He found himself looking into the demons face, her eyes as bright as ever.  
  
"P-p.please." he started to stammer but was cut off by the tightening of her grip around his neck; she was impossibly strong to be able to force him into this situation with only one arm despite his struggle.  
  
"You beg like the dog you are. Who are you to be yelling at me? You are at my mercy so long as you are kept like this, but it's not worth my time. I ought to kill you now, you know how easy it'd be?" As if to prove her point, she tightened her vice like grip until the guard nodded frantically, if only to be free of her grip. "Good," she snarled and pushed him backward away from the cell door.  
  
"Oh gods, I thought she was going to kill me," he gasped from where he had fallen on the hall floor.  
  
Rubbing at his sore neck he knew he was lucky.  
  
"What are you doing down there, and why is the window to that cell left open?"  
  
The poor guard gowned inwardly. 'This just isn't my day.just when I thought it couldn't get any worse HE has to show up.'  
  
He soundlessly staggered to his feet to look into the face of Hojo; he didn't look too happy.  
  
Hojo almost immediately noticed the bruises around the young SOLDIER's neck.  
  
"I told no one to go near her, so why did you open the window?" Hojo demanded angrily.  
  
'Just great! I had attended on letting her cool off before messing with her again, and that this stupid idiot had to disobey my orders. From the looks of it she's still quite mad.' Hojo smirked. 'At least it saves me the time of having to find out myself.' He walked to the door and peered through the window absently, but not getting too close knowing full well that if he fell into Daitona's clutches now he wouldn't be as lucky as the guard. '.?.Where is she?'  
  
Hojo's keen eyes swept the small cell, but it was dark and she was invisible to the eye. Had her own eyes been open or looking in the general direction of the door he would have seen her due to the constant blazing glow.  
  
Flipping on the light switch, bright florescent lights flooded the room. Daitona was a dark contrast to the white room so was easily found once the lights were on. She sat in a far corner with her knees brought up to her chest and her head bowed.  
  
The last thing she wanted was to lay eyes on Hojo now.  
  
"Something wrong dear?" Hojo questioned.  
  
"Shut up," she hissed, not bringing her head or gaze up in the least. "You're a lunatic if you think concern for me now will help this situation."  
  
"What situation, may I ask?" he asked smoothly, and in all truths he didn't have a clue to what she was going on about.  
  
"Idiot," she murmured to herself. "What situation you ask? What don't you use that so called 'brilliant' mind of yours and figure it out yourself!"  
  
'What an idiot!' she fumed. 'How dare he? Come here after days, then has the nerve enough to ask me 'what's wrong'. The nerve of the man! Where would I even begin? Everything's wrong! Every since Gast disappeared and even before that! And it's ALL his fault!'  
  
"You do not like being locked up," Hojo's crude voice interrupted her thoughts, "nor should you be."  
  
'Whoa! Had she just hear him right? He must have really lost his mind!'  
  
"What?" Daitona stammered in complete disbelief at what she thought she had just heard.  
  
"You need to be out moving around more, but I can't have you wondering aimlessly as you did when you were younger. But I think training in the art of swordsmanship is fare compensation. How do you like that idea?" Hojo enjoyed seeing the surprise and shock playing across her face.  
  
'It's a change from being constantly mad,' the thought with a nod of his head. 'Hopefully this bit of freedom will help to cool that temper of hers.'  
  
"So?" he asked, awaiting an answer.  
  
"You're just going to let me walk out of here and let me learn how to use a possibly deadly weapon? How can you be so sure I won't turn that knowledge against you or myself?" Her eyes were narrow slits as she spoke the last few words.  
  
"Are you still determined to take your own life?"  
  
"Hardly." She paused. 'What's he up too?' "What's the catch?"  
  
"I need you in the lab without complaint for about an hour so I can get all the data I need on you as of this point," Hojo stated boldly.  
  
'Ha! The catch! Willingly let him hurt me? Notta chance.' Daitona frowned, Hojo noticed.  
  
"It's nothing like that," he assured, he had half expected an explosion of her anger again.  
  
"What kind of data?" she finally asked after a long pause.  
  
Hojo smiled curtly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Isn't this something new? Another empty cell." Sephiroth sighed and mentally kicked himself for not asking Guld where Daitona would be. "A useless cause. There are so many specimen holding cells on this floor alone it'd take all day to check them all."  
  
He was talking to himself as he walked down a long empty corridor with only the sound being of his soft footsteps and voice to be evident of any life.  
  
Just forget the girl, she's useless!  
  
The hiss sent an involuntary shutter down Sephiroth's spine. He knew it wasn't normal t have something voice out it's own opinions in one's own head, but it wasn't like it was always there. Knowing full well it would go silent again after he went ahead and did what he wanted or listened to it , or just out right argued with it.  
  
"Stupid voice." he growled.  
  
'If she's so useless why do you want me to give up on finding her?' Sephiroth smirked after not getting an immediate response and knowing that whatever excuse it would come up with would be nonsense or an out right lie.  
  
She is but a human.  
  
'Aren't I?'  
  
You are better than them. You are my son!  
  
"HA! You lie through your teeth witch! Be silent in you your forgotten depths and leave me be. I don't need your guidance. I'll do as I please." He fell silent at having a tall, extremely 'large', man come waddling around the corner.  
  
He plowed into Sephiroth, had not been particularly watching where he was going, and almost knocked him down.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Sephiroth snapped, after regaining his balance.  
  
"Whoa little mad, slow down."  
  
"Who are you calling 'little man'?" Sephiroth growled.  
  
'This idiot is the luckiest man alive.if only I had my Masamune.' Sephiroth did a double take of the brown haired idiot. 'Brown hair.bushy eyebrows, and beard.green uniform.did he earn all those melts? The man is completely over weight!' Sephiroth thought in disgust, then smirked, 'probably on his way to the cafeteria to add some more to those fat roles.'  
  
'Kill him Sephiroth,' the voice nagged at his mind.  
  
'With what!?'  
  
'You have the power at your fingertips, use it,' the voice cooed.  
  
'Shut up all ready. I don't have to listen to you, so get out of my head!' As best he could he pushed the screeching voice aside and ignored it.  
  
Meanwhile, while Sephiroth was having his little mental problem, the fat mad was laughing in a deep husk voice.  
  
"My, my boy. You must be Hojo's little project, Sephiroth was it?"  
  
"Hu?" Sephiroth shook his head and forced his attention back to reality.  
  
"General Heidegger," the man introduced, sticking out his pudgy had towards Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, looking past the general's offered hand. "I don't care who you are. You run into me again like that you won't walk away."  
  
"Whoa now. I was looking for you."  
  
"I'm thrilled, now what do you want?" Sephiroth's patience was on the brink of nothing at this point.  
  
"That's no way to address a general."  
  
"SHUT UP AND SPIT OUT WHAT EVER YOU THOUGHT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO STALK ME FOR!"  
  
'Stupid patience, always slipping.' Sephiroth smiled inwardly.  
  
"To advise you that Guld will no longer be your trainer," Heidegger said calmly.  
  
"Ooh, wow, big surprise there. I only almost chopped the mans head off."  
  
"Only," the general muttered, then walked away with heavy feet.  
  
'Now why hadn't I heard that earthquake coming?' Sephiroth shrugged and went his own way.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Five feet.two and a quarter inches."  
  
The scale was next.  
  
"98 pounds."  
  
"Well, you seem pretty health these days," Hojo commented from where he was writing down the readings his assistant had given.  
  
"Gawd I'm fat." Daitona muttered under her breath.  
  
"All her vitals are regular, no abnormalities," the assistant said then stepped away from the glare girl after he accidentally stepped on her foot. "Ah, sorry."  
  
"Sorry didn't do IT!"  
  
-30 seconds later-  
  
"Damn, and he was one of my best assistance too.," Hojo grumbled as the medics came in to cart off the severally beaten man at Daitona's feet. "You're going to have to do something about your temper."  
  
"Maybe next time he'll watch where he's stepping," Daitona snorted in response.  
  
"If he walks again. For god's sake, you body slammed him then repetitively kicked him. Don't you lay a finger on any of my assistants, you here me? No get up here so I can get you full body scan." Daitona narrowed her eyes at him. "Then I'll be all done here."  
  
"You better be," she warned, climbing onto the large examining platform.  
  
Laying back she stretched both arms out onto the extended portion of the table, then slid her legs down straight.  
  
Hojo went to his computer and started looking over the new data as the machine gave it. 'So I was right. This muscular make up is the same as Sephiroth's.maybe not so much as much as his but the same none the less. So, enhancing one with mako at a young age-before or after born-will guarantee a being superior to a normal human.though this may not be completely correct due to her to being entirely human herself. I'll be anxious to see how this bit of training does her.'  
  
"You can get up now, all done."  
  
Daitona sat up and slowly slid her feet off the side of the table, but didn't get off. "Now what?"  
  
"Your trainer will be here soon to take you for your first session."  
  
'Session.?'  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 6-  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer with this chapter, but I had finals this week and it sucked. But now I'm on summer vacation so I will be able to get more chapters.that's the good news. The bad news is I moving in with my dad for summer school and their computer sucks! The last time I was down there the keyboard didn't even work (my slamming into the floor in frustration couldn't have had anything to do with it.). Second bad news, they also don't have Internet.I'll make an effort to get as much done as I can but from here on out updates may not be as regular. Oh, now I have to have another good news to even things out, how about two more? I have a car so now I can go to the library and use their computers, and.one of my summer school classes is a computer class. He! Maybe this won't be so bad after all. -*sniff* I finally get to see my horse again.-  
  
.did I forget to put a disclaimer on the last chapter? 


	7. One Sword or two?…

Chapter 7  
One Sword or two?.  
(decisions, decisions)  
  
A/n: I'm so sorry that it's taken me like.two weeks to update.and this is a short chapter. Not much really happens, but enjoy. It'll be at least a week before I can update again, unless by some stroke of luck.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters, but original characters are mine. (Such as Daitona and Lavitz it this chapter.)  
  
"For the hundredth god damn time! My NAME IS GULD! G-U-L-D! Guld! What's so had to understand?" Guld yelled in exasperation as Daitona yet again requested his name. This must have become amusing or a game to her because she started asking every thirty seconds on the ride down in the elevator.  
  
'No wonder Hojo dislikes her so much.and Sephiroth like he! She's going to annoy the hell out of me before the days out, and all I was planning on doing was getting her a weapon.Oh yeah! And that's real sane! This girl, with a sword-Yeah right! I must be crazy or something! Talk about a job liability-death! I must have some luck.' Guld sighed inwardly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, for some odd reason Daitona had fallen silent. 'This one worries me.even Sephiroth respects her. He was hard headed as it was, and he didn't even have a reputation like her. Oh yeah, he had a reputation all right, but Daitona's ran right beside his. What was up with Hojo crating such "blockheads."oh god, did I just say that out loud?'  
  
"Are you inquiring something here Guld?" Daitona questioned, her attention no longer on the view of Midgar.  
  
Guld's eyes grew wide as he realized he really 'had' said that out loud. "I.I."  
  
"You what?" Her voice was low as she glared at him expectantly, as if daring him to lie.  
  
'Man,' Guld groaned and watched the much shorter girl, 'she's going to be the death of me. Sephiroth started the job and now she's going to finish it.'  
  
"You're a strange one," Daitona spoke slightly louder this time, her eyes were no longer threatening, and she wasn't glaring at him like she was going to kill at any given moment. "You think too much in the face of one how could very well be superior to you in strength and speed. And calling me names isn't a very good way of getting on my good side either. But if you don't care, then neither do I." She shrugged indifferently and continued to stare out the glass, down at Midgar.  
  
The rest of the ride to the armory floor consisted of silence. By the time the elevator door finally opened an uncomfortable feeling had crept up in Guld spine. Daitona may not look like much but as the saying sometimes goes 'Size isn't everything,' most likely proven true in her case.  
  
While Guld was in thought, again, Daitona stepped out of the elevator before him. The room she stepped into was fairly large and filled with a variety of weapons. It was obvious to her no one was in charge of keeping things in order considering the odd placement of many of the weapons.  
  
She glanced back at Guld and shook her head. 'I guess the idiot wants me to pick a weapon.I wonder if he's just going to stand over there and gawk all day? The fool, I've already warned him.I wonder what Hojo would do if he found out I killed this guy in less than an hour? That would give me a chance to escape, or at least try. On can always cause their share of damage for either the good or the bad. Good.or.bad?" Daitona tipped her hands as if she were weighing out the results of Guld's pre-death. 'Well, it's not like I'd be in THAT much trouble. The worst they could do in to kill me, but I don't see THAT happening any time soon.'  
  
Finally she decided to drop the idea.for the time being, and turned to face Guld. "Hey!"  
  
Guld jumped at sudden realization that Daitona was no longer near him and that the elevator door was standing wide open. Quickly pulling his senses together he found that Daitona had already gotten off and was wondering the room. What was with it, for some reason, in her presence he seemed to go brain-dead?  
  
"Now who's the blockhead?" she questioned smugly.  
  
Guld sighed and finally got off the elevator. "What kind of weapon would you like to learn to use?"  
  
"Decisions, decisions." Daitona let her eyes wonder the room once more. "Do you know what kind of sword Sephiroth picked?"  
  
"How did you know he chose a sword?" Guld asked in confusion.  
  
Daitona smirked and picked up a short sword that had three curves in the blade. "What else would he use? Could you picture that guy with a gun, or anything else for that matter? I haven't seen him lately you know?"  
  
"Do I?" Guld laughed softly as the girl had no clue how much he knew.  
  
"What?" she asked absently and picked up another sword from a set of two after putting the last back up where she had found it. Liking the feel of the new sword she picked up its mate.  
  
They were the same size, weight and make but were distinctively different. They were fancy, but the small jewels and gold colored plates weren't real, but that didn't matter. The blades were thin; but fairly sharp, the quality and strength seemed well enough.but something seemed to be missing, and.there was something else that was kind of strange.  
  
"Hmmm." she hummed. Something was different about these swords. The strange feeling was a power.a power wrought on by its own accord and she could feel it coercing through her hands and up her arms. The feeling was a bit alarming, tingling, sensitivity, numbness.She sighed and swung one sword then the other, they sang at the swift motion, cutting through the air with delicate ease. "They're light, almost too light and are in dire need of cleaning and sharpening."  
  
"Humph." Guld crossed his arms, a bit disappointed at her choice weapon. "Those swords are useless. Whoever made them forgot to put materia slots?"  
  
'So that was what was missing, but.' "They don't need materia. They have magic built into them. I wonder what kind of magic it is?" She sat one sword down and examined the other more closely.  
  
Guld sighed again and walked towards her to pick up the sword she was currently ignoring. 'She thinks these things are light? Man! I can hardly lift it with one hand.'  
  
"These swords are called the Excalibur Moons," Guld explained. "Huh, these swords have the same origins as Sephiroths." He stopped and thought of what to tell her about the swords. "Anyways, these swords have a bit of a legend to them. It's said that they were constructed from the rock of a moon far from this planet." Guld narrowed his eyes. "You said they have a power of their own?" Daitona nodded in response. "You are correct, or at least on the bases of this legend. Supposedly, in the hands of the right person they have emince power and have the ability to extend to the holders personal taste. But that's only a legend and as far as I know no one has ever discovered any great power in those swords."  
  
"You say this blade can extend?" Daitona asked bringing the blade closer to her face. "Then, how would you suppose I go about doing that? I can feel the power in these swords and it seems to respond."  
  
"You.can feel.it's power.?.you're kidding right? Of curse you are, these swords are useless, so why don't you pick out witch weapon you really want to use?" Guld suggested.  
  
Daitona gave him an icy glare. "I'm not.kidding," she growled. "I am not one to play at such antics with a complete and total thoughtless idiot! How, one as reckless as you came about to train me who knows, but keep up as you are you're pretty little head may just get replaced." She laughed without humor. "I could finally have that kickball that I've always wanted."  
  
"Now, now." Guld said nervously holding up his hands. 'Gosh dang it! And now she even has the means to do it.the sword may not be at IT'S best, but she can compensate that.' "Ok, fine," he said out loud, figuring it best just to let her have it her way. 'Best and safer.' "Have it your way, but be warned that no one has ever been able to use both these swords at once, properly."  
  
"I'm not just anyone either," Daitona pointed out smugly and took the other sword from his hands. She proceeded to take the sheaths and put both swords back in them. "I need some leather oil, cleaner, and something to polish up these blades.and, do you think you could get them sharpened?"  
  
"Ahhh.yeah, I guess so."  
  
With a shake of his head he dug out a set of keys from his pocket and went to a cabinet that was mounted to the wall near the door to the emergency staircase. Using one of the keys he unlocked the cabinet and retrieved two palm sized tubs and several clean rags.  
  
"Here you go," he said handing her the tubs and rags. "Have you had lunch yet?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Daitona asked a bit confused. "I don't eat.normally."  
  
"Yo-you don't?" he stammered.  
  
Daitona shook her head slowly as to not let her waist length hair fall over shoulders. 'I'm never hungry to begin with. After I refused to eat anything.I don't know. It has to do with something Hojo puts in the shots I get."  
  
Guld was some what alarmed by this new fact. No matter how much nutrias were given to her, they'd be burned rapidly if she were going to be trained, as he wanted her. "How many shots do you get?"  
  
"Far too many to count," Daitona responded in distaste tone. "Most of the time five when I'm just getting the enhanced mako, but more when Hojo thinks I 'need' it."  
  
'This doesn't pull together. She couldn't go all day to only be given energy once a day.' "Then how often?" Guld pushed.  
  
"Getting awful nosy, aren't we?" Daitona accused. "Why should I tell you anything? It's really none of 'your' business."  
  
Guld sighed. "What do you want? I'll tell you anything you want, as long as it's nothing too far out of my league to finding out. So shoot."  
  
"I don't trust you. What are you, another spy of Hojo's? Well. I don't like spies." Daitona's voice was apprehensive and had that deadly tone to it again.  
  
"I did the same for Sephiroth," he said quickly, Daitona's face changed in a flash.  
  
"You know Sephiroth?"  
  
Guld smiled in relief. "Yes I do. I also trained him in the basics, as I will you."  
  
"If you live long enough.accidents do happen, you know?" Daitona pointed out with a smirk.  
  
"There is that.but think. Would you give up this little bit of freedom just so you could kill me? Sephiroth didn't go as far as to injure me to where I couldn't train him the next day." He sighed at seeing the relent in her eyes. She wouldn't kill him.just yet.  
  
* * * *  
  
A sharp yell of surprise echoed through the enclose gym, followed by feet, then the clashing of swords. A dazzling display of sparks flew as the sharp blades clash again and again, never pausing, always fast and furious.  
  
Metal sliding over metal, a power struggle, then the sound of a sword clattering to the floor.  
  
Sephiroth sat on his knees, breathing slightly labored, beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and he sat.sword less, Masamune lying several feet from him.  
  
'Man.he beat me.' Sephiroth thought as he reached for his sword. 'This new trainer really means business. He's nothing like Guld. The only time he talks is to bark orders.well I'll show him!' His fingers curled around the long hilt of Masamune and he started to stand back up.  
  
"You just don't know when to give up, do ya kid?" a man's deep voice mocked through the room. "Well I'm not one to complain, come at me if you like. I'll put you in your place once and for all. Such a reputation as yours is just begging to be broken."  
  
"Shut up," Sephiroth growled and readied his sword. It seemed harder to handle all of a sudden. The length had never thrown him off before.but now it was just irritating. 'Lavitz.you're going to pay.'  
  
So went Sephiroth's attempt to best his trainer. He would not succeed that day, or any other in the near future. As he fought his strength, speed, and wit became more keen and quicker. Thus, his training. He learned a lot from Lavitz, until he was able to beat him, but his training went on, as he wanted to strive to be the best.  
  
Always, in the back of his mind there was a voice that was pleased by his actions. The memories of a friend always smothered the voice when it became manipulative. Sephiroth knew as long as Daitona was around.things were different. She was different, in every way.  
  
Since when had he been know to get along with anyone? Maybe, it's because for her total lack of respect for anything.except him. He could see the respect she held for him, but that was never enough to keep her from being rude. She makes.me laugh.almost.happy.  
  
-End Chapter 7- 


	8. A Test of Skill

Chapter 8  
A Test of Skill  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters, but anything outside of that.quite possibly does.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but no worries. Chapter nine is already started and will be up.VERRY soon. Enjoy.  
  
The elevator doors opened to the 61st floor reveling benches, tables, trees, and people who were apparently slacking off to there jobs-in Daitona's eyes that is. Her eyes swept the room and her nose wrinkled in distaste. She hadn't been allowed on this floor prior to that day, but Guld hadn't showed up. The evening before, during another 'visit' to Hojo's lab, Guld's absence came to light.  
  
'You will not be training with Guld anymore,' Hojo had commented.  
  
Daitona had responded with the question, 'why'?  
  
While going about his own business, not even bothering to glance at the girl he answered, 'because you have bested him and I have use for him yet. I don't need you killing him, so the only alternative is to assign a higher- ranking officer to your training. I trust you've enjoyed your day off today, tomorrow you'll be introduced to one of our officers in charge of training the SOLDIER recruits.'  
  
'Oh joy, lucky me,' she had responded sarcastically.  
  
'Trust me.it'll be interesting.quite interesting.'  
  
Daitona sighed heavily and stepped out of the elevator into the lounge area. So far her new trainer had left an impression on her-a fool hearted slacker.just like the rest of these people. He was late and had sent a messenger to tell her to meet him on this floor. Now she was there where she was suppose to be and again the trainer was nowhere in sight. She hadn't even met the man and she already had a dislike for him.  
  
She allowed her eyes to roam the area once more taking in ever detail, then studied the people who were wondering around here and there-some sitting and talking with other employees and some who seemed to be waiting or enjoying there solitude. It was then that her eyes belayed a familiar face, but not one she would have chosen for a second meeting.  
  
'Mark,' her mind's eyes recalled. 'Mark?' 'Remember your attempt to escape?' 'That Mark, are you sure?' 'Are you denying your own judgment?' 'He hit me.maybe I ought to pay him back for that.' 'You won't have too.' 'Why not?' 'He's spotted you and by the look on his face he recognizes you too. He's on his way over here now.' Daitona shook her head successfully clearing her thoughts in time to be knocked down.  
  
Mark leered down at her. She lay still recollecting her thoughts and senses, before she slowly brought herself back up to her feet.  
  
Mark laughed. "Never would have thought I'd see YOU around here again. And you're as weak as you were then." He laughed again.  
  
"That's what you think," Daitona growled.  
  
A smile played across her face; if it hadn't been after her just being knocked down it would have been an almost friendly gesture. This smile however, was filled with content and so almost gave her an evil look.  
  
With what training she had behind her, Daitona moved with such swiftness Mark never seen the blow coming. Her clenched fist made precise contact with his mouth, ultimately shutting him up for the time.  
  
A gash on his lip bled from the blow, as did his nose. He spit blood from his mouth along with three of his teeth.  
  
Before Daitona could do anymore, she was grabbed from behind. One arm around both of hers to keep her pined, and the other around her waist; she was lifted from the floor until only her toes still rested on the floor.  
  
"Let me go! You're going the wrong way! He's going to get away.AGAIN! LET GO!" Daitona demanded when she knew her captor was moving back away from Mark.  
  
"What did I tell you last time?" came the reply next to her ear; his voice was hushed.yet so familiar. After a pause he went on, "I told you to leave it be and to just calm down.well, maybe not in the exact words but still the same point. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Suddenly in hit her and Daitona knew immediately whom that voice belonged to.  
  
The arm holding her kept her in place until Mark had made his exit. When he was gone out of sight, Daitona was released. She slowly turned and the first thing her eyes caught a glimpse of was long silver hair. Looking up her eyes caught and held glowing green-blue eyes. The coldness in his eyes was startling, but in a matter of seconds his eyes softened.  
  
He smiled at her and shook his head slightly. "You haven't changed one bit. Well, you are stronger, I'll give you that." Sephiroth closed his eyes and laughed softly. "Your accuracy has improved too, you didn't miss."  
  
"Pretty big target, how could I miss it, and I should be better," Daitona said in indigence. "I have been learning how to fight after all. It's kind-of fun, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. We should go get our sword," Sephiroth said turning slightly.  
  
Daitona looked a bit confused. "Why?"  
  
Sephiroth creased his eyebrows for a moment, before answering he let his face go back to normal. "Didn't Hojo tell you you were getting a new trainer today?"  
  
"He did, and this trainer has yet to show up," she replied, trying to keep the annoyance from her voice.  
  
"He's running late. I guess Hojo forgot to tell you we were going to training together for now on." Sephiroth shrugged. "I was sent up here to get you. We should be going now. We have a long walk to basement level 2, and we still have to get your sword and mine." Sephiroth had started towards the stairs with Daitona in tow as he spoke.  
  
"Swords," Daitona corrected as they started to decent the first, of many, flights of stairs.  
  
"What?" he questioned, and glanced back at her.  
  
"You meant swords. I use two swords, not one."  
  
"I see," Sephiroth said knowingly, with a nod.  
  
The rest of the descend to the 38th floor was held in silence. Sephiroth took long, swift strides across the room to the cabinet where he knew his sword and hers to be locked in. Retrieving a key from his pocket he made quick work of removing the lock. He first took his sword and attached the sheath across his back. Daitona waited in silence as Sephiroth secured his blade then reached into the cabinet again to pull out a set of dagger-sized swords.  
  
Daitona didn't question to as 'why' her swords were here; she simply took them from Sephiroth when he offered them to her. She slipped the belts around her wait then tightened the second to keep the swords from moving about as she moved. She pulled each blade about half way out from their sheaths then replaced them after a quick examination.  
  
"Are you any good with those swords?" Sephiroth asked after watching the care she took on putting them on and checking them.  
  
"I guess I'm pretty good," she answered looking up at him after she was sure the swords were secured. "My last trainer quit or got reassigned," she shrugged in indifference, "because I was better than him. I've been using these swords for a little over three months."  
  
"Care to test your skills against mine?" he asked.  
  
Daitona searched his face and eyes to see if he really meant what he had asked. There was nothing there to indicate he didn't mean it.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, and I assure you that if you can't defend yourself well enough I won't push it. I'll try not to hurt you." He paused and thought of an idea. "How about this, the first one to loose there weapon.weapons loses?"  
  
"Ok," Daitona finally agreed with a sigh and took the sword she normally used in her right hand from its sheath; Sephiroth in turn took his Masamune from his back.  
  
"You sure you want to use that short sword?" he questioned, eyeing the clean blade of the sword 'Moon' doubtfully.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Before his eyes, Sephiroth was amazed to see the metal of the blade grow and extend to a fare-sized weapon.  
  
"Impressive, I didn't know you had such powers," Sephiroth said smiling all the while.  
  
"Comes with the territory. The sword already had the power it only takes some provoking to persuade it to do such things." Daitona gave the sword one last examination before she crouch into her fighting stance.  
  
Sephiroth followed her move and did the same. Mentally he pointed out the flaws and weaknesses in her stance, he'd have to point them out to her later.  
  
He waited for Daitona to make the first move; in doing so all the openings he had seen were instantly guarded. He was impressed, but at the same time he took note of the new flaws.then they were gone.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head and did a double take as he carefully blocked her swings. 'She's doing it on purpose,' he marveled. 'A strategy meant to throw one off who is looking for any attack openings. She keeps you searching for the openings she purposely presents then moves.' His mako eyes glittered with the mood of this battle, he was thoroughly enjoying this fight. 'Now.to find her pattern, there has to be one, but where is it?.'  
  
"THERE!" Sephiroth brought the Masamune up swiftly deflecting her sword, at the same instant dislodging it from her grip; it clattered noisily to the floor next to his feet.  
  
Daitona raised her hands in defeat; Sephiroth nodded to acknowledge the surrender then re-sheathed his sword. That done, he picked up her sword and stared as it shrunk back down to the size it had been before the spar.  
  
"I admit, you're good," Sephiroth said, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "At first I thought your mistakes were accidental, but then they kept moving them. I never thought a strategy of mistakes would make such a good defense. You'll have to show me how to do that sometime."  
  
Daitona nodded as he gave her her sword back. She replaced it in its sheath, then looked back to him not sure what to do.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get down stairs now." With another nod, Daitona followed Sephiroth again down the stairs.  
  
'At least we're not going up, but then again.we eventually have to go back up." Daitona cringed at the thought of having to climb all these stairs after what promised to be a hard days training.  
  
"Don't worry," Sephiroth said out of the blue.  
  
"Don't worry, about what?" Daitona asked while wondering if he knew her distress.  
  
"We won't have to use the stairs when we're done today. As I said earlier, our trainer is running late and he forgot to give me the key cards I needed," Sephiroth answered.  
  
Daitona sighed heavily in relief, then her look swiftly turned stern. "How did YOU know what I was thinking?! You can't read minds can you?!"  
  
"I can read you eyes when you were thinking, you should see how much you give away when you're thinking." Sephiroth laughed at the somewhat stern expression turned to one looking for a reason to. "You're not going to push me down the stairs are you?"  
  
"No, but I was thinking about it."  
  
"I know."  
  
They walked the rest of the way to basement level 2 in silence. Sephiroth pushed the heavy door open and allowed Daitona to go in before him; the door closed with a loud thud that echoed throughout the nearly empty room. It was spacious with a high roof. There was a few pieces of training equipment, and many heavy blue mats scattered the other wise bare floor. There were three other doors besides the one they came through. One, obliviously lead to an elevator shaft, but the other two had no indication to what lay beyond them.  
  
The sound of metal sliding caught Daitona's attention almost immediately, as the sound seemed so loud in the otherwise silent room.  
  
Sephiroth drew his sword knowing well what was to come, but not sure who it would be directed towards. Daitona was staring at him unsurely, but he couldn't just tell her, this was training after all.  
  
Daitona wasn't sure of what to think of Sephiroth's behavior, but her attention was quickly averted to a sound behind her. She spun on her heels and instinctively went low, successfully ducking under the blade of a sword.  
  
She dropped to the floor on impulse and sat low on her right elbow and kicked the man's feet out from under him. He fell hard a short distance form her.  
  
Not caring weather or not he was getting back up, Daitona jumped to her feet drawing one of her swords all in one quick motion. The sword was already extended by the time the attacker was back up and swinging his sword at her. Daitona easily blocked it and reached down and pulled her other sword free. Almost immediately it was at the same length as the other.  
  
The attacker was surprised by the appearance of the other sword. He was too slow to jump away as the new sword came down and ripped a path across his shirt. He got away without being wounded and put a fare distance between them.  
  
'She's good, lots of potential as a fighter. She can think quickly and not may fighters can keep that amount of coolness,' he thought with a smile.  
  
Daitona was crouched now in a lethal fighting stance. There would be no getting past her defenses now without getting hurt.  
  
The attacker stood up straight with a pleased look on his face. He re- sheathed his sword then clapped. "Bravo. Guld taught you better than I thought he could. My name is Lavitz."  
  
Daitona straightened and lowered her swords, but kept herself ready for anything. She didn't trust this Lavitz guy and didn't want to be caught unprepared in his presence. Sephiroth stepped past her.  
  
"That was a lot different show of skill than what you showed me earlier,' Sephiroth commented looking at Daitona.  
  
Daitona shrugged. Feeling a bit more comfortable she put both swords back into the confines of their sheaths.  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 8- 


	9. To Venture Into Midgar

Chapter 9  
To Venture Into Midgar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, but anything other than that I probably do.  
  
A/N: SOON. Told ya. Less than a day to get a new chapter posted. I'm trying to make up for the time I lost so I hope everyone enjoys.  
  
Six months into her training with Lavitz and Sephiroth, Daitona turned thirteen and found her training to be moving faster than she would have felt comfortable with. Lavitz could no longer match her so all spars were held between her and Sephiroth. They would have to listen to direction then carry it out however they thought was right, then be lectured on their mistakes and how to improve upon them.  
  
During this round of practice Sephiroth and Daitona were going at it hand to hand. Sephiroth managed to pin Daitona down on the wrestling mat a split second before she rolled and sent him flying over her. In the next instant she was sitting on his back pulling his arms back so that she had him pinned.  
  
"HA! Gotch ya!" Daitona declared in triumph.  
  
"Well done, Daitona," Lavitz congratulated from where he had observed the last match.  
  
'Strange, how she can beat Sephiroth in this area yet she lacks his strength and speed with the sword,' Lavitz thought.  
  
"Man you're fast," Sephiroth breathed as Daitona got up off his back then sat back down to where he could see her. "If only you could put that agility into your swordsmanship, I wouldn't be able to touch ya."  
  
"If only," Daitona replied raising then lowering her eyebrows. "But it's harder to move with the swords in my hands. Not only does there weights throw me off, but having to be careful that I don't hit myself by accident.it slows me down"  
  
"Aw well," Sephiroth sighed rolling over on his side so that he was facing her and Lavitz, who was still slightly behind Daitona. "I don't think I like Hand-to-hand combat very much."  
  
"Then I suggest that you keep a good grip on your sword during a real battle," Lavitz inquired with a slight roll of his eyes.  
  
"Well I like it," Daitona stated firmly, then looked at Sephiroth's questioning eyes. "Because, it's the only thing I can beat YOU at."  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes then sat up shaking his head. "What now?"  
  
Lavitz took a deep breath then slow released it while looking at his wristwatch. "Well, I think you've both done enough for today, but it's still early. I'll let you both go now if you promise not to get into trouble.and don't tell Hojo I let you roam the building," he said firmly while just the thought of what Hojo might do if he found out almost made him change his mind.  
  
Sephiroth nodded and took Daitona's swords, after standing up, to the weapon rack ant put the three swords in their proper places. With another nod Daitona stood and followed him into the elevator. Sephiroth pushed the button to their next destination and the rode for a short time in silence.  
  
The elevator hadn't gone very far before its doors opened and Sephiroth stepped out. Forgetting herself, Daitona didn't budge from her spot on the elevator platform.  
  
Sephiroth turned back around when he realize Daitona hadn't moved. "Daitona."  
  
"Huh? Oh!" She shook here head throwing off whatever daze had possessed her and finally stepped out of the elevator. "This.this is the first floor?"  
  
"Yep." Sephiroth watched as her eyes studied everything. There was no doubt in his mind that she would memorize every detail; she had a nag of doing so and it was a wonder where she stored all the information she knew.  
  
'If and enemy of Shinra were to ever get a hold of her they would have hit the jackpot. Anywhere she's ever been she's memorize it to the nitty- gritty detail.' Sephiroth smirked. 'Only a complete fool would dare a stunt like that. They'd have to stay alive long enough to abstract such knowledge, but if.if.it'd never happen.'  
  
"I've never been on this floor before," Daitona said and once again took in the hugeness of this floor with fascination in her eyes. "I've never been trusted enough to not escape or try to at least."  
  
Sephiroth smiled. He found her to be in much higher spirits when she had something new to memorize. "Have you ever been outside this building?" He already knew the answer but he asked anyways.  
  
"No, not that I can remember at the least," she answered giving his a hopeful look.  
  
Her face said it all. She wanted out, even if only for a little while. "I think," Sephiroth paused. "If we don't go too far it would be 'ok' to go outside for a while."  
  
"Really?!" For being thirteen, she seemed more like a little kid about to get a treat they had been waiting for for a long time.  
  
"Yes really, but you can't tell anyone." He knew by her look that her lips were sealed, so he proceeded to the front doors and out with Daitona a step behind.  
  
Her eyes never went back to him as she took every thing in her eyes could see. Yes, she reminded Sephiroth of the small children he had seen with their parents while touring the Shinra building. For once, he knew she was truly happy, and.it made him happy. It was strange that way; the voice that spoke to him in his head always seemed to hush when Daitona was around.  
  
He smiled knowing well that this act of kindness would shut that voice up for days to come. Maybe with this head start he could figure out how to silence it once and for all. His eyes sought Daitona out from the crowded street and easily found her. He didn't want to loose her out her.for her sake and the safety of Midgar's citizens. Sephiroth led her to the elevator that he knew would take them down to Wall Market.  
  
They got on and slowly descended down below the giant plate of Midgar. Once off, Daitona found herself in some kind of town. The streets were bustling with people going from shop to shop or just walking.  
  
For the first time since they had left the building Daitona sought out Sephiroth; he was right next to her where she knew he would be. "Where are we?" She had truly never seen a place like this. She didn't know anyone and there were so many people. If it hadn't been for Sephiroth being there she may have been scared, but she found comfort in knowing he was right beside her.  
  
Sephiroth laughed, not knowing how the uneasiness she felt. "This is called Wall Market."  
  
"What's its purpose.and why are all of these people here wandering around like this?" Her voice finally let him in on her discomfort.  
  
Sephiroth put his hand on her shoulder hoping the gesture would give her some reassurance. "People buy and sell things here all the time. Come on, I'll show you around."  
  
Daitona followed closer than necessary, but her curiosity kept her eyes darting to one thing or another, so the closeness was probably for the best. Passing one of the shops a man came out and caught Daitona's attention.  
  
"Hey, young lady?" he called.  
  
Daitona stopped and looked him, Sephiroth took one more step before he too stopped.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Daitona asked, looking the rugged man over. He didn't appear to be a threat.  
  
"Yeah." The man smile and his eyes lit up. She was a pretty one this one, probably from the upper plate from the looks of it. "Could I interest you in any of my merchandise?"  
  
"What do you sell?" Sephiroth spoke up for the first time, the 'merchant' hadn't noticed the young man with her before.  
  
"Come in and see." He held the door open in a gesture of welcome.  
  
Sephiroth looked at Daitona and knew she had already made up her mind, so when she started in he followed her.  
  
Daitona looked around the small parlor and was fascinated by all the small pictures covering the walls. "Are these pictures so you can buy?"  
  
"Yes. They're tattoo's," the man answered.  
  
Daitona looked up at him with confused eyes. "What's a tattoo?"  
  
"It's body art," he answered, becoming a bit unsure about this girl.  
  
"Oh." She looked more closely at a particular drawing. "What do you think?" she asked and motioned Sephiroth to look at the tiny design.  
  
"This isn't a good idea," Sephiroth stated skeptically. "But." His resolve was wavering, how could he tell her 'no'? 'Dang it, when had this happened? Did he really have feelings beyond friendship for her?' That was a strange question for him to figure out indeed, but not now. Now she had asked a question and he had to devise an answer for her quick. "If you really want one I'll pay for it." Sephiroth cursed himself. That wasn't what he was going to say. "But I'm not sure what Hojo will say when he finds out."  
  
"Then," she hummed, "I'll just have to get it in a place 'he' won't notice it." Daitona nodded pleased with herself.  
  
"So you want this one?" the artiest asked pointing at the small picture with an object very much like a pinwheel with spikes. The girl nodded in response to his question.  
  
He took her around the counter and sat her down in the mounted chair. "Where would you like it?"  
  
Daitona looked to Sephiroth who stood nearby watching before she answered. "Behind my right ear. Hojo will never notice it there."  
  
Sephiroth's eyes were wide in surprise, she was right. He nodded his approval.  
  
"Ok, lets get to work."  
  
In all it took about half an hour to finish and coasted Sephiroth 25 gil.  
  
Walking back the way they had come, Sephiroth still couldn't decide what to think about. Giving up on that he decided to talk.  
  
"I can't believe you actually went through with that," he said breaking the silence.  
  
"I can't either," Daitona winced. "It hurt and still hurts."  
  
"Well, that guy said it would, but it should be ok in a few weeks." Sephiroth's shoulders slumped and he covered half his face with one had. "Aw man. What'll Lavitz say when he finds out? He told us not to get into trouble, and we weren't even suppose to leave the building."  
  
They stepped back onto the elevator and started up.  
  
Daitona shook her head. "Then.why don't I just tell him, so there's no chance he notices it and asks Hojo?" The elevator doors came open and they started back to the Shinra building.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Sephiroth sighed.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the building in there own thoughts. When they went through the front doors of the Shinra building, they found that Lavitz was their waiting for them.  
  
"Where've you two been?" he demanded harshly.  
  
"At Wall Market," Sephiroth answered glancing over at Daitona.  
  
"Tomorrow," she mouthed silently.  
  
Sephiroth nodded and turned his attention back on Lavitz.  
  
"Hojo would have my head if he knew you two left the building on MY time," he was saying.  
  
"Sorry, it won't happen again," Sephiroth interrupted. "I took Daitona outside because she's never been out there before."  
  
Lavitz sighed in resolve. "It's ok, this time, but don't let it happen again. And.lets just keep this little adventure between us?"  
  
Sephiroth and Daitona agreed then were dismissed back to their rooms.  
  
****  
  
The next day after their training, Lavitz informed Sephiroth and Daitona that they would be going out into the city to train the next day. Hojo had grudgingly given permission so long as they kept the company of an armed SOLDIER.  
  
Having to walk through some of Midgar's sectors was a bad idea on the SOLDIERS part because of Daitona's constant inattention. Sephiroth kept her out of trouble until this trip became accustom to her.  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 9- 


	10. Danger in Training

Chapter 10  
Danger in Training  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy, but original characters I do. (At least I hope so.)  
  
A/N: Man, all this time at home gives me a lot of time to write. Hope everyone enjoys. Should have chapter 11 up later today or tomorrow.  
  
"This is stupid," Daitona grumbled to Sephiroth. "We've been going out for training for over a month now, and NOW Hojo doesn't trust us."  
  
"He just wants to see how our training's going along. I guess he wants to make sure Lavitz isn't slacking off. We ARE suppose to be the best you know?" Sephiroth said calmly from her side.  
  
They trailed behind Lavitz, Hojo, and the escort SOLDIER as they walked to there training area. As they walked, Hojo interrogated Lavitz on just about all subjects retaining to Sephiroth and Daitona's training. Weather or not he understood the depths of what Lavitz had explained, was yet to be figured out. Why would a scientist be interested in military talk anyways?  
  
"Is it just me of does Hojo have a distinct odor about him?" Daitona smirked.  
  
Sephiroth almost slipped a laugh. "Ok," he said, knowing full well Daitona was tired of walking behind the chattering scientist. "I catch your drift. At the next building. That's where we normally go, isn't it?"  
  
Daitona nodded and walked silently by Sephiroths side until they reached the ally between the two buildings. Sephiroth took the lead, running to jump up the platforms that would lead to the top of the buildings.  
  
Hojo cried out angrily thinking the two teens had ditched them and were attempting to escape. "Where are they going?!" he snarled at Lavitz.  
  
Lavitz silently watched the two make quick progress of the platforms to the top of the building then disappeared. "Don't worry about it, they go the same way every day. It's there way of warming up before practice. It's better than anything I could think up, so I let them do as they please. If we don't get going they'll make it to the training area before us."  
  
They walked a distance then Lavitz shaded his gray eyes from the sun and searched the near by roofs. He pointed, "Look up there. They're warming up as I said. It looks like they're fighting, doesn't it?"  
  
On top of the building Sephiroth quickly put Masamune back in its sheath as Daitona did the same with her sword, then took chase after Sephiroth who was already on the next roof.  
  
Distance passed easily as they jumped from roof to roof, then started there descend back to the ground. The place where they happened to come to level ground was where a giant crack had formed in the plate. Wooden planks covered parts of it making the faulty metal passable. Below the planks and even some at same level, were many wires of various sizes. Even further down yet, were the slums of Midgar. A fall from that height would mean certain death to anyone.  
  
Have been training on these rooftops and planks for a while now; Daitona and Sephiroth were not worried about the danger. They knew the way across well enough.  
  
Daitona had finally caught up with Sephiroth and was running on another set of blanks slightly behind Sephiroth. Beside those two rows of planks the only other direct way across the whole was a thin wire that ran right along between the two rows of plank.  
  
Before they had descended the last rooftop they had spared off again and Daitona had yet to return her swords to its sheath.  
  
Daitona looked over at Sephiroth and smiled. "I'll beat you yet!" she declared.  
  
He shot her a quick look; she only had one sword out now. "No you won't!"  
  
Daitona was just about to but another burst of speed on when she got a feeling that going further was NOT a good idea. They both slowed to a walk when there was a low cracking sound. The feeling she had only got worse as they went further; she stopped. They were very near the opposite side, but her wit was telling her otherwise.  
  
She glanced at Sephiroth warily. "Stop.there's something wrong."  
  
Sephiroth started to turn back to her to tell her 'there was nothing to worry about', when the planks beneath him gave way. The same happened to Daitona except she was lucky enough to have jumped to the wire and ran as best she could on it in hope of helping Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth had fallen, but not very far. His shirt had caught onto an old piece of metal and he dangled with nothing beneath him except the slums far below.  
  
Daitona dove down to catch his hand just as his shirt ripped free. Her feet wrapped around the wire, was the only thing keeping them both from the gruesome death that lay far below.  
  
"I'm slipping!" Daitona cried frantically.  
  
"Hold on Daitona. You can do it, just a little longer," Sephiroth assured her; though it wasn't her grip on his had that was the problem. He could feel every time her feet started to slip, then her painful readjustment. Another slip and he knew they didn't have very much time before she couldn't hold on anymore. "Daitona! Look at me!"  
  
Her eyes were tightly squeezed shut. Sephiroth demanded to her again to open her eyes. She did, while at the same time gritting her teeth.  
  
"Listen, they're almost here. Can here them?" Sephiroth asked more calmly than he felt. She didn't respond. "Can't you hear them?"  
  
Lavitz and the SOLDIER were running to the place where they had seen Sephiroth and Daitona fall. There was a bad feeling in the pit on Lavitz's stomach. He hoped beyond hope that they were all right. But he knew well enough what lay below those planks.  
  
They got up to the edge of the whole and relief was what he felt when he seen Daitona holding onto the dangling Sephiroth.  
  
The SOLDIER knelt down and took hold of her feet assuring that she would not fall. Lavitz went down next to him and extended his had down to Sephiroth. Having one free hand he easily took it and was pulled up to the safety of solid ground.  
  
The relief on Daitona's face was unmistakable, as she no longer had the stain of Sephiroth's weight pulling on her. She almost dropped her sword that she had stuck in between her teeth when she felt she had to offer Sephiroth her other hand after her last slip.  
  
The SOLDIER reached down and put a hand on her back and brought her back up. As she came to solid ground her sword fell away carelessly and she wrapped her arms around the SOLDIER until she was completely back up on solid ground.  
  
"I never thought.I'd be so happy to see your ugly face," Daitona smiled weakly. She moved aside and took her sword from where it laid on the ground and re-sheathed it at her side. She turned her eyes to find Sephiroth; he was sitting a short distance from her. "Are you ok Sephiroth.you're bleeding?"  
  
"I'll be ok," Sephiroth assured her with a lazy half smile. "I never knew you could balance across those wires like that though." Lavitz and the SOLDIER agreed with a simple nod of there heads.  
  
Daitona shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was just an adrenalin rush.you know you can do things you normally can't with a rush like that." Sephiroth didn't look like he believed her. "Ok fine! Be that way, I admit it, I was afraid something bad would happen."  
  
"Something 'bad' did happen," Hojo hissed stalking up to the four. "Sephiroth or both of you could have been killed!"  
  
The look on Hojo's face was uncaring. He was only worried about his own well being in the Shinra Company. The loss of either Sephiroth or Daitona was just as well job suicide for him.  
  
"You never cared about us before," Daitona stated venomously, her eyes were glowing brighter than normal. "You could have killed either of us with all that mako you infused into our blood, and you KNOW IT! You don't care and you never did!" Now that she had started she wasn't about ready to stop until she was good and well ready too. "Don't even pretend to care now, if you even can! You're an emotionless bastard who has no common good on this planet except to inflict pain and to induce torture to those around you! The mere sight of you makes people sick and your touch makes their skin craw! Why don't you just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and.!"  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" Lavitz finally interrupted her; her blazing gaze fell upon him like the weight of a stack of bricks.  
  
Daitona's eyes went dull and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You have no reason to be sorry, unless you apologizing for that little outburst," Lavitz said steadily and ran a hand through his sandy brown hair.  
  
'Hardly!" she sneered.  
  
"Didn't think so, but what happened wasn't solely your fault."  
  
"You're right," Hojo growled, all along glaring daggers at Daitona. 'So that's what she really thinks of me, is it? She's too much like her father for her own good. That little speech was almost word for word what he told me.almost.' Hojo narrowed his eyes and adjusted his gaze to Lavitz. "I don't think you'll be coming out here to train anymore."  
  
With that said he turned and started back towards the Shinra building.  
  
"Go with Hojo," Lavitz ordered the SOLDIRE. "I need to talk to these two alone for a while."  
  
The SOLDIER hesitated then jogged to catch up with the departing Hojo.  
  
"Come on, we'll talk once we're back far enough from this oversized hole."  
  
He stood up first followed by Sephiroth. Daitona slowly pushed herself up as they turned to walk away, her knees gave out and she fell. Sephiroth stopped and helped her to stand and walk to where Lavitz was watching.  
  
"Can you stand on your own?" Lavitz asked.  
  
Sephiroth slowly let go of Daitona, but had to quickly grab her because as before, her legs refused to support her weight.  
  
"This can't be a good sign," Sephiroth murmured and he straightened.  
  
"Let her sit down on that bench." Lavitz pointes a short way down the street towards a bench next to an old building. They mad slow progress to it. Once their Daitona sat down and Lavitz knelt in front of her.  
  
Taking one of her feet, Lavitz gently pulled the pant leg up to examine the problem. "It's not good, but not permanent. Too much strain on the lower muscles of your legs, I'm surprised now, knowing this, that you were able to hold on so long. You badly pulled the muscles, but they should be better after you rest some."  
  
"Yeah, well.I'm not resting here," Daitona grumbled at him. "If you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of this stinking city.and in the slums."  
  
"We'll be alright," Lavitz assured and straightened. "Sephiroth, help her walk until I can find us a safe place to rest a while."  
  
By the time they made it to sector 3, shadows were beginning to appear all around, it was getting late. Only a fool would wonder the streets of Midgar's slums at night, and having a young girl with them didn't help matters at all.  
  
The local drunks were already on the streets, and gave a few catcalls their direction.  
  
"I swear," Daitona growled uncomfortably, clinging to Sephiroth all the more. "If any of them try anything, I'll chop their heads' off."  
  
"Don't worry about them.It's the gangs in this area that worries me," Lavitz said from ahead of them.  
  
Up the street a little ways, Lavitz finally led them into a shabby looking building. It was a sorry excuse for an Inn, but it was either here or out there, and they all would rather be here than the alternative.  
  
Lavitz left Daitona and Sephiroth next to the door while he spoke quietly with the supposed clerk. After a while an exchange of money was made, Lavitz signed a ratty old book, and then turned to his two young companions.  
  
"We can stay here for the night. Go on up stairs, here's the key. It's the last door on the left. I'll be up in a bit. I have to find a phone and call Hojo.tell him what's going on and where we are." Lavitz held out the key to Sephiroth then went with the clerk to a back room to use the phone.  
  
Sephiroth helped Daitona up the rickety old staircase and down the short hall. The building its self had a stench about it that would almost compel on to throw up. Sephiroth was beginning to wonder if this was a real Inn.  
  
'But then.why would Lavitz bring us here? Now, I wonder if we should really trust him.' Sephiroth shook his head ridding himself of the thought.  
  
"You think it too, don't you?" Daitona whispers.  
  
Sephiroth looked down at the top of her head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are we HERE? Do we normally go through this sector on our way back to the building?"  
  
A sudden look of alarm came across Sephiroth's face. 'She's right! We've never went through this sector before.' Unconsciously, he unlocked the warped wooden door and pushed it open. 'Is Daitona thinking the same thing as me?'  
  
"I don't think we should be here." Daitona looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"We should wait for Lavitz," he said carefully. "I'm beginning to think we're on the same train of thought though.but."  
  
"How could he know this would happen today.unless."  
  
"Unless, he planed it.but, how could he have possibly know one or both of us wouldn't have gotten killed?"  
  
"We still have our swords, why don't we just leave?" Daitona suggested.  
  
"We can't, you're hurt, remember? Plus, what has Lavitz done that we 'know' to make us think he's an enemy?" A he spoke he could hear his own doubt.  
  
"He left us, didn't he?" Daitona accused.  
  
As if on cue, as soft knock came at the door and Lavitz peered in. "Everything all right in here?" he asked coming in and closing the door behind him. The tension in the small room was unmistakable, but he gave a cheerier smile anyways. "Hojo wasn't happy and he was fully ready to sent an entire troop out here to get us."  
  
"Why didn't he?" Daitona asked; mistrust was well audible in her accusation.  
  
"We'll be fine here for one night," Lavitz said smoothly. 'Why is she acting like this now? Have I done or said something to make her doubt me? She couldn't possibly.better not to think of it. No telling if either of these two are mind readers.' "Why don't we get some sleep? We've all had a hard day and could use the rest."  
  
"Where are we sleeping? There's only one bed and it doesn't appear to be sanitary," Daitona asked.  
  
"I figured you would think that. I asked the clerk to bring up something to cover up with, but it might take a while. You can lay down where ever you want. I'll stay up and wait for him." Lavitz was becoming a bit distressed about the look he kept getting from the firry young girl.  
  
Sephiroth caught her eyes and shook his head in a gesture for her to drop it. She obliged and sat down in the far corner of the room. Making herself comfortable, sleep came quickly. All the excitement from the day had really taken a lot out of her. Sephiroth followed suit in his own corner and sleep too, clamed him.  
  
****  
  
Hours later, Lavitz made sure the two teens were soundly asleep.then left the room silently. after taking their weapons.  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 10- 


	11. Betrayed Within?

Chapter 11  
Betrayed Within?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, but other characters I most likely do.  
  
A/N: Warning-I think Sephiroth went majorly out of character in this chapter and I'm not happy with it, but there's not much I can do about it. Maybe later on I'll go back and rewrite this chapter, but until then.here it is.  
  
Having went to bed early, Daitona and Sephiroth woke late in the night. A quick look around, they found Lavitz to be gone. Another look reveled them to be also weaponless. A note on a small, well-worn table told them that Lavitz had left to go back to Shinra for an escort back to the tower. It said that he would be back soon.  
  
Sephiroth looked over to the corner to where Daitona sat silently, her glowing green eyes met and held his gaze.  
  
"Are you 'ok' now?" By the confused look on Daitona's face Sephiroth thought it necessary to explain what he meant. "Your legs, you hurt your legs. Remember?" She nodded in understanding. "Stand up."  
  
"We'll see." Daitona slowly pushed herself up staggered a bit, then stood soundly on her own. "Well, at the least I can walk on my OWN now. No more slow going because of me."  
  
"I'm glad, not that I blame you. You did, after all, save my life. I would have felt bad if I had really hurt you." He grinned at her narrowed eyes.  
  
"You, hurt me? In your dreams," Daitona mocked. "We 'supposedly' know where Lavitz is, but that doesn't explain where our swords went to, now does it?" She crossed her arms and sat back down to take a gruff position, sitting on the floor.  
  
"You're right," he admitted, nodding his head. The room was so dimly light that he could hardy see Daitona, but her eyes gave her away as he knew his did the same.  
  
The light was coming from behind the curtains that covered the two windows. It had to be streetlights because it was far too late for it to be natural light.  
  
"I don't trust Lavitz," Daitona said in a voice of warning, and stood back up. She walked silently and reached out for the small metal doorknob. She twisted it slightly then push. Her eyes narrowed slightly when the door didn't budge, so she repeated the motion. With a dull look she turned back to Sephiroth. "The door's lock," she stated sarcastically, "and we can't get out."  
  
Sephiroth stared as Daitona's cool composure slowly began to crumple. He stood and went to one of the windows; Daitona did the same and went to look out the other. Sephiroth pushed back the dusty curtains and stared into a poorly boarded up window. A simple push on the wooden planks proved that they were stronger than they appeared.  
  
He turned back to find Daitona was still looking behind the curtains with her back to him; she wasn't moving so he took a hesitant step toward her.  
  
"Daitona.what's wrong? Can we get out through the window?" Sephiroth asked softly.  
  
Her long hair moved over her shoulders, as she shook her head 'no.' "It's- it's all.boarded up," she stammered while taking a few slow steps back.  
  
"So is this one," Sephiroth grumbled absently, he sighed heavily and shook his head in confusion.  
  
Daitona whorled around on her heels so fast that it startled him into taking a step back. Her eyes had a wild look in them that he hadn't seen before; was that look.fright?  
  
"We can't stay in here," Daitona hissed at him, her shoulders and hands shook as she spoke.  
  
"What' s wrong? Are you ok?" Sephiroth asked in bewilderment, he had never seen her act this way. 'What's wrong with her?'  
  
Daitona clutched at her hairline in what appeared to be in extreme frustration. She shook her head, all the while mumbling incoherent things to herself, then she began pacing the room relentlessly.  
  
Sephiroth watched her actions closely trying to figure out why she was so up set. Finally it hit him and he stepped in her path to stop her pacing. 'How in gods name she had lived in the Shinra building for so long and was Closter phobic was beyond him. He had to calm her down before this got out of hand.'  
  
"Daitona," Sephiroth said gently. Why was he so worried about her? He couldn't take the time now to figure that out. He had to make sure Daitona wouldn't do something stupid and to get her mind back on what the real problem was. "This is nothing to worry about. Surely Hojo had you locked in smaller rooms than this one?"  
  
"Why did he leave us here? Why are we locked in.in.HERE!" Daitona's head snapped up as anger was quickly building in her mind.  
  
Before she could move away, Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "Now is not the time for this," he spoke soothingly to her. "I need you calm down, do you trust me? Trust me to get us out of here. Remember your training. This should be a simple task to us. Just think, there's nothing to worry about so long as we are both here. You watch my back I'll watch yours. Remember?"  
  
" Yes.but.HE TAUGHT US HOW TO BREAK INTO PLACES, NOT BREAK OUT!" she yelled back at him.  
  
"Shhh-getting upset won't help us in escaping." He rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to keep her calm. 'Escaping? Since when have I thought us prisoners of this room? I haven't even checked the door yet. I could probably break it down if it's any of the quality as the rest of this run down old place.'  
  
"The windows are boarded up, the door's locked from the outside, we're weaponless, and Lavitz isn't to be found.are you finally convinced we've been double crossed?" Daitona knew she wasn't being fare, but she couldn't help it. Sephiroth was right, she had been locked up in smaller places before.but not like this.  
  
'Oh why did I have to be so weak?' she mentally scolded herself. 'Why didn't we notice where that two-faced double crosser was leading us? I know, it was because of me. Sephiroth was to busy helping me to notice and I was flat out not paying attention.wait, I had to of know. I just didn't realize it. Lavitz knew how much my eyes tend to wonder when I'm in a new place, that's why I didn't see it. I was too busy taking in my surroundings. He fooled both of us into here.but why?'  
  
"I'm sorry," Daitona breathed, she was trying to get her thoughts back on track and to calm he wound up nerves. She had to calm herself to help Sephiroth to think of a possible escape plan. But escaping would be the easy part. They were in a sector of the slums that they were unaccustomed to and weaponless. They'd have to rely on their hand-to-hand combat skills, and frankly.it'd be no use against a gun or the assorted weapon. "Something's wrong.and I think it's Lavitz's fault. He's the one who brought us here, and now he's the only one missing. He probably left that blasted note here so we wouldn't suspect him."  
  
"I know, I know." Sephiroth's voice faded into the darkness and he finally stepped away from Daitona. His action had helped done a great deal in calming her. "I'm just not so quick to loose my trust, even though.I think you're right. I don't think anyone else could sneak around this room quiet enough to take our weapons without waking at least one of us up. I don't know about you, but I for one.am light sleeper."  
  
"And why else would the windows be boarded up like that. I'll tell you why, it was meant to keep someone in this room.it was meant to keep US in THIS room!" Daitona cursed herself for her impatience, her temper was on edge and it kept showing its ugly head. "IF, it wasn't Lavitz, and I'm saying ONLY if, then someone had to be watching us to be able to get us locked up like this. You can't tell me normal Inn's have boarded up windows and they lock people in their rooms when they're alone."  
  
"You're right. Normally, this doesn't happen, but then again, how normal are our lives?" Sephiroth pointed out.  
  
"Quit getting smart with me," Daitona said dully, shaking her head slowly. "Why don't you just break down the door and we'll go from there?"  
  
"Why don't you?" Sephiroth stated simply; she narrowed her eyes at him again. "I for one don't want to hurt my shoulder."  
  
Daitona stared at him, mouth agape. 'What's he playing at now?!' "Sephiroth, you get over there and break that door down, NOW!!!!"  
  
Sephiroth chocked, then laughed.only putting Daitona's mood to worse. Her arms crossed over her chest and her icy glare was clearly evident.  
  
"What?" she finally asked in a taunting tone. "The poor old man's afraid he's going to hurt himself?"  
  
Sephiroth stopped laughing and looked on at the angry girl. "I'm not that old."  
  
"Well, your hair says differently. How prematurely gray did you go?" Daitona smirked at the shock on his, normally expressionless face.  
  
"It's NOT GRAY!!! I was born with silver hair! Hear that? SILVER!!! IT'S SILVER!!!!"  
  
"Sheesh Sephiroth. I didn't know you were so temperamental about your hair." The taunting never left her voice and it was beginning to irritate him.  
  
"Think of a different way out Daitona," Sephiroth challenged. "You don't really think anyone would let us waltz out the front door if we're suppose to be caught, do you?"  
  
"You better help."  
  
-Midnight-  
  
"Ok Daitona, you can stop pacing now. You're making me dizzy," Sephiroth sighed. They had spent the last hour and a half tearing the room apart trying to find any possible escape; there was none to be found. It happened that the old warped door was a tough old bird, and even with both of their efforts the door held firm.  
  
Daitona sighed and sat down across from where Sephiroth had been sitting for the past 45 minutes or so. "What about the boards on the windows?" she questioned.  
  
"What about them?" Sephiroth didn't really pay her much attention; he had his own thoughts he was sorting through.  
  
"Couldn't we push them out? How strong can a lousy nail really be?" She sighed and leaned back on her hands. All that pacing was beginning to show; she was getting tired, but she had hoped the simple movement would help motivate her into finding a way out. But in reality, it had helped none and now worse, she knew she'd need to rest soon.  
  
"We're three stories up, remember. And if my memory serves me right, either of those windows are a straight drop down, still like that idea?" Sephiroth informed, still thinking of his own thoughts more than paying attention.  
  
Daitona growled and sprawled out on the floor on her back as a sign off momentary abandonment of escaping. Her whining finally brought his attention back to the subject at hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked eyeing her sprawled position before him.  
  
"What's NOT wrong?" she groaned in response. "I have a headache, my nerves are on end, I need a bath.so do you," she said wrinkling her nose before continuing, "it's getting colder as I speak, who KNOWS what's going to happen to us by morning, and to top all that.I huuuunnnggggrrrrryyyyyyy. I can't think of anything on an empty stomach."  
  
They sat a long while in silence. The small room grew colder by the minute and Daitona's teeth began to chatter.  
  
"It's cold," she chattered miserably. "And thanks to 'whoever', I can't just ask to have the heater turned up or ask for an extra blanket.we don't EVEN have a blanket to start out with!"  
  
Sephiroth stood and took off his long black trench coat, that he had become accustom to wearing, and draped it over Daitona's shaking shoulders.  
  
Daitona looked up at him with a startled expression. "I can't take this.won't you be cold?"  
  
"At the moment you seem to be the colder of us here." He gave her one last look then sat down next to her.  
  
By the time of early morning they we both huddled up together in a corner, covered by Sephiroth's trench coat.  
  
"We're .gonna.f-f-f-r-r-re-e-e-e-e-e-e-z-z-z-e-e-e.," Daitona chattered to Sephiroth, just above a whisper.  
  
"It-shouldn't get any colder." The words spilled from Sephiroth's blue tinted lips.  
  
Just when Daitona was about to say more, bright light flooded through the door as it was thrown open. It was thrown open carelessly then slammed shut after something was chucked in with them.  
  
Sephiroth and Daitona stared at the door in wonder when a thick smoke started to billow up from the place where the object thrown in had landed.  
  
"What is that?" Daitona slowly started to creep forward.  
  
One good breath of the smoke sent her into a fit of coughing. Her head spun wildly and black started to blur her vision.  
  
When Daitona began coughing, Sephiroth got to his knees to pat her on the back, but all he managed to do was get a mouth full of the toxic smoke; Daitona collapsed before him.  
  
Sephiroth's eyes rolled as the sleeping gas attacked his senses and he swayed on his knees before he too hit the floor loosing consciousness.  
  
His last vision was of the light from the door, and a few dark blobs moving about speaking.but words at that point made no sense and his world faded to black.  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 11-  
  
A/N: As I stated before, I'm thoroughly annoyed with the way Sephiroth turned out in this chapter, but I guess there was no helping it.but I still don't have to like it. I'll try and not do this again. 


	12. The Plunge

Chapter 12  
The Plunge  
(Don't Make Daitona Mad)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy, but other than that (hint: non Final Fantasy) most likely does belong to me.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me a bit longer with this chapter, but I think the length makes up for the time. Enjoy!  
  
Daitona slowly woke from her force sleep; her vision ever so slowly adjusted to the bright lights above her. Her head felt fuzzy and disconnected; probably the effect from the gas, she decided after a long while and her head cleared enough to think clearly.  
  
There was something heavy draped over her, it warm but too heavy to be a 'normal' blanket. It was then that she realized that that was the ONLY thing she felt on her. 'Gods, where are my cloths? Better yet.who took them OFF me!?!"  
  
A brief struggle proved useless. Her wrists, and ankles were secured to what she laid on. 'What AM I lying on? This isn't another lab is it; what kind of sick joke is this? And where in blazes is Sephiroth?'  
  
As if to answer her, a low grown came from somewhere to her the left. Daitona rolled her head to the direction to find its source. Sephiroth lay there on a table.Daitona's eyes grew wide and she quickly turned her head in the other way.  
  
'Now THAT'S defiantly more than I EVER expected to see of Sephiroth.he was strapped down too, wasn't he? That means.' Daitona quickly scanned her surroundings, deliberately avoiding where Sephiroth was; her search came up with nothing. 'This is a lab if I've ever seen one, but.no Hojo, what's up with that? This isn't EVEN his lab. I've never seen this place before.it's too huge to be in the Shinra Tower, so.where are we?'  
  
Daitona sighed and finally gave up trying to solve these seemingly simple problems. Her head throbbed from a headache she had until now ignored and she felt her thoughts running together again.  
  
Time passed without her knowing it, but when she felt her eyes growing heavy with sleep.came with it voices. The sound of a heavy door opening and closing roused Daitona from her half sleep state, but she thought it best to act as if she were still asleep.  
  
".new stock has arrived," an unfamiliar male voice was saying. "Neither has woke yet from the gas dosage given to them on capture. Apparently the new gas mixture used to put them to sleep was stronger than prior thought." Daitona listened to them and knew they were somewhere near Sephiroth now.  
  
Sephiroth chose that time to start to rouse from his sleep. He ground and stirred for a bit before falling silent again. Daitona had held her breath without realizing it and had to slowly release it as to not draw attention to her awareness.  
  
"Are you awake?" asked another man, also near Sephiroth.  
  
Finally, Daitona decided to quit acting and opened her eyes wide, staring at the brightly lit ceiling. Chancing it, she looked to where the strangers were; thankfully, one of them had covered Sephiroth. Looking over the two men she didn't recognize them at all; she'd never seen them before in her life, and she'd know.  
  
The man with light brown hair, and the taller of the two, looked in Daitona's direction then motioned for the other to look on too.  
  
The other, shorter, light blue eyes, and blonde/red hair; looking over at the young girl and smiled at meeting bright aqua-green eyes. He hadn't expected to see so much awareness in that one, and by the looks of it.she had a lot of life in her. That was pleasing, but he hadn't thought of the consequences of having two. Sephiroth had his reputation within Shinra and so did she, but disturbingly, hers was always kept under raps. There was very little information floating around on her, not that there was much more on Sephiroth either, but at least his name was know. As of now, the girl's name still remained a mystery to him.  
  
"So, you're awake after all." It wasn't really a question, more like a stupid observation. "Well," he said, looking at his brown haired partner, failing to reveal his name to Daitona. "I think it's time for the blinders, and make sure they're dressed properly."  
  
****  
  
Daitona clawed and kicked in ever direction, blindly trying to escape her captors grip. They had placed some kind of contraption over her head and eyes making it to where she couldn't see a thing. To make matters worse, they had fitted it so that it fit snuggly and wouldn't budge from her head on her own accord.  
  
Sephiroth was in the same situation and was somewhere in front of Daitona. If there was any good in this, it was the fact that they both had cloths on again.  
  
Without warning, the one 'escorting' Daitona gave her a hard shove and she stumbled into.well she didn't know. A loud thud echoed off the walls and then nothing, no.there was something.breathing? Not hers, that was for sure.  
  
"Sephiroth, is that you?" Daitona asked timidly.  
  
A grunt came in response. "Who else would it be?" Sephiroth asked gruffly from.below her?  
  
Daitona laughed guiltily and got back to her feet from where she had stumbled and fell on.Sephiroth. "I knew that fall was too cushy to have been the floor."  
  
"Glad to have been of service to breaking your fall. Watch your step next time." Sephiroth sighed and sat up when Daitona got off him.  
  
"Well, I can't exactly. You see, I've got this big hunk of junk over my head and I can't seem to see for the life of me. Oh yeah, that might be the problem.IT'S COVERING MY EYES!!!" Daitona yelled in sarcasm. "Do you even know where we're at?"  
  
"Notta clue. I woke up wearing.well nothing, I was forced to put on some dumb set of cloths; might I mention they're NOT black, or even dark for that matter. After that I was held down and they put this rotten thing on my head!." Sephiroth yelp in surprise when he felt a sharp jerk on the device blinding him.  
  
"Hold still," Daitona ordered. Her hands ran over every aspect of the device and came up with nothing she thought of any use. Determined, she gave it a tug.then another, earning her an annoyed grunt from Sephiroth in protest to the sharp tugs. "It.*tug*.won't.*tug, tug*.come." Sephiroth felt her feet brace against his leg and then the sharpest tug yet. "OFF!!!"  
  
"OK, OK, stop already!" Sephiroth rubbed his, now, sore neck. "Man, you could have pulled my head off with a few more jerks like that. Now you hold still," he declared in mockery.  
  
Sephiroth took a bit longer in letting his hands examine the device. "Hmmm." he hummed and his examination lingered in the back of her head.  
  
"What, what is it?" Daitona asked and fidgeted.  
  
Sephiroth was silent for a moment longer. "There's a tiny lock on the back, very easily missed; I almost missed it myself." He could feel the grin that came to her lips. "What?"  
  
Daitona laughed almost evilly. "My, my. Aren't they the stupid ones today? Do you know how to pick locks Sephiroth?"  
  
"Only what we were taught." He could hear Daitona moving around in front of him, then a snicker in triumph. Her hands sought out his then set a tiny straight object in his hand. It was a lock pick to his surprise. "Wha-never mind. I don't think I want to know 'why' you have this."  
  
"It's none of your business anyways." Daitona bent her head so that the lock was easier to get at. "Now, pick the stinking lock!"  
  
Sephiroth obliged and went to work. It was hard, not being able to see and all; and he'd never really became a master at this skill, unlike Daitona. She'd have made the best of thieves had she grown up outside of Shinra. She had what it took, quick, efficient, quiet, sneaky, cunning, and finally.she was a good learner. She could comprehend things like that, at that it seemed like she never forgot anything.  
  
After what seemed to be hours, Sephiroth sighed and pulled back. "I can't get it. The lock is so tiny and has a matrix inside it. If I could see maybe I'd have a better chance but I cant." A sudden idea struck him then, it was mean, but he knew if Daitona had thought of it first she probably wouldn't have hesitated in trying it. "Now hold still Daitona."  
  
"What are you doing" Without warning, Sephiroth's hand thumped the device sending Daitona to the floor.  
  
She gowned at the sudden shock and sat back up. "What was that for?"  
  
"Sorry." He didn't sound the least bit sorry, and had she been able to see him.she'd have probably decked him a few times; but she couldn't see him so he didn't worry. "Just thought it might break since it is so small."  
  
"You know what.?"  
  
'Bit me,' Sephiroth could just hear the words. She's said them on more than one occasion to Lavitz during training.  
  
To his surprise, Daitona hesitated and didn't say what he thought she'd say. "That's a good idea. Small things tend to break more easily, don't they?"  
  
"But small things can also." Sephiroth trailed off when a dull thud echoed through the room. "What did you just do?" Another thud. "Daitona?" And another, this time with the accompaniment of cracking. "Daitona." A final thud then shattering objects on the floor.  
  
Daitona lifted what was left of the device off her head and stared at it for a bit. "Well.it came off." There was humor to be heard in her voice along with slyness. "Now you hold still and let me take care of this crappy lock." Sticking her tongue between her teeth, Daitona set to work with her lock pick. "What do you wanna bet this thing cost a fortune?" she asked while she worked.  
  
"And to think, you broke yours," Sephiroth taunted.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just the lock itself is cheep. The thing is made to look fancy so it'd cost more." *click* "There, what'd I tell ya? Piece of cake." Daitona lifted the device over Sephiroths head and sat it on the floor in front of him, along with her own broken one.  
  
"Hey, thanks. I'm glad at least one of us paid attention to Lavitz's lessons on lock picking." He pushed his silver hair back over his shoulders from where it had fallen while Daitona picked the lock.  
  
"Yeah well.I was kind of hoping he'd give some tips on how to pick those locks in the building. What use that did me, huh?" Daitona laughed softly to herself. "Now, we should find a way out of here."  
  
"Yeah," Sephiroth agreed with a nod of his head. He turned away from Daitona and froze in his tracks, as she did. His brows furrowed a bit in frustration and he reached his hand out carefully in front of him.  
  
"Can you see anything?" Daitona's voice carried from behind him.  
  
"Notta thing. The walls are invisible, and if I didn't know better, so is the roof and floor." His green-blue eyes searched anything and everything in front of him.  
  
"Just remember. The floor is beneath you and the roof is above you," Daitona teased. She frowned at finding a video camera, so she picked up the broken thing on the floor and placed it over the spy.  
  
She looked around, straining her eyes to see anything but white. "What do yo-" Daitona started to turn around.  
  
Sephiroth turned to see why Daitona hadn't finished her sentence, only to see her stagger backwards clutching at her face. There was red on her hands, he recognized it immediately as blood.  
  
"What happened?" he had to question in confusion.  
  
"I found a wall, that's what!" Daitona snapped angrily.  
  
Sephiroth tried to look sympathetic, but he couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"Aren't you just so nice! My nose is bleeding like there's no tomorrow, which there very well might not be if we don't find the door! Some friend you are!" Daitona yelled, there was pain evident in her voice.  
  
"Ahhh.sorry???" Sephiroth felt guilty now, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"Wait a minute." The anger fled Daitona's face to be replace by a thoughtful look. "I, have an idea," she declared smartly.  
  
"And.that would be?" Sephiroth crossed his arms wondering how her mood could change so quickly. 'Imagine what she's like when she's alone?' He shuttered inwardly then listened to what she had to say.  
  
"All we have to do is fake a fight."  
  
"I beg-your-pardon?" Sephiroth chocked in surprise.  
  
"All we have to do is make a fight look real. I'm already bleeding and I think that's convincing, don't you?" She didn't wait for Sephiroth to answer before going on. "I'll be the one getting beat up of course, then the only thing left to do is to knock that thing off the security camera. Those people will see us fighting. Let them think we're going to kill each other. Someone will come in and try to break up the fight." Daitona trailed off, but by then Sephiroth had gotten the idea.  
  
"I understand, and it might just work. Lets try is, but one thing first." Sephiroth paused. "You don't really want me to hit you, do you?"  
  
"Make it convincing. If it means hitting me, go for it, but I won't guarantee I won't hit back," Daitona warned.  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in thought. "I won't hit you." he said recalling the time she'd jacked him in the jaw; it about never quit hurting that whole week.  
  
"Right," Daitona stated energetically with a nod. "Now, let's begin." Daitona's mood changed quickly to how she was during a hard training session. "Come at me!" Her voice was a commanding challenge.  
  
Sephiroth took a deep breath, then too his entire attitude switched to fighting mode. He lunged at Daitona swiftly and spun around quickly after missing. He had half expected her to strike him, but she didn't. She simply bounded backwards towards the camera and knocked the device covering it, off. She ran the back of her hand across her face under her nose, wiping blood away.  
  
"You'll pay for that one," she growled. Her eyes were actually blazing.  
  
Sephiroth smirked hatefully at her. 'She's good!' he marveled inwardly as he dodged her fist. 'She's using the full of her ability, while deliberately missing me.' He smiled, even though it came out as more of a snarl, and he got in a few of his own punches.  
  
Sephiroth's movements were easily read and dodged even though they came extremely close to there supposed target.  
  
The plan worked perfectly. After a minute of so four guards rushed into the room, leaving the door wide open. When they got near enough, Sephiroth and Daitona acted as one. They caught the poor guards totally off guard. They were easily defeated and the two teens had their escape rout cleared.for the moment at least.  
  
As they ran blindly through strange halls, something kept nagging at Daitona until she just couldn't stand it anymore. This running around wasn't safe.  
  
"Sephiroth wait!" They came to a halt and he looked back to her with a questioning look. "Do you remember special op training?"  
  
Sephiroth looked curious. "Yeah, what about it. We had like three weeks of in the field training, right?"  
  
"Yes, and we're completely disregarding it now. This isn't safe, running around blindly like this." Daitona smirked and a mischievous look came to her face. "Lets have a little fun with this. You go on ahead, be careful, and I'll trail you."  
  
With a sigh and a shake of his head, Sephiroth had no other choice than to go along with Daitona's new game. At least she was using her training.sort of. Defiantly not the way it was originally attended to be used, that was for sure.  
  
We walked as silent as a cat for a long while until the hall finally ended in the huge lab like room they had been in earlier. He turned expecting to see Daitona, but there was neither hide nor hair of her in sight. Sighing, he ventured deeper into the lab checking all the doors, all were locked except one.  
  
Sephiroth hesitated not really wanting to chance loosing Daitona, but quickly decided she could find her own way around. Looking down the hall behind the door a chill ran up Sephiroth's spine. The hall was dark and an eerie draft flowed through it. He turned back once more, Daitona still being in his mind, but quickly ducked through the door when distant voices met his keen ears.  
  
Worried that they might they may have heard the door slam, Sephiroth jogged briskly down the dark hall. "Man," he sighed to himself. "I hope no one saw or hear me." He slowed to a walk and strained his eyes in the darkness. "I can't see a thing."  
  
His ears picked up a faint sound behind him and he spun on his heals, almost expecting to see Daitona sneaking up behind him. He was met by more darkness. "What was that?" His senses told him otherwise, someone WAS following him and it wasn't Daitona. She wasn't stupid enough to give herself away while stalking someone.  
  
A flash of light down the hall caught Sephiroth's attention telling him his senses were correct. Not knowing who it was with a flashlight, he turned and ran down the hall; his feet never made a noise as he swiftly made his way down the forbidding hall.  
  
At full speed he ran for some time until. "Oofe!" Sephiroth was forced to a stop by the effect with colliding into a solid. Another flash of light, no more than ten feet behind him then the sound of metal hitting stone.  
  
Sephiroth slowly turned to face the way the light had come from. Someone had followed him and had closed a heavy bared gate, locking him in the small area. "I'm stuck.who are you?" Sephiroth demanded when a dim glow started to light the area around the gate.  
  
Soft laughter sounded out of the gloom then came to an abrupt halt. It was replaced by a startled grunt. "Where's the girl?!" the stalker asked franticly and spun to the dark hall behind.  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, trying to see the details of the dark figure. "You won't find her so easily." Sephiroth's voice was mock humor, even he himself didn't know where his friend was. "If you do find her.I'd run if I where in your shoes, or beg for mercy. She's much more bad tempered than she looks, and she can pack quite a punch." Sephiroth laughed wickedly, wondering what Daitona would do if she were lurking in the darkness.  
  
"Shudup!" the man spat gruffly. "You don't think I don't know how strong she is?!" He disappeared back down the hall.  
  
"Oh great, now I'm alone," Sephiroth grumbled. 'I thought you said you were going to be just behind me, Daitona? Oh, I hope you didn't get caught without my knowing it. No, you're all right. That guy thought you were with me and he was stalking ME, not you. Now's our chance, good thinking, not walking together. We can still escape, but I'm afraid it's up to you known. I'm stuck, but I'll see what I can do about that. Just don't get caught and find me.perhaps you are already looking for me.'  
  
His confidence in his fiend dwindled; he had forgotten how much she liked wondering around. "I feel sorry for the guy who finds her; they'll never have a chance against the likes of Daitona.  
  
With a sigh, he sat down and leaned against the wall to wait for someone to let him out. Minutes later, the door he had ran into earlier flew open and several people filed in. They yanked Sephiroth to his feet roughly and forced him from the small area.  
  
Outside the door there was an arena of some sort. It was there where he was shoved forward and left alone again. The people who had thrown him there went back through the door they had come out.  
  
Another look around the arena, Sephiroth's eyes grew wide. "I'm in trouble," he breathed as a huge shadow loomed over him.  
  
****  
  
Daitona easily made her way up a long flight of stairs as she followed a strange sound. She heard people.lots of people.  
  
At the top of the stairs she emerged into what looked like a crowded stadium. She was immediately surrounded by hundreds of cheering people. 'An audience, I'm part of an audience. But what was she suppose to be watching?'  
  
Daitona was startled from her thoughts by a cry of obvious pain. Following her ears once more, she pushed her smaller form amongst the crowd until she came to the railing. Down below was a fare sized dirt ring and in the ring was some sort of huge mechanical monster.  
  
'Why did I leave him?' Daitona thought angrily to herself as her eyes scanned the ring for who she knew to be down there. 'Sephiroth, please don't be hurt because of me. I had to find.'  
  
'Sephiroth!" Daitona yelled at the top of her lungs. At her back, his Masamune sword hung along with her own at her hips.  
  
Within seconds Masamune was in her grips then hurled towards Sephiroth. It landed inches from where he had fallen, but he made no move reach for it. The machine picked Sephiroth up like a rag doll and smashed him into a far wall. There was a crushing thud as he hit the wall then slumped to the floor.  
  
Daitona looked on in shock. "He's not.getting back up." Her mind went blank of all thoughts besides then need to get to her fallen fried.was that all he was to her?  
  
Her eyes began to glow unconsciously, a color besides what the mako infusions did to her; it was from her true heritage. In the deep dark depths of her eyes that rage she held was smoldering into something it had never been before. She snapped.  
  
"I won't allow this!" she growled in an unusual voice. Her teeth were clenched, and her once aqua green eyes were now a blazing emerald. Her emeralds weren't ones someone could stare into for a long time, without getting lost in there hypnotic depths.  
  
Daitona took a giant leap backwards, causing many spectators to scatter. Another bound forward, and she leapt over the railing, pulling her two swords from there sheaths in one liquid movement; the swords shot forward to considerable lengths as she plummeted the three story drop.  
  
Her natural agility came into effect and she flipped gracefully and brought both swords together as them were rammed into the mechanical beast. She landed, not leaving too much damage to her enemy, then bounded backwards towards the recovering Sephiroth. He looked up in time to see Daitona land in a protective position in front of him. He could feel her eyes trying to look back at him.  
  
Finally she turned to him. Sephiroth knew that blazing fire in her eyes, but she looked different. Her eyes had changed color and her hair.normally light sandy brown with even lighter highlights; was now golden with deep red highlights. Even though her head was turned, Sephiroth had never witnessed such a perfect defensive stance. He could find no flaw or weakness; she meant business this time.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked more softly than he had thought possible at this point. Though the blaze remained in her eyes, Sephiroth found certain gentleness from his friend. She dropped her stance to kneel next to him.  
  
"What.happened.to you?" Sephiroth asked, he noticed as she spoke that her teeth had grown to an extent that they were fangs. Not just one set, but three, the front being the longest and the back being the shortest.  
  
A wave of warmth spread through him suddenly, starting from his head then down to his toes; the tingling sensation was of a strong healing spell. Daitona's spell nearly completely healed him, but Sephiroth could still feel some of the aches and pains from being tossed around.  
  
Daitona nodded in satisfaction. "Much better, now it's my turn to play with this guy."  
  
She smiled and whirled around only to jump with amazing strength. Daitona reached the height of her jump then started back down with swords aimed for the mechanical body. The swords easily tore through the soft metal and ripped deep into the machine. The damage was immense and it would only take a little push to defeat it.  
  
But being who she was, Daitona at that point didn't see any reason as to not tear that thing up. She smiled; she always had been a destructive child.  
  
She ran right up the damaged enemy and went low; it almost looked as if she had fallen. But coming back up with a jump was a fatal blow to the machine. Swords crossed, they ripped through the core f the monster as she forced them upwards and back apart. The effect was like a giant X.  
  
This time, the machine shuttered and quit moving all together.  
  
Sephiroth was stunned to say the lead. Daitona had gone into battle unflinchingly and had dominated her enemy. She came back to him after that. What he say was the Daitona he was use to seeing, not that other that had just conquered and destroyed that that mechanical monster.  
  
Daitona smiled and glanced back over her shoulder then back to Sephiroth. "Oops, I guess I play a little too rough for him. Maybe next time he'll think twice before he decides he wants to play. She bent down then and picked up Masamune. "Here ya go." She casted 'heal' once more and Sephiroth was completely healed.  
  
Sephiroth stood and took his sword. "Thanks, but where did you go? I thought you said you would be right behind me?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I was until you went through that door. I was going to follow you but then." She stopped to think of how what she had to say was going to come out. She shrugged and went on, "Guld, my first trainer showed up.so I hid."  
  
-End Chapter 12-  
  
A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed, this is the longest chapter yet! 


	13. Daitona Kills

Chapter 13  
Daitona Kills  
(Escape from Guld)  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is the property of Square Soft. All original characters are mine (maybe not there names but oh well). Please do not steal them, but if you'd like to use them, ask first.  
  
A/N: I have a favor to ask to anyone who is an artiest. If anyone would like to draw Daitona's father e-mail me for details on his description. I'd really like to see what you would think he looks like. And now.for the note.  
  
Note: To Noacat, I'm sorry to tell you that Daitona is not cetra. I think a real cetra would be horrified at what she really is, and I don't think a cetra has fangs.the next chapter will finally reveal some things about her. So Juzu, no giving it away till then, got that? Don't give away anything on Daitona or her father. And finally to Aloria, Sephiroth didn't loose his nerve. He had already taken quite a beating before Daitona showed up with his sword. Hope that helps some. Now for the story.  
  
Daitona Kills: Escape From Guld  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Sephiroth said urgently after Daitona had reveled something interesting and quite startling.  
  
Daitona nodded stupidly then chased after Sephiroth who was already half way to a door. Sephiroth flung the door open carelessly and lead the way down the now clear dark hall. The gate had been opened again, giving the teens the means to escape the arena.  
  
Sephiroth felt more confident this time going through the hall because now he had back up. Nothing could sneak up on him while Daitona was there. If she was good at anything, she could sense danger before the danger was ever near enough to be possibly be called danger. Within minutes of entry, Sephiroth emerged into the brightly lit lab, a step ahead of Daitona.  
  
"Daitona STOP!" Too late was the command and she plowed straight into Sephiroth's back. It was odd how he didn't move in the least from the impact; didn't take a step forward for balance, or even look at her for that matter, and that worried Daitona to no end. "I can't move," he whispered to her.I think someone casted stop on me.  
  
At his first words Daitona had already began to think of a way out of this, and her first order of business was to find the idiot casting the spell. "Sephiroth.can you see him?" She was close to him, hidden behind so that the same spell couldn't hit her.  
  
Sephiroth thought it a bit awkward that he should be used as a shield, but he quickly averted his attention to the task at hand. His mako enhance eyes scanned the area for the source emitting the 'stop' spell. "Up there," he stated firmly and did his best to gesture to Daitona where.  
  
There was a second story to the lab that was used as an open office. I resembled more of a hall snaking against the wall above the floor.  
  
Sephiroth knew Daitona couldn't see past him without chancing getting caught by the same spell. "There's a filling cabined slightly to my right. There's a large desk right next to it on the left, but there's a small opening between the two for a trash can. 'He's' hiding behind the filling cabinet." Sephiroth hesitated in looking for more useful information. "One more thing.the cabinet has four drawers, two are out and sitting on the floor to the far left.he's watching us now through the wholes in the back."  
  
'Well then, he's in for a rude awakening, isn't he?' Daitona grinned as she pulled a hidden set of throwing knifes from her boots. In all, she had four razor sharp knifes and she knew well how to use them. 'I hope this works.'  
  
Just when Sephiroth begun wondering what Daitona was up to, something caught his eye; something flash as light hit it in the air just right.  
  
Daitona threw on of the knives in the air, caught it by blade, then set it hurling past Sephiroth's head and through the back section of the filing cabinet.  
  
The effort was rewarded by a sharp yell of surprise, then the sound of scrambling feet and hands. "Damn it!" a voice howled from behind the cabinet.  
  
"Guld," Sephiroth growled to Daitona as she prepared her next knife for the throwing.  
  
Behind him he heard Daitona make an angry sound. "You tried to kill us!" she hissed. This time, she skipped throwing the knife up in the air and just threw it.  
  
From where Guld sat crouched behind the filing cabinet, he heard the next knife before he felt it. It grazed his arm then sunk deep into the wall behind him. The second knife had ripped another perfect whole it the cabinet, Guld was beginning to think that this wasn't such a good idea. Daitona had always had the bad habit of throwing things, but now that her habit was honed.that was just plain dangerous, especially if it's you at as her designated target.  
  
"OK Daitona," Guld said boldly. "I admit to you my defeat, but that doesn't help anything, does it? You won't be satisfied till you kill me.and I believe that my time is coming to an end soon."  
  
"Do you really believe I'd kill you? Might I remind you.?" Daitona narrowed her eyes dangerously when she was cut off  
  
"No need. I believe it's in your nature to be a destroyer. Us humans were stupid to think they could control the Supreme Being," Guld sneered. "You father made that clear to Shinra by nearly destroying his company single handedly. Those scientist were trying to be god in creating you, even then they had no alternative other than to taint your father's pure blood with a humans; your blood is tainted by your mother."  
  
Daitona's eyes held the same fiery look they had when she fought off the mechanical monster. "You WILL NOT speak anymore of my father, and you WILL NOT speak of my mother so! They were both saints compared to me of you! You say another word and I'll rip your throat out without a second thought!"  
  
"I don't doubt that," Guld murmured. "Then kill me, Daitona. But you better make it fast because I have no attention of going silently. I'll do as much damage as I can before I go."  
  
It took Daitona a whole hundredth of a second to understand what he meant. She shot a look to Sephiroth, then back up to where she knew Guld to be and readied her third knife. "You'd stoop so low as to hurt someone YOU'VE froze in place?" she asked darkly. "Coward! Why don't you come out of hiding and fight me face to face? Die with some dignity man!" She raised her chin in dignity. "I might even spare you if you cry and beg for mercy. I don't take threats lightly, especially when your goal is to hurt my friend!"  
  
'Friend?' Sephiroth thought longingly. She had never come out and said it, but he had known. But hearing it from her mouth lifted some weight from him that he'd never notice before. Even with this newfound feeling he felt uneasy about being put in the middle of this battle. Daitona was still hiding behind him, but he could tell by her tension that that might not be much longer.  
  
Guld, thinking that he could be sneaky, held up his hand with his materia intending to cast a spell. He frowned when the small green orb fell from his hand and rolled a short distance away. He was staring at the orb instead of his opponent, and he reached down to pick up his materia; it would prove to be fatal move. As he reached for the small orb he realized he hadn't dropped it on purpose.  
  
Guld stared in horror at the blade going through his elbow, and protruded from the other side. 'That DEMON! I didn't even feel it hit me!'  
  
"You paralyzed my arm!" he yelled in rage. He yanked the small dagger out of his arm and threw it away.  
  
"How do you like my quick and painless knife throwing skills?" Daitona's voice came very near his ear; so close the hairs pricked on the back of Guld's neck from her warm breath.  
  
Guld shuttered and slowly turned to see the young teen staring down at him with those dangerous eyes of hers. He knew now his mistake.and knew it might now have cost him his life.  
  
"Now if you'd please?" Daitona said narrowing her eyes, extending her hand as if waiting for something to be placed there.  
  
Shakily, Guld set a few materia orbs in Daitona's awaiting hand.  
  
"Thank you." She smirked at him as she started going over what materia she now held. She turned her back on him as she closely examined each orb. 'Fire.ice.lightning.' Daitona frowned. "Now where did you get this one?." She turned back to Guld who was just getting back to his feet. "What is this, mystify? What were you going to use this.for.?"  
  
Daitona's eyes fell to the long dagger Guld held. "Don't be stupid now." she warned and backed up a step. She looked down at hearing a crunch and something shattering beneath her foot. It was the materia Guld had dropped, apparently the one used to cast 'stop' because Sephiroth suddenly found himself free.  
  
Sephiroth gazed up to find Daitona looking straight back at him. "Watch it." me mouthed, her eyes immediately narrowed.  
  
Guld swiped his blade at Daitona's back and only met air; she landed below near Sephiroth with hardly a sound.  
  
"It's your turn, you take care of this one," Daitona declared, and crossed her arms.  
  
"You're the one who started this fight, and you know how childish that sounded?" Sephiroth pointed out. 'What happened to that serious fighter I seen just a few minutes ago?'  
  
"And I care? Just.JUMP!"  
  
They both jumped in time to dodge a powerful 'quake' spell; the lab didn't fare as well. Desks, chairs, tables, filing cabinets, equipment, and lots of other things were thrown about-broken, scattered, and destroyed.  
  
'That'd be something to do to Hojo's lab.why am I thinking of going back?' Daitona mentally slapped herself. 'When I get out of here.I'm not going back! Why should I? Why should WE? I'm sure Sephiroth wouldn't go back if he didn't have too.'  
  
"Fine, we'll do it your way!" Sephiroth said impatiently when he seen Daitona making no move to take up the fight with Guld. He drew out his Masamune them realized with a start that his materia was missing. "You took my materia!"  
  
Guld laughed as he descended the stairs to the lower level of the lab. "So I did, and I rather enjoy using it. You were always talented with using materia weren't you. It came of no surprise to me that it was all mastered."  
  
"Master this," Daitona grinned and slipped the four orbs she held into Sephiroth's hand.  
  
Sephiroth looked at the orbs then frowned. They were junk compared to the ones he had spent his time to master. A sudden thought came to him, 'I don't need them. I can beat Guld without the use of materia, and if I get hurt Daitona's always got her magic.'  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, and readied himself for what he thought would be a brief battle. Guld was the first to move. He had taken no more that five steps before one green orb flew from Sephiroth's hand and pummeled into his forehead. Guld stopped and tried to figure out what just happened.  
  
The impact and knocked his senses away for a brief moment. Just as Guld was getting his bearings straight again, another orb flew and this time hit him in the chin. Then another made contact right between the eyes; that one was almost lights out.  
  
Daitona frowned at Sephiroth. "You KNOW, you're NOT using them right."  
  
"They're crap," Sephiroth replied coyly and threw the last orb.  
  
Daitona sighed at the loss. "ALL materia starts out that way.why are you being so mean to it? What did it ever do to you?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed in exasperation. 'At last she doesn't feel sorry for Guld.'  
  
Daitona's childish expression took a turn to surprise.  
  
"What.?" Sephiroth questioned warily; she only pointed to something behind him.  
  
Sephiroth turned to see Guld standing, and not a scratch on him.  
  
'Damn it all! I let him have the time to cast cure on himself. I guess I'll have to fight after him all.'  
  
When Guld rushed forward, Sephiroth was there to meet his assault head on. Sparks flew as the collision of blades was made in fast and furious strikes. Sephiroth having the longer sword received a few cuts for his efforts, but had managed to block most other attacks. Guld and received one good-sized gash in the arm Daitona had injured earlier; it wasn't completely healed and was feeling rather stiff.  
  
Thinking he had found an opening in Sephiroth's defense, Guld charged forward and thrust his dagger. It came dangerously close to Sephiroth's face, but he evaded it by stepping aside swiftly then stuck his foot out tripping Guld.  
  
Guld stumbled forward flailing his arms wildly when he plowed into something. That 'something' gave way to him and let out a yep of surprise. After getting his bearings straight once more, Guld found that that 'something' was very mad, that that 'something' was glaring at him dangerously, that that 'something' had a gash on her arm from HIS blade.and that that 'something' was a very angry Daitona indeed.  
  
'.there's that fighter I was looking for,' Sephiroth thought wryly. "I do believe you're in trouble now Guld, you just had to go off and make her mad. You really should watch where you're going. You never know when you'll run into someone like Daitona."  
  
Guld laughed at Sephiroth's words but he could feel the icy clutches of fear on his spine. 'Those eyes.almost hypnotic.you could.' Guld gasped, he hadn't even had enough time to register Daitona's movement. He looked down as blood spilled from his mouth after finding its way up his throat somehow.  
  
Daitona was close to the floor, her sword still protruding in his flesh. It was an upward strike at his belly but he knew all to well that the blade was much higher, and had hit many vitals. Her blazing eyes showed no remorse or sympathy for him.  
  
"You.could...almost.loose......yourself.in..there.....depths........" Guld chocked out, then sighed his last breath.  
  
Daitona tore her sword downwards and let Guld fall into a bleeding mess on the once was, clean floor. She retrieved Sephiroth's stolen materia and gave it back to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sephiroth questioned with caution. Daitona gave him a weird look, and he tugged on he ripped sleeve. "You go hit, remember."  
  
"I'm fine.a little scratch like this never killed anyone," she said as she toughed the sleeve from his grasp.  
  
"If you say so. Now, I think it's time to find our way out of here, that is of course unless there some reason you have.?"  
  
".nothing I can think of off the top of my head?" 'I wonder if he's gone nuts?' Daitona shrugged, then a nagging thought came back to her. "What about Lavitz? Do you think he had something to do with this?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know. Didn't see him here, and Guld fit whatever description we came up with. I'm willing to give Lavitz the benefit of the doubt." He leaned back on one foot, and with Daitona's help, they kicked a heavy door down.  
  
The hall that lay beyond was brightly lit, but dark towards the end. The floor seemed to slat upwards at about a 30-35 degree slope. It was a long way, then lots of stairs going up.  
  
As they neared the top, Daitona felt herself become shaky and a bit dizzy. She managed to hide all distresses until they had made it to a dark ally way. The stairs had come out in an old building and the door out had led them to the ally. Down the ally they came out on a street, few people were wondering around as it was getting increasingly later.  
  
"We're still in Midgar," Daitona noted as her eyes swept the area; she didn't recognize it.  
  
Sephiroth looked at her then narrowed his eyes. "Just a scratch, huh? It's bleeding worse now Daitona.are you sure you're ok? You're looking a bit white in the face."  
  
'Am I ok, do I look ok? I sure don't feel it! Can't tell you I already tried to heal myself and it didn't work.'  
  
"You used an antidote, didn't you. Guld did have poison equipped to that dagger," Sephiroth said.  
  
"No.I told you I-I'm f-fine." Her voice came out as a rasp and she swayed dangerously on her feet.  
  
"I told you," he said matter-of-factly and grabbed her arms before she could fall. "What's wrong.why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when I seen three of you." Her eyes had a distant look to them, which wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Can you walk?" He dared to let go of her, she seemed to stand 'still' well enough.  
  
When she walked though.Sephiroth shook his head. Daitona was walking worse than any drunk he'd ever laid eyes on. With a sigh, Sephiroth walked to where she had staggered to and lifted her from her feet.  
  
"Can't have you walking around like that. Don't want to hurt yourself or anyone else," he said coolly and started walking down the street. After a long while he looked down at Daitona, she had been quiet and unmoving for some time. "This can't be good." Just looking at her he could tell the poison was setting in.  
  
Two scratches he hadn't noticed before below and beside her let eye were bleeding lightly and held a firry red look around the area.  
  
"This isn't working," he growled and looked around the street again. 'Dang it! I don't know where to go, I don't even know where I'm at!'  
  
"Don't worry." Daitona said softly. Sephiroth looked down at her again wondering if she had really talked. Her eyes opened and stares into nothing. "They're coming.put me down."  
  
Sephiroth obliged, though he didn't think it a good idea. He casted his own healing spell on her, causing the cuts to heal somewhat and helped fend off the poison for a while.  
  
As he finished his spell a large group of people had approached them silently and quickly. It was one of the many gangs of Midgar, and one of the more dangerous ones.  
  
"Lets go, before we get ourselves in trouble again," Sephiroth said.  
  
Daitona nodded and they both ran down the street. Without know it, they ran past a group of SOLDIERS who were looking for them.  
  
"Hey!" one of the SOLDIERs yelled to the others. "Weren't those the two kids we're looking for?"  
  
****  
  
The SOLDIERs had caught up with Daitona and Sephiroth and had beaten off the gang, killing a few of its members. After Daitona was given an antidote they were taken back to the Shinra tower where they had to explain in full to Hojo what had happened.  
  
They were both punished.  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 13-  
  
A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed. More will be reviled on Daitona and a bit about her family in the next chapter, as I said before. 


	14. and now you Know

Chapter 14  
.and now you Know  
  
Disclaimer: As I've said in all the other chapters Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me but all OC's do.  
  
A/N: And finally, we're going to learn a bit about Daitona. What she is came from my own head, so that's why all guesses would have probably been wrong except for Juzu-who has already read the entire story. (And she better not give anything away until I have.) Now on to the story.  
  
.And Now You Know:  
  
"Hojo!"  
  
The black haired scientist turned to the snarled to find the young silver haired teen glaring angrily at him. "Yes, what is it now?" Hojo sneered impatiently.  
  
"Two things really," Sephiroth retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Why have Daitona and me been assigned chores fit for a custodian these past two week. It's not like it was our fault that Guld." Sephiroth didn't like the way 'kidnapped' sounded, ".abducted us. So why were we punished for that?"  
  
Hojo waved off the questions and started back to his task, no intention of answering Sephiroth's questions.  
  
"One more thing!" Sephiroth snapped at the departing scientist, Hojo sighed irritably and tuned back to face Sephiroth. "What's up with Daitona? She's not like other humans, and if I wasn't mistaken, for a while she was fighting she had fangs. Three sets of them to be exact." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Humans don't have fangs Hojo."  
  
Hojo's eyes were glittering with interest. "She started to turn? How much of the transformation happened and what triggered it? Answer me!"  
  
'Her transformation; what is he rambling on about?' Sephiroth frowned. "She didn't 'transform' at all. Her eyes and hair changed, and she grew fangs, if you call that a transformation then so be it. What is she?"  
  
"She is as much human as you are," Hojo grinned. "But her other half is the ticket you see. Her father was not of this word. We thought her father might have been a surviving creta, last of the full bread. Oh he was full bread all right, but not creta. He was a species far evolved from any other I've ever seen. He was a divine creature in himself, strong, quick, and extremely intelligent." Hojo grunted. He wasn't getting anywhere explain this to Sephiroth.  
  
Hojo walked away from Sephiroth and went to an old filing cabinet. He quickly went through it until he pulled out the file he had been looking for. It was old and didn't have hardly anything in it now; he handed it the surprised Sephiroth.  
  
"Read that. It'll give you a little insight," Hojo said waving Sephiroth out of his office then closed the door.  
  
Sephiroth looked down at the dusty file in his hands and read the label: The Divine Species. "Divine Species? HE was trying to flatter himself." He looked around and found a spot against the wall to sit down, then opened the file to Daitona's past.  
  
* * * *  
  
DZ-188239-AR-001 Date: XX-XX-XXXX  
  
Specimen: DZ-924-38  
  
D.O.B: unknown  
  
Age: unknown  
  
Species: (It's erased.)  
  
Date of Capture: XX-XX-XXXX  
  
Location of Capture: Kalm Plains  
  
Note: Specimen will be referred to as the Divine Species or Being until we can conduct the propped test to verify 'what' he is. (Divine Species.that's what Guld called Daitona.)  
  
Resent military reports have reviled very little on the Divine Species, besides this little note about abnormal strength. I await for the full report for further evaluation. Hopefully by then I'll have been able to talk with the specimen. Currently, he is sedated and in safekeeping. That is all.  
* * * *  
DZ-188239-AR-002 Date: XX-XX-XXXX -two weeks after capture-  
  
Specimen: DZ-924-38  
  
D.O.B: unknown  
  
Age: unknown  
  
Species: -Divine Species-  
  
Military Report:  
  
Standard military training took place on the Kalm plains on XX-XX- XXXX, at 0900 hours. At 1100 hours a man approached our camp and was stopped for questioning. As prior told, the area was to be restricted and normally people don't travel out on the plains alone and under-equipped. He carried a starling long sword that had a slight curve in it. When we approached him his nature was quiet and calm. We were given orders from HQ to contain the man. In my own words, from that point on all went to hell. The man retaliated with extreme force. He was unnaturally strong and quick. He took out half out troops in the blink of an eye with a blinding flash.  
  
When the light dimmed the man stood at the middle of his one-sided battlefield. Stranger then.he wasn't standing, in fact he was flying. Sometime during that flash of light he-'transformed' into something that can only be described as magnificent. He wore heavy armor that took the color of pure gold, and hovered inches above the ground by huge leathery wings that had somehow sprouted from his back.  
  
Just as quickly as I took this in there was another flash and was gone. Shortly after our field scouts found him unconscious outside our camp a short distance. We had him drugged for precaution and sent him to HQ. That is all.  
  
Note: I have concluded from this report that this being is not a creta as stated in a report that was destroyed. The Divine Being was woke by force and has been in a dazed state of mind for a week now. I wonder if it has something to do with the drugs? That is all.  
  
* * * *  
  
DZ-188239-AR-003 Date: XX-XX-XXXX -eight weeks after capture-  
  
Specimen: DZ-924-38  
  
D.O.B: unknown  
  
Age: unknown  
  
Species: -Divine Species-  
  
Note: This being is not so divine when it comes to his temperament. He is very bad tempered towards me but seems to have some kind of agreement with Pr. Gast. I get the idea the Divine Being is very dangerous, but I also believer there is a 'trigger' to his transformation-I have yet to see. I'm in the process of finding a mate suitable for him. Breeding him will hopefully produce a child that will be easier to handle. The temperament of the mother I think is the key. I have to find a way to tame this Divine Being. He has threatened even Shinra and me. Bad fortune has come to all those unlucky enough to gaze into his hypnotic eyes too long. Just yesterday, one of my assistants was caught by his eyes and is now being treated at a mental facility. I fear before we get underway with my experiments that I won't have any help left. He has begun to throw off the effect of the materia we use on him. Drugs are forbidden to him; I have found his blood alters all substances and our drugs for the worst. He was lucky to have survived that little sudation he was given on capture. That is all.  
  
* * * *  
  
DZ-188239-AR-004 Date: XX-XX-XXXX -six months after capture-  
  
Specimen: DZ-924-38  
  
D.O.B: unknown  
  
Age: unknown  
  
Species: -Divine Species-  
  
Note: He has become increasingly aggressive towards me in these past few weeks. I have found a mate and it seems to only add to his temper. Six weeks ago he almost killed Shinra, and sent the company into turmoil before he was subdued again. He has told me what he really thinks of me and I have decided after his child is born he will be put out of commission. I have determined that an amount of a certain substance will send him into a comma that I can control. Pr. Gast is the only one who can go near him anymore with out a nasty statement.  
  
Chosen Mate:  
  
Specimen: SH-392-41  
  
D.O.B: December 22  
  
Age: 23  
  
Species: Human  
  
Name: Sasha  
  
Note: Sasha came to me as an assistant, and it quite a bit of convincing to get her to agree to be the Divine Being's mate-possible fame and fortune won her over. She will have to be disposed of after the birth of the child. Her nature is mellow and I have yet to see an outburst of anger from her. The child will have good looks no matter what parent it takes after. Sasha is how I want the child in temperament and wit; the child will be extremely intelligent.  
  
I have observed her around the Divine Being, she seems attracted to him and he's slowly giving into her charm. This experiment has been kept from him and Gast. If they knew.everything would be ruined. That is all.  
  
* * * *  
  
DZ-188239-AR-005 Date: XX-XX-XXXX -16 months after capture-  
  
Specimen: DZ-924-38  
  
D.O.B: unknown  
  
Age: unknown  
  
Species: -Divine Species-  
  
Chosen Mate:  
  
Specimen: SH-392-41  
  
D.O.B: December 22  
  
Age: 23  
  
Species: Human  
  
Name: Sasha  
  
Note: Yesterday, Sasha gave birth to the Divine Beings child-it was a girl. The Divine Being gave her a name-apparently in his natural tongue because it was not understood. Sasha has somehow become accustom to his language and translated the name to Daitona. Last night Sasha was dealt with, and the child brought to my lab. This morning I found the Divine Being gone, Gast's doing no doubt. This afternoon I was ordered to hand over the child to Gast-Shinra said I need to concentrate more on my prior specimen and that I wouldn't have the time for both children. I had no other choice; I had the child delivered to Pr. Gast moments ago. I'll have her back in time, but my attention has been gone from Sephiroth for too long. I will resume my experiments until Daitona is given back. That is all.  
  
Final Report  
  
* * * *  
  
'Daitona's father is still alive.and she's.she's.something. Hojo killed her mother, and.does she even know what she is? Pr. Gast, not only did you save Daitona from Hojo so long, but I know you helped her father to escape.'  
  
Sephiroth stood up and left the file to where Hojo could find it before leaving the lab. It nagged at him that the only real detail came from the military report. There was no real description of either Daitona's mother or father. What was Daitona's father, and where was he now? Was he still alive?  
  
"Sephiroth!" Hojo hissed from the lab door.  
  
He sighed and turned back to Hojo. "What is it?"  
  
"Did that report explain what you wanted?"  
  
Sephiroth arched one silver eyebrow. "Why would you care?"  
  
"That report stated over and over again of how dangerous that girl's father was, and frankly.from all the new reports I've been given about your guises disappearance, she is no less dangerous," Hojo warned.  
  
"The report didn't say 'what' she is, only that description in the military report of what her father turned into, and why did you call him the 'Divine Being, species, whatever?" Sephiroth asked dryly.  
  
"Because that was what he was. He was much older than me yet looked to be in his late teens early twenties. Her father is immortal to time and can take a lot more abuse than a normal human and live. His only major flaws were his susceptibility to drugs and his temper. He was the perfect fighter. Perfect in every way, your sword came from him you know?" Hojo stated as if Sephiroth had always known.  
  
"Masamune use to be her fathers?" Sephiroth repeated and blinked.  
  
"Yes it was, now to what she is.her true race her father refused to tell us, but.the easiest way to put it she is a dragon."  
  
"A what?" Hojo sure did lay that on thick, Sephiroth thought.  
  
"The Divine Being had the power to transformer himself into a dragon. It's as simple as that, now don't you have somewhere to be?" Hojo hurriedly went back into his lab.  
  
'Daitona, you're.you're a.dragon.but how can that be? I thought dragons were huge monsters that killed hundreds of people every year? She's no monster; Guld was the first and only person she's ever killed. None of those reports said anything about the changes I seen.a half transformation?' Sephiroth shook his head, was he really starting to believe that Daitona really was what Hojo had said?  
  
So deep in thought Sephiroth didn't see the person in front of him until he ran into the. He blinked in surprise then started to apologize when he noticed whom he had run into.  
  
Long dark gold hair, aqua green eyes, questioning look.Daitona was looking at him as if he had grown a horn or something.  
  
"Ahhhh, sorry Daitona. I wasn't watching where I was going," Sephiroth said guiltily.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it looked like you were thinking about something. Is there something wrong?" Daitona asked remembering the intense look on his face when he was coming down the hall. She had been in plain sight and he had still failed to see her.  
  
"It's nothing," Sephiroth assured her.  
  
"And you're a bad liar. But if you don't want to tell that's ok, it's none of my business what you're thinking anyways."  
  
"I just can't tell you right now, maybe some other time. I'm still not sure if I believe what I was thinking about." Sephiroth now finding the floor quite interesting, he wouldn't look up to meet Daitona's gaze.  
  
Daitona smiled and turned her back on him. "Don't start to explain things to me now. Meet me in the lobby in two hours.I have a few things that I really should tell you."  
  
Before Sephiroth could say anything, Daitona was already gone. "Things to tell me? Could you really be.? No, I'll meet you," he said out loud to no one in particular considering he was alone.  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 14-  
  
A/N: Just one thing-if anyone has anything they'd like to see happen in this story, even if you don't think it'll tie in, let me know. I would like to see what you want to happen to this story. 


	15. My Life and What you mean to me

Chapter 15  
My Life and  
What you mean to me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, but all OC's are mine.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter there will be as Sephiroth and Daitona being young teen. They'll still be teens in the next chapter, but Daitona will be more around 16 and Sephiroth 18. Right now Daitona's 13 and Sephiroth is 15. Anyways, I hope this chapter doesn't bore anyone too much. A little more is reveled about Daitona, but not much.  
  
My Life and What you mean to me:  
  
"Hello," Daitona greeted Sephiroth with a smile.  
  
"You wanted to tell me something?" Sephiroth enquired.  
  
Daitona's smile slowly faded and was replaced with a weary serious look. "I did." Her eyes dropped. "I was scared.when I seen you getting the life pounded out of you by that machine. I almost lost control of what I am."  
  
"What you are?" Sephiroth wondered if she really knew, so he remained silently and listened.  
  
"When you didn't pick up your sword when I threw it to you I wanted to beat you over the head with it a few times while simultaneously tearing that thing apart bit by bit.and I was more than capable of doing so at the time. Hojo has called it a trigger, but really all it is, is built up worry and anger more of less. In name on this planet I am a dragon, but in true light I am much more. Dragon's here are a sad sight to one of pure blood- they are mindless monsters that kill often and for no reason. They kill innocent people, my race only kills when they have too, or feel threatened. I.we are called Divinians.my father came from a planed called Divine, thus the name. That is why Hojo referred to him and myself as the Divine Beings, species.something or another." Daitona paused before going on. "Don't tell anyone that Sephiroth, Hojo has no clue that I know things that he doesn't," she pleaded.  
  
"I won't, you can trust me.but how do you know such things?" Sephiroth was interested in what she had to say. She knew more than what any of those reports had told him, so he'd hear her out.  
  
"When I jumped.my mind was void of everything, emotion, rational thought.everything. except you and the enemy. The spell I casted on you was my own, not a spell from the materia I had on my wrist.I didn't even have a heal materia with me. You noticed the change; I could see you searching for it when we faced off with Guld.my hair turned to that of a true Divinian as did my eyes. I let the power in me get a little too strong of a hold and I also grew fangs.I came drearily close to turning into the half dragon state." Daitona frowned.  
  
"What held you back?" Sephiroth wasn't sure if he wanted to know.  
  
"My one major weakness, you." Daitona finally met his gaze and her eyes told Sephiroth she meant ever word of what she said. "You were the cause for the transformation to start and you're the cause that I held it back. I would have been blinded by the power and would have destroyed most everything there in flash of furry. And, I know this because of my dad. He left an imprint on my mind before I was born that told me what I needed to know to keep myself safe. Call it instinct if you will." Daitona looked down as she pulled a bloody red orb from her pocket. It swirled unlike any other summon materia Sephiroth had ever seen.  
  
"What is that?" he asked her curiously.  
  
Daitona held her hand out to him, offering him the orb. "It is my Divinian power. The last thing my dad left me was the ability to suppress my power and to cast it out. The summon in this materia was dead and I forced my power into it. If I use it my ability to transform will return, but if you use it, it will react differently. I should be a powerful attack, but be weary of it. Don't let its power to persuade consume you with its hunger."  
  
Sephiroth frowned at her. "You're giving it to me?"  
  
"Sort of. I want you to keep it for me. Master it for me. Along with that ability my father left to me, there was a message. I'd know who to give this too, and when; the one I gave it to would know the appointed time and place when it should be given back. Pleas keep it safe, and it'll do the same for you."  
  
Sephiroth nodded and closed his fingers over the tiny orb. The power within it pulsated and literally begged for release. He could feel the immense power it held. 'This power should never be put in the hands of a human. It's so powerful I can taste it and I can almost see the destructive power it is capable of.' Sephiroth's eyes were wide, pure energy was fairly pouring from the tiny object in his hand. 'Daitona's right, Their is a great need of caution needed to posses this. It's trying to consume my mind for the need of it's power.'  
  
"Sephiroth." Daitona's soft voice pierced his thoughts, and he shook off the haze he felt. "That's what you have to watch out for. It has a mind of it's own and is akin to it's rightful owner, it won't be tamed so easily. That is why it is so different from any other materia. Don't loose it, and don't let it take control of your mind."  
  
"Why are you giving this to me now?" Sephiroth asked worriedly.  
  
"I have no use for it. There is no future for me here and all I'll do with it is hurt a lot of people. I don't want that. If it's the last thing I do.I'll escape this place. I don't care if it kills me." Sephiroth seen that familiar glow in her eyes as she went on, "I don't want to hurt people who have done nothing to me. The only real person I blame is Hojo and maybe Shinra." She smiled and looked at him slyly. "You knew I wasn't human. How long have you know?"  
  
Sephiroth coughed as the mood it the conversation changed putting him in the hot seat. "I just found out."  
  
"I know," Daitona Said knowingly, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at her. "That's what was bothering you earlier. I have to apologize for reading your mind without telling you.you probably didn't even know I had that ability." She smiled weakly. "I had to know what was bothering you. When you ran into me you gave me the strangest look. That's why I told you to meet me in two hours. I had to remember the answers to what I knew you didn't know. I hope I answered most of your questions."  
  
"Almost, what color is your armor?" Sephiroth crossed his arms and had a smug look.  
  
"My armor? Oh!" Daitona looked surprised, then shook her head with wide eyes. "I don't know. Really I don't, I've never seen it before myself."  
  
She laughed at the childish look of disappointment on Sephiroth's face as he pouted.  
  
"That," she stated boldly, "is the reason I can't let anything happen to you. You can make me laugh and you're the only friend I've had since Pr. Gast was killed."  
  
Crackling laughter stopped either of the surprised teens from saying anymore. The ugly black haired scientist came around the corner after hearing Daitona's last statement.  
  
"Is that right my young friend?" Hojo laughed. "Finally, just when I thought your kind had no weakness. The control I've been looking for, for so long." He laid a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.  
  
Sephiroth looked sick as he shrugged Hojo's hand off. Hojo continued to laugh despite Daitona's icy glare.  
  
She grinded her teeth in anger then snapped. "I hate you, you crusty old man! Leave me alone!" With that out of her system she stalked off down the stairs.  
  
"Now, you have more uses than I thought," Hojo grinned, eyeing Sephiroth.  
  
"You're a real ass, you know that?" Sephiroth snarled with a dirty look, then followed after Daitona.  
  
****  
  
Hours later Sephiroth finally found Daitona in on of the training rooms. A punching back was getting the bulk of her furry and still she beat it relentlessly.  
  
"I.HATE.HIM!" Daitona snarled with each hit for emphasis. Her jaw was tight with anger and her eyes blazed with mako. He anger was directed more at herself than anyone else. It was her fault for talking to Sephiroth out in the open like that.  
  
Sephiroth watched for a while then came up behind her and tapped her on the back. Daitona yelped in surprise and spun taking a swing at him. Sephiroth almost didn't recognize the attack, and had barley dodged in time. Lucky for him the attack only got his hair.  
  
Daitona sighed in oblivious relief. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"It was my fault. I didn't mean for Ho-"  
  
"Quiet!" Daitona snapped. "I don't need sympathy and you of all people should know that. It was my fault for not being more careful. That guy has been dedicated to controlling the dragon; he's never seen the transformation as far as you've seen it-at least mine. I never let on to my weakness, but then again I didn't even know I had it until that day. I don't know why that is my weakness, but it sucks!" She sighed and relented letting her shoulders drop. "That's a lie.you're my friend and the only one who has ever trusted me and treated me as if I were worth something besides an experiment. And for my weakness, you may suffer.don't let that happen." 'You don't share the same weakness as me. Use that materia I gave you if you must.'  
  
Daitona looked into his eyes intensely before turning back to the battered punching bag; she wasn't through with it yet. After a few well-placed, hard punches the bag's material gave out and it burst open.  
  
She went on to another exercise and continued her self-abuse late into the night. When she finally did stop it wasn't by her choice, her body was completely exhausted and refused to do any more work. Still not wanting to go back to her room for the night, she walked on painfully sore legs to a near by bench. She sat down then acknowledged her company.  
  
"You're still here." Daitona stated warily.  
  
"Are you done?" Sephiroth knew he didn't have to ask, he already knew the answer. Her knuckles were raw and bloody looking and her weariness was quite evident.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" Her voice was soft and her eyes were sad. "What have I done to gain that from you? I would have thought all I've done is caused you problems."  
  
"Perhaps, it's something that you do not yet know that you've done for me," Sephiroth said softly. "You've done more for me than you could possible know. You saved my life twice, and you always pushed me during training; I only started to become better and stronger when I started sparing with you. You've shown me how to do so many things.like your fighting techniques and how to bug the hell out of Hojo."  
  
Daitona grinned. "Oh did I now? I don't ever remember teaching you anything."  
  
"You're impossible. Are you ready to go get dinner yet? Just watching you made me hungry."  
  
Daitona slowly stood up and worked out the growing stiffness in her muscles. "Lets go," she sighed.  
  
Sephiroth started to stand up and was shoved back down. He looked up into Daitona's smug face.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"That was for steeling MY tricks!" She nodded pleased with herself, and started off with Sephiroth following a safe distance away.  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 15-  
  
A/N: Is it just me of was this chapter incredibly boring, and short? I don't much care for this chapter either, so when I do finally decide to do some rewriting, this chapter will be on my list. As I said in the last chapter, if there is anything, anything at all that you would like to see happen in this story, let me know. I don't bite. 


	16. Toy SOLDIER

Chapter 16  
Toy SOLDIER  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy, all OC's do belong to me.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the removal of three chapters and lack of update. I've been contemplating with myself over this for a day, and after talking with a good friend I have decided to proceed with the new idea. No worries though, I will repost the chapters I've taken down once the story progresses to that point. I just kind-of felt bad for passing a bunch of years and leaving everyone in the dark up till the point of the final battle of the Wutai War. So here it is from the beginning.at least foe Daitona and Sephiroth.  
  
Toy SOLDIER:  
  
"Explain to me again where we're going, and why?" Daitona stated sarcastically. She loved annoying this particular officer.  
  
"I thought you were graduated to SOLDIER?" the officer snapped from behind his desk. "Didn't they ever teach you to listen!?" The officer's stony brown eyes held the mooching gaze of the young SOLDIER sitting across from him. He groaned and ran a hand through his cropped red/brown hair.  
  
Sephiroth kept his amusement from his face, but he loved watching Daitona's antics on the Lieutenant General, the second in command. How such an irritable man ever gained that position was a wonder. Or perhaps he was only like that because Daitona was so persistent and good at what she does to annoy people.  
  
Lieutenant General Otto, was thoroughly annoyed with Daitona. He was fully aware of her antics and traps but he never ceased to fall into them and always ender up angry. He sighed heavily and gave into her game.  
  
"Wutai, General Anton has ordered you two and a few squads to Wutai."  
  
"Does that mean our rank just got boosted?" Sephiroth spoke up at last. He hadn't caught that part of the new orders earlier.  
  
"Not exactly, you are merely being put in responsibility. Sephiroth, you'll be leading a squad of new SOLDIERS. Daitona.you're in command of the cadets. Heaven forbid they learn anything from you. Your job is to keep them safe and to teach them the skills of combat. Sephiroth is ranked above you and you'll take your orders from him."  
  
Daitona snorted and Sephiroth's eyes went wide as if he'd been slapped. 'What's he trying to do, get me killed?! Daitona's never taken orders.well, at least without twisting them around to her like.'  
  
"So that mean's we'll be sticking together?" Daitona asked dryly, Otto nodded slowly. "And if I refuse to go?"  
  
"This is a direct order from President Shinra and General Anton," Otto warned.  
  
"Why, isn't Sephiroth capable of leading a squad of cadets and SOLDIERS? I believe he is more than capable of handling this without my help, and as you indirectly said yourself. God forbid any of the recruits learn from me," Daitona's voice was icy.  
  
"You can take it up with the President if you like. But until further order, the airship with your squads will be ready by noon. Be ready to go by then. You're dismissed."  
  
Daitona stood glowering and stalked off out the door with Sephiroth a step behind. Once out in the hall he stepped to her side and seen just how thoroughly ticked off she was.  
  
"What was that all about? I thought you'd of all people would have jumped at a chance like this," he commented.  
  
Daitona relented and slowed her pace. "Normally, you'd be right. I just have this feeling, nerves I guess. What are you, seventeen now?"  
  
"Almost, in about a week." Sephiroth's voice held question.  
  
"I'm barely over fourteen myself. I've been fifteen for almost a month, why would they put two, who are so young, in charge of two entire squads? Wouldn't a senior officer have been the better choice? We've been in SOLDIER for.I have since I turned fifteen, but I've been treated as a SOLDIER since you made it."  
  
"That's right. You couldn't join when I did because you were too young."  
  
Daitona frowned. "You don't have to rub it in."  
  
"Ha! And you're the youngest ever allowed in.and as of now, the only girl," Sephiroth pointed out.  
  
Daitona stopped dead in her tracks. 'Gods, he's right.I never thought about that before.'  
  
"Daitona, are you ok?" Sephiroth asked after noticing she had stopped.  
  
".fine." He voice was distant in thought.  
  
Sephiroth shrugged and continued to get the few items of there belongings then their supplies.  
  
****  
  
"Kick me again I'm gonna bite yyoooorrr," Daitona's voice mumbled incoherently then faded back to sleep.  
  
"Get your lazy good for nothing ass up NOW!"  
  
Daitona's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. The wild eyes expression turned to a glare to who had so rudely awoke her. "And who are you suppose to be?"  
  
"Commander Auesta, now get up. We've arrived." Daitona regarded the commander with an evil eye, he didn't seem fazed in the least.  
  
Daitona slowly started to get up and earned another kick. "Tell you what buddy! Kick me in the gut again you're going to wish you hadn't! You got that?!"  
  
"And what's a mere cadet going to do about it? Shinra must be desperate if he's sending little girls off into a war."  
  
"You take that back!" Daitona snapped and jumped easily to her feet.  
  
The commander was a whole head taller than her, but she didn't back down. Auesta was impressed to say the least. "What, you're not a cadet?"  
  
"NO! I'm a SOLDIER"  
  
Auesta chocked and took a few swift paces back to reassess the girl standing before him. Her eyes had the glow of a SOLDIER. '.but do they even let women into SOLDIER? And so young. She's no older than the youngest of the cadets. This may be a.' "You're there commander!"  
  
Daitona looked at him smartly as if he should have know from the very beginning. 'Wait, shouldn't have he? I AM the only female on board aren't I?'  
  
"I sorry Commander. I didn't expect you to be..to be." He laughed guilty knowing his words would be taken the wrong way and didn't want to make an even bigger fool of himself.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
****  
  
The cadets stood in their ranks awaiting the arrival of their new commander. Some of them had been there in Wutai for a while already, but most were fresh recruits.  
  
The SOLDIERS and there new commanding officer were lined up a short distance away. Their commander seemed worried about something. After a few minutes he made his way over to the anxious cadets to see what all the talk was about.  
  
"Hey, Jay. Have you hear about this new officer of ours?"  
  
"I heard our commander's a bad tempered woman," cadet Jay responded, the other snickered.  
  
"And what do you wanna bet she's a hag too?"  
  
Jay laughed at his friend's assumption. "But wouldn't it be cool if she was a total babe?"  
  
Sephiroth cleared his throat, immediately gaining him the attention of the two boys. "That's no way to be talking about your commanding officer," he warned icily. "She has enough respect within Shinra to get her this position and you will not be giving her a hard time, unless you plan on dealing with me."  
  
"Why would they have to deal with you?" a feminine voice questioned from behind the silver haired warrior.  
  
The two cadets peered around Sephiroth, and stared in shock. Actually, most of the cadets had there own expressions of shock, surprise, and distaste.  
  
"SHE'S our commanding officer?!" one of the braver cadets asked indignantly.  
  
"I am, now you got a problem with that?" Daitona's voice was cool and clear for all to hear she meant business. "If anyone has a problem with this, you can take it up with me now."  
  
The cadet that had spoken up stepped forward, brushing off a fellow cadet with black spiky hair who tried to talk some sense into him.  
  
"Daitona," Sephiroth said in warning. "Don't hurt him too bad. There not like the SOLDIER's you've spared with."  
  
Daitona sighed then took her belt off that held her twin swords, then handed it to Sephiroth to hold while she took care of the disrespectful cadet.  
  
"You beat me, you can lead these guys, fare game?" Daitona declared as she moved into her martial arts stance of defense. 'His disposition is terrible. It's painfully obvious that he's no good on the offensive side.'  
  
"And if you win?" the cadet asked and drew his fist up, he couldn't understand why the commander would allow him to strike first.  
  
"I win, you respect me, and never step out of line again or disrespect my orders. Understood?" 'He's nervous.and what kind of attack does he expect to pull off with a stance like that? Does he really believe I as so inexperienced?'  
  
"Deal!" He lunged and tried for a head blow, but Daitona simply moved her head aside and allowed him to stumble past her.  
  
A quick blow to the back from her foot sent the cadet sprawling to the ground. He came up spitting dirt and leaves then leaped to his feet angrier than ever. Being beat by the commander now meant total humiliation in front of his fellow cadets.  
  
"You can give up now and save yourself the embarrassment," Daitona offered, she received a sneer as response. "Fine, have it your way. This ends now." In a swift movement she raised her harm out towards the cadet with her palm facing him.  
  
Electricity snapped and crackled around Daitona's body and hand. All those around could feel the energy being admitted from her building attack. Just as she was about to release her attack a sharp voice made her falter.  
  
"What's going on here?!"  
  
Daitona dropped her back arm down to her side and let the power build up drain back to where it had come from. 'Oh yes, I really don't like him. He's going to pay for this, that's for sure.'  
  
Lieutenant General Otto stalked up and glared at Daitona then at the disrespectful cadet. "Are you a fool cadet? This officer could have tore you apart with that attack, now get back in your rank!"  
  
The cadet quickly obliged the higher officer.  
  
"I'm an officer now?" Daitona questioned.  
  
Otto sighed. "I got word just before you arrived that both you and Sephiroth are being promoted to what your doing. You are both officers as of now."  
  
"Man, and we haven't even been here for ten minutes." Daitona shrugged.  
  
"You two are to stay here and await the arrivals of what is left of Commander's Joule and Frond's troops. They'll be joining you. Further orders will be given on the arrival of General Anton. You are dismissed." As an after thought, "And Daitona. Don't kill your own men. Please, just get along with them."  
  
Daitona frowned. "He started it." Her frown grew as she knew it sounded childish.  
  
"Sir, she's telling the truth," Sephiroth confirmed. "The cadet was out of line, and disrespectful. She also warned him before that attack."  
  
Otto waved them off as a sign he didn't want to hear anymore about it. Daitona and Sephiroth walked towards the fort following their troops.  
  
****  
  
"These barracks suck," Daitona growled the next morning in the mess hall. She plopped down next to Sephiroth after her tray.  
  
"What's wrong? I didn't think they were that bad. If you don't like that how are you going to make it when you have to sleep out in the open with only your sleeping supplies. You know we're not going to be able to set up tents," Sephiroth stated then took a bite of something that looked like overly watery oatmeal.  
  
Daitona wrinkled her nose at him. She had chosen a donut that was more like cooked dough thus not having any taste. "How can you eat that?"  
  
Sephiroth shrugged. "It doesn't taste that bad. Now answer my question, what's wrong with the barracks?"  
  
".think about it Seph. I'm a girl, I just spent the night in a crowded room full of guys that I don't even know."  
  
"So did I," Sephiroth said indifferently and took another bite of his breakfast.  
  
Daitona's shoulders slumped, she wanted to hit him at that moment. "You're not a girl.remember?"  
  
Sephiroth chocked, and looked at her wide-eyed. He quickly swallowed then laughed. "Oh Daitona! I', sorry I forgot about that." He continued to laugh. "I sure we can talk someone out of there officer's quarters for you."  
  
"I don't see anything funny about this." Daitona shoved her donut in her mouth and ate half of it in one bite.  
  
"No, no. I'm sorry, I really am."  
  
Daitona chewed her food silently and ignored him for the time.  
  
"Oh, come on. I didn't mean it."  
  
Daitona swallowed then glared at him. Then she shoved the other half of the donut in her mouth.  
  
Seeing that she was done and that he wasn't going to eat anymore he bided her to get up and come with him.  
  
Once outside the mess hall a cadet came up and stopped them.  
  
"What do you want?" Daitona asked, and received a sharp jab in the ribs from Sephiroth. "Yes, what is it? What do you need, now?"  
  
"Cadet Zack Smith," the cadet introduced and saluted. "I'm in your squad ma'am. I wanted to apologize for Randy's behavior yesterday. I tried to stop him."  
  
"I remember," Daitona said coolly to the black haired boy who appeared older than she was.  
  
"It's just.many of the new cadets, and the older ones," Zack scratched his head nervously. "Well, they resent that there commander is a.woman.and that you're younger than they are.how old are you?"  
  
Daitona narrowed her eyes making Zack fidget, then she laughed. "What are you, the peace maker? It should have been Randy saying sorry, not you. And you're probably right, I know I'm younger than most of the cadets, but that's still no reason to disrespect me."  
  
Zack nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry to have taken up your time ma'am." He saluted once more then walked off.  
  
"Well, at least he seems to respect you," Sephiroth pointed out before they were interrupted again.  
  
"There you two are."  
  
"Oh goodie. Sergeant Stiff is back," Daitona remarked before Otto got into hearing range.  
  
"The General has just arrived and he wants a meeting with all the officers. There's a operations building just down there. That's were the meeting is and you two better hurry. Do you have any clue how hard it is to track you two down?" Otto asked in annoyance.  
  
"How hard? We were standing out in the middle of a street?" Daitona commented, which was true to some point.  
  
Otto glared at her, but knew better by now that making a remake now would only cause a further delay. So he decided to let the remark pass.this time.  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 16-  
  
A/N: So, how'd it go? I'm just getting everything set up right now and I'm having a slight problem. I need names and descriptions. SO if anyone wants one of there characters added send me the info I need and I'll be more than happy to include them  
  
Info Needed: Hair/eye color, height, name, weapon, temperament, likes, dislikes, and specialties. I guess I really don't need all that but I'd like to have it. You think of anything else feel free to add it. Thanks.  
  
TO JUZU: No, not those characters. 


	17. And so we March

Chapter 17  
And so we March  
  
Slamming through, don't fuck with Razorback  
  
Stepping out? You'll feel our Hell on your back  
  
Blood follows blood and we make sure  
Life ain't for you and we're the cure  
Honesty is my only excuse  
Try to rob us of it, but it's no use  
Steamroller action crushing all  
Victim is your name and you shall fall  
-Metallica-  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy, all OC's do belong to me. Lyrics above by Metallica, from 'Master of Puppets,' song: Damage, Inc  
  
A/N: And now we continue.  
  
And so we March:  
  
Sephiroth stepped into the operations room followed by Daitona. They both saluted then took their rightful spots around a large circular table.  
  
"Ahhh, nice of you two to join us. So you are the young girl I've heard about."  
  
Daitona looked at the man who had spoken. He was tall, even sitting. He was built heavy, but Daitona thought it to be more or less muscle; he had a military style hair cut to his sandy blonde hair, and his eyes were a dark royal blue. 'So, he's General Anton? Why am I not surprised that he's trying to intimidate me with that look?' she thought.  
  
"I trust you two have been fairly comfortable since yesterday?" the general went on.  
  
Daitona narrowed her eyes ever so slightly; she was never one to keep her minds thoughts to herself."Actually, no. This camp was built for men, and I really feel uncomfortable when I have to sleep in a room full of them."  
  
The general's eyes went wide. 'So her reputation wasn't just talk. She really does speak her mind when allowed.' "I'm sorry, but you are correct. This fort was not built for female residence. Perhaps an officers quarters would be more proper while you are here?"  
  
Daitona nodded, the general turned his gaze to her silver haired friend.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm fine sir. I have no problems," Sephiroth stated to the military leader. 'Daitona obviously doesn't know how to speak to a general.but I guess he didn't mind. He didn't say anything after all.'  
  
Half way through the long meeting Sephiroth was painfully aware that Daitona was sleeping. She never cared for meetings, but that still wasn't any excuse to fall asleep through ALL of them.  
  
General Anton stopped in the middle of his last lecture and stared at the girl. She was propped up on one hand with her elbow on the table, eyes closed.  
  
"Is she sleeping?" he questioned stupidly.  
  
"Ahhh, yes sir," Sephiroth answered uncomfortably.  
  
"Hmm," the general hummed and rubbed his chin. "Tell me, be truthful now. Are my meetings really that boring?"  
  
Immediately the other commanding officers gestured to 'no.' Sephiroth waited till they were quiet.  
  
"And you? I didn't hear you stated your opinion," Anton pointed out.  
  
"In all honesty sir. I've never been to a more boring meeting in my life," Sephiroth said slowly. 'Now why did I say that? Some of Daitona's bad habits are starting to rub off on me.'  
  
"Go on," the general urged.  
  
Sephiroth sighed and elbowed Daitona in the ribs causing her to wake at last. "I've never been to a meeting that took three and a half hours just to explain orders. Everything I've heard thus far has been fairly simple and you've had to go in depth with things that should come as common sense or have been trained from SOLDIER."  
  
"No kidding," Daitona yawned. "Why did you spend all that time when you could have given orders in less than twenty minutes? I think you like hearing yourself talk." She did as everyone else had and stood, since the meeting was suppose to almost over.  
  
Sephiroth gasped and jabbed her in the ribs again.  
  
"Ouch!" Daitona turned and gave him an evil look. "That really hurts! How'd you like if I did it to you?!" With that Daitona poked Sephiroth in the side with a finger causing him to wince.  
  
They stopped when General Anton started laughing. The other officers had a look of fear and disbelief plastered on their faces; the general continued to laugh. Daitona casted Sephiroth a bewildered look that he could only shrug in answer.  
  
After several minutes the General composed himself enough to quit laughing. "You two are something. It's been a long time since anyone had the nerve enough to tell me what they truly thought. Thank you. Both of you. It's also been a while since I've laughed like that. I have a feeling as a team you two can probably over come anything. I hope to see more of you in the future." He chuckled. "For your short orders, later today soldiers will be arriving and will join your squads. You are to leave tomorrow at dawn for enemy fortress Dal'fa. Defeat the enemy there and occupy the fortress until Commander Zante and his troops arrive. They'll tell you of any changes and your new orders. That is all."  
  
"Yes sir!" Sephiroth saluted then watched to see what Daitona would do.  
  
"Whatever," she sighed and covered he mouth as she yawned.  
  
General Anton smiled and shook his head, then gave a dismissive wave to the two. They left without further word.  
  
****  
  
"Wake up sleepy head. You're not planning on sleeping all day are you?"  
  
Daitona rolled over onto her stomach smacking away the hand that just wouldn't leave her alone. She mumbled a few incoherent words that Sephiroth knew where somewhere along the lines of 'leave me alone of else' or 'go away, let me sleep.'  
  
"Come on, I've already woke our troops. How's it going to look when you're the last one ready?"  
  
Daitona turned her head towards him and opened one glowing eye. "What time is it?" she mumbled tiredly.  
  
"Almost 0400."  
  
She snarled at him then buried her face in a big fluffy pillow. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. He had never had to wake Daitona up before, but he had never thought she'd be this bad.  
  
"You're as useful as a log, you know that?" He sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over Daitona to see is she was listening.  
  
"Oh come on," he whined and shook her by the shoulders; that earned him a harsh slap in the hands. "Ouch, that hurt you."  
  
"Then go away," she mumbled through her pillow.  
  
"But we have to go by dawn," Sephiroth protested.  
  
"Yeah, at dawn." She rolled her face out of the pillow so that her voice wasn't muffled anymore. "Not friken four o'clock in the morning."  
  
Sephiroth gowned. "You're about as stubborn as a log too, you know?"  
  
Daitona opened one eye and looked at him again. "And proud of it."  
  
"Daitona."  
  
"Fine, fine! I give, I give! But I ain't getten up till you're out."  
  
"Have it your way, but if you're not out in the hall and ready in ten minutes." he warned.  
  
"What?" Suddenly both eyes were open and narrowed at him. "You'll come in her and get me. What if I'm in the shower? I'll have to kill you then." She stretched and deliberately kicked Sephiroth off the side of the bed.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you. Do you want me to get your traveling supplies while you take a shower?"  
  
Daitona sat up an rubbed her eyes. "Would you?"  
  
"Normally no, but I don't want you leaving without the proper equipment. And I can see that you need something to help wake you up." Sephiroth crossed his arms. "Are you always like this in the morning?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. I take a shower ever morning too to wake me up. I'll be fine in a little bit, I promise."  
  
"I'll be back in twenty minutes, be ready to go then."  
  
"I will."  
  
Sephiroth silently left and walked down the plain hall, then back into the darkened morning. A breeze played through his hair as he made his way to another building, where he knew the supplies to be stored.  
  
Going in, a SOLDIER sitting behind a counter looked up at the one who just walked in. He quickly jumped to his feet at attention.  
  
"At ease," Sephiroth said softly. "I need my travel gear."  
  
"Yes sir." The SOLDIER started to turn but was stopped by Sephiroth's voice again.  
  
"I'll also be taking Commander Daitona's supplies as well."  
  
"But sir." the SOLDIER started to protest.  
  
"She asked me to get them for her. No need to worry, she will get her supplies. We will be marching together for a while after all," Sephiroth pointed out.  
  
The SOLDIER bowed his head in understanding and went into the back to retrieve the necessary supplies for the two commanders.  
  
Sephiroth waited patiently for the SOLDIER to return with the supplies and he did a few minutes later. He went over everything that they were given, then Sephiroth departed with his and Daitona's supplies.  
  
He sighed and stopped at the mess hall for a quick breakfast and was surprised to see a lot of the cadets already there with their supplies. After a quick scan, he found the cadet that had talked to Daitona the day before. Sephiroth quickly made up his mind and got his breakfast, then sat next to the spiky haired cadet.  
  
The cadets that were sitting around immediately tensed, not knowing what to do, at Sephiroth's presence.  
  
"Zack, right?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Ahhh." Zack stare with amber eyes at the SOLDIER's commander. "Yes sir."  
  
"You've made an impression on Daitona, you know?" Sephiroth spoke and took a bite of his biscuits and gravy.  
  
"Is that the commanders name? Either of you have yet to properly introduce yourselves to the squads," Zack pointed out.  
  
Sephiroth tilted his head a bit to the side. "Is that right? Then we'll have to make sure to do that before we start out, won't we? You know who I am?"  
  
"I know you are the SOLDIER's commander, sir."  
  
"You can stop with the formality during breakfast. You're right. I'm Commander Sephiroth, 1st class SOLDIER."  
  
"And what about Commander Daitona?" Zack finished his breakfast and pushed his tray away to listen to what the Commander had to say.  
  
"She's 1st class also.for about a month now. She was too young to enter SOLDIER when she went through the training."  
  
"How old is she? I don't think she could be much older than me and I just turned sixteen."  
  
"Sephiroth sighed. "I'm afraid that she may end up the youngest one here, and that's bad considering her position in the military. To answer you question, she turned fifteen a month ago, that's when she was admitted into SOLDIER."  
  
Zack coughed back his surprise. "She is the youngest by a full year! No cadet was allowed over here until they were at least sixteen."  
  
Sephiroth took the news into consideration and shook his head. "I guess it's not really my problem. Whatever fool insults her fist better be able to run, but there's very little chance anyone could out run her. Even if they did Daitona has the endurance to pursue."  
  
"She's strong isn't she?" Zack knew it sounded stupid, but he really didn't care and the commander didn't seem to mind his questions.  
  
"She rivals me, if that answers your question. I guess I should get going." Sephiroth stood up. "I told Daitona I'd meet her in twenty minutes and if I don't leave now I'll be late. She might get mad at me."  
  
Zack nodded and Sephiroth went his own way out of the mess hall. He made his way back to the officer's room then went into Daitona's after knocking.  
  
"I'll be there in just a second." Daitona called as she dragged a brush through her waist length hair.  
  
Sephiroth sat her stuff on the floor then waited for her to finish. Daitona was true to her word and after a minute she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was pulled back loosely, excluding her bands that were as long if not longer than the rest of her hair; it was all still wet and looked darker than it really was. She wore a white shirt with a heavy black vest over it. Here pants were also black and fit loosely.  
  
Daitona shook her head at Sephiroth's staring and sat down to pull on her stander steel toed, black military boots. They were too big for her, but were the smallest pair that were in stock at the fort.  
  
"Well, at least they will protect my shins all the way, huh?" Daitona murmured after lacing up her boots tightly, then stood back up.  
  
Sephiroth didn't comment and picked up his pack and handed Daitona hers. She carefully strapped it on her shoulders then retrieved her swords and belted them at her waist.  
  
"Ready?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"No. But I guess I have no other choice do I?"  
  
Sephiroth smirked and wrapped his arm around her head, pulling her out into the hall, then closing the door.  
  
"Let go," Daitona demanded as he continued to pull her outside. It was a childish game really, one she could never win once Sephiroth got the upper hand, which he had.  
  
"Not until you say uncle."  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
Sephiroth laughed and kept walking with her head tucked under his arm towards the mess hall, so that Daitona could get a bite to eat before they had to go.  
  
"Have it your way. I don't care what your cadets and my SOLDIER's think, if you don't."  
  
"You wouldn't dare! Let me go!" Daitona pushed against him but soon gave up, instead her teeth found there way to one of Sephiroth's bare hands.  
  
Sephiroth yelped and quickly let go of his captive. "Dang Daitona, if you were that hungry you should have said something!"  
  
"That'll learn ya!.I mean teach you." Daitona looked a bit confused then shook it off.  
  
"I didn't think I deprived you of that much air. You can't even talk straight anymore," Sephiroth teased.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Daitona grumbled and went into the mess hall leaving Sephiroth behind.  
  
By the time she got her food and found a place to sit he had come in and sat next to her.  
  
"Now, enough play. We need to think of some kind of plan of attack."  
  
"Well, you're in charge of the bulk of our force, I think you should decide," Daitona stated trying to sound like she didn't care.  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes recognizing the antic but not sure why Daitona was using it. Then it hit him and he grinned almost wickedly. "You slept through tactics training, didn't you?"  
  
Daitona sighed heavily. "But that guy was even more boring then General Anton. I read the book and everything, but that's only book smart."  
  
Sephiroth shook his head then brought a map out of his pocket and spread it in front of him, but over enough for Daitona to see.  
  
"We're here." Sephiroth drew a red flag on the map. "We're going here." This time he drew a red star, as it was the target.  
  
"It'll take us about a week to get there," Daitona pointed out.  
  
"Yes, and our sources have told us to watch for the enemy within a five mile radius of the enemy fort."  
  
"Then we'll send out sniper scouts when we get close enough."  
  
'She sleeps through everything, and still everything comes easy to her. She has an answer for just about everything.' Sephiroth sighed and drew a big circle around the star. "How about a plan of attack?"  
  
"Shouldn't decide that here." She finished off her breakfast then chugged down her carton of milk. "We don't know how many of the enemy we'll be up against."  
  
"Precisely. We'll have to have a good look at their defensive perimeter before we can make any decisions about our plan of attack."  
  
"You're lecturing me," Daitona accused.  
  
"Have to learn some time. Better now than then." Sephiroth stood up as it was almost time to go and Daitona was finished. He folded his map back up and replaced it back in his pocket.  
  
As Daitona stood up as SOLDIER hastily made his way to them and saluted. "Commander Sephiroth, sir!.and Commander Daitona.ma'am." The SOLDIER frowned. "The SOLDIER's and cadets are all in their ranks and ready to go at you order.s.."  
  
"Very well, has every one got their traveling supplies, guns, and weapons of choice?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"I checked myself sir. We're ready."  
  
"Then.we'll be off."  
  
The SOLDIER quickly left the mess hall. Sephiroth did the same only a bit slower so he could keep the company of Daitona.  
  
"We have to introduce ourselves to the troops before we leave. Most of them don't even know who we are," Sephiroth advised Daitona hummed a response.  
  
The walk to were the troops were lined up was short, but Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder why Daitona was being so quiet.  
  
"One more thing," Sephiroth stated just before they came into hearing distance of the troops. "Don't tell anyone how old you are."  
  
Daitona frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"I was talking to a cadet this morning and I found out that they are all over sixteen. If they all know they're older than you they may try and push you around. Or at least give you a hard time, and it doesn't look good when to fight your own men."  
  
"My men?" Daitona laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on giving out any unnecessary information about myself anyways. Really, it's none of their business how old I am."  
  
Sephiroth nodded and they came to a stop in front of the ranks of SOLDIER's and cadets.  
  
"I assume you are all prepared for this week long march, that at the end will be a battle. For a lot of you, this will be your first. For some, you have already been defeated and managed to get out alive," Sephiroth's voice became low on the last words; he paused. "For those who don't know who I am, I am Commanding Officer Sephiroth and will be leading the SOLDIER's for however long fate shall have it. I expect everyone's best in battle and to help others when in need."  
  
"In other words," Daitona spoke at last. "You do your part, we'll do ours. I've seen the other commanders here. From what I've heard, they do not go into battle with their men. That will not prove true here. That is the coward way of fighting. Some of you have already had a commander like that and he still managed to get himself killed." Daitona fell silent and looked over the silenced troops. "I am Commanding Officer Daitona, I will lead and train the cadets to the best of my ability."  
  
Daitona's comment earned a few snickers from the cadets. Her shoulders slumped a bit as she sighed.  
  
Sephiroth cleared his throat, immediately regaining the silence. "She is a Commanding Officer and you will respect her. Got that?! Disrespect will not be tolerated, and will be dealt with as seen fit."  
  
Sephiroth's comment made a nervous tension amongst the cadets. Daitona groaned inwardly and rubbed her fore head. 'Oh great, what kind of respect can I possibly get when they're all afraid of what you might do?'  
  
"Move out!" Sephiroth ordered and the sound of hundreds of marching feet filled the morning air.  
  
The sun had yet to rise, but the clouds were already beginning to lighten. Daitona knew that this would be a long day.  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 17-  
  
A/N: So, how am I doing? I just had to put that part of a Metallica song in there. I think it fits though. Foreshadow of what's to come. Hope everyone likes it and Juzu, you have my apologies. But look at the bright side, at least you'll be able to review after chapter 18.or you could review with anonymous? I still need help with names. Anything will help, especially in the next chapters to come. Thanks for reading everyone! 


	18. Mistaken Disrespect

Chapter 18  
Mistaken Disrespect  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, but all OC's (as of now) are mine.  
  
A/N: Title of this chapter doesn't sound too inviting, does it? Makes it sound like someone's going to get hurt if you ask me? I'm not sure yet. I think it's a bit weird that I name my chapters before actually writing them.*Shrugs* Anyways, here goes nothing.  
  
Mistaken Disrespect:  
  
By mid afternoon the sun was burning down on the troop, making it uncomfortably hot and miserable. By then, Daitona and Sephiroth had taken the lead, and even they were becoming tired.  
  
Daitona had by then, unzipped her heavy vest and had all her hair pulled back. "Dang, could it be any hotter?" she panted.  
  
Sephiroth glanced at her. "Much," he sighed.  
  
"Lets take a break. We're not getting anywhere like this." Daitona motioned for her cadets to stop.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head then also did the same for the SOLDIER's. "Take a break."  
  
The entire mass all went for the shade of the near by trees.  
  
"Sephiroth, this isn't working. You can see that, can't you? By the time we face the enemy, everyone's going to be so tired and wore out that we'll loose pathetically. We made good time this morning, but then it got hot," Daitona said lazily and dropped all her stuff to the ground, she followed suit seconds later.  
  
"What do you suggest we do then? You're right." Sephiroth sat his stuff on the ground then lied down in a patch of grass.  
  
"Its not entirely safe.but then again it'd also be an advantage. We could travel at night. I can see in the dark, can't you?" Sephiroth nodded. "That would cut campfires all together, and the enemy would never know where we were. The night is also a little.a lot cooler, so we'd also make better time."  
  
"It sounds good to me. Go tell Otto your idea."  
  
Daitona grunted and fell back on the grass. "You go tell him. He likes you better."  
  
"Oh really? That's an understatement in itself. That man's horrified of you, after the way you talked to the General," Sephiroth laughed and shielded his eyes from the sun.  
  
"Well, well, well. Aren't you two the lazy ones. Why did we stop?"  
  
"Well, if isn't the man we were just talking about," Daitona grumbled, she also shielded her eyes so that she could see Otto.  
  
"You were talking about me? What about?" Otto asked gruffly. When it came to Daitona, any time she talked about you it couldn't be good.  
  
"A suggestion." Daitona's voice successful gained Otto's attention again. "It's too hot to march now. Everyone's tired. I think we ought to move during the night when it's cooler."  
  
Otto took her words into consideration. "It's not a bad idea, but aren't you afraid that some of the men might wonder off?"  
  
"Sephiroth and I can see in the dark, so can all SOLDIER's. Isn't your squad also SOLDIER?" Otto nodded. "Well, your trailing us as it is. If anyone tried to skip out on us, someone's bound to catch them," Daitona pointed out.  
  
"What do you think Sephiroth?"  
  
"I think it's hot."  
  
"I mean marching at night," Otto growled at the younger man.  
  
"It's fine with me. I trust Daitona's decisions."  
  
"Fine, then I'll go give the order." Otto walked off towards the troops.  
  
"Well, look at the bright side of all this. At least now I won't have to wake you up in the mornings," Sephiroth teased.  
  
"Oh, be quiet," Daitona grumbled.  
  
The rest of the day was spent resting. When nightfall finally came the troops were put back in their ranks and they marched. And they marched, and they marched till the sky started to become light again. Only then did they stop.  
  
They had made good time and had moved many miles. Daitona's idea proved to be the best choice. The troops weren't as tired either. And as luck had it, they had stopped next to a clear stream and a fairly clear area in the woods.  
  
"My feet are killing me," Daitona whined as she pulled her boots and socks off. "If only they weren't too big."  
  
"When we get to the next friendly fort, we'll see about getting you a smaller pair of boots, or you can always order them if they don't have the right size," Sephiroth suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea, these blisters hurt." She stood back up then and went to the stream that was a short distance away. She sat back down on the grassy bank and dipped her aching feet into the icy mountain water. It was cold but it felt good.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
Daitona turned her head as found a cadet that she had met before. ".Z- Zack, right?"  
  
The cadet nodded his head.  
  
"Did you need something?" Daitona asked.  
  
"Not exactly.I just thought I might warn you." Zack almost winced at the look the commander was giving him. "There's been talk.lots of talk. Some of the cadets still resent being led by you. Because.because.well-"  
  
"I'm a girl. Go on." Daitona didn't mean to sound as threatening but she couldn't help it at the moment.  
  
"There's been a lot of talk about an attack.or more like an ambush. They want to scar you."  
  
"Do me a favor?" Daitona asked.  
  
"Sure. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"A few things. Go get you sword, then grab my boots and belt. Do you think you and one of these 'talkers' could use some sparing practice?"  
  
Zack narrowed his eyes in thought, then smiled. "I'll get right to it, ma'am!" He saluted then hurried off.  
  
"Here," Sephiroth said from behind Daitona and dropped her boots and belt next to her. "Now, what was that all about. Zack didn't do anything."  
  
Daitona smiled ever so slightly. "I know. I AM suppose to be training these guys aren't I? Don't step in this time. I don't want the cadets thinking I need someone to protect me."  
  
"I see, but I can watch, can't I?" he asked childishly.  
  
Daitona laughed softly as she put her belt back on then her boots. "Do you think I could do this bare foot?"  
  
Now Sephiroth laughed. "Do as you like, but." He stopped when Daitona pointed.  
  
Zack and another cadet came to where the two commanders sat, Zack still had that silly smile on his face.  
  
"This is Chavez.the one you asked for."  
  
Daitona nodded, then stood up. "Chavez, you'll spar with me after I give Cadet Zack a lesson. Understood?" Daitona asked dangerously.  
  
Zack gulped and Chavez grinned thinking that the commander was all talk. Really, how good could a girl be?  
  
"There's a clearing just outside where we're setting up camp. That should be efficient for your purpose," Sephiroth offered.  
  
"Sounds good. Lets go then."  
  
Daitona led the way out of the makeshift camp, out of the woods into a small clearing. The grass was short, but there were some longer areas that looked clumped.  
  
"Draw your sword," Daitona instructed and moved further into the clearing. She turned back around in time to watch Zack pull a huge Buster Sword, from his back. "Dang that's a big sword," Daitona laughed and drew one of her daggers.  
  
"You sure you want to fight me with." Zack stopped as the dagger glowed and turned into an elegant sword. "A katana? Are you sure it won't break?"  
  
Daitona frowned, but decided not to comment and simply drew out her other sword. "Now, you better listen carefully if you don't want to get hurt, and don't worry about me. I doubt you'll be able to hit me, but if you do.I can assure you that you are better than any other cadet here, so long as it's not a cheep or uncalled for shot."  
  
Zack nodded, then waited silently for her first command.but it didn't come from Daitona, it came from Sephiroth.  
  
"Daitona on defense, Zack, go for a chest stab to your right, Daitona, your left!" Sephiroth commanded.  
  
Zack lunged forward and stabbed the huge buster sword towards his commander.  
  
Daitona snorted. 'He closed his eyes!' Before he was within two feet from her, Daitona brought her swords up and crossed them in defense. Instead of waiting for the blow she pushed her swords forward to lock Zack's buster sword between hers.  
  
The sheer force that made Zack's sword to stop made his teeth raddled as his sword did. His arms ached from the movement and the amount of pressure being put on by the commander.  
  
"Back off Daitona." She did as told and circled around Zack as a praetor would its prey. Sephiroth knew well that Daitona was playing it easy and that she intended to scare the crap out of Chavez before the day begun. "Daitona on the offensive! Zack, guard your feet!"  
  
Zack stood and watched as Daitona dashed forward then took a swipe at his feet with one sword.  
  
"Guard your middle!" Sephiroth yelled as Daitona spun and brought her other sword up for the next attack at Zack's stomach.  
  
Zack barely blocked with his sword; Daitona's sword skirted across the buster sword in a rain of sparks. After the attack she jumped back a good distance.  
  
"I thought this was suppose to be a lesson?" Chavez said indignantly.  
  
"It is," Sephiroth answered and never took his eyes off the spar. "Training to voiced orders. Zack was luck I knew what Daitona was going to do, other wise he would have been hit."  
  
"You mean she always follows up a low attack with a mid attack?" Chavez inquired.  
  
"Not always. Most of the time if she misses she goes for the same target again. And most of the time she doesn't go for a low cut, it's cheep. If this were a real duel she'd go for the kill in the chest or head."  
  
"That sounds simple enough," Chavez smirked.  
  
"Anything but simple. Are you even watching? For what strength her swords lack, she makes up for it in her own strength and speed." 'What disrespect. This cadet's going to get himself killed acting like this. I can read Daitona's moves only as much as she lets me.'  
  
"Show me what you can do Zack. Just for my curiosity," Daitona said.  
  
Zack nodded, and brought his buster sword up into and attack position. Daitona let him have his way, for the time and blocked his every move while watching. There were many flaws in the defense as he attacked, but Daitona was just seeing how he could do. After about five minutes she motioned for Zack to stop.  
  
"Well, how'd I do?" he asked wryly.  
  
".ok. You have a lot of flaws and you move too slowly. You need to work your arms more. I'll point out your mistakes the next time we spar, but now it's Chavez's turn," Daitona sighed, it was getting hot and the sun was just about ready to come up.  
  
Zack grinned then went to where Chavez stood with Sephiroth.  
  
"You're up," Sephiroth said and gave Chavez a push.  
  
With out hesitation, he waltzed out onto the field.  
  
"He's going to regret this the rest of the week," Sephiroth sighed as Chavez readied his own set of katana blades.  
  
"I can't believe she's that strong. That first block.I thought my teeth were going to fall out!" Zack laughed.  
  
"Technique. You need to work on that. All your movements were slow and predictable. I'm surprised the army let you have that big old sword," Sephiroth commented. "Did you watch her movements?"  
  
"Ha! Fat chance. When she ran at me I didn't know where she was till I head that sword whistling towards me!" Zack wiped his forehead. "You weren't really telling me what to do on that follow up attack, it was a warning."  
  
Sephiroth smirked. "You are right. She always goes with a follow up attack when she misses. It comes as a natural reaction to her now, and you are luck she was moving slow enough for me to see it. Most of the time she attacks with the same speed that you could hardly see her in."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Sephiroth, humor us, will ya?" Daitona called.  
  
"Whatever you want. You're in defensive again. Chavez, aim one attack mid- high and the other mid-low."  
  
Daitona stood still and blocked both attacks easily enough, but Chavez decided that wasn't enough. He force Daitona to retreat one of her blades and he slashed at her feet; successfully cutting Daitona's left leg.  
  
Daitona quickly pulled out of the attack and went to one knee to look over the cut. It wasn't bad, but he had pulled a cheep shot and she didn't like that one bit.  
  
Chavez had a mock grin on his face as he slowly advanced on the bowed commander. It was kind of hard to see her since he was walking straight into the rising sun's light. Daitona looked small, and was only a dark figure in his vision.but then her looked up at him.  
  
"Uh-oh." Sephiroth hummed.  
  
Chavez stopped dead in his tracks. Daitona's eyes were a blazing aqua green and with the sun to her back like that.  
  
"She's a demon," Chavez breathed and staggered backwards.  
  
Daitona stood in a fluid movement then slowly advanced on the retreating form before her.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something?" Zack asked nervously.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head. "Not a chance. She'd only hurt me. She's making a point and I can't stop her or I will ruin what reputation she has. I'll guarantee he'll have nightmares of her eyes after today. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now."  
  
In a blink on a eye, Daitona darted forward and disarmed Chavez in a matter of a second then landed her fist in his stomach. She let him drop to the ground gasping in pain.  
  
"Don't ever question my skill of authority again. That is unless, you care to have another such session as this," Daitona warned then left Chavez laying there and returned to Sephiroth and Zack.  
  
"I think that was successful.in a way," Sephiroth commended.  
  
Daitona put her swords back in their sheaths and yawned. "I'm beat."  
  
Zack notice her eyes had dulled back to a normal glow of a SOLDIER. "That was amazing," he stammered.  
  
Daitona grinned then headed back to camp. "I'll send someone to get him later."  
  
****  
  
The march to Fort Dal'fa took five days. They arrived a mile from the fortress at about midnight on the fifth day.  
  
"My scouts have already searched the area and we're safe for now," Otto advised.  
  
Tension was running high and was putting everyone on edge.  
  
"Has anyone been near the fortress yet?" Daitona asked.  
  
"No, and there was no sign of the enemy," Otto answered.  
  
Daitona bit her lower lip. She knew they were in a bad position and.  
  
"We have to attack tonight," Sephiroth spoke what Daitona thought as she thought it; she almost didn't hear him.  
  
"I agree.but first be need to get up close to see what we're up against," Daitona said warily.  
  
"You two go then. I'll stay here with the troops. Get back here as quickly as you can, then we'll device a plan of attack," Otto said.  
  
"If we're not back in two hours, something's probably happened. It shouldn't take us that long. Well be back." Sephiroth nodded to his words then walked into the dark wood with Daitona trailing silently behind.  
  
****  
  
"Sir, the enemy arm has been sighted about a mile from the fortress. We await your orders."  
  
The man sitting at the head of the tactics table was silent in thought. "Has there scouts made it here yet?"  
  
"Two young SOLDIER's, just a bunch of kinds if you ask me, sir."  
  
"SOLDIER's? How can you be sure?"  
  
"Their eyes glowed, sir. They got away when we sent a team to capture them. One of them was a girl for sure."  
  
The other man laughed huskily. "Oh well. Those damn Shinra send a bunch of kids to defeat us, well have to show them we mean business. Put the soldiers on high alert and have the men on the walls prepared to shoot on sight of the enemy."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Capture as many of them as you can, alive. We need to make a point to Shinra."  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 18-  
  
A/N: Hehe.I'm evil. So the battle's not going to be as big of a surprise, or is it. Remember, this is Sephiroth and Daitona we're talking about. I'm sure they can come up with a plan of attack that'll be a surprise, don't you? I still need help with names, but I also need help with name's for the enemy in person and their fortresses.and friendly one's. I'm terrible, aren't I? 


	19. Battle Commences

Chapter 19  
Battle Commences  
  
Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without reason  
Never-ending maze, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season  
I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
  
Now I rule you too  
  
-Metallica-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, all OC's are mine (as of now). Lyrics from 'Master of Puppets' (Metallica) Song: Master of Puppets  
  
A/N: Hope all this goes well.I hadn't really thought about it, but you need to know quite a bit about the military in order to write about it.I guess it should have been obvious.I had to spend close to three hours looking through dictionaries and encyclopedias to learn about the military. So many ranks you wouldn't believe it. I think I got the icing on the cake now though. So if I get something wrong when it comes to it, please tell me and I'll fix it. Now, we continue.  
  
Battle Commences:  
  
"Sephiroth, they seen us!" Daitona hissed as they ran back through the safety of the dense woods.  
  
"I know, I know! What do you want me to do about it?" he growled back at her.  
  
"Hide our trail, you idiot! A child could follow us as we are now!"  
  
Sephiroth slowed till his natural stealth came into play once more. "Ok, this is what we're going to do. We can't let anyone follow us back to our camp, so let's split up and make false trails then head back to camp. Meet me there?"  
  
Daitona nodded, then darted into the dark wood. After a half an hour of tracking through the woods she finally made her way back to camp; Sephiroth was already their waiting for her, he looked worried.  
  
When Sephiroth seen Daitona the relief on his face was unmistakable. "I was beginning to wonder if this was going to turn into a rescue mission. What took you so long?"  
  
Daitona grinned. "Where you worried about me?"  
  
"No, I was worried about the enemy. Where were you?" Sephiroth crossed his arms in irritation.  
  
"I ran into some scout and I didn't want to cause any more problems than we already have. I circled back to the fortress.I wanted to get another at the fort's defenses too," Daitona said shyly. "And what I seen is not good. They're waiting for us. There's at least five people in each of the seven watch towers, probably all armed with guns.bow and arrows.and materia."  
  
"I counted ten on the wall," Sephiroth included.  
  
"They beefed that up too. There was a least twenty-five on that same wall. In all.I'd guess close to a hundred on the entire wall, all just waiting for us."  
  
Otto growled, this didn't sound good to him. "Did either of you happen to see inside the walls?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Sephiroth scoffed.  
  
"I did. I jumped right over that wall," Daitona said trying to muster up all the dignity she could.  
  
"You did?" Otto asked in surprise.  
  
Sephiroth snorted. "What stroke of luck did you have this time?"  
  
"Stroke of luck?! For your information that scout pushed me out of that tree!" Daitona went silent and turned her back on the two officers.  
  
Sephiroth was silent and Otto had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Would I be out of line if I asked just what you were doing up in a tree in the first place?" Otto finally decided to ask.  
  
"I told you before. I wanted to get a better look. It just so happened that on the north wall there's a lot of tall trees you can climb and see over the wall," Daitona stated in her defense.  
  
"You're a genius Daitona!" Sephiroth declared; Daitona turned to stare at him for an answer. "Our way to get in. A diversion. We send some of my SOLDIER's over that wall, then."  
  
"We blow up the opposite wall when the enemy thinks we're attacking from the north!" Daitona finished.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
".ok," Otto finally said in confusion. "Do we even have an explosives expert?"  
  
Sephiroth rolled his eyes and let his arms drop back down to his sides. "You're looking at him."  
  
Otto gave a hard look before laughing. "You're kidding.right?"  
  
"You sound hopeful," Daitona pointed out. "And no, I not kidding. Sephiroth and I have been trained in every field there is to war play. From speed, stealth, and strength, to weapons, materia, and explosives. Though I don't think Sephiroth particularly cared for that field."  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "No, I didn't. It's kind of hard to concentrate and enjoy something when you have to be constantly on guard. If you hadn't kept trying to strap that bomb to my back maybe I would have gotten past the basics. You were trying to kill me weren't you?!"  
  
Daitona laughed. "No, I finally did get to use it thought." She frowned at the memory. "Didn't kill the guy either. No big explosion, nothing. Just.poof!" She threw her hands up in the air for emphasis.  
  
"What unfortunate sole had the pleasure of being your guinea pig?"  
  
Daitona smiled. "Hojo."  
  
Sephiroth chocked back his laugh and shook his head. "I'm disappointed now. Why couldn't you have made a better bomb?"  
  
"Why couldn't I strap the dud on your back so I would have know it wouldn't work."  
  
"Ok you two. We don't have much time," Otto interrupted. "The enemy knows we're here now, so now we need a plan. How many soldiers do you estimate were in the fort, Daitona?"  
  
She scratched her head in thought. "Maybe.at the time, close to three hundred, but they were still filing out the doors like breeding rats. That fort has to go underground or something."  
  
"So, there are at the least, three hundred soldiers inside to fort, roughly one hundred on the walls and.how many in the watch towers?" Otto asked.  
  
"Seven watch towers and at least five in each, so that's four hundred and thirty five.roughly," Daitona said. "But in my own opinion I'd estimate mores around.five to seven hundred."  
  
"We don't have four hundred SOLDIER's with us. Sephiroth, how many are in your squad?"  
  
"One hundred and twelve," Sephiroth answered. "From new SOLDIER's to first class, I think there's four or five first class."  
  
"My troop only has fifty and they're all first and second class," Otto murmured in thought.  
  
"Then that would make one hundred and sixty-two SOLDIER's but then there's the three of us." Daitona contemplated.  
  
"Two to one odds. That's not two bad," Sephiroth said.  
  
"But, what if there's more like Daitona says? And what if her guess is completely off and there's twelve hundred or more soldiers waiting for us?" Otto didn't like that idea. "We'll have to use Daitona's cadets. What do you have, one hundred and fifty, two hundred?"  
  
"Two hundred and eighty-three. I don't think." Daitona was cut off.  
  
"That's enough to hold off the enemy while we infiltrate the fort," Otto interrupted.  
  
"Artillery," Sephiroth sighed.  
  
"Yes." Otto nodded. "How's this for a plan. Daitona takes her cadets to the southwest wall and start a barrage of gunfire. Some of our SOLDIER's will go over the north wall while still more cast spells to keep the enemy at bay. Once the first team is inside, they'll send up a flair to signal the vast majority of our troops. Well keep some out for backup, if it's needed. Daitona, you're going to try to take control of the wall when the flair goes up. Kill anyone who fights. Once the wall is taken, you and your cadets will be free to pick off soldiers from there. Your cadets are NOT to go off the wall. Understood?"  
  
"Why are you ordering me? I'm not a cadet," Daitona said.  
  
"No, but you're their commanding officer, and you will stay with your squad."  
  
Daitona sighed and rolled her eyes in irritation; Sephiroth also sighed.  
  
'That isn't fare. Daitona has ever right to fight along side the SOLDIER's.' "Sorry Daitona. But I think his plan is the best we can do in such little time." Sephiroth's shoulders dropped slightly. "Next time we'll think of a better plan, but we don't have much time."  
  
"I know," Daitona said grudgingly.  
  
"Then it's settled?" Otto asked, Sephiroth and Daitona nodded their consent. "Lets get the troops moving then.  
  
****  
  
Daitona led her group to the corner of the south and west wall. They were as silent as death in the night. Not one of the cadets made a noise and Daitona almost wondered if they were even breathing; her own sounding loud in her ears. She knew they were there from her keen senses, but she'd have to admit she was impressed.  
  
Since Daitona had the better sight in the dark, and she was leading, she was able to pick off the guards that were posted around the woods soundlessly. By the time they had reached the stonewall she had killed half a dozen or so enemy soldiers.  
  
"Cadets, readier your guns," Daitona ordered just above a whisper. There was some noise now but Daitona wasn't worried; it was already far too late for the enemy to do anything about them now. "On my mark, shoot." Everything was silent again. Daitona concentrated on a 'wall' spell that would be powerful enough to shield the entire cadet ranks. Considering she didn't have any materia equipped, the spell she casted was quite strong.  
  
When the sheen from the shield took effect the guns went off. Sharp yells came from inside the fort.  
  
"Second round, fire!" Daitona yelled. A second round of gunshots then the front row of cadets scrambled to the back of the ranks. The next row stepped up, ready to cast lightning spells. "Follow my lead." Daitona concentrated her own spell then casted.  
  
The cadets fired lightning on the melted ice spell Daitona had casted fire on. The entire wall became a conductor for electricity. Shrill screams sounded and died all too quickly. More frantic yells came from the distant wall, then a flare light the night's sky.  
  
"I hope you all can climb! We're going up!"  
  
Daitona ran to the wall and easily made her way up to the top while the cadets watched for cross fire. Once up, Daitona secured several ropes and dropped them over the edge for the cadet's use.  
  
"There's the sign!" a SOLDIER called out behind Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth watched the flare until it started to descend before giving the sign to scale the fortress wall. Right before the flare was shot a bright flash had come from the far corner of the fort. 'Daitona no doubt. I wonder what she conjured up for an attack like that?'  
  
Getting past the wall was the easy part. Daitona had been right and wrong in her estimate. There was easily seven hundred soldiers there and about four hundred more.  
  
"Sir! Commander Daitona and her cadets have broken through the south and west walls' defenses. She's lining the walls quickly and is her way here now," a SOLDIER reported.  
  
"Send some SOLDIER's to cut through the enemy lines on the wall till they meet her," Sephiroth ordered. "Our first priority it to take the wall, got that?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"You SOLDIER's, go with him!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Five SOLDIER's ran past Sephiroth, after the first.  
  
Sephiroth watched after them, then went down the wall to where Otto had already led the men into battle; Sephiroth was the second wave of attack with his fifty SOLDIER's. They joined the already fighting fifty-six SOLDIER's.  
  
What the enemy didn't know was that there was another squad of fifty SOLDIER's waiting just outside of their fort.  
  
"Sephiroth, you finally decided to join us. Daitona was much quicker to act," Otto commented when the silver haired fighter came to his side. He pointed to where the cadets and there commander where easily taking over the fortress wall.  
  
"I wouldn't expect any less.we have company." Sephiroth tilted his head and unsheathed Masamune.  
  
Sephiroth charged forward, as did his squad. Many fell to Sephiroth's deadly blade, within a short time. His target however wasn't the simple soldiers that were throwing themselves a him, it was there general. The general was no doubt in the headquarters that lay ahead of him.  
  
"Commander!"  
  
Daitona looked to the one who had called her, it was Zack.  
  
"Look, down there! Chavez got shot and fell!"  
  
Daitona's eyes scanned the immediate area around the base of the wall, then fell onto the blonde who was sitting up on the ground. Daitona gritted her teeth. 'I can't just leave him.but Sephiroth told me to stay up here.' Daitona eyed an enemy soldier stalking up to the fallen cadet and her mind was made up. 'I may not like him, but I'm not going to sit up her and watch him get killed!'  
  
Daitona leaped over the stone railing of the wall and descended quickly to the ground. She hadn't been noticed and she was hidden then by the shadows. The soldier was closer to Chavez now, and was ready to strike.  
  
Chavez looked up when he head a noise in front of him and his orange/brown eyes found the soldier. Chavez squeezed his eyes closed tightly; the pain and the fear were almost too much; he was going to die here.  
  
His ears picked up on the faint whistling of a sword cutting through the air.it was getting louder. Chavez braced himself for the pain, but it never came. Unnoticed, a shadow came over him in the blink on a eye and the ring of metal meeting metal filled his sensitive ears.  
  
Chavez was slow to open his eyes, but when her did he could hardly believe what he seen.  
  
"C-commander?" he stammered.  
  
Daitona ducked low, forcing the soldier back. Then with two quick slashed of her swords the soldier fell to the ground in a bleeding mess.  
  
Daitona slowly turned to Chavez and stared at him calmly. "Get back up the wall. Tell Zack to order the cadets to start picking off the enemy."  
  
"Y-yes ma'am." Chavez slowly stood then started the painful climb back up the wall.  
  
Daitona fought off the soldiers who had followed the first and they all suffered the same fate. Magic was not necessary now, Daitona was already deep into the fight and a sharp sword worked the best.  
  
She had two, and many died at her hand. When SOLDIER's started appearing around her, Daitona realized just how far she had went. 'I have to get back to the wall.the east wall would be the best. We haven't taken that one yet.'  
  
Sephiroth easily made his way to the main building of the fort. There, soldiers guarded in a massive number. Once Sephiroth made his presence noticed, the general himself decided to meet the notorious commander that was decimating his men.  
  
The raven haired Wutain general stepped out of the safety of the building into the battle stained night. The soldiers moved aside for there general, a clear path was made to the silver haired Shinra commander.  
  
"This is a war and Shinra sends a mere boy to fight me?" the general demanded in his husky voice.  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Big talk from a man who has hidden until now behind 'mere' boys. Many of your soldiers are no older than I am. If I should fail, god forbid Daitona comes after you."  
  
"So that's the girl that was reported to me. She has been spotted in battle, and seems to have run to the wall for protection. Shinra must be getting desperate. How good of a fighter could a woman possibly be anyways?" the general laughed.  
  
"A very deadly one," Sephiroth answered in all seriousness. "But she is by far not your problem now. She went to the wall because that is where she was ordered to stay. Draw your sword and we'll decide here and now who is the better fighter."  
  
"So eager to die? Then I'll oblige you boy. Prepare yourself for the end!"  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 19-  
  
A/N: *sighs* The General needs a name that I don't have.anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed and hopefully the next chapter will see the end of the battle. 


	20. Momentary Shock

Chapter 20  
Momentary Shock  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy; all OC's are mine. The name Juskuro came from Aloria, so the name is hers, and the name Mifune belongs to Noacat.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Aloria and Noacat for the names. And the battle continues.  
  
Momentary Shock:  
  
Daitona ran for the wall, the enemy seemed to become thinner in numbers, but she paid no attention to that. Her target was the wall, and that was all she cared about at the moment.  
  
She ran in the shadows, when she came into the light there was a bright flash in her eyes. Daitona came to a quick stop and rubbed at her eyes till the spots started to go away.  
  
"Now, who did that?" she grumbled.  
  
"So, my dad was right. There is a girl amongst the Shinra ranks," a figure said from the shadow area in front of her.  
  
"You're the one who flashed that light in my eyes?" Daitona was still having a hard time seeing, everything seemed darker for some reason; she could feel his eyes burning into her and she didn't like the feeling one bit. "Who are you?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question, but why not? I'm the son of General Juskuro; my name is Tseng. I'm supposed to be getting rid of the Shinra commanding officers then taking captives. I'm sure dad won't mind if I delay the killings for this."  
  
"Sorry to bust your bubble, but you're on order to kill me if what you said is true. I'm Commanding Officer Daitona of the Shinra army, and just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight!" Daitona snapped, and her hands fell to her sword.  
  
"Ah-ah." Tseng warned and held his own sword out at Daitona to stop any further move.  
  
"So, you think you're a match for me? Shinra may have sent me here, but for good reason. I didn't get into SOLDIER 1st class by fluke." Daitona seen his move before he did and jumped back a distance. Upon landing both her sword were swiftly in her hands.  
  
Tseng laughed and pushed his raven hair from his face. If she wanted to play it hard, well he could fare game. This was going to be fun if she could actually use those swords.  
  
****  
  
'Thank you Daitona!' Sephiroth was easily able to dodge and evaded all of the general's blows. He was using twin swords as Daitona did, 'only she's better. He's too slow to beat me.' Training so much with Daitona was really paying off now, everything that the general could throw at him was easily seen through.  
  
"If you can't do any better than that you should give up now, and maybe I'll spare your life," Sephiroth taunted.  
  
The general sneered at the cocky Shinra commander and stabbed one blade at him then swung the other at his neck.  
  
Sephiroth watched the general for the opening he knew followed that attack, Daitona had told him that much. 'There it is!' Sephiroth drove Masamune forward into the opening before the general had a chance to block or dodge.  
  
The end result was a piercing in the general's left shoulder. He panted for breath then turned an icy glare to the younger man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"First class SOLDIER, second Lieutenant in rank, and commander of part of this Shinra force. I am Commander Officer Sephiroth. Who are you general?"  
  
"Boy, you've been fighting me this whole time and you don't even know who you're fighting? I thought that perhaps, by the way you fought, that Shinra had finally specially trained someone to take me out. How is it you have come to such skill without specialized training?"  
  
"Really it doesn't matter, but if you must know.my friend and fellow commander uses the same techniques, only with greater speed and skill. You'd be no match for with my friend."  
  
"General Juskuro, and boy, by own son can fight better than me. And I doubt your commanding officer will stand a chance against him. He's going to kill all of you Shinra commanders and."  
  
"You should not tell the enemy of your plans, though I doubt your son will beat my friend, just as you won't beat me. Now I suggest you defend yourself because I won't hold back this time," Sephiroth warned and raised Masamune back up into a fighting stance.  
  
Juskuro growled nervously and prepared himself for the next rough go around with the Shinra officer.  
  
Sephiroth mentally pointed out the weaknesses and holes in his opponent's stance, and then sought out the one he'd break through. Juskuro attacked to the best of his ability, but that wasn't even enough to even faze the officer.  
  
Sephiroth worked at the small weakness in Juskuro's defense until it became painfully obvious.latterly. Juskuro looked down at his chest in disbelief. There was no pain, at least not anymore, only heat. A good length of Sephiroth's blade was gone from sight at Juskuro's chest then reappeared on the other side through his back.  
  
Juskuro looked into the glowing eyes of his murder, his own were beginning to cloud over. His eyes held complete disbelief and when he tried to speak only blood came from his throat.  
  
Sephiroth yanked his sword back. Juskuro stood for a full minute before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the blood stained ground; he was another corpse added to already littered ground.  
  
Sephiroth turned back to the raging battle at hand. There were still many Wutain soldiers left and the SOLDIER's were having problems with some of the larger groups. He smirked and dug into his pocket until his fingers found the materia hidden there. He pulled it out and held it in front of his face. The bloody red orb glowed softly casting eerie shadows in response to the battle.  
  
Sephiroth carefully inserted it into the Masamune then concentrated on 'Dragon's Whisper', with the utmost of caution.  
  
****  
  
A rain of sparks danced away as Daitona's swords were yet again blocked. Tseng was better than she would have ever though. She had managed only to hit him once or twice and the injuries inflicted were only of minor damage. She had suffered from about five hits, one of in which needed medical attention, but she didn't let him on to this knowledge. As a trained SOLDIER, she had learned not to show pain or fear in battle. One had to keep their cool composure in order to win; the first to loose this would be at a disadvantage and in most cases lost the fight.or their lives.  
  
Tseng sliced at her almost carelessly, all Daitona could do was block with her swords. In a split second there was a forceful push from Tseng's sword, and the four blades slid into a lock as he moved around to her side. He pushed down forcing all blades to go lower to the ground.  
  
The injury on Daitona's right arm wasn't helping her and he was trying to force her sword out of her hands. She'd never had her swords caught in such a strong hold and didn't know how to escape this trap.or did she?  
  
Tseng was side to side with her so didn't that put him at a disadvantage? "You let go of my swords right now," Daitona demanded, Tseng laughed.  
  
"Am I too much for you? You're a good fighter, but no matter how good you are this technique almost always work. You'll weaken to it soon enough." He put a little more force on his blades, but an equally strong force met this time.  
  
He looked at her curiously. Daitona's face was of complete concentration as she tried to focus all her strength into getting her swords out of the lock. 'She's going to disarm me.how can she possibly have strength enough to push back like this?' Tseng gritted his teeth as the swords came up another few inches. 'I have to do something.' An idea came to him. 'why not? It'll catch her off guard.that's for sure.'  
  
Daitona clenched her way jaw; this really was a hard one to break out of.  
  
Tseng grinned as he continued to try and force the blades down all the while moving closer to his opponent. When he was closer he kissed her.  
  
Daitona's eyes went wide and she chocked on the air before she tore her swords backward and leaped away. She landed with a look of disgust on her face as she whipped at her mouth with her left hand.  
  
"YOU.!" Daitona stopped at a presence overwhelmed her. Here eyes began to glow bright aquamarine, and the highlights and tents of her hair changed ever so slightly.  
  
A thin mist formed all around the battlefield, and a whisper of a strange voice could be heard. The voice chanted in an almost soothing manner, but its words were not comprehendible.  
  
Daitona shuttered as her natural defenses shielded her from the effect of voice's chant. The chant started over again, this time with Daitona joining it. "Dsuun, Msohj, Dues, Buhyx, Joduedu, Lyxmou, Dzezd jyfh, Pyhwadu, Nyodyh, Dosuhz.Juezc." Daitona's voice was soothing, but commanding all the more.  
  
Tseng found himself bombarded by one status change after another. Finally on the eighth spell, confusion hit him and he fled the battle. On the last word 'Juezc', some of those unfortunate soldiers to have not been effected by status changes were hit by a death spell.  
  
****  
  
Sephiroth watched as his spell did the third and final chant; by the time it ended there were very few enemy soldiers not affected. The mist disappeared in a gust of wind. Sephiroth smiled to himself, this battle was won. He liked the effect that particular spell had, though it didn't always hit the way one would like it too, but it was very effective noon the less. It wasn't lethal in most cases, but was strong.  
  
Sephiroth took the dimming orb from the slot in the sword and his smile broadened. "So, you've finally decided to level for me? Wonder what the new attack will be.of if I'll be the same one?" He shrugged off the thought and replaced the materia safely in his pocket.  
  
"Sir!" a SOLDIER said and saluted him. "General Otto has reported that Commander Daitona in not with her cadets and that no one has seen her in some time."  
  
"Has anyone checked the ground?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"She was ordered to stay on the wall, sir."  
  
Sephiroth growled and breezed past the SOLDIER. If they wouldn't find Daitona then he would. He found her minutes later, hiding in the shadows of one of one of the soldier barracks and the wall. She sat with her back against the wall her legs drawn up a bit but sill extended a distance out, and her head bowed; her hair was covering her face.  
  
Sephiroth slowly approached her; he was a bit worried about the way she was acting. "Daitona?"  
  
"Hmm?" In her response she didn't even look up at him.  
  
"Daitona, what wrong? If it's about getting off the wall, don't worry, I'm not mad at you and you're not in trouble."  
  
Daitona finally looked at him. "It's not that." That when Sephiroth noticed she was holding onto her arm and it was dripping with blood.  
  
He quickly made his way to her side and knelt down. "Let me see it." He gently moved her hand away and looked at the diagonal gash. It was deep and would probably need stitching.but if magic would work that would be all the better. "Have you tried healing it?"  
  
"N-no.you used that materia too close and now I can't concentrate long enough to do anything."  
  
Sephiroth's eyes widened. "I forgot, I'm sorry."  
  
Daitona smiled. "No harm done.now would you cast a healing spell or are you just going to leave me here till I bleed to death?"  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad," Sephiroth teased and cast a strong healing spell that healed her arm mostly and the other cuts and scraps she had received during battle. "There, now how do you feel?"  
  
"Much better," Daitona praised as he pulled her up to her feet.  
  
"So, what WERE you doing down here?"  
  
"One of my cadets got shot off the wall. He didn't die, but one of those Wutain soldiers was going to finish the job. You said I was supposed to protect them.so I did. I killed the enemy and held them off while he climbed back up the wall. I kind of got dragged into the actual battle. I was going to clime up this wall, but then I ran into.the general's son," Daitona explained.  
  
"The general's son? As in General Juskuro?" Sephiroth questioned as they walked back to the troops.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. He was really good too.he's the one who cut me like that. Then he tried to disarm me and when he couldn't do that he." Daitona stopped in mid sentence and stayed quiet.  
  
Sephiroth looked down at her. "What did he do?"  
  
".he caught me by surprise and I jumped back. Then you used that summon and confused him. He ran away after that."  
  
"How'd he surprise you?" Sephiroth pushed on.  
  
She frowned at him. "Why does it matter?"  
  
Sephiroth shrugged. "I was just wondering. It's not often someone can catch you by surprise when they're standing right in front of you."  
  
"He wasn't in front of me, he was right beside me trying to force my swords down out of my hands."  
  
Sephiroth arched one silver eyebrow. "And that surprised you?"  
  
Daitona growled. "Nnnnnooooooo. When he couldn't force my swords down he surprised me by.oh, he kissed me." Daitona gagged, Sephiroth laughed at her response.  
  
"Sephiroth, stop it! It's not funny. He could have killed me in that little bit of time."  
  
Sephiroth stopped laughing. "I doubt it. Man, that guy must have some nerve. No ones ever even attempted that move on you during battle.or ever. I've seen people use that for an advantage in battle before."  
  
Daitona narrowed her eyes and stared straight ahead.  
  
"There you two are." Otto quickly mad his way over to the two fellow officers. "Colonel Zante is here now and he seen the battle. He has your new orders and will be here himself." A lot of noise from the men started rather quickly and Otto sighed. "Now."  
  
A tall, well-dressed Shinra office approached the three officers in quick, long strides. His eyes were gray and with the mako glow to them.just made him look like a stern person. His hair was loose and flowed in thin waves to his shoulders. When he stopped the color of it reflected the battlefield, smoky gray and red.  
  
"You two must be Sephiroth and." Zante narrowed his eyes in thought. "Day.Daitona, right?"  
  
"Yes sir," Daitona confirmed.  
  
"I seen the battle from a distance. Your cadets are doing very well, and the plan of attack was brilliant."  
  
"Not really. We came up with it in like.two minutes, because we screwed up," Daitona remarked.  
  
"Maybe so, but they didn't know you were coming till you were already here. That was enough to bring this defeat so easily. Originally, we were sent here for backup because someone up higher didn't think your three troops would be able to win this battle. They were mistake."  
  
"We have a backup of fifty SOLDIER's still it the woods," Otto pointed out.  
  
Zante smirked. "The higher officers are sadly mistaken about this banding." He shook his head in disappointment. "Any how. Commander's Sephiroth and Daitona were promoted in the last week and have yet to be told about it. Sephiroth, as of now you are Captain in Command. Daitona, you are a First Lieutenant in Command. Now your orders go accordingly: General Anton himself wants you to attack enemy Fort Natic. Wutain General Lazarus is there and has recently ordered Wutain Commander Mifune there. Fort Natic is located in the southern most part of the mountains. The fort itself is made right into a mountain pass. Get through that pass you'll find a friendly fort on the coast. That is where you are to go."  
  
"Yes sir!" all three officers said in unison and saluted.  
  
"You can move out whenever you feel your troops are rested. There is no timing in this attack and I don't think there will be any backup if anything goes wrong," Zante warned. "My men have brought extra supplies and equipment so take what you need. We'll be staying here to occupy this fort for a while."  
  
"Finally, we can sleep in real bed.sort of." Daitona shrugged.  
  
"Yes," Zante confirmed and nodded his head. "But tonight I suggest you to make camp and my troops will clean this place up."  
  
"Oh well." A sudden thought hit decided to hit Daitona at that moment and she frowned. "I left Zack Smith in charge of my cadets.I'll be right back." Daitona stated to walk away but all to quickly that turned into a breakneck run.  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 20-  
  
A/N: So how was that? I am truly sorry that it took me longer to write this chapter but Sunday morning I cut my right hand pretty badly and now it takes me a bit longer to type. Make that even worse I hit it and it started bleeding again. So my updates on the next few chapters may take a bit longer, but no worry, I'm still hard at work. I still need names so if anyone has any suggestions.I also need names for the forts. I just ran out after this chapter. 


	21. And so We’re off…Again

Chapter 21  
And so We're off.Again  
  
Crazy, but that's how it goes  
  
Millions of people living as foes  
  
Maybe it's not too late  
  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate  
-Ozzy-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy; all OC's are mine. The names Mifune came from Noacat, and Juskuro came from Aloria.though I don't think you'll see him too much in upcoming chapters, considering he's suffering from a slight case of dead. Lyrics are from Ozzy Ozbourne Blizzard of Ozz- song: Crazy Train  
  
-  
  
A/N: Was it just me or was FF.Net not really working Monday, July 07, 2003? When I went to post chapter 20 I couldn't get the sight to come up. Oh well.enjoy!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
And so We're off.Again:  
  
-  
  
The next morning Daitona woke feeling stiff, sore, and extremely dirty. How long had it been since she had had a real shower or bath? She slowly pulled herself out of the sleeping bag and stretched.  
  
"Hey Seph?"  
  
Sephiroth looked over at Daitona from where he sat nearby. "Hmm?"  
  
Daitona walked towards him, still trying to work of the stiffness out of one of her shoulders. "Do you think they have showers in that fort?"  
  
"Probably so. People did live here after all."  
  
"Good, I'm going to go see if I can't lock myself in one for a while."  
  
Sephiroth laughed. "Miss it that much? I'll tell you what; some of those guys out here should follow your lead. Some of them down right reek," Sephiroth said and winkled his nose for extra effect.  
  
"What, and you don't?" Daitona sniffed the air as if to prove a point.  
  
"Stop that. I never said I couldn't use a good washing, but I don't need it half as bad as some. Oh, and don't forget to take clean cloth. I'm sure you wouldn't want to have to put those dirty bloodstained ones back on," Sephiroth advised.  
  
"Yeah, thanks.I think." Daitona turned and started to walk towards the fort. "I hope they have soap," she grumbled.  
  
Sephiroth shook his head and looked back at the spar he had been watching before Daitona had woke up. One of the SOLDIER's under his command was going up against one of Zante's men. The spar ended as he looked back and the two competitors shook hands then walked away.  
  
Sephiroth sighed and slouched a bit. It had been a while since he had had a friendly spar with anyone, and he couldn't ask Daitona now. "She'd probably laugh at me before slamming the door in my face," he mused. 'I don't want to ask any of my SOLDIER's.and Daitona's cadets are out of the question. None of them would stand a chance.'  
  
"Sir?" a voice interrupted Sephiroth's thoughts.  
  
He slowly looked up into the face of one of the cadets. He'd seen this one twice or more before. "Zack, did you need something?"  
  
"It's nothing really, but do you know where Commander Daitona went?" Zack asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, but it would be a mistake on your part to go after her," Sephiroth said causally.  
  
"Oh.I see. I was just going to ask if she'd spar with me and give me a lesson.oh well. Theirs always later." Zack shrugged and started to turn away.  
  
"Is a lesson all you want?" Sephiroth asked and started to stand up.  
  
"Ah, yeah." Zack stopped and turned back to Sephiroth.  
  
"Then perhaps I can help you then. I was trying to think of something to do anyways," Sephiroth offered.  
  
"That's ok, sir. I can wait for the commander," Zack assured.  
  
"I'll guarantee you she'll be a while. It's been a week since she's had a real shower, she'll be taking her sweet time. Don't worry; I'm just as good as Daitona is, if not better in some areas. We were trained together after all."  
  
Zack huffed then nodded. He could see that the SOLDIER's commander was board and wouldn't give up on the opportunity.  
  
"Good," Sephiroth said and swept up his sword from where he had sat it the night before.  
  
****  
  
Daitona sighed happily as she finished drying her hair. "There's nothing like a nice hot shower," she sighed and sat down on a bench.  
  
She stared down at her boots with distaste then decided not to put them back on. She could go barefoot for a while, who was to question her actions besides the other officers?  
  
Daitona looked at the clean pair of socks before shrugging and shoving them far down in the boots. With great reluctance, she stood, retrieved her boot slinging them over a shoulder so that they dangled on either side, and then headed out.  
  
She walked with an unhurried stride through winding halls; she wasn't really sure as to where she was going but wondering around suited her just fine. There were a lot of SOLDIER's from Zante's troops all around the complex fort; many gave Daitona strange looks, which she humbly decided to ignore. It only became irritating to her when one of these SOLDIERS stopped her.  
  
"Miss.are you.suppose to be here?" The SOLDIER stepped into her path so that she'd have to stop.  
  
"Yes, I am. Now step aside," Daitona ordered staying her patience. This SOLDIER didn't know who she was so she had to be a bit lenient, just as long.  
  
"Please state your name, rank, division and what your business in the fort is.and why aren't you wearing your boots?"  
  
Daitona clenched and unclenched her fist, while simultaneously gritting her teeth in irritation. "Get-out-of-my-way!"  
  
".don't threaten me miss. I will take you into military custody."  
  
"Stand down and let me pass, or I'll make sure you regret ever meeting me."  
  
The SOLDIER started to reach for his weapon; Daitona sighed and relented.  
  
"I'm in SOLDIER 1st class division. My name is Daitona and I'm here because I'm the commander of the Shinra cadets here. I'm not wearing my boots because 1) I don't have to, 2) I didn't feel like putting them back on, 3) I don't want too and 4) They don't fit. Take your pick. Now, could you tell me where the supplies have been put?"  
  
The SOLDIER laughed guiltily. "Sorry ma'am. I was unaware that there was a female officer amongst the Shinra ranks. The room being used for supplies is right down this hall. There's a room and the very end."  
  
"Very good." Daitona walked past him fully aware that he stared after her. 'Some people!' she fumed as her pace grew faster.  
  
****  
  
Zack winced as he slowly started to pull himself off the all too familiar ground. Sephiroth was stronger and quicker than anyone gave him credit for. "I think.I've had enough 'training' for one day."  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "I don't blame you. You're not bad for being only a cadet; you do have a lot of potential. You just need to train harder.maybe not like what I put you through."  
  
"Yeah." Zack looked around for his sword and found it in the hands of someone coming out of the woods.  
  
"There you two are. I believe this is yours Zack." Daitona made her way to him and gave him his buster sword back.  
  
Sephiroth looked at Daitona curiously. "Where are your shoes?"  
  
"I didn't want to ware them. A SOLDIER asked me the same thing. I went to see if they had extra boot it the new supplies after I was done taking my shower."  
  
"Did they?"  
  
"Yes, but not in my size. They were all bigger than the pair I have now. So, were you two sparing?"  
  
"Not really," Zack sighed. "He put me one the ground more times than I can count."  
  
Daitona looked to Sephiroth. "Really? Then we'll have to do something about that won't we? Let me see that buster sword."  
  
Zack handed Daitona his sword and she weighed it in her hands, and then tested it by slashing it through the air then maneuvering.  
  
"Hmm, it's heavy and hard to move with.but it'll serve it's purpose," Daitona said then looked to Zack. "This is your choice weapon right?" Zack nodded. "Then watch and learn. Sephiroth, be gentle till I get use to this hunk of metal."  
  
"Where's your swords'?" Sephiroth asked as he pulled Masamune up to a defensive position.  
  
"Camp. Zack should see what a sword like this could really do in the hands of one who is experienced and knows how to use it properly. One rule in this spar, YOU can't attack below my waist. Remember, this isn't my sword and I only have one not two. It's been a long time since I've used one of these," Daitona warned and haled the massive sword up to an attacking position.  
  
"Fine by me, just don't chop my head off," Sephiroth teased.  
  
Daitona smirked and ran forward. She forced herself to a quick stop and with the speed still in the heavy bade she swung for Sephiroth's mid section. Sephiroth jumped back to avoid the blade. Daitona allowed the sword to swing to one side and used her foot instead.  
  
Sephiroth gasped as her foot hit his chest with such force he staggered backwards. 'That sword's so heavy it was able to let her flung from it. Dang that hurt.'  
  
Daitona spun low on her feet and swung at Sephiroth's feet, then completely spun around and came back up swinging again.  
  
Zack watched in amazement at how Daitona was able to move with the sword. She wasn't using it so much as a weapon, more as a distraction. It was her agility and martial arts skills that were keeping Sephiroth from striking back. If her concentrated a swing that would give Daitona time enough to strike him.  
  
Daitona jumped back to a defensive stance and easily deflected a blow form Sephiroth.  
  
"H-hay.let call it a day." Daitona said at held the sword with her left hand and examined her right wrist. "I think I sprang my wrist."  
  
"You ok?" Sephiroth asked as he placed his sword back into the sheath across his back.  
  
"Yeah." Daitona said, still looking at her wrist as Zack took his sword back from her.  
  
"It looks swollen," Zack pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I know. I swung too quickly when I kicked him.I almost got jerked off my feet."  
  
"So it was a fluke?" Sephiroth asked at examined Daitona's wrist.  
  
"Was not! I was going to do that I just got caught before I was ready," Daitona stated indignantly.  
  
"Sure you were. You ought to get this wrapped or get a brace. A brace may be the better choice so you can still use your sword and won't have to worry about hurting in any worse," Sephiroth suggested.  
  
"I'll do that. You ought to feel bad, this is your fault."  
  
Sephiroth put a hand to his chest. "My fault?"  
  
"Yes, if you hadn't beaten Zack up I wouldn't have had to step in like that."  
  
"I didn't beat Zack up. Did I Za-" He looked around the clearing, only he and Daitona still remained. "Where did he go?"  
  
Daitona looked around then shrugged. "Beats me. So, when are we leaving to go to the next fort?"  
  
"Hmm." Sephiroth thought about that for a moment. "Tomorrow, after dawn."  
  
Daitona nodded and turned away from him to head back to camp.  
  
"Wait up. I'll walk back with you. We are about a quarter mile from camp and you never know when you might run into trouble, and you don't have a weapon."  
  
"I am a weapon, remember? Isn't that the reason you and I were sent here in the first place? To Shinra, we are nothing but weapons. To Hojo.we are the greatest things he's ever created.no matter how indirectly. You and I are the same.in more ways than anyone could know. That's why we were sent her together." Daitona smiled sadly and continued to walk slowly out of the clearing.  
  
"You know what Daitona? You worry me sometimes. You're not as childish as you act around everyone else. I know that much and I have a feeling you keep to much to yourself no matter how direct you are with people," Sephiroth said.  
  
"You're right, I do keep a lot of things to myself; many for the best interest for others. I've always been observant, and have had good memory. I could point out ever person in our troops who will die before everything is said and done with here in Wutai. A handful of my cadets will loose their lives just because they won't listen to me in that curtail moment; then, even more because of lack of skill and knowledge. But then again, it's not my problem is it? The only big loss to Shinra would be if either you or I were caught of killed, then they'd be hurting." Daitona smirked at the thought of deliberately getting caught then quickly shook it off. 'The Wutain's are cruel to their captives.'  
  
"Hey, Daitona? When you said 'you and I are the same', what did you mean by that?" Sephiroth asked, curious to as how she'd respond.  
  
"We are both hybrids. We both have our human side that tames whatever else we are. We are the better of two different species. You are not Divinian as I am.you are something else. Something that can give you great power so long as you don't give into it." Daitona smiled at him. "Now I'm just rambling on about nothing."  
  
"No," Sephiroth assured and wrapped one of his arms around her neck and pulled her closer as they walked. "You're not rambling. It's kind of surprising to me that you know such things when I have not told you. Your words are wise and I must watch how I use my skills. If you spoke with such assurance with anyone other than me, Hojo would know just how different you really are. But I'm glad you're here by my side. We've always worked better as a team, haven't we?"  
  
"Everyone works better as a team.but we're by far the best," Daitona grinned at the self-compliment.  
  
"Yeah, we're the best of the best," Sephiroth agreed. "As long as we stick together no one can beat us.wasn't that was the whole point of it all, though? Shinra knows, together, you and I are an unstoppable force. Just as long as we stick together."  
  
Just as long as you are always there.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, with the rising sun, Sephiroth, Daitona and Otto's troops left Fort Dal'fa for the next enemy target, Fort Natic. There, they'd face a top Wutain General, his troops, and one of the most noted Wutain Commanding Officer of this war. No one was looking forward to the battle to come, simply because the commander himself had yet to suffer a single defeat by the Shinra troops.  
  
-End Chapter 21-  
  
A/N: So there we have it! Does anyone have any clue what is to come? (Besides those who have read the three chapters I've taken down.) I mean as it to what will happen from here. 


	22. What Lays in Wait

Chapter 22  
What Lays in Wait  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy; all OC's are mine. The names Mifune came from Noacat, and Juskuro came from Aloria.though I don't think you'll see him too much in this chapter considering he's suffering from a slight case of dead.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Well, something happens that greatly ticks someone off in this chapter and it could possibly be called funny. I don't know, so you tell me.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
What Lays in Wait:  
  
-  
  
"Hey Daitona, have you heard anything about this General Lazarus of Commander Mifune?" Sephiroth asked after a long day of marching.  
  
Daitona sighed and dropped all her stuff where she was planning on sleeping. "Not very much, what have you heard?" She pulled her sleeping bag free then spread it across a soft patch of grass.  
  
"Well.for starters, Commander Mifune has caused Shinra a great deal of trouble. He has had the same troop for some time and has completely annihilated twenty odd friendly troops; from top rank SOLDIER's to young cadets. He has never been defeated and no one has lived to tell the tail.so we don't even know what he looks like," Sephiroth explained and sat down next to Daitona on her sleeping bag.  
  
"His luck is about to run out then, isn't it? People tend to become careless when they have a reputation like that," Daitona pointed out.  
  
"Maybe," Sephiroth hummed. "Now, about General Lazarus. I've heard he is one of the kinds who stands back and lets his men do his bidding, but when forced into battle he is a fierce fighter. His troop.or troops are made up of some of the top Wutain soldiers. Not one of Shinra's forces has attacked Lazarus.until now."  
  
"Maybe we should take the hint? If no one else thought they could take this fort, why should we? It's like we were sent here to do all the dirty work and got stuck with a babysitter and babysitting," Daitona grumbled and laid back on her sleeping bag.  
  
Sephiroth looked down at her and frowned. "What was THAT suppose to mean?"  
  
Daitona crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would the second highest military officer get suck in a grouping with us? He's babysitting to make sure we don't do anything stupid, that's what. Then we have all these cadets." she sighed. "Half of them couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, much less shoot a moving human target. There are a few exceptions to that though. You said it yourself; Zack Smith has a lot of potential. There are a few others but the rest would be lucky to make it into the military in regular circumstances."  
  
"Anyways, it'll take us no less that two weeks to get there at the pace we're going now. Colonel Zante told us there is no hurry, so I don't think we should push the soldiers or ourselves very much."  
  
"Daitona narrowed her eyes then looked at him. "Becoming lazy now are we?"  
  
"No, just tired," he replied softly and lay back next to her.  
  
Daitona turned her head to face him, then propped herself up on her elbow so that she could look down at him. "What's bothering you?" she questioned knowing this wasn't like him. ".you don't like this either, do you?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed heavily then looked her in the eyes. "I've got that bad feeling, Daitona. I always means something.but it's strange this time.It's just nagging at the back of my head telling me there is something wrong.but."  
  
"But what? I feel danger, though there shouldn't be any so soon. I thought the original plan was for us to head for Wutai, but there having us run in the complete opposite direction." Daitona frowned and sat back up. "They're running us all over the place. Fist they marched us half way across the content.to the north, and now we're backtracking in a since. We went in a straight line from the cost to the interior, and now we'll make a straight line down to the far south."  
  
"Someone's not thinking clearly these days," Sephiroth snorted. "Why is Commander Zante being stationed at that fort anyways? Wouldn't they be better off in the field fighting?"  
  
"But then again, who are we to question our orders?"  
  
Sephiroth snorted at her bitterness. "We are but tools, and you know it. Keep them and use them as you see fit, isn't that how it is? Speak to me Daitona. What should we do.and what lays ahead of us that is making me feel this way?"  
  
"I know not how you feel so I couldn't tell you about that," Daitona said softly. "What lies ahead of is death and destruction.and we'll be in the middle of it cutting down ever thing in our path. We are on orders to kill, leave no one alive. We will kill innocent people...civilian's.men, women, kids, babies, and animals all alike. At least that is what President Shinra wishes of us."  
  
"Why such brutality?" a near by cadet asked. A few of the cadets and SOLDIER's had gathered around to listen to what Daitona had to say.  
  
"To send a message to the entire world." Daitona looked around as more joined the ever-growing group. "We will make people think twice before rebelling against Shinra. They'll fear what Shinra might send upon them; they will fear us, they'll fear SOLDIER. They'll respect us, no one will dare to step in our paths or try to stop us. They'll see us as protectors; we'll protect their homesteads from crime and attacks. We'll be all that and so much more."  
  
Daitona fell silent and looked around once more. Everyone who was listening seemed fairly interested in what she was saying, so she went on. "And cadet.can this really be called 'brutality'? War is deaths hand. War.death.destruction.doesn't it all bring around new life? Where would we be now if there was never war and murder? I'll tell you, we'd be living how ancient human ancestors lived; we'd live how the ancient Creta lived."  
  
Sephiroth was sitting up now and smiled faintly. Daitona knew so much more than anyone would give her credit for. 'She could probably tell anyone of these men their deepest, darkest secret.just because of how they act and speak. I guess it doesn't help that she can read minds at will. So Daitona, what's next, what lays in wait for us?'  
  
Daitona looked at Sephiroth and gave him a worried look. "I don't know.I truly don't know. You're feeling of danger is mutual though." Daitona growled as a sudden wave of dread and warning hit her. "There's danger."  
  
Sephiroth frowned. "Daitona.where?"  
  
Daitona looked him in the eyes once more. "All around us.all around our camp.everywhere. If we are not careful.we'll be hurt from within.the danger is one.and ally perhaps."  
  
"There's a traitor in our camp?" Sephiroth breathed.  
  
"Not a traitor," Daitona stated coolly; the one's listening were a little on edge from the sudden change. "He was never with OUR troops to start with."  
  
"An imposter?" a certain cadet asked warily.  
  
Daitona narrowed her eyes then looked at Sephiroth. 'You can read minds too, right?' Sephiroth gave her a deliberate nod. 'If he's suppose to be cadet.I've never seen him before.'  
  
Sephiroth flashed the 'cadet' an icy stare. "Stand up, 'cadet'."  
  
Daitona stare at the 'cadet' intently. There was something strangely familiar about him but she couldn't seem to put her finger on it.  
  
"You're Wutain!" one of the more experienced SOLDIERs snarled.  
  
'Wutain? Black hair.dark eyes.I was fighting one who got away after Sephiroth casted Dragon's Whisper. He had hurt my arm.and.' "YOU!!!" Daitona yelled in shear outrage.  
  
The 'cadet' smirked. "So you remember me Commander Daitona. I would have been hurt if you hadn't."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!"  
  
"I want to join your troops. If anyone here is half as good as you the Wutain's don't stand a chance. Why should I voluntarily be on the pointy end of your sword?"  
  
"You already are," Sephiroth growled. "Now who are you, and why have you deceived our troops?"  
  
"My name is Tseng, I am the son of the general YOU killed. I had nowhere else to go since you left an army at the fort. I have no desire to be killed by you people; I have sense enough to know who's going to win this war."  
  
"And you think you can just barge in here and fight along with us?" Sephiroth asked ignorantly. "And just WHY should WE trust the likes of YOU?"  
  
Tseng frowned in thought. What COULD he tell them to make them believe him? "I could help you!"  
  
Daitona narrowed her eyes. Trust wasn't her problem; she just didn't like him.  
  
"How?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"I.I could help you defeat General Lazarus," Tseng declared.  
  
"What of Commander Mifune?"  
  
Tseng smiled. "Him joining up with the General was just a ploy to distract Shinra forces. They never thought a troop would be sent after them. Right now the fort is not at its best because many of the soldiers have gone home thinking no one would dare to attack Fort Natic."  
  
Sephiroth stare at the younger boy long and hard then finally sighed with a nod of his head. "Daitona."  
  
Daitona didn't respond and glared death at Tseng. As much as she hated letting him come along she has to admit that what he knew could be very useful. She growled, "fine! You can come with us on one condition.you don't come within ten yards of me or I'll castrate you on the spot! Got that?!"  
  
Sephiroth held back a laugh as Daitona got up and stormed away, then he turned his attention back to Tseng and it hit him. "You.you're the one who fought her, aren't you?" The look on Tseng's face told all. "You really shouldn't have done that, and you better take her warning.wouldn't want to loose anything, but I guess that's not my problem." Sephiroth sighed, "No, my problem is getting her to calm down long enough to get our plan put together."  
  
He shook his head and stood up. "You, SOLDIER. Take our 'guest' and show him our 'hospitality'. I am not to be disturbed unless someone wants to get hurt."  
  
Sephiroth didn't wait for a reply and went the way Daitona had gone.  
  
****  
  
"The nerve of the man.how dare he.!" Daitona fumed as she threw rocks angrily into a stream.  
  
"Yes some nerve."  
  
Daitona narrowed her eyes, but didn't look back; she already knew who it was.  
  
"Hmm, you're not mad at me are you?" Sephiroth asked and got no reply. "What did I do? It's not like I'M the one who kissed you in the middle of battle. If he does anything suspicious I'll let you deal with him. I have no grudge with him."  
  
"If it had been YOU fighting it would have not caught me so totally off guard and I would have killed you," Daitona said and finally turned to him.  
  
"You couldn't kill me," Sephiroth teased.  
  
"You wanna bet?!" Daitona challenged.  
  
"Whoa," Sephiroth said putting his hands up. "I didn't mean anything by that, I was only kidding. Maybe you ought to jump in this stream and cool off."  
  
"You first."  
  
Sephiroth shrugged. "Fine by my me."  
  
He reached up and carefully unbuckled the metallic shoulder armor. He set them on the ground then pulled the straps free that crossed his chest letting the cape coat fall to the grassy shore. That done, he took off the remaining straps of the harness that held Masamune to his back. Finally, his boots and socks came off and he walked knee deep into the stream.  
  
"Come on, it's no too cold," Sephiroth said turning back to Daitona, she looked amused.  
  
"And what am I suppose to wear in the water? I can't just take my cloths off like you." Daitona narrowed her eyes at Sephiroth. "You didn't.how could you even think that?!"  
  
Sephiroth laughed and went into deeper water, it came up to his shoulders at the deepest spot. "One can always hope."  
  
"YOU, all man are alike, I swear! And here I thought YOU of all people, was different."  
  
"I am different, I just wanted you to take a swim. There was no harm in that. You have dry cloths back at camp, and I know you have your exercise shirt under that. So come on."  
  
Daitona sighed then nodded. "Ok, you win this time."  
  
****  
  
-End Chapter 22-  
  
A/N: This chapter took my a little longer for a number of reasons, wasn't home, was reading.and I happened to have a good idea for the next chapter so it is partly wrote now. Shouldn't take me too long to finish. 


	23. Dreams…

Chapter 23

Dreams…

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and the name Mifune came from Noacat.  All OC's are mine.

A/N: I started writing this chapter before I was even half way through chapter 22.  I just had an idea I had to put in the story…so here it is.

**Dreams…:**

Daitona watched in shock as a gut shot went off within their camp and Sephiroth staggered back into her.  He had been saying something, but he was silent now.  He backed just enough so that when he started to topple backwards Daitona was able to wrap her arms around him and bring him to lay on the ground gentle.

"Sephiroth…" she breathed and looked into his eyes; they were clouded with pain.

He gasped harshly and a steady flow of blood began coming from his mouth.  He reached is hand up towards Daitona, but all of a suddenly, he seemed to have the lack of strength.  Daitona caught his hand before it fell back down and brought it to her face.

Sephiroth smiled weakly at her.  "You know…I never thought…I'd see the day…you cried.  I'll…I'll be fine."

Daitona stared gown at him as his breathing became shallower and her heart leapt in fear; in fear of loosing the only one she had ever truly cared for.

"Don't be sad…Daitona…we must all face the end…at some point in our lives.  Some…sooner than others…"

He took in a deep shuttering breath, his clouded eyes dimmed then closed all together, and his breath released slowly.  Daitona's eyes burned…she knew he had taken his final breath…

****

Daitona sat bolt upright with a sharp scream.  She panted for breath then bowed her head into her trembling hands.  _'It was just a dream…just a really bed dream.'  _After thoroughly convincing herself that it truly had been a dream she looked over to the area were Sephiroth had chosen to sleep.

His sleeping bag was there along with all his other things including Masamune, but he was no were in sight.  The sleeping bad was rumpled so he had been there for a while.  Daitona knew it was still late because the night sky was at its darkest with no moon for light, and the entire camp was quiet, even the camp fires had almost burnt themselves out.

Daitona got out of her warm sleeping bag into the crisp night air; they were nearer to the mountain range now, and things were beginning to cool off.  She shivered as her warm skin meet the icy gusts in the breeze.

"Damn, it's cold…now where could Sephiroth be at this time of night?"  She stood slowly and looked over the camp once more to be sure there wasn't any movement; there was none that she could pick up.  She sighed then silently walked over to Sephiroth's stuff.  "He didn't take his boots…maybe he went for a walk?"  Daitona almost laughed at the thought.   _'Now doesn't that just sound depressing?  Taking a walk all alone in the middle of the night? Riiigggttt…so then where could he be?'_

She fell silent and strained her ever sense in the quiet night to try and pick up any clue to where her friend had wondered off too.  After a few minutes she gave up and scanned the ground.  She smiled, _'he may be good at hiding his tracks, but not from me.  He's getting sloppy…'_

She followed the footprint trail for some time through the dense wood.  It lead in the direction of the river but more down stream than she had went the previous day.  _'Probably to warmer water, but why would Sephiroth be swimming at this time of night; and why didn't he tell someone where her was going?'_

As Daitona pondered this, she wasn't paying too much attention to where she was going until her feet hit something on the sandy ground and she almost fell.  She regained her balance by taking another step, but when she took another her balance faltered.  She fell on her stomach and ended up with a face full sand; she has successfully made her way onto a small beach next to the stream.

Daitona spit sand from her mouth, and then slowly rolled over into a sitting position.  She reached behind her and grabbed what had tripped her twice.  There were two of them and she brought them to her lap before examining what they were.  They were heavy, about the size of a good-sized rock, smooth…metallic in color…

_'This are Sephiroth's shoulder armor…what are they laying out here for…'_ A sound from the water made Daitona's head snap up and she froze.  _'Well…this is certainly and interesting situation that I've gotten myself into this time…' _Sephiroth apparently had wondered off to bath and Daitona just happened to stumble upon him.

"Are you all right," Sephiroth asked softly and took a step towards her.

Daitona nearly chocked; she waved her hand frantically in a gesture for him to stop, he did.  "I-I'm fine…I just…tripped!" she forced out.  "Ahhh…I'm sorry!"

Sephiroth laughed softy.  "No worries.  Did you need something?"  Sephiroth turned his back to her and continued washing at his silver hair.

Daitona stared at him then shook her head.  "What?"

Sephiroth snickered and glanced over his shoulder at her.  "I asked; did you need something?  It's not every night that you track me down like this, you know?"

"Oh…" Daitona had to retrace her thought to figure out 'why' she had come out here.  When it came to her she frowned.  "I had a bad dream…"

"And it woke you up?"

"Yeah…yeah it did."

Sephiroth leaned his head back in the water to finish rinsing the soap he had put in his hair.  "You going to tell me about it or are you just going to sit there and stare at me all night?"

Daitona's cheeks felt warm, even to her and she knew she was blushing.  She hadn't realized she had been staring at him…was she?  "Well…we were in camp…it wasn't this one but it didn't look too different.  Anyways, there was a gunshot…and you staggered back into me.  You were bleeding…then…then…" She sighed and shook her head.

Sephiroth turned to face her once more.  "Then what?"

"You…you died right there on the ground.  You told me not to me sad.  Then I woke up and you weren't in camp…do you do this every night?  Sneak out of camp when everyone's sleeping?"

"Not every night, but I need a bath sometimes too, you know?"  He took the mass of wet hair and wrung it out thoroughly then flung it back over his shoulder, all the ends sunk back into the cool water.  "Hand me my towel?"

Daitona was silent.  "Towel?"

"Yes, my towel.  It's right beside you.  You do want me to cover myself before getting out of the water, don't you?"

Daitona snorted and threw the towel at his face.  "You know, you're not even funny!"

"Then why are you so red in the face?" he teased and wiped the water off his face with the dry towel.

Daitona narrowed her eyes till they were slits…then he stood.  She yelped in surprise and turned around.  She could here him laughing softly.  "You are not self-conscious in the least, you know that?"

"Why should I be?  I'm not worried what others think of my appearance.  Now you, that's a whole other ballgame all together.  You wouldn't be caught dead in my situation right now, would you?"

Daitona's head snapped back around as he came onto the beach, thankful to her he had the towel wrapped around his waste.  "You got that right!"  _'Why am I still here?  I should have left the moment I knew he wasn't decent…then again…it's not like this is the first time I've seen him like this…'_

Sephiroth stared at her in a bit of surprise.

Daitona finally noticed him looking at her and looked up.  "What?"

"…you're sitting on my cloths."  He indicated to where she was sitting.

"Oh."

Sephiroth offered his hand to her and she just stared at it as if it where deformed or something.  He sighed and reached down, grabbing her arm he pulled her up to her feet.  "Why don't you go wait by that tree and I'll walk back to camp with you or we could sit out here and talk?  But right now, I'm getting cold and would like to get dressed."

Daitona gave a nod them walked a ways to sit on a patch of grass and waited.  _'What's wrong with me…better yet, what's wrong with HIM?  Why was he looking at me like…oh gawd!' _ Daitona cursed herself more out of embarrassment than anything else._  'I forgot, I forgot, I forgot!  I can't think such things around him and get away with it.  He can read my mind just as easily as I can!'_

Something came to rest on her shoulder and as Daitona was about to turn to see what it was a strong arm came around her waste and a shock of damp silver hair came into her sight.  "So I can read you mind, no big deal.  You can do the same, remember?"

Daitona remained silent; she was trying to keep her mind clear of any other thoughts that might…'_Oh dang this is hard.  Why does he have to be so close?'_

"Because you want me to be.  Do you realize how you sounded when you told me I died in your dream?  Your voice trembled.  Do you fear that a simple gunshot wound will kill me?" Sephiroth asked and made himself more comfortable on the soft grass.  He could feel her shake a bit in his arms.  "Someone would have to shoot me in the head or in the heart to kill me with a gun Daitona.  Do not worry over a simple dream."

Daitona sniffed and bowed her head somewhat.  "I…I'm sorry.  I shouldn't act so childish.  You're right; it was just a dream, nothing to be worried about.  I shouldn't have come out here…"

"It's ok," Sephiroth assured and brought his other arm around her.  When Daitona began to speak again he shushed her and deeply inhaled the scent of her hair.

Daitona shuttered involuntarily; then he began nuzzling at her neck and goose bumps spread over her arms and legs.  "Seph…" she breathed.

Sephiroth responded by bringing his face away from her neck and kissed her jaw lightly.  He wasn't sure what compelled him to hold her like this but it felt right.  He gently kissed her cheek then brushed his lips over hers.

He looked at her closely; Daitona wasn't pulling away.  Her eyes were half closed and he found the permission he was looking for there.  He brushed his lips against hers once more before actually kissing her.

Daitona felt Sephiroth press his lips more firmly to hers and his tongue began to trace her lips, then eventually his teeth begun to nibble at her lower lip.  She was tempted to pull away, not sure of what she should be doing.  No one had ever kissed her before…well, that wasn't entirely true but that hadn't been by choice.

In a matter of only a few seconds of him starting this kiss she finally parted her lips enough for Sephiroth's tongue to enter her mouth.  He tasters her thoroughly, letting his tongue explore her entire mouth and coxing her tongue to play along with his.

All too soon Daitona pulled back gasping for air.  "Where…I…" She sighed at not being to think entirely straight anymore so she simply shut her mouth.

Sephiroth smiled warmly at her and kissed her jaw once more.  "We should get back to camp.  I'll be light out soon and we should both rest a little before we have to break camp and march again."

Daitona didn't trust her voice to speak so she nodded.  Sephiroth got to his feet and helped her, and then they walked back to camp hand in hand.

****

-End Chapter 23-

A/N: Well…that was…um, interesting?  Not too long of a chapter and it didn't really move the story along but I guess it did move Sephiroth's and Daitona's relationship…well, what relationship they had before this point.  Anyways, tell me what you all think.  


	24. Troublesome People

Chapter 24

Troublesome People

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and the name Mifune came from Noacat.  All OC's are mine.

A/N: I can't believe I cut myself with my own blasted sword…again.  I have two and wouldn't it be my luck that the one with the sheath isn't the sharp one.  I'm willing to bet my sharpened sword could probably take off a finger or two if one weren't careful.  And these stinking Gobstoppers won't quit falling onto my keyboard…haha I'll eat them and Gobstoppers to all my readers!  Anyways, on with the story.

**Note:** If anyone has any suggestions on how to put together Sephiroth and Daitona's relationship I'd be grateful for any help.  I don't normal write about such things, but…I kind of got led there.  Anyways…I could really use the help in that area because for some reason ever time I write something it sounds corny and I would never bring myself to post something I felt so self-conscious about.

**Troublesome People:**

Daitona slowly woke from the few hours she had slept since getting back to camp with Sephiroth.  She rubbed at her eyes sleepily then noticed how warm it had gotten.  _'I couldn't have slept that late, could have I?  Surely someone would have...'_

She slowly turned her head to see behind her and for a moment she couldn't think of any retinal explanations for what she saw. 

            Sephiroth opened one green blue eye then the other.  "Good morning," he said softly.  He chuckled at Daitona's facial expression and knew exactly what she was thinking.  "As I said last night, no worries.  You were half asleep by the time we neared camp so I pick you up and laid you down next to me.  It's a change to wake up warm, isn't it?"

            "Yeah…I guess so.  I thought we were suppose to leave at dawn though?"  Daitona looked around and the camp was as still as it had been during the night hours.

            Sephiroth scanned the area then shrugged.  "Oh well, we're in no hurry as of yet.  Why rush into something that we already know will result in a battle?"

            "And to think, you let one of them join us." Daitona wrinkled her nose and Sephiroth laughed.  "Really, it's not funny."

            "No," Sephiroth laughed, "It's what you told him when you threatened him yesterday."

            Daitona frowned and crossed her arms somewhat.  "And I meant ever word of it.  If he so much as looks at me the wrong way…"

            Sephiroth shuttered then laughed as her put his arm around her waist bring her close again.  "I glad I'm not in his shoes, because I know it not wise to take a threat from you as a bluff."

            "You might just end up in that position if you don't let go of me right now," Daitona warned; Sephiroth flinched as if he'd been smacked then Daitona laughed.  "I'm just kidding, I'd never do something like that to you…we'll not now anyways, but you better watch yourself."

            While she smiled in amusement, Sephiroth was looking a bit wary.  "You…you really wouldn't do that…would you?"

            Daitona grinned.  "Have I scared the 'Great' Sephiroth?"

            "Great Sephiroth?  Where did you get that from?"

            "Why not?  You are a great fighter and I know we'll become know around the world because of this war," she said.

            "You're are disturbing person sometimes.  You say that so childishly that it wouldn't normally be taken seriously, yet what you said probably isn't too far from the truth.  All the military leaders, and officers alike will be know.  What rank will we hold by the end of this war?"  He sighed and relaxed, gaining he was safe for the moment.

            "Who know, it all depends who gets killed and who is the better to replace the position.  We have the second highest military officer with up; if something happens to him…you'll probably get his position.  I have no doubt about that," Daitona stated firmly.

            "Why do you say that?  Why couldn't you get the higher ranking?" Sephiroth questioned and rested his chin on her shoulder.

            "A few reasons…one, you're the better swordsmen; two, you're older than me; and three…I'm a girl.  You know how people are; no matter how truly good I am I will not be treated as equal to higher officers.  That I know because you are already a rank higher than me and we have been together the entire time we've been in Wutai.  You have done nothing in battle that I haven't."  She sighed and let her head thump back to the blanket underneath them.

            "That does seem kind of unfair doesn't it," Sephiroth murmured.  "Don't worry about it, out here…rank means nothing unless you are below officer.  You don't see me or Otto ordering you around do you?"

            "You did order me to stay on the wall at that last battle," she grumbled.

            "And you didn't listen either, did you?  Did you get in trouble?  No, because frankly, I didn't care because I think you are better off fighting directly.  It'd just what I see of you combat nature."

            "Combat nature, huh?  I think you're full of it," Daitona teased.  "But you're right, it doesn't matter especially if one doesn't care."

            Sephiroth stared at her till he became aware that someone had been standing there next to them; both Daitona and him looked up at the same time and found questioning brown eyes staring back at them.

            "I'm not going to ask…but you two do know Shinra doesn't like these things going on between the SOLDIER's, right?" Otto said slowly.

            "There's nothing going on," Sephiroth assured.  "It was cold last night."

            "Indeed it was.  Well, it's really none of my business, but you've both been warned."  With that Otto silently walked back into the camp and started to relight the fires so that a warm breakfast could be made.

            "Well, I guess we really should get up now and get everything ready to go…" Daitona sighed; Sephiroth did as well and pulled back from her to get up.

****

Daitona tugged along thinking how terrible her feet felt in the over sized and now wet boots.  The day had grown hot as they marched to the far South and the cold mountain water had felt good…at the time.  Now Daitona's socks were soggy and her feet felt worse than ever.

_'They're suppose to be water proof…when they fit properly!' _she thought angrily.  _'Now all there doing is holding in a pond full of water…that's it!'  _Daitona growled and stepped out of the path of everyone else and sat down.

Ignoring the strange looks she pulled the boots off and a fare about of water spilled from each.  Her socks were thoroughly socked and she pealed them off then tossed them aside.  Several nasty looking blisters had formed on both her feet in some very tender areas.

"You ok?" Otto asked when he was about to pass.

She sighed and glanced up at him.  "Here," Daitona threw one of her boots at him,  "carry these," she said and threw the other.

Otto barely managed to catch both and before he could object Daitona was on her feet and limping somewhat back to her ranks.

"Poor kid," he mumbled and tied the boots to his pack and continued on.

****

Sephiroth sat laughing at their camp for the night; Daitona was near him glaring all the while and Otto just looked amused.

Sephiroth wiped at his eyes as he tried to get his laughing under control.  "She just…threw them at you and walked off?"  He started to laugh again; Otto shook his head.

"Come on, it's not that funny," Daitona scolded. 

"I know," Sephiroth laughed and brought in under control.  "It's just you walked all day without shoes on and no one noticed you shrunk an inch.  You know that everyone is…"

"You finish that sentence and you're going to regret it," she warned; Sephiroth promptly shut his mouth.

Otto chuckled and shook his head.

While Daitona was busy glaring at Sephiroth who looked on in amusement, all three failed to notice a certain Wutain boy approach them.

Unfortunately for Tseng, the young female commander took notice of him first and she looked anything but pleased.  

"What do you want?" she demanded and her hands unconsciously going to where her swords would have been.  She had forgot she had taken them off and had left them with her sleeping gear._  'If only he knew how lucky he is right now…'_

Tseng smirked and bowed his head to the other two commanders.  "I just thought to warn you…when you attacked Fort Dal'fa, my dad sent a runner out to get backup and that would be…four days ago now…"

"What are you saying?" Otto asked warily.

"I'm saying," Tseng stated irritably, "that trouble is on the way."

Daitona narrowed her eyes but Sephiroth spoke up before she could.  

"What kind of trouble."

Daitona snorted at the amused look in Tseng's eyes.  "He already told us, yesterday."

"Oh?" Tseng challenged, he didn't think any of these officers knew what kind of trouble they had blindly walked into.

Daitona cursed under her breath and shook her head.  

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked watching Daitona closely.

"We're screw!  That's what."  Daitona glared at the surprised Tseng.  "He told us out right that he KNEW Commander Mifune wasn't at Fort Natic, and you want to know how he knew that?  I'll tell you, because he Commander Mifune IS the backup they requested.  We're marching straight into them.  We're as good as sitting ducks out here!  Us, we've taken our sweet time, but what do you wanna bet that Mifune is one his way as we speak?"

_'Ok, so I have to give her credit.  She's smart and explained it a hell of a lot more thoroughly than even I could have,' _Tseng thought and stood unmoving.

Sephiroth's eyes snapped to the dark haired Wutain.  "Is she right?"

"Ahh, y-yes sir," Tseng stammered.

"Damn it all!" Otto growled.  "Daitona, if you knew, why didn't you say something?"

"Huh?" she whined.  "I didn't know…it just hit me a moment ago, maybe we ALL should pay a little more attention instead of just me!  I'm the kid here, remember?"

"Kid?" Tseng questioned.

"Shut up!" three angry officers snapped as one.

"We need a plan…" Otto groaned.

"Besides tucking our tails and running?" Daitona asked sarcastically.

Sephiroth snickered.  "Then tell us, 'oh wise one.'  What shall we do?"

Daitona grinned.  "Just leave it all up to me." 

"I don't like the sound of that…" Otto warned.

****

-End Chapter 24-

A/N: Ok, so this chapter was a bit short but hey.  Expect a battle in the next chapter…all planed out by Daitona no less.  Is it just me or does that spell out trouble for everyone, friend and foe alike?  Any ideas are welcomed, and I'm still lacking names…*sighs* Ah well, I'll have to make up my own or look through the dictionary again.  You know…that's a good place to find stuff…


	25. Daitona’s Attack Ambushed

Chapter 25

Daitona's Attack

(Ambushed)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters; all OC's are mine...umm, the name Mifune came from Noacat, and my thanks go to Celtic guardian for giving me a series of names that if I use I'll be sure to point them out.

A/N: Finally dragged myself out of bed at about 2 in the afternoon, all so I could write this chapter!  Anyways, the name of this chapter…doesn't sound like…umm, too inviting.  Glad I slept late because of two things: 1) I'll have a lot of time to get this chapter done no matter how late it gets, and 2) In a half dream state this morning this scene came to me and I thought it would be perfect to start this chapter!

**Daitona's Attack (Ambushed):**

Night turned into the burning day as Daitona worked out the details of an obviously, well set and thought through plan.  The night hours were spent hiding all traces that they had set camp then getting SOLDIERs and cadets alike set into carefully sought out and made hiding places.  They were separated into small groups and told that they could sleep during the day so long as one stayed up on guard.

****

Night came without incident.  Three commanders and a Wutain boy lay on their stomachs in wait.  They were in front of all the small groups of men and happened to be on a sandy white beach of a great river.

The river was deep, and clear.  The water flowed almost noiselessly, and almost looked of rippling silk.  A deep blue and black silk that swirled with a thick white mist.  The water ran fast but without rapids; the mist only seemed to be near the water because there was a clear view all the way across the river to another, much larger sandy beach.

The four next to the river dozed in their sleeping bags waiting for any signs of enemy soldiers.  Otto was on watch and had taken a spot on the right.  Tseng slept soundly to his left, and then Sephiroth and Daitona had the left side.  

She and Sephiroth had slept a while and were now awake talking softly over the fine details of her plan.  The night sky soon became streaked with an array of blues and purples, and then lightened to reds and oranges.

Otto was about to nod off when movement caught his eye from across the river.  He propped his head up and looked to where the movement had come from.  On the far beach, two figures dressed in black crept along the shore; it seemed as if they were looking for something.

Daitona and Sephiroth had fallen quiet and they too watched the two figures on the opposite beach.  Everyone's head snapped around when there was a rustle of leaves from behind, then back forward from the sound of splashing water. 

"They're gone," Otto hissed.  The two figures across the river where nowhere in sight and the water didn't looked disturbed in the least.

"Get your swords ready!" Daitona ordered rolling onto her back; both her swords were in hand and ready to go.  She inhaled the crisp air deeply and her face dropped.  "What did you do Otto, go to sleep?  They're all around us…"

As if to prove her point two Wutain soldiers jumped through the bush and tried to attack, but were met by Daitona's swords.  She turned back around and gave a disgusted look, but not to Sephiroth or even Otto.

"Wake up you idiot!" she snarled and gave Tseng a good kick in the gut.

Tseng gasped as Daitona's steel-toed boot hit him in the belly.  "Ouch…what was that for?" he whined. 

"Get up!  That is unless of course you want the enemy to catch you sleeping."

"My enemy?  They're my own people for…" Tseng started to protest.

"Oh yeah that's right, I wonder how they treat traitors?  That is what you are," she pointed out smartly.

"I could tell them you took me hostage…"

Sephiroth grunted.  "We don't take hostages.  The Wutain's know that as well as all the Shinra forces.  Try again, but let me tell you, you try anything like that…I'll let Daitona kill you personally and if she's too busy…than I'll do it.  Got that Wutain?"

Tseng gulped and nodded.  Daitona shook her head and Otto looked a bit stunned by Sephiroth's threat.

Daitona held up a hand to silence everyone then brought the other to her mouth.  She whistled a high-pitched birdcall.  After a few seconds of silence it was responded to by another call, then several more.

Everything went silent again and Daitona looked to Sephiroth then to Otto.

"Do it," he ordered.

Daitona took in a deep breath then whistled impossibly loud and in a seemingly endless pattern.  Sharp short whistles followed by a series of longer different pitched ones.  The SOLDIER's in charge of the small groups brought the dawn to life as they responded in kin to her.  With one last sharp blow everything fell to an eerie silence.

"They'll attack…lets get going," Otto said and quickly got their gear bundled up and threw it into the place they had chosen to hide their things.

By the time he was done several SOLDIERs had made there way to the area.

"Ready!" Otto announced breathlessly.

"Did any of you see the enemy on your way here?" Sephiroth asked the new arrivals; most of them nodded.  "How many do you, roughly, think there were?

One of the 2nd class SOLDIERs stepped up, Sephiroth recognized him as Zimu.  He had gray/white eyes that glowed with mako, and his hair was badly bleached from the sun making the ordinarily sandy blonde a blonde/gray color.

"Sir, I believe in the group I seen there were 50 to 75 Wutain soldiers.  They have split into large groups and I know there are at the least five of these groups," Zimu reported.

"So, taken that these numbers are right…" Daitona trailed off.  "That would mean, at the least, we're up against 250 to 375 enemy soldiers.  That's not to bad, anyone else want to add to this estimate?"

"Commander Mifune always has over 1000 soldiers with him," Tseng grumbled.  "That is, only when he's short on numbers.  He has them march in groups of that size to keep from being found in a large mass."

"Hmmm…I lost three cadets in the last battle and Commander Zante took 175 of them so I am left with 105 cadets.  All the ones left are fairly experienced fighters.  What about you guys?" Daitona asked.

"I lost one, so I have 49 1st and 2nd class SOLDIERS," Otto reported.

Sephiroth crossed his arms.  "I lost 8, so I'm left with 104."

"So that makes…258…" Daitona frowned.  "There are three of us so that's 261.  I like HIS estimate on numbers better," she said pointing at Zimu.

"Hey!" Tsang spat indignantly, "what about me?!  I can fight too you know?!"

"What, and give you the chance to turn your back on us too?  Right, you're not someone to be trusted.  You turned your back on your own country, what assures us you won't do the same to us?" Daitona challenges.

"I'm here aren't I?!"

"Enough!" Otto yelled.  "You quit yelling at her, it's not your place.   This isn't the time nor place for this, the enemy is at hand and out troop is ready and waiting."

"Zimu, Santee, and Jorem come with me…you too Daitona," Sephiroth said and started into the surrounding woods.

"You go with them," Otto ordered and started on his way with a group of seven SOLDIERs.

Tseng shuttered then quickly started out after the two departing officers.

****

"You all ready for this?" Sephiroth asked.  In front of the six were a group of at least 60 Wutain soldiers.

The soldiers hadn't seen the Shinra SOLDIERs but knew they were around, thus were on edge.  Little did they know they were surrounded and were about to be picked off one by one.

Daitona whistled a native birdcall, but this particular one held a deadly massage to those who knew better.  As soon as the call left her mouth and died away many gunshots went off at once then an assortment of ice spells followed by fire, and then lightening.  The Wutain's numbers were greatly reduced by the time the skirmish turned to swords.  The group fell easily and none were left alive.

The Shinra SOLDIERs and cadets all came together afterwards.

"That was too easy," Sephiroth growled.

"Tell me about…" Daitona narrowed her eyes.  "Where's that Wutain brat at?"

"Umm, here!" Tseng hurriedly came out of hiding and made his way over to the two commanders.  "This…this is a decoy group…the…the real soldiers always come afterwards…"

A sharp yell came from a distance and it was quickly cut off, then gunfire erupted.  Daitona rubbed her fore head trying to come up with a plan B, she hadn't expected there to be a false troop and that threw everything to hell.

"Sephiroth think of something!" she finally blurted, the cries in the distant were becoming more and more and closer.

Sephiroth didn't have time to think of anything, as a group of true Wutain soldiers erupted from the dense brush and attacked.  The attack came to quickly for the more inexperienced and they fell quickly to their deaths.

Tseng found himself of a fierce battle…weaponless.  He turned frantically to the fighting female office.  "Give me a sword!"

"Screw you!" Daitona snarled at him and nearly chopped of a soldier's head.

"Oh come on!" Tseng cried desperately.  "I don't have anything to defend myself with…they'll KILL me!"

"Good for them, it saves me the trouble!"  Daitona sliced through several more soldiers and she was beginning to be pushed back and as defending more than she'd like to.  Finally she relented to Tseng's plea and glance over her shoulder to him.  "You better not make me regret this!" she snarled at him then threw him the sword held by her left hand.

Tseng sighed in relief, scooped the sword up, and put it in immediate use.  He fought at Daitona's side and helped her push the Wutain soldiers back.  As they fought an eerie sensation came over Daitona that caused the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to pick.

In a matter of seconds she realized what was happening and almost laughed at the fear on the Wutain's faces.  Her eyes were fiery orbs in their sockets and currents of energy were encircling her from limb to limb.  

_'I warned him about using that materia…it's so close I can almost taste what power is mine…ouch!'  _Her teeth had grown to fangs again and she had unconsciously bit her tongue.  

Tseng shuttered.  _'Damn…I didn't know that the mako the SOLDIER's were showered with could cause such changes.  She looks like a very pissed off demon.'_

Daitona growled deep in her throat and stretched out one clawed hand.  Running up and down her arms were several swirling stripes.  Her fingernails had grown in length and had grown narrow into sharp claws.  Within the hand she held out, a ball of fiery energy formed and began to swirl to life.

"Sh-she's….the devil!" one of the Wutain soldiers stammered in shear horror.

"Devil now is it?  I believe I am Divinian and that is what you see a shadow of.  Be thankful for Sephiroth having my true power, but thanks to him from summoning Dragon's Mercy, the power has returned to me somewhat.  But what is happening to me in none of your concern, is it?" Daitona asked in a voice that was not her own.  "No, it's not.  Let me tell you why…because in the course of the next minute, each and every one of you is going to die.  Any last words?"

The soldiers that had heard her began to back away.  "Wrong answer," Daitona snarled and ran forward a few steps then flung her glowing hand out in front of her.  "May death be brought to you all on a swift hand and the next life be more kind to you all!  Divine fires burns forever within my hand…fiery wings!"

The aqua green in her eyes burned brighter then turned to a deep bloody crimson.  The energy in her hand flowed out and formed a massive burning arc.  The energy casted flame shadows over her and in the moments before the Wutain soldiers died…they could have sworn they seen elegant wings protruding from her shoulders that were as fiery as the arc was…then nothing.  Their field of vision was taken over by red, then the pure blackness of oblivion. 

****

-End Chapter 25-

A/N: Hehehe, more of Daitona's natural power, now imagine what the summon did when Sephiroth called it.  The next chapter will tell ya, so it'll be set a few minutes before Daitona annihilated the Wutain soldiers she was…fighting?  Not really.  


	26. Fierce Encounter

Chapter 26

Fierce Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters; all OC's are mine...umm, the name Mifune came from Noacat, and my thanks go to Celtic guardian for giving me a series of names that if I use I'll be sure to point them out.

A/N: I like talking to people…since Juzu went on vacation everything around here is quiet…if anyone ever want to say anything, anything at all, fell free to e-mail me.  If anyone has a request about something they want to see in this story tell me and I'll do my best to add in.  I have no one to discuss this story with for a week so I'd really like that.  Anyways…on with the story.

**Fierce Encounter:**

Sephiroth sidestepped as quickly as he could after noticing the soldier to his right.  The sword caught his arm drawing blood.

_'This isn't working out too well…what to do, what to do…where's Daitona?'  _He quickly scanned the area and took out the soldier that had cut him all in one motion.  _'There's too many enemy…I can hardly see any of our soldiers.  If I don't watch it I'm going to end up in a bad situation…'_

He took a step back and almost tripped, so he forced himself to jump over the object…_'One of our SOLDIERs…' _Sephiroth grimaced inwardly at the sight.  Never in his life had he ever seen such a horrid sight.  _'We're being slaughtered…' _He looked around once more and there was still no sign of Daitona.

"I'm really sorry…I know you're close, but I have no other choice left open to me."  He said out loud and retrieved the brightly glowing, crimson orb from the depths of his hidden pocket.  "I know you'll understand, we're being killed, we weren't prepared for this…" The materia slipped easily into the slot of the Masamune.  "I can only hope for the best…I hope you don't draw upon its power too soon…please let this be for the best…"

He moved the Masamune in such a way as to summon the power within the materia, and then concentrated on the newly leveled attack.  Everything went blank in his minds eyes, everything totally at peace, but there was a storm within his hands, a storm that he had the power to control.  His mind sought out the power and the words came fairly naturally, "wise dragon, mighty dragon, peaceful dragon…brought upon this earth as guardian.  I seek thy shelter…help us…Merciful Dragon!"

The materia glowed blood at the word and flared intensely at the final.  A sheen came over him and all the SOLDIER's in the area, he could feel the weariness being lifted.  If felt like the weight of a ton of bricks being lifted from his shoulders.

_'Merciful,' _Sephiroth thought.  _'Like the Phoenix…it will also attack.'_

The barriers that had formed started to let off a dark mist that sparked and hissed when it came in contact with the air.  The mist grew thicker and started to pulsate slowly with red, and then more rabidly adding white.  Finally the red became the only color but the black and white were still flashing more rapidly than ever.

_'And, the finally…all your lives have come to an end…was it all this worth the price of your lives?'_  The sparks and hissing ceased to exist.

The Wutain's found the strange black mist hard to breath.  Then there lives flashed before their eyes in an instant.  _'__…. all of you lives have come to an end…was it all worth the price of your lives?' _Were the last words that echoed through all of there minds when sweet oblivion swept her graceful hand over them all.

Sephiroth stared in wonder at the destruction the simple materia that he now held in his hand, could cause such death and at the same time relieve one of their pains.  Before he could give the subject more thought a huge explosion ripped through the earth and shook the very ground he stood on violently.

A huge mass of trees fell to the earth below and thousands of plants were in nonexistence after the blast.

Sephiroth's eyes went wide in sudden realization.  "Daitona…" he breathed.  _'She was WAY too close…gawd damn it!'  _He gritted his teeth as he hurried to the area the blast had come from.

"Sephiroth!" a voice called.

"Otto," Sephiroth called back.  "Have you see Daitona?"

"No, but what were those two explosions?"

"I used a summon materia that Daitona gave me…she was too close."

Otto frowned at the younger man.  "What do you mean she was too close, did she get caught up in it?"

"No," Sephiroth answered impatiently and looked around swiftly.  "She reacts to this particular materia, that second explosion came from her and I don't know if she's ok."  He shook his head and walked past Otto.

****

'Daitona…' 

Who…who's there?

'Are you ok?' 

Why can't I see you?  Why is everything so dark, everything is closing in on me again.  I'm so alone…so cold…

'Daitona? Look at me…' 

That voice…I-

_'Open your eyes…please open your eyes._

What is this feeling…is that what warmth feels like?  Please don't take that from me…not right now…I'm so confused…_'help me…'_

_'Wake up Daitona, it's not safe here anymore.'_

****

Ever so slowly, Sephiroth seen Daitona's breathing resume to a normal rhythm though still very shallow; he had found her with a few of the SOLDIERs kneeling knelt to her unmoving body.

"Open your eyes…please open your eyes."  Her head rested against his chest and his arms held her close.  Her skin felt chilled to him and he knew that to be a bad sign.

"…help me…"

Sephiroth sighed as a wave of relief rushed over him, and he hugged her closer.  "Wake up Daitona, it's not safe here anymore."

Daitona's eyes slowly opened half way and had a distant glaze to them.  She looked dazed and it took her several seconds before she could focus her eyes on his face.  _'Relief…sympathy…pain…worry…why, who…'_

_'What happened to you?  How could of this happened and you don't have a scratch on you?' _Sephiroth wondered.

"Sephiroth?…"  Daitona's senses were slowly coming back to her but all her minds thoughts were a haze.

"Yes," Sephiroth assured.  "Are you ok?  Tseng, what happened?" Sephiroth demanded, seeing the Wutain boy standing nearby.

"Her power…it's awesome…there's no way a human could poses such power," Tseng breathed.

"Tell me," Sephiroth growled.

"Here eyes glowed of red blood…then a huge…"  Tseng expanded his arms out.  "…THING, it just floated there…it burned of a hellish flame.  Then…boom…everyone who was there," he pointed in the direction the explosion had gone, "were gone in.  Engulfed in that flame…"

Sephiroth looked back down to where Daitona was cradled in his arms.  "Daitona…I'm sorry.  I had to use that power, but I never thought it would have done this to you."

"It…it is not safe here?  Where is it safe anymore?  Where has it ever been safe for us?  Is that right?  Us…everything is so confusing," Daitona responded in a whisper of a voice.  

Sephiroth frowned and casted a spell that would rid her of any status changes.  Daitona felt an odd sensation that started from her head and washed threw her like a wave all the way to the tips of her toes.  Almost instantly the fog in her mind cleared and everything started to go back to normal.

She groaned as if she had just been waked up; Sephiroth could instantly see and feel the change.

"You jerk, this is your fault you know?" she blamed.

"Yes, I know.  I'm sorry, I had no other choice but to use that materia.  A lot of our people were killed…" he said softly.

"I remember now…and…it's ok.  You couldn't have picked a better time to summon that…I admit, I was in trouble.  You were really close and the power…I let myself give into it and used it in a way I should have never used it."  Daitona sighed.  "…when did you get here?"

Sephiroth laughed softly.  "Just a moment ago…you had some status changes and you looked like you were dead.  You weren't breathing right."

Daitona rolled her eyes.  "With all the mako running in my blood or even yours, how often do you think we'd need to take a breath of air?  You could probably hold your breath for a week before you'd start turning purple.  Could you picture the look on Hojo's face?  I bet he'd turn purple yelling at you."

"I'm not going to try that one, I'll take your word for it…" Sephiroth looked up into the distance.  "We had better get into hiding.  We've only seen the tip of the iceberg and now the rest is moving in.  What SOLDIERs and cadets that are left have already went into hiding."

Daitona sighed.  "We can't let them get away with this…we've lost the majority of our troops today and we've barely scratched them…as the saying goes, an eye for an eye.  Lets diminish their numbers in one attack."  She began pulling away from him until he finally complied and stood both of them up.

"I don't like the sound of that Daitona, what are you planning?"

"Give me my materia.  I have the manipulation power needed to make it react much more forcefully," Daitona explained.

"This isn't a good idea, look at what it just did to you," Sephiroth pointed out.

"Indirect contact causes that.  Come on, we don't have much time."

Sephiroth bit his bottom lip then handed her the dimly glowing materia orb.  He could she the initial response immediately and the air around them turned to a crackling and spitting mess.  

"Not too much…" Daitona warned herself.  "Sephiroth…you can help, you've used it before."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding then put both his hands on her shoulders.  As he did so, the sensation that ran through him was almost heart stopping, his breath caught in his throat.  His eyes flare to an intensity to match that of Daitona's.

_'You may not have the same bloods as me…but you're still responding to my Divinian power in much the same way as I am.  How can that be?' _Daitona wondered as she allowed the power of the materia to flow through her and bring about the changes that would be necessary for the assault she had in mind.

The stripes reappeared along her arms along with the sharp claws and fangs.  But this time her hair also lightened to an almost silver like Sephiroth's and fiery red highlight streaked it in various places.  Along both sides of her cheeks two thin, lightly glowing silvery striped appeared. 

The sensation Sephiroth was feeling became a comfort to the burning on sections of his body.  Gritting his teeth he looked to see striped identical to Daitona's had formed over his arms.  _'What is this…how can this be?  How is it possible for me to react to her Divinian power in the same way she does?'_

Daitona leaned back into him and pure energy flooded through him and his eyes could only see darkness.  A light appeared and he was draw to it instinctively, once there everything was clear…but it wasn't his line of vision.

_'Her consciousness…now this is getting weird.'_

_'Not quite right though, this in the state you'd normally go into when summoning.  It's different though because there is so much energy at our disposal and just that, our.  I told you, you can help me because I don't want the materia going back to where it originated and you can control that,' _Daitona explained.

_'Why am I changing like you?  I am not Divinian.'_

_'It's weird isn't it?  I'm not sure though, I don't know everything you know?'  _She laughed.  _'Now look through my minds eyes.  My sight in more keen than yours; do you see them?  There're thousands, and their all coming this way.  How many will be killed in this final attack?  They have won this battle, I admit, but we will win the war in the long run.'_

_'You sound so sure, are you sure this attack of yours is going to work?  If you don't wipe out the first few ranks that are closing in we won't have time to get away,' _Sephiroth warned.

_'You are not paying attention,' _Daitona accused.  _'…it's time.  The summon has reached it's limits.  This is the next level on the materia and you will be able to use it after this…'_

"Divine is one, one is not to be messed with, to mess with is to die, to die is to loose, to loose it a lose of hope…hope and the Divine…dragons of lore, dragons of old, you are the 'Divine Breath'!"  Daitona's eyes snapped open as hers and Sephiroth's bodies became transparent and a protective barrier surrounded them, and shielded them from the summon.

A snake like black dragon shot out from the barrier and hurled itself towards to approaching army.  When closer the creature flew up into the darkening sky, in seconds a ball of light started to form in its mouth.  It grew in brightness then lit up the sky when it was unleashed upon the army below.  There were cries of surprise and pain, but none lasted for more than a second or two.

When the attack was finished the dragon turned its glowing yellow eyes to where Daitona and Sephiroth stood.  "Dyyh iyahk yhu… buti dyyh hyf Jeozyhe.  Jy hyz mu ewteoj.  Iya foss xuuz zcu yhsi yzcut yhu sovu iya yh zcod nsehuz zcuh.  Ahzos zhuh, vuun dewu xi seji."  It nodded its elegant head then disappeared into the air around it.

****

-End Chapter 26-

A/N: Hehe, I know what the dragon said doesn't make sense and I'm saying this out right…it is not a real language.  But it is what will be used in this story for the Divinian language.  It's not defined in any way…it's just the alphabet all scrambled up so for those who want to know what the dragon said…I'm not going to tell you but I'll give you a hint.  First, get a sheet of paper and write the abc's down the paper.  That is your normal English.  Next, I'll tell you what some of the words mean so you can fill in some of the blanks and eventually you'll have the basic idea about what is being said.  

If you were to read Juzu's story…don't remember which one, but it also had some of these words and she fully translated what was spoken.  So, here's the help.

Dyyh-soon                 eng.= div., S=D, O=Y, N=H

Jeozyhe-Daitona

Iya-you

Zcu-the

Nsehuz-Planet

That's all for now…but I'll tell more later.  If anyone wants to take a guess about what was said e-mail me and I'll tell you if you're right.  If you get close…I may just tell you.


	27. A Slight Problem

Chapter 27

A Slight Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters; all OC's are mine...umm, the name Mifune came from Noacat, and my thanks go to Celtic guardian for giving me a series of names that if I use I'll be sure to point them out.

A/N: Well…the fair's in town and it sucks.  Now tell me how screwed up this is: 1) you have to pay to get through the front gate $7-$15, 2) you have to pay for a wrist band so you can the rides, and 3) you even have to pay to get into the grandstand!  Normally all we had to pay for was to get in and in the grandstand; the seats down in front of the stage…witch there not even having a concert this year, sure in the beer gardens.  About the only thing free this year is the parade…knock on wood, next thing I know they'll make you pay for that too!

Anyways, I'm not planning on going out there too much but I may be a bit slower on updates.  For now…here's THIS one!

Note: Originally I was going to call this chapter _'Some Changes are in Order,' _but I don't think that fits anymore…LOL

**A Slight Problem:**

Daitona opened her eyes tiredly and was met with more darkness.  _'How long have I been out…and where am I?'_  She tried to lift her head but it came in contact with the cool earth.  In front of her she found her nose to be about an inch from the wall.  Her back was firmly pressed against a warm body.

"Seph…" she whined and nudged him with elbow.

"Shhh," he warned and put an arm around her to keep her still.  "There are Wutain soldiers all over the place," he whispered.

"Where are we?" she asked softly.

"In an abandoned monster's den…well, at least I hope it's abandoned.  How do you feel?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"After that attack you were really out of it and by the time we crawled in here you passed out.  You…still have those stripes on your face and arm and your hair didn't turn back.  It darkened but it's not gold and those red highlights…"

"Be happy that I don't have fangs and claws right now…I don't like this at all…it's too crowded," she complained.

Sephiroth could hear plainly in her voice what the real problem was.  Daitona absently did not like small areas and this was extremely small and quite a tight fit for the two of them.

"If you want to chance it…there should be a larger room at the end of this tunnel.  It's not safe to go up, the Wutain's are patrolling the area like dogs.  I'll go down first."  With that, Sephiroth carefully scooted down the narrow tunnel that had been dug into the ground.

When he reached the bottom the entrance was near the roof of a fair sized room.  A quick glance around told him that it had been abandoned for some time.  He reached into his pocked and retrieved a package of glow sticks and broke them so that they would light up the area.

"Daitona," Sephiroth called softly back up the tunnel.  "Come on, there's nothing down here."

After some difficulty, Daitona's feet finally made it to the end of the tunnel.  "Hey down there…a little help?"

Sephiroth reached up and pulled back on her feet until she was up to the waist out of the tunnel.  Then he adjusted his grip to her waist and helped her down to the floor.

"So, how's this room, roomy enough?" he asked and swept his hand to the room.

Daitona frowned shamefully.  "I'm sorry…it seems today is just not my day.  All I've managed to do was cause a lot of people a lot of pain and trouble.  All those people died today because of me…because I made a mistake and couldn't recover from it.  The result was our soldiers being slaughtered."

Sephiroth frowned at her.  "You can't put all the blame on yourself.  You weren't the only one in charge out there, you know?  But just think; if you hadn't split the troops up into small groups like that we would probably all be dead or prisoners right now.  You made it harder for the Wutain's to find us and you gave everyone a place to hide."

Daitona closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned back against the wall crossing her arms.  "…so many have died…"

"On both sides.  With those three attacks that you and I executed, we depleted the Wutain numbers drastically.  We killed more of them than they did us."  Sephiroth's eyes softened and he smirked.  "I never knew you had it in you."

"Had what in me?" Daitona grumbled.

"That power.  I've never felt such power in my entire life."

Daitona opened her eyes and examined her arms and hands.  "Earlier you said my strips didn't go away, but I don't see them?"

Sephiroth reached out and brushed his fingers over the silvery strips of her left cheek, "two here," then the other cheek, "and two here."

"And to think, you're not even Divinian," Daitona smirked.  "But, you have one stripe right here…" She did as he had and brushed her fingers over one of the strips.  "And one here." She traced the last one with the tip of her index finger.

Sephiroth winced slightly as the same burning sensation from before came back with her touch.

"They actually look pretty cool.  They go with you silver hair beautifully (_did I just say beautifully? Aw well…) _and they both have a hint of red in that silver," Daitona said.

Sephiroth arched his eyebrows.  "_Beautifully, _eh?"  He grinned when she turned her head away from him.  "Aww, now…"

Daitona was about ready to come back with a nasty retort when a puff of dirt came out of the tunnel.  Sephiroth and Daitona both fell silent and stared at the entrance in wait.

Sephiroth almost laughed as a figure popped out of the whole and fell clumsily to the dirt floor.  Daitona recognized the figure instantly for who he really was.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste and glared down as it tried to sit up.  "If you didn't bring my swords back you're going to wish you had never fell through that blasted hole."

The dark haired Wutain boy slowly stood up brushing himself off and trying to catch his breath.

"Tseng…" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.  "What's going on?"

"The Wutain soldiers…" Tseng held up a hand and took a deep breath.  "They know the SOLDIER's are hiding in the woods and they are trying to find them.  If you two don't get out of here now they're going to find you."

"And you?" Sephiroth asked in a voice of warning.

"All due respect sir, but I'm still Wutain…hey…I have an idea," Tseng said slowly and eyed Daitona; Sephiroth also turned to see if she was doing something.

Daitona creased her eyebrows, she didn't like that look.  She tried to look stern by narrowing her eyes but unconsciously took a retreating step back.  

Sephiroth looked thoroughly confused and looked back at Tseng.  "What?"

Tseng crouched down with his supply back and started to rummage through it.  "What if I told you we could waltz right through the Wutain ranks without being given a second glance?" He grinned as the plan formed in his head.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Daitona growled uncomfortably.  

"Do you have any idea how close you look to being Wutain?" Tseng asked looking up at her.

"What?" Daitona took another step back.

"Really, look at you.  The only major difference is that you have light colored hair where most Wutain's have dark.  But there are always the few exceptions."

"Why do I not like where this is leading?" Daitona crossed her arms again.

"Hear me out," Tseng protested, holding a hand up.  "Say we dress you up as a Wutain woman; that gets you and me through.  Now Sephiroth…Daitona can get you through, no questions asked."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes right along with Daitona.  "And why's that?" Sephiroth asked.

"A few reasons.  One being that when the Wutain army catches the enemy they are either killed or sold off into slavery, and used for what ever…Two in being, no Wutain man in their right mind would dare to accuse one of the women.  You see, our women tend to have very bad tempers and do not take well to suspicion.  And lastly…from what I've seen…one of your parents had to be Wutain, Sephiroth," Tseng stated boldly.

Sephiroth's eyes glowed with newfound interest.  "Why do you say that?"

"Well…I know what I see in Daitona…and well…don't take this in the wrong way; the way you move is very similar to her and the Wutain's…and some of your facial features…"

Daitona laughed.  "So now you've been checking Sephiroth out, eh?!"

"Hey!" Tseng protested then grabbed something out of his bag as she persisted to laugh.

Daitona was almost knocked over when a wad of cloths was shoved at her.  She glared at Tseng then looked at the cloths he had thrown at her.

"You what me to wear THESE?"  She hesitated.  "Ok…but I ain't changing here with the two of you."

"Wouldn't think of it," Tseng lied smoothly, then motioned Sephiroth to follow him out.

            **-10 minutes later-**

Daitona crawled out of the narrow tunnel into the early morning light, looking less than happy.  She had on her black vest that was unusually zipped up all the way.  Here boots were put on carelessly and her pants were obviously pulled up over the other cloths.

Sephiroth mirrored her look of irritation as he had been conned into putting on a native Wutain shirt that was two sizes too big for him.

"I changed my mind," Daitona announced waveringly. 

Sephiroth almost laughed.  "Oh come now, it can't be any worse than this," he said and tugged at the exotic looking shirt.

Daitona shot him a look that clearly said she was in no mood to argue over it, but he decided to ignore it.

"Oh come on, let us see," he prompted.

"See WHAT exactly?!  What ARE those cloths suppose to cover Tseng?  I've worn swimming wear that covered more than those cloths, with less material!" she yelled more out of desperation than anger.

"Lets see." Sephiroth crossed his arms as Daitona gave him the look of a trapped animal, then she grumbled.

"I swear, if EITHER of you say ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING, or look at me in the wrong way…I swear I'm going to knock ya into next week," Daitona warned; Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was hearing in her voice.  She gave them both a withering look.  _'Aw man…I don't like this, I REALLY don't like this.'  _

Suddenly felling completely self-conscious she gave them a stern look.  "Turn around," she ordered.

Sephiroth stifled a laugh.  "Come on Daitona, it _can't _be that bad."

His inquisition was rewarded with a boot being hurled at his head.  He easily dodged it, but the other one hit his arm.  "Now what are you going to throw at me?" he challenged.

*Zziiiipppp*

In a flash the black vest was off and being swung at him.  Sephiroth was caught by surprise and the armored vest hit him hard.

"Oof!" Sephiroth grabbed the vest away from her then smirked.  "Now why don't you just make this easy on yourself?"

"You've never beat me in hand-to-hand combat before," Daitona growled.

"Ah…we don't have very much time and this doesn't look good…you two fighting and all…" Tseng warned.

Daitona sighed.  "Ok, I give.  There, now you happy?"  She pulled her normal pants off from over the Wutain cloths she wore then straightened.

Sephiroth was a perfect picture of shock.  "Daitona," he gaped.  _'She wasn't lying…'  _"You-You're so…so…so tiny.  How can you hit so hard?!"

"I'm warning you…" Daitona growled.

Tseng looked thoroughly pleased, she did look Wutain, even with that angry glint in her eyes.

"Here." Daitona was given her swords and belt, which she took gratefully and put them on.  "Well, come on…lets go find a safe place to wait till these soldiers move on, then we can fine your guises soldiers," Tseng said then led the way towards to enemy ranks…

****

-End Chapter 27-

A/N: *laughs evilly* Bad spot to end the chapter, eh?  But that gives me a good start with the next chapter.  A show of hands, who thinks Daitona was tricked?


	28. Encounters

Chapter 28

Encounters

(Mifune)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters; all OC's are mine...umm, the name Mifune came from Noacat, and my thanks go to Celtic guardian for giving me a series of names that if I use I'll be sure to point them out.

A/N: No worries to anyone about my going out to the fair…it really sucks!  I went out there last night…all by my lonesome…and found my little sister, my cousin and her son, two…or three other cousins, and one of their friend's….OH! and one of MY friends.  My dad paid $8 for a wristband that I nearly tore off no more than a minute after having it put on, the people at the fair who are selling them put them on for you and I tell you what…never again.  It about cut all circulation off to my poor hand.  So, my dad really spent $16 on these wristbands right, I went on one ride the entire night and my little sister went on none.  BIG, waist of money.  I'm not planning on going out there until maybe Friday, so plenty of time to write, eh?

Note: Any suggestions for what could happen?  I'm starting to run a little short, and if that happens…it'll start taking longer to update.  I do try to update every day or every other day. Enjoy!

**Encounters (Mifune):**

After about an hour of walking, the trio came to the camp the Wutain's had set up for the time being.  A group of three soldiers guarded the entrance and stopped them.

"Halt, who are you?" the officer in charge demanded and eyed the three suspiciously.  

Tseng immediately took charge knowing full well what he was doing.  "I am Tseng and this is my sister, were on our way to Fort Natic when all this fighting started, we were caught up in it all and all last night we had to hide."

"And him?  He is a SOLDIER if I've ever seen one," one of the other soldiers growled.

Tseng turned his head to peer at the silver haired officer.  "Him?"  _'Sephiroth's going to be mad at me for this but…here we go.'  _"We stumbled upon him when we escaped Fort Dal'fa."  _'Or maybe it'll be Daitona who is more mad at me…'  _"My sister seems to have taken a certain liking to him."

The officer grinned and leered down at Daitona before coming closer to her.  Daitona looked back at him with defiance, she wasn't going to let this Wutain think he could scare her.

_'Oh crap, of all things to forget about…' _Tseng thought with dread.  _'I forgot to tell them how…um, direct people here could be…please just don't hurt him too badly or worse…for being…friendly?'_

Daitona narrowed her eyes at the man standing directly in front of her.  "Your sister is very pretty…" he stated and leaned his head down intending to kiss her.

Daitona grimaced somewhat and took a breath before turning her head aside at the last instant, and instead of kissing him she kissed the startled Sephiroth.  She put her hands on both of his cheeks to hide his surprise then mimicked how he had kissed her only a few nights ago.

 Sephiroth had nearly chocked on his surprise when Daitona had turned to him instead.  In normal situations he would have been more than happy to comply, but it being so sudden it took a bit before he could gain enough sense to react.  And he did once she moved her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck; Sephiroth in turn wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

Daitona smirked against his lips and pulled away from him, but not out of his arms.  

_'You are very manipulative you know that?' _Sephiroth thought, Daitona just grinned all the more.

Tseng sighed in relief.  "See what I mean?"

"Indeed," the officer murmured and stepped back so that he was again with the other two.  "What is your name?"

Daitona thought fast and said the first name that came to mind, "Sasha." 

Sephiroth thought nothing of the name; it was her mothers so she would know it…wouldn't she?

"Sasha, eh?  You've gotten yourself on of the Shinra's elite fighters, a SOLDIER.  They are very dangerous, they are altered with the planets life blood," the officer warned.

"I can be very dangerous myself, sir," Daitona answered dangerously and patted her swords.

"I see.  You must be very skilled at using materia to render this one so tame."

_'Watch it buddy…'_ Sephiroth thought.

"So I am," Daitona answered.  "But the manipulate materia I used is special."

"That's right," Tseng confirmed and quickly thought of his next move.  "You see those strips on their faces?  Well, that tells you that the spell is still working.  So long as he has those strips he can't disobey her."

_'Now isn't that an interesting thought?' _Daitona thought, knowing full well Sephiroth could hear them.  _'You have to do what I want when I want.  That's something I've never had before.'_

_'Oh, so your 'master' now?' _Sephiroth chuckled softly to himself.

"Sir!" a soldier within the camp called.  "Commander Mifune wants to meet with them right now in his tent!"

"Very well," the officer complied.  "Follow him and he'll show you to the commander.  He wishes to meet you personally."

"I hope this doesn't take long," Daitona grumbled under her breath.  _'This is just weird, WE of all people, walking right through THEIR camp.'  She pulled out of Sephiroth's arms and followed Tseng and the soldier. _

Sephiroth trailed slightly behind Daitona wondering why every time Daitona thought of something he could hear it without having to read her mind.  _'Hey Daitona,' Sephiroth used his minds voice, _'have you ever heard of telekinetic communication?'__

Daitona glanced over her shoulder with the look of 'duh' written across her face.

'Ok well…you're not concentrating on reading my mind right now are you?  I wasn't earlier but it's like your voice is right there in my head.  I thought you were talking out loud.  This isn't mind reading Daitona, this in actual communication.'

Daitona shook her head.  "This could prove more interesting than I thought."

As they walked on through the camp in was becoming increasingly obvious of the looks they were being give…most directed at Daitona.

'Oh yeah, a camp full of men who probably haven't seen a girl in weeks…and here I am waltzing around with next to nothing on.  Tseng, you are going to pay for this, you just wait…' Daitona growled at the Wutain boys back.

Sephiroth came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her back to him.

Daitona sighed.  "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he assured as they came to a stop in front of one of the tents.  The soldier that they had been following pulled open the heavy flap to allow them in.

Inside it was dark and Daitona immediately closed her eyes; the mako glow of them would be the only thing that would giver her away now.

"What is your name boy?" a sharp voice demanded, it was directed to Tseng.

"Tseng sir," he answered boldly.  "I came here from Fort Dal'fa with my sister.  The general there was our father; we were the only ones lucky enough to get away with our lives.  We hid in a dug out shelter until it was safer to leave.  That is how we came across this one."

"A SOLDER…where are you heading now?"

"Fort Natic, but all this fighting started…"

The man grunted.  "We will take care of that SOLDIR like the rest of them.  I'll send an armed escort squad with you to Natic."

"Um…sir," Daitona tried to hid all emotion in her voice except the childishness that she knew would make her sound more convincing…not the way she'd normally do things.  "It's dark…could you turn some lamps on?"

"Of course dear." He snapped his fingers and several lamps blazed into existence.

Daitona opened her eyes quickly.  The man she saw couldn't possible be the owner of that voice.  He was probably in his late twenties, had chin length gold hair that was dark at the roots, and eyes that resemble that of the ocean's waters.

"Is this better?" His voice softened as he spoke to her.

"Ah…yes…you're Commander Mifune?"  She hadn't needed to ask, but she had to be sure.

"I am.  May I ask what you are doing hanging around with that Shinra SOLDIER?  Why is he with you two?"  Was that curiosity he heard in his voice?

"He is quite a beautiful person."  'Oh gawd I'm gonna sound corny saying this.  Don't be mad…'  "I have used a special manipulate spell on him and he is very nice towards me.  He even helped us to fight off the enemy when the fighting started," Daitona explained.

"Is that right?  You are quite a beautiful person yourself." He laughed softly.

'Isn't this a weird conversation?' Sephiroth commented.

'Hush,' Daitona ordered.

"So you were planning on taking him all the way to Fort Natic with you then," it wasn't really a question, more a statement of fact.

"Err…yeah…something like that.  You'll let me do that…won't you?" Daitona's voice was nearly threatening, but Mifune didn't seem to care.

"No, it is not my place to tell you what you can and can't do.  I have learned my lesson well in that area, and the results were quite painful to say the least." Mifune winced somewhat from that memory.

'Smart man," Daitona marveled.

'Very,' Sephiroth responded.

'What did I tell you?'

"I never caught your name, or your SOLDIER's.  I trust you do know his name," Mifune said.

"Sasha, and his name is…Seth," Daitona lied smoothly.  'I can't believe this guy!  Is this how you depicted him Sephiroth?'

'Not at all…unless he'd hitting on you; maybe you ought to watch yourself a little more closely around here,' Sephiroth suggested.

"Sasha…Tseng," Mifune said and looked at both when he said their names.  "The sole survivors of Fort Dal'fa, please make yourselves at home here until we brake camp in a few hours.  We will travel to my mountain base, and should get there by the late afternoon.  In the morning I will get you an escort to Natic," Mifune said.  "I will have chocobos prepared for you in the mean time."

'Now this may not be good…' Sephiroth warned.

'You know what, shut up,' Daitona snapped.

"Come on Sasha," Tseng called leaving the tent.

Sephiroth and Daitona quickly followed after him, back out into the sunny morning.

"You know something…"Daitona started.

"Yes I do…you've never ridden a chocobo?" Sephiroth nearly laughed.  "Where were you when they were giving out riding lessons?"

"Ever heard of chocobo on a stick?  It's quite tasty, really," Daitona said sarcastically.  "But really, I learned how to drive the Shinra vehicles, remember?"

"That's right, I remember now…I never seen an explosion so big…well before that.  Did they ever find your instructor?"

Daitona crossed her arms.  "No…and I stick to what I said then, it wasn't my fault."

"Ok…"

"Hey!" Tseng called.  "How about getting something to eat?"

"Sure, but could you get it for us?  I have something I want to do real quick."  Daitona looked around quickly then pointed to a clear grassy area a little ways out of the camp.  "We'll be over there."

"Ah, ok.  What do you two want then?" Tseng asked.

"Something that smells like it was cooked today and looks eatable," Daitona replied and walked off.

"Umm, I'll have the same…" Sephiroth said unsurely then walked after Daitona.

Tseng shook his head and walked to the area where food was being served.

"So Daitona, why are we over here?" Sephiroth asked and sat down.

"We've gotten ourselves in trouble, that's for sure.  We' can't be left behind and them thinking we're dead."  Daitona concentrated on her hand as soon her Divinian claws formed, and she walked up to a nearby tree.

With one sharp claw she started carving into the tree.  

'Fortress Natic,' she carved into the tree, then added, 'Dai, Sep, Tsg.'

"How's that?  You think they'll get the idea if I carve this on enough trees?" Daitona asked and went into the woods a short way and carved the same message in another tree from a different angel.

"Sure," Sephiroth called after her.  "If anyone sees it and actually reads it."

"Then let just hope that happens," Daitona said softly to herself.

****

-End Chapter 28-

A/N: Hehe, so Mifune's not such a bad guy after all…well to other Wutain's anyways.  I have come up with something that will assure something else, but I'm not telling.  You'll just have to wait till it happens…or not…fine, I'll tell you:

Jeozyhe od fazech ehj Xowahu od Jeozyhe'd xyzcut'd, Dedce'd iyahkut mtyzcut.

Just for those who really wants to know what the secret is, and it may be a while…or not, until it comes up.  Don't tell anyone else.


	29. Strange

Chapter 29

Strange

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters; all OC's are mine...umm, the name Mifune came from Noacat, and my thanks go to Celtic guardian for giving me a series of names that if I use I'll be sure to point them out.

A/N: Hmm, not sure what will happen in this chapter myself.  We'll just have to wait and see, huh?  Read on…

**Strange:**

Tseng stalked to the area Daitona had pointed out to him only to find Sephiroth laying there on his back dozing. 

"You know what?" he announced, Sephiroth opened one green blue eye and looked at him questionably.  "Daitona is a very vague person, and now that I think of it…so are you!"

Sephiroth snickered.  "Did you have a problem getting breakfast?"

Tseng sat the brown paper bag down near Sephiroth.  "They weren't serving breakfast, and all the food was good and looked eatable.  You see, Mifune doesn't make his men eat rations like your troops had to eat all the time.  They made sandwiches how you wanted them."

"Ohhh, so what did I get?" Sephiroth asked.

"Turkey, chicken and cheese," Tseng paused, "and a canteen of water."

"Sounds good to me."  Sephiroth sat up and snatched the bag up and took one of the sandwiches out.  He opened the wrap that was put around it and was about to take a bite when…"HEY!!!  That's mine; give it back!  Get your own Daitona!"

Daitona trotted a shot distance away and took a bite out of the sandwich.  "Mmm, this is good," she noted and took another bite.

Sephiroth grumbled and took the other sandwich from the bag.  The rest of the quick meal was done in silence.

****

Daitona glared up at the big black bird, which in turn glared all the more back at her.  "Now you listen hear bird, you bite me one more time you're gonna know what it's like being bitten by a Divinian."

The chochobo warked defiantly and snapped at Daitona once again.  She jumped back in time to miss its beak and countered by smacking it upside the head with the palm of her hand.  The chocobo warked indignity and snapped again and received the same punishment.

Mifune was amused beyond words and Sephiroth stood off to the side healing his hand from when he had already been pecked.  

As promised, Daitona lunged forward and bit the chocobo hard.  It warked out of sheer surprise and tried to get away from her.  Daitona latched onto its reins and glared at it once more.

After some time the chocobo's eyes clouded over from some kind of trance and fell obedient to her every command.

Mifune applauded.  "I've never seen that mount act so badly, but I guess you are as skilled in manipulation as you have us believe.  Are you quite ready now?"

"…no" Daitona growled and rolled her eyes.  "Seth, get over here!  I can't ride this thing…"

It took everything in Sephiroth to keep his face neutral as he mounted the chocobo.  Daitona got up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a death grip.

_'Daitona, you don't have to hold onto me so tight,' _Sephiroth winced.  _'You're not going to fall off.'_

_'If I do…'_ she warned.

_'Don't worry, you won't.'_

Daitona relaxed her arms and Sephiroth nudged the chocobo to a walk.

By late afternoon they came within the mountain range and the base Mifune had spoken of.  Once inside the walls soldiers took their mounts and they were led into a building.

"Well, welcome to what I call home.  I had this place built once I had a reason to join the resistance against Shinra," Mifune said.

"Why did you join the resistance?  You don't strike me as the military leader you are," Daitona said.

Mifune looked sad when he nodded his head.  "I had a sister name Sasha…"

"Had, did she die?"

Mifune nodded.  "I was 15 when she left to go work for Shinra, she was 22 at the time.  She worked in the Shinra labs as an assistant and always came home for visits.  When she was 23 she wrote us a letter telling us she couldn't make it home for Christmas…before that she had been happy.  One of the scientist had gotten her involved with a 'prized' specimen…she didn't tell us much.  Not to long after Christmas we were sent a notice that Sasha had died due to problems in her pregnancy.  She never told us…she must had thought mom and dad would have been mad and that's why we didn't see her at Christmas."

Sephiroth's eyes had grown wide at hearing the story.  _'Mifune is Daitona's uncle!  No way!'_

"I'm sorry to hear that.  What did she tell you of this specimen?" Daitona asked, she hadn't picked up on Sephiroth's thoughts or she just wasn't listening.

"Well, it's been almost 16 years, but I remember her telling us that there was no other like him.  She thought him beautiful and very intelligent.  Apparently he was violent towards most of the scientist but she managed to befriend him…now that I think of it, if my sister really was pregnant it was probably from him," Mifune said.

"And what of the child?" Daitona questioned.

"I don't know," he said sadly.  "We never got to see her and were not told anything beyond that.  Weather or not she lived or died, we don't know."

_'She?  He also said this happened…16 years ago…there's no way…Sephiroth?' _Daitona thought in confusion.

_'You were never told anything…were you?' _Sephiroth asked slowly.

'No…' 

_'You're mother's name was Sasha.  I thought you knew, you did take her name as a fake for yourself after all.'_

_'That would make him…my uncle…this is weird._

_'Yes, it most defiantly is.'_

Daitona frowned.  "Mifune…if I tell you something will you promise to let us leave here?"

Mifune narrowed his eyes.  "This sounds like something I may or may not want to hear…you are hiding something, I could see that earlier…but I promise.  You will be able to walk out of here unharmed and on you own free will.  Now speak."

"Fine, for starters my name is not Sasha, it's Daitona and his name is Sephiroth.  He's been my best friend since childhood."

"So you are also Shinra?" he asked softly.

"First class SOLDIER, but not by choice; neither of us by choice.  I was raised in the Shinra labs, both parents gone before I could remember or even see them.  My father, a specimen called the 'Divine Species,' but in truth he was a Divinian.  My mother was human…"

Mifune narrowed his eyes; he had a feeling he knew where this was heading.  

Daitona went through all the memories that Sephiroth would allow her to; she had to get all the information she could and apparently Sephiroth knew more than she did.

"My mother's name was Sasha, that is why I used the name.  She didn't die because of problems during pregnancy, she gave birth and one of the scientist ordered her killed afterwards…they were probably the ones who talked her out of coming home."

"Daitona, I hope for your own sake you are not lying.  There is one thing I didn't tell you.  Sasha wrote us just before she died telling us that if she ever had a child that she would call it Jeozyhe.  A name from the creature she befriended," Mifune stated.

"Jeozyhe?  That is Divinian meaning Daitona.  Jeozyhe, is my Divinian name; that is what the dragon called called me."

"It is," Sephiroth confirmed, after he remembered the summon.

"I heard it, and that's why I had my soldiers hunt down the Shinra soldiers.  Sasha would have not been able to deny you as her daughter because the way you are built, you are just like her…only taller."  Mifune shook his head.  "This really makes things difficult doesn't it?  My mother and father would have loved to meet Sasha daughter after all these years, but not as a Shinra SOLDIER.  No, that would only break their heart further."

"So what are you going to do?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?  What would you do if you were in my position?"  Mifune crossed his arms.

"That is up to, but I remind you, you did promise to let us go."

"So I did.  Daitona is family, my niece…but that doesn't cover the fact that you two are also SOLDIER's.  Promise me, you won't lead and army against my base and I will fulfill my promise."

"You have my word," Daitona stated, Sephiroth nodded his agreement.

Mifune also nodded.  "Then it's a deal.  You can rest here for tonight, and then tomorrow I'll take you back to where your troops were.  That is the least I can do.  The next time we meet…we will meet at enemies."

Daitona and Sephiroth nodded.

"Then come, I'll let you all get settled into your quarters before supper.  You should get cleaned up and…would you like something different to wear Daitona?  No offence, but what you're wearing…"

"I KNEW IT!!!" Daitona turned on Tseng.  "You TRICKED me!"

"Did not!" Tseng protested.

"It's nothing like that," Mifune assured.  "It's just you'll already have enough attention drawn to you with out the help of…err…attractive cloths on."

"Yes, I would RELLY like something else to wear thank you."

****

After thoroughly cleaning herself, Daitona dried herself off and put on the clean clothes Mifune had provided.

She sighed and looked down at them.  "The price of being female…everything is always too big."  She wrapped the towel around her head and stepped out into the adjoining room.  It was lit only by the dusk's sun so everything had a fiery glow to it.  "It's all yours," she announced to Sephiroth who was laying on one of the beds.

"Gee, thanks.  Is there even any hot water left?" Sephiroth teased.

"It was still hot when I got out."  She pulled the towel away from her hair and stroked more of the water out.  "You wouldn't have a hair brush by any chance, would you?"

"Nope, but there's one on the night stand there."

Daitona reached over him and grasped the brush.  "You didn't even pull the hair out of it!" she accused.

"How do you know it's my hair?" Sephiroth replied coyly.

"How many people have four foot long silver hairs??" 

"Not many."

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"Aw, you would do that to little ol me would you?" The innocent mask he put on made Daitona wish he'd stop doing that.

_'You're asking for it buster.  That halo over your head is becoming more tarnished by the second.'  _Sephiroth only smiled all the more.

"That's it!"  Daitona lunged at him, her hands aimed for his throat.

"Whoa!" Sephiroth rolled to dodge her hands and fell to the floor with a thud.

Daitona wasn't satisfied though.  She pounced and landed on his stomach then proceeded to strangle him.  She wasn't really chocking him, but it was enough for him to know he had really irritated her again.  

She stopped suddenly and let Sephiroth's head thump back to the floor.  She wrinkled her nose then quickly stood up.  "You really do need a bath now…don't forget to use the soap…use it generously, believe me…" 

"You gonna wash my clothes for me?  They're probably dirtier than I am," Sephiroth said and slowly hauled himself off the floor.

"Ah, no.  I'm sure someone here in this base can clean them for you though…"

"And what am I suppose to wear until then?"

Daitona smiled wickedly.  "Oh I'm sure we can find something."

"Never mind, I'll ask Mifune for a uniform like yours."

"Oh fine, be that way.  You go take that shower and I'll go get the clean clothes.  I tell you what, I have no idea how you keep that silver hair silver."  Daitona sat down on her bed and dragged the brush through her waist length hair.

Sephiroth shook his head then went to take a shower.

When he got out he was more than glad.  Daitona HAD used most all the hot water and his shower had turned icy.  He dried his hair then wrapped the towel securely around his waist before opening the bathroom door.

The room was a lot darker now and the only light cast shadows around the room.  On his bed was a neatly folded stack of clothes.  Further search found Daitona curled up on top of the covers of her bed sound asleep.

Sephiroth smiled despite himself as he scooped up the clothes then went back into the bathroom to change.

****

-End Chapter 29-

A/N: So, how was that?  Surprised? Anyone?  Anyhow…this chapter got done really quickly, but I decided to go to a friend's house for a week…and well…what can I say?  Oh, and just to make this clear: Daitona and Sephiroth are sharing a room but they both have their very own beds.  I think some of the parts in it are rather silly.  As I stated before, I have no one to discuss my story with so I'm a little short on ideas.  If anyone had any suggestions I'd like to hear them.

…and that's not entirely true now…I just haven't had the chance to talk with Juzu yet.  I think I'll start writing more…now, I just got home.  Sorry to everyone for my neglecting the story, but I have been writing in my notebook so the next chapter is coming along.


	30. One Big Family…

Chapter 30

One Big Family…

(Right)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters; all OC's are mine...umm, the name Mifune came from Noacat.

A/N: Well…I have an idea for another story, but I have to get to a point in this one before I can post what I have typed so far...(there's my excuse for taking so long) The idea is along the lines of…well, what if one key thing was changed in this story that would affect everything?  Well, that's the idea but I'm not going to tell you what the change is, it should be fairly interesting because everything here is disregarded for another dimension.  I think it'll be called_ 'In the Dimensions of a Different Time and Space'_ yeah…long name huh?  Well, what do you all think?

**One Big Family…(Right):**

Sephiroth examined the Wutain uniform in the full-length mirror in the bathroom.  It was almost too small and he didn't care for the style or the color very much.  He ran a comb through his wet hair once more before tossing it all over his shoulder where it settled on his back; leaving the back of the shirt damp and uncomfortable.  

He growled in irritation before leaving the bathroom and flicking off the light.  The room he walked into was dark now.  The sun was completely set now and it only cast dark shadows throughout the room.

"Hmmm."  

His glowing eyes swept over the room in a brief search and found Daitona still curled up on her bed covers, sleeping peacefully.  _'She seems tired…I wonder why?  We haven't really done anything today.'_

Sephiroth sighed and lay down atop his own bed.  He lay awake thinking things over and some time later he finally drifted into a half sleep state; he was startled awake by pounding on the door.

Grumbling, Sephiroth pulled himself out of the comforts of the bed and moved to the door.  Growling, he snatched the door open, the light from the hall nearly made him flinch, nearly.  He glared daggers at the shorter man at the door.

"What do you need so badly that you have to be so rude?" Sephiroth growled.

"Commander Mifune sent me to tell you dinner would be ready shortly and to be down in the dinning hall in 30 minutes," the Wutain retorted indignantly.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Sephiroth said sarcastically and slammed the door in the soldiers face.

Sephiroth growled as he walked back into the room.  _'Jerk, who did he think he was talking to?'_  He snapped out of the angry thought when Daitona stirred in her sleep, she fell silent again after a few seconds.  "Oops, I forgot she could hear my thoughts quite well.  I nearly woke her up," he whispered to himself.  "I doubt she'd be very happy if she woke that way…" 

He silently walked to the side of her bed and turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand beside it.  It was dim but it was bright enough for him to see Daitona's sleeping form more easily.  

He sat on the bed next to her and ran a hand across her face.  "Daitona…"

She sighed softly and slowly came out of her slumber.  His touch must have startled her because once she became more aware she flinched away form his touch, her breath coming in as a hiss of surprise.

She raised her head enough and the dazed look in her eyes slowly faded and she focused on his face.  "Sephiroth?  What are you doing?  Why did you wake me up?" she asked tiredly.

"Almost time for dinner."  Daitona wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes before stretching out.

Daitona yawned before sitting up.  She wore a silly look as she ran her hand through her tangled hair; it had dried mostly as she slept.  "Dang, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Two maybe three hours.  You feeling better?" Sephiroth asked and stood up to let her off the bed.

Daitona slid her feet to the floor then looked up at him with a questioning look.  "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You weren't in a very good mood when I went to take a shower."

Daitona sighed and lay back on the bed.  "I'm sorry about that…you know how it is.  I knew you were just teasing but…I guess I really did need a nap.  We haven't gotten very much sleep in the past few days you know?"

"I guess you're right…but that doesn't mean you had to try and strangle me, did it?  I know, I know."  Sephiroth raised his hands in a gesture and Daitona sat back up to watch him.  "I shouldn't tease you like that but it's kind-of funny watching you when you're mad…"

Daitona stared at him with a dull look in her eyes.  "Either you're being extremely rude right now or you're trying to tease me again, and all's your doing is ticking me off again.  So why don't you quit while you're still ahead?" 

"Umm…yeah…I think I will…" Sephiroth promptly became quiet.

"Much better," Daitona complimented.  "Now, where did you put that hair brush?"

Sephiroth pulled it out of one of his pockets and handed it to her.

"Thanks a bunch."  Daitona quickly ran the brush through her hair until it was untangled and to her liking.  "There," she said with a nod of her head.  "Much better.  Are you ready to go down to the dinning hall…and do _you _know where it's at?"

"Umm…no…and I am ready to go.  We can ask someone where it is or just follow where everyone else is going," Sephiroth suggested with a shrug.

"Uh, okay.  Aren't you the optimistic one tonight?" Daitona shook her head at him and stood up.  She stretched once more then headed for the door; Sephiroth followed her.

"Aren't you going to take your swords?" he asked as she reached for the door knob.

Daitona turned back to him.  "Why would I need my swords here?"

"You never know," he warned. 

"Oh all right," she sighed and walked back over to her bed.  She knelt down on the floor and reached under the bed.  After a few seconds she pulled out the twin swords and her belts.  

She straightened and secured the two belts around her waist then turned back to Sephiroth.  "Better now?"

"You don't have to be mean about it.  It's just, you never know when you might run into trouble and need your weapon."  He watched as she walked past him and without a word she opened the door to the hall and went on her way.

Sephiroth sighed and followed quickly, as to not loose her and get lost himself.

****            -The dining hall: 15 minutes later-

"Oh great," Daitona grumbled, peeking through a heavy wooden door.  "We're late and they're already eating."

"Then why are we still standing out here?  He's _your_ uncle, I'm sure he'll understand," Sephiroth whined to her.

"After you."  She made a gesture at to let Sephiroth ahead of her.

Sephiroth sighed and pushed the door open and led the way into the spacious room.  The smell of food was sweet and Sephiroth noticed just how hungry he really was.

_'Where to now?  Where do we sit?'_ Sephiroth looked to Daitona.

"Um…I'm not…"

"Daitona," a voice called.

Daitona and Sephiroth both looked to where the voice had come from.  Mifune sat at one of the tables and there were two empty chairs to the left of him.

"Well…how about there?" Daitona suggested.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and followed Daitona to the table.  Daitona sat in the chair next to Mifune and Sephiroth sat in the other chair.

"Did you have a problem finding your way here?" Mifune asked, not looking at either of them.

"…umm, no.  Not really.  It's just this place is so big and I've always had the habit of wanting to look around," Daitona admitted.

"I see; Sasha was the same way.  You remind me a lot of her…that's why I didn't say anything before.  I wanted to be sure you were who I thought you were.  So, tell me about yourself, Jeozyhe," Mifune said softly.

"Jeozyhe…no one ever calls me that…it's just another name.  Call me Daitona."  Mifune nodded.  "Well…to tell you the truth, Sephiroth probably knows more about my parents than I do.  I just found out not too long ago just who my mother was.  The Shinra scientist, Hojo…he is the one responsible for Sasha's death."

"Hojo," Mifune repeated.  "He's the head of the science department in Shinra, isn't he?"

"Yeah…he is." Daitona frowned to herself.  "He is the one who raised me after I was 9 or 10 years old, I don't remember.  I tried to escape a number of times and failed.  During all that time I met Sephiroth and we became friends.  I guess it was when I turned 13, I began training in the art of sword play; I got my Excalibur Moons." She patted the dagger-sized swords that were at her sides.

"I see," Mifune said; there was a distant look to his eyes that Daitona couldn't help but to notice. 

"Well…the skills in sword play came easy to me and not too long after I was transferred to another trainer and I got to train with Sephiroth as my sparing partner.  Since then all's we've been doing in honing our skills to the best of our capability.  As it was, we were put in SOLDIER and now we're here." She ended in a soft voice so that no one else would overhear.

"Shinra will pay for their crimes against Wutai and my family," Mifune growled.  

Daitona sighed.  "Don't be so sure about that…I myself, am quite powerful and capable of great destruction alone.  Sephiroth is no less of a fighter than I am…if not, he is even better than I am, which in many things he is.  As you said earlier…after this we will be enemies.  Family or not…I can't stand back and watch my troops being slaughtered.  That attack we use yesterday afternoon is only the tip of the power I am capable of with Sephiroth's direction.  How many were killed in those three attacks we did?"

"Too many to count," Mifune responded with interest.

"Exactly." Daitona looked stern.  "The first two attacks were done separately.  One from Sephiroth and one from me; mine was an attack that Sephiroth wasn't capable of doing until then, so he can now use that same power.  The attack we did together was a small percentage of energy and Sephiroth can now use alone at his own will; I will never use such power unless something happens like it did yesterday."

"And why is that?"

"Why?" Daitona snorted.  "Do you really believe all the Shinra SOLDIERs like killing?  I'll kill because I know this is war and it would have been in self-defense.  But using that power on my own accord is deadly.  It will spare no one that is in its path and I don't like that considering that when I use it I can kill anything and everything around me that is alive."

"But you used it yesterday," Mifune pointed out.

Daitona almost looked angry.  "What choice did I have?  You were slaughtering my cadet and the SOLDIERs, I had no other choice or risk being killed myself."

Mifune could hear the venom in her voice.  "Whoa now, there's no need to be getting mad now.  What's done is done now.  I didn't mean to make you mad."

Daitona sighed and sulked to herself.

"Why don't you enjoy this dinner and then get a good nights rest," Mifune suggested.  "I didn't mean to upset you, but if it makes you feel better…we really didn't kill that many yesterday.  They were all in small groups and came out of nowhere then just disappeared.  We had a hard time finding where they were hiding, and the few we found we released after taking their weapons."

"You didn't kill them?" Daitona looked up from her glass of tea at him.

"No, not after I heard what that _dragon_ said.  I couldn't risk killing my sister's daughter if she was really there.  I was beginning to think I was wrong and misunderstood the dragon when you guys showed up at our camp.  In my tent I could see the glow in Sephiroth's eyes…but not yours," Mifune stated in confusion.

"She closed them," Sephiroth spoke up as he set his fork down on his plate.  "This is really good, even back at the Shinra Tower we didn't get food this good."

"Have all you like," Mifune assured.  "So, where were you two…three, heading before you ran into us?"

"…" Daitona wasn't sure if she should tell him.  _'He is the enemy after all…'_

_'What's the worst he could do?  Warn the target, but that won't help them very much,' _Sephiroth responded to her thought.

Daitona wrinkled her nose at him.  "We were on our way to pay a visit to General Lazarus…at Fort Natic."

"Ahh," Mifune nodded in recognition.  "My mom and dad live in the town around the fort.  Lazarus was an old friend of our family…but I guess he's had it coming to him for a long time now.  The only thing I'll tell you is his reputation accedes itself.  It's his army that has the true power and Fort Natic will not fall easily."

"We weren't planning on taking the fort," Sephiroth responded pushing his empty plate away, he wore a satisfied look plainly on his face.  "Don't get me wrong, if they fight we fight.  To get to where we've been ordered too we have to go through Natic."

Mifune laughed softly.  "I see how it is.  You weren't ordered to fight them, but it's kind of impossible not too.  Your commanders are crude people."

"What commanders?" Daitona asked sarcastically.  "Sephiroth and I were in charge of that army along with Lieutenant General Otto."

"You're both officers?" Mifune asked in surprise.

"Yeah…"

"You sound reluctant when you say that.  What's bothering you now?" Mifune asked.

"One day the only family I have is a friend and the next…" Daitona laughed somewhat and shook her head.  "It's just all too strange…now I wonder if I fight for the wrong side, but then again I can't do anything about it and now I have to worry about fighting family." She fell silent then sighed heavily.  "I have no intention of going back to Midgar after this war is through, no matter which side wins…"

"Then I'll make you a deal then.  After this war is through, go to the capital, Wutai, and I'll take you home with me.  My mom and dad would take you in and give you a place to live," Mifune offered.

Daitona narrowed her eyes and shook her head.  "I don't know…that's thinking to far ahead if you ask me…I don't know where we'll be after this and I don't want to be surrounded by people I don't know, not right away."

Mifune nodded and finished his dinner; Daitona had hardly eaten any of her dinner and was just picking at it at that point.

"You not hungry?" Sephiroth asked, turning his attention to Daitona.

"Nah…not really."  She looked up when Mifune stood up.

"Well, I'll send someone for you in the morning for breakfast…"

"NO!" Sephiroth said rather loudly.  "That's not necessary.  Just…what time is it served?"

"9 o'clock…" Mifune answered hesitantly.  "Anyway, I'm retiring for tonight.  I'll see you both in the morning."  Mifune nodded and left the dinning area.

"Well, Tseng is noticeably…not noticeable tonight," Sephiroth commented.

Daitona's eyes were narrowed at her food.  _'What would you do if suddenly everyone of these Wutain's staring at us dropped dead?_

Sephiroth stared at her intently for a few seconds then looked around…indeed; they did have the attention of a lot of the Wutain soldiers.  _'That may not be a good idea Daitona.  I'd say go for it if there wasn't so many…but if you did now it'd be noticeable.'_

_'Darn!' _Daitona snapped her fingers.  She leaned towards Sephiroth when the guy next to her turned a toothy smile to her, and not an all too nice smile at that.  "Eahhh…" She wrinkled her nose and leaned closer to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth frowned at the soldier.

"Stop looking at me like that," Daitona ordered in a low growl.

"Or what, sweetheart?" the soldier asked bluntly.  "What are you going to do, tell Commander Mifune on me?" he laughed.

"There's nothing to be laughing about…and I won't tell Uncle Mifune, I'll let him find out himself when he finds your hacked remains up on the walls," Daitona growled at him.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he taunted then laughed; he hadn't caught the _Uncle_ before Mifune, otherwise he'd have been smart enough and left the girl alone.

_'Can I kill HIM?' _Daitona thought angrily.

"I'm behind ya, but I still don't think it's a good idea to push our luck here," Sephiroth warned her; the soldier was still laughing as he spoke to some of the other nearby ones.

They too began to laugh, and Daitona started to shack with rage.  It a flash she tore one of her swords from its sheath and the first soldier to laugh fell in a heap rather suddenly.  The other soldier murmured amongst themselves for a few seconds before they looked up to meet the blazing eyes of the one who they'd been laughing at.  All of a sudden the harmless little girl didn't seem so funny and harmless.  No, now she looked like a warrior that knew perfectly well what she had done and was more than willing to do it again.

Wisely the soldiers shut their mouths and left the room.  Daitona growled deep in her throat as she wiped the blood off her sword; there wasn't much because the blow had been so quick.

"Well…" Sephiroth said slowly.  "I guess that takes care of that problem.  Feel better now?"

"Actually, no," Daitona replied coldly.  "I have a headache and my stomach is doing summersaults…not to mention I'm feeling quite strangely for no reason."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.  "What do you mean you feel 'strangely'?"

"Light headed, a bit dizzy…sluggish maybe…I don't know.  Just strange."

"What did you have to drink?"

"Huh?  Are you trying to say I feel weird because of what I drank?  Come on," Daitona said disbelievingly.

"You've never drank alcoholic drinks before…" Sephiroth reached over to her glass and took a sip of it.  It had a tangy taste to it but nothing he recognized as alcohol…then he smelled it.  "Uh!" Sephiroth wrinkled his nose in disgusted then pushed the glass to the other side of the table.  "Not very sober right now are you?"

"What are you talking about, I've never drank in my life and you know it!"

"All the more reason you wouldn't recognize it when you drank it without knowing it."  Sephiroth was getting mad at the idea that someone had deliberately tried to get Daitona drunk without her knowing it.  He gowned inwardly at the thought of her not feeling to well in the morning because of this.

"I think I'm ready to go back to the room…I've had enough of these Wutain's for one day," Daitona growled in annoyance.

Sephiroth agreed and stood up.  Together they left and headed back for the room they were staying the night in.  Sephiroth kept a close eye on Daitona on the way to make sure she was ok.  She looked normal enough…she really hadn't drank to much but he wasn't sure of how much alcohol was put in her drink.

Daitona was really starting to feel tired as they neared their room and her mood had taken a change for the worst back there.  She took a deep breath and released it slowly in an attempt to unwind her tightly wound nerves that were making her more irritable than she liked.  

Sephiroth had done nothing to her and she really didn't want to be mean to him and loose what patience she had on him again.  She already felt bad for trying to strangle him for no reason earlier…and now…she was in a mood…

"You feeling ok?" Sephiroth asked warily.

"Yeees," she growled at him, her eyes still burned from killing the soldier, and her temper was just about to boil over…

Sephiroth could sense her raging thoughts and he didn't bother to try and find out what was bothering her at that point.  She was wound up…it was as simple as that.

They got to the room without incident and Sephiroth opened the door to allow Daitona in.  She murmured her thanks and walked into the dark room.  She took a few steps then stopped when the door closed leaving the room in complete darkness.

"Seph…" She hissed in surprise when his arms came around her from behind.  "What…?"

"Shhh," he soothed and rubbed one of her shoulders.

The irritation Daitona had felt fled to be replaced by confusion.  What was he doing and why was he doing it?  "Sephiroth…" she tried again.

He didn't answer her only kissed the side of her lower jaw softly.  He kissed a trail across her cheek until he got to her lips; he gently pressed his lip against hers in a fleeting touch, then again.

Sephiroth had successfully startled Daitona again with kissing her.  The first time she had got him back by kissing him at the Wutain camp, but she had also saved herself from having to kiss the grimy officer.

After Sephiroth had thoroughly tasted her lips his lips moved up her cheek until he kissed her eyelid.  Daitona remained still in his arms and he pulled back a bit and nuzzled at her ear, then kissed it tenderly.

Daitona stood perfectly still…again not sure of how she was suppose to react.  How was it that Sephiroth could do that to her?  He seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing when she knew nothing.  No one had ever given her this kind of attention…at that, the only attention she had ever got that was friendly was from him.

His lips moved down her neck, always gently kissing till he got to the smooth skin where her neck and shoulder came together.  He gently kissed the sensitive shin there.

"Sephiroth…" Daitona's voice was shaky and she hated the way her voice sounded so weak.  "Stop…"

It didn't sound like she meant it and Sephiroth ignored her.  She was silent again until he nipped her a little harder than he had meant to and she jumped in his arms.  He pulled his head back quickly.

"Stop," Daitona repeated more firmly this time and turned around in his arms to face him.

Sephiroth couldn't help himself…he kissed her again.  When he finally did release her he apologized.  Daitona panted for breath as he spoke.

Sephiroth walked her over to her bed and made sure she got in before he went to his own.  He laid on top of the covers for a long while, just thinking.  He didn't know what had compelled him to hold Daitona like that, but it had felt right.  After the first time he had kissed her he didn't think Daitona would give him the time of day to repeat the act, but she had proven him wrong.

SHE had kissed him just that morning; she had startled him as bad as he had her the first time.  He had startled her again tonight, he knew, but she had kissed him back without hesitation.  That had to mean something…didn't it?

He grinned to himself.  He hadn't meant to bite her like that either…he got a little too carried away.  He'd have to be more careful about the way he acted…he didn't want to put her in a position she was completely uncomfortable with.  He knew it was ok sometimes, just so long as he didn't get carried away…he didn't want to loose this growing feeling that he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.  All he knew was the feeling became stronger ever time he was near Daitona like that.

No, he didn't want her to be mad at him because of something stupid.  He was thankful to her because the voice he had heard in his head had long since become silent because of Daitona's presence.  _'What would happen if something happened to her?'_  

Sephiroth frowned at the thought and decided to try and get some sleep, but his heart was still pounding and threatened to leap out of his chest.  After a long while he managed to calm himself enough to go into a light sleep.  He slept soundly the rest of the night.

****

-End Chapter 30-

A/N: Yes, sorry this chapter took longer but it was somewhat longer than the rest and I'm a little self-conscious and not very good at writing romance…also, I spent like the entire day over at Juzu's house giving and getting ideas for various stories.  You all should check out her story 'Return to Love.' It's quit funny and so is 'Fun, Trouble, and an all out Blast in High School'.  Just a suggestion, I have helped co write 'Return to Love,' and I think it'll turn out to be a pretty good story.  Anyways, if anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears.  Anything at all, just tell me.  Until the next chapter!


	31. Goodbyes

Chapter 31

Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters; all OC's are mine...umm, the name Mifune came from Noacat.

A/N: Hey all…do me a favor?  If you have time could you go R/R Inazumayu's story 'An Angel's Wish.'  I've read it and I thought it was pretty good, and no one else had reviewed it.  I'm just asking, thanks.

Anywho, has anyone else found the word count on FF. Net wrong?  That last chapter _had_ 4200 some odd words when I had it on Microsoft Word.  When I put it on FF. Net I forgot to save it as a web page and it had 4100 some words…and was one big paragraph…*sighs* Then I corrected my mistake and the number of words went down by a lot.  Now it says there are only 3700 some odd words.  What's up with that?

**Goodbyes:**

Sephiroth woke how he usually did when the dawn's sun began to rise.  The room was barley lit by the few stray beams of light; it took Sephiroth a little bit to remember where he was.  At first it brought a worried look to his face then he smiled at the memory of Daitona in his arms.

With out any need to rush, he slowly sat up in the comfortable bed and stretched his arms over his head and arched his back.  That done he slid his legs out from under the sheets and put his feet on the cold floor.

He yawned and wondered if he should just lie back down.  Shacking his head he decided that that wasn't a good idea.  He didn't want to have to take another cold shower so he'd take his before Daitona got up.

"Oh great," he grumbled and looked around the room for his normal cloths.  The Wutain uniform was itchy and uncomfortable for him; he could hardly wait to get it off but… "Where are my dang cloths…and…Daitona?…" 

Sephiroth frowned and crept silently out of his bed and soundlessly mad his way to the side of Daitona's bed.

"She…she's not here…" He sniffed at the thought of another cold shower, and then looked towards the bathroom.

The light was off and the door was open the way he had left it the night before.  In the back of his mind a thought played out that was totally ridicules.  

Daitona was watching him, watching and waiting…for what?  To be mean of course.  He walked through the room looking for her, totally oblivious to her hiding place since the room was still cast in darkness.  He walked right past her; time to strike!  Her arm snacked out and she grabbed his foot and yanked.  He wind milled then fell flat on his face after not being able to regain his balance…

Sephiroth shook his head.  _'What a stupid thought.  Daitona's not that childish…or is she?  She wouldn't do something like that…would she?'_  Just to be sure, Sephiroth stooped down and checked under each bed.

His frown grew when he found her swords still under the bed where she had decided to put them for some reason.  He stood back up and shook his head in confusion.  "Where could she have gone at this time of morning?"

"Where could have who gone?" Daitona slipped through the door and closed it when she was through.

"…you…where were you?"

"I forgot last night to get my _normal_ cloths cleaned so when I got up I went and did that…I got yours cleaned too.  Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all…umm, thank you." Sephiroth shook his head in disbelief.  _'Maybe I'm still asleep and dreaming?'_

_'Really,' _Daitona's mind invaded his.

"Well!" he said in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, what?" Daitona crossed her arms.

"Well…you never get up _this_ early!  What's up with that?"

Daitona raised her chin in her own defense.  "What?  I can't be nice sometimes?"

"OH!  No, no, no, no!  Nothing like that," Sephiroth stated guiltily, waving his hand frantically to say he meant no harm.  "It's just you never get up this early…"

"Uh-huh…riiiight.  I took a fairly long nap yesterday, remember?"  Her expression turned dull.

"I remember, but still…" Daitona held his clean cloths out to him.  Sephiroth took them then quickly, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Were you going to take a shower before me this morning?" Daitona wore a cool smile across her face.

"That was the plan…" Sephiroth grumbled bowing his head.

Daitona smiled all the more.  "Well, it's all yours." Sephiroth looked back up with hopeful eyes.  "I already took mine."

Sephiroth's expression dropped in an instant.  "AW!  You're MEAN!"

"I, washed YOUR clothes," Daitona justified. 

"But…"

"But…what?"

"Never mind…thanks for washing my clothes…I'll go take my cold shower now."  Sephiroth trudged past her sulking, into the bathroom.

****                 -After breakfast-

"Jeo…I mean Daitona," Mifune corrected himself.  "I heard you had a little problem with one of my soldiers last night…"

"Yeah, I did…" Daitona hesitated, "but I took care of it."

"You killed him." Mifune narrowed his eyes at her.  "Is that how you take care of ALL of your problems?"

"No…" Daitona kicked at the dirt that was in the stables they were walking through.  "But that guy really ticked me off…did you know one of them put alcohol in my drink?"

Mifune frowned and released the latch on one of the stall doors.  "No, I didn't.  There's not suppose to be any alcoholic beverages in my base…" He reached up and patted the golden bird on the head.

"You're being awful quit Tseng," Sephiroth snickered to the younger boy.

Tseng gritted his teeth when Daitona's hateful gaze fell on him.  "I just have nothing to say."

"Right," Daitona retorted venomously.   

"You two can ride this chocobo," Mifune interrupted.  When Daitona looked back to him he handed her the birds lead.

She looked at the rope in her hands and the gold animal that stood proudly before her.  Sephiroth came up beside her and took the lead.  

"I'll take care of THIS one," he assured.

"Sure," Daitona raised her eyebrows and stepped back.  "Just like you took care of the last one…"

"I heard that," he grumbled and led the chocobo out of the stall.  

It warked happily and pranced excitably from foot to foot; Sephiroth patted it's head and it calmed itself.  Sephiroth leaped gracefully onto it's back then held his hand out for Daitona. 

She stepped up closer and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up behind him easily. 

"You better be happy you're light, otherwise we'd have a problem getting you up here," Sephiroth teased. 

"I never said you had to pick me up like that.  I can jump too, you know."

Sephiroth laughed.  A minute or so later Mifune and Tseng came back riding their own chocobo's.  

"Lets get on our way," Mifune said and lead the way out of the stables, through the base, out the walls, and back to where Daitona's and Sephiroth's troops were the day before…

****                 -The camp sight the Wutain army was at-

Sephiroth dismounted first then helped Daitona down.  Mifune walked up to them with Tseng close behind.  Sephiroth offered the gold chocobo's reigns to him.  Mifune took them then looked Daitona in the eyes.

"I glad I got to meat you, at least once even though we are enemies," he said wistfully.  "I'm sure mom and dad would have loved to meat you also, but not in these times.  I sincerely hope we'll have the opportunity to meat again after all this senseless fighting.  Keep safe, you hear?"

Daitona gave him a soft smile.  "You too…and…thank you.  Because of you I know now I do still have family left.  Stay alive and we're sure to meat again."

Mifune nodded then jumped aboard the chocobo he had rode.  He tied the gold chocobo's lead to the pack behind him along with the chocobo Tseng had ridden.  "Oh, before I forget."  Mifune reached into the pack and pulled out a small bad.  "Daitona, this is a gift for you."

He leaned over and dropped the leather bag in her hands.

"What is this?" she asked looking up at him.

"I was looking at those swords of yours.  The jewels in it aren't real…I think those will be better suited.  Those jewels have been specially crafted.  Their cut materia…various kinds, very hard to use because they are not like ordinary materia." He smiled at her.  _'She has the same look as my sister, but she's a totally different person.'_  "I'm sure you'll be able to use them just fine after some practice."

"Thanks…Uncle Mifune.  If we happen to never meet again…I'll never forget you."

He nodded then slowly turned the chocobo's and rode back the way they had came.

They were silent till Mifune was completely out of sight.

"What a nice guy," Tseng commented, Sephiroth and Daitona both turned to stare at him.  "What?  Did I say something wrong?"

Daitona narrowed her eyes.  "Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?" Tseng asked in confusion.

"What I mean is…why did you come back with us?  You're Wutain, you had the chance to stay with Mifune's army.  We wouldn't have stopped you," Daitona answered.

"Why would I do that?  I'm just starting to enjoy the both of yours company.  I think I'll stick around a while longer."

"Oh…great." Daitona stated sarcastically.  

"Anyway, Daitona don't you think we should try and find Otto and the others?" Sephiroth suggested.

"Lead the way oh fearless leader." Daitona was not happy with Tseng's bad decision of tagging along with them.  _'What's going to happen when we encounter another friendly army and we have this Wutain brat with us?' _

Sephiroth flashed her a look as he lead the way into the woods where the troops were suppose to meet after the battle.  _'You have a point there…maybe you should just take him on as a cadet and get it over with.  I think he had proven his loyalties, and we'll still keep an eye on him of course.'_

_'You want me to train HIM?' _Daitona's gaze sharpened on what lay ahead as she walked slightly behind Sephiroth.

'Well, I don't think he going away any time soon, so why not?  It might actually turn out for the best.  He's Wutain and he knows stuff we don't.'

_'Fine, but YOUR training him; I'll take care of him being a cadet part.  Agreed?'_

_'Agreed.'_  Sephiroth slowed his pace a bit so that Daitona came up beside him and they shook on it to close the deal.

It didn't take them long to get to the clearing where they were to meet, but when they got there no one was there.  There wasn't even a hint they had been there at all, only a note that had been stuck to a tree.

Sephiroth retrieved it; it was addressed to: 'Any Shinra soldier left behind.'

"Open it," Daitona commanded.

Sephiroth obeyed and opened the envelope and read the letter that was within it's folds to himself.

_To any soldier of the Shinra army that was left behind:_

_You are to wait where you are for two days for any other who may have been left behind.  Then you are to head south towards Fort Natic, be there by the last week of this month, that is when we attack.  If you are luck you'll catch up with us.  ___

_To Sephiroth and/or Daitona:_

_            I am sincerely sorry for having to leave you two like that.  With those explosions so near you two I though you may have not escaped with your lives.  Surprisingly enough, not many were killed in that last battle.  There are 84 cadets left and 100 or more Soldiers._

_            We are in bad shape though…many of the soldiers were caught up in those explosions and injured.  The going will be slow and I'm going to detour us around Fort Natic if we are not in better shape soon.  We are not on orders to take or even fight the fortress.  We will meet at the next Shinra base, but…if you're alive and reading this…I ask of you two to go to Natic and attack it with all you've got.  I have faith in your abilities and I know you two were responsible for those blasts that nearly wiped out 2000 Wutain soldiers.  May the gods be with you two and keep safe._

_            Lieutenant General Otto-_

Daitona sighed.  "You and I," she said staring Sephiroth right in the eyes.  "We will take Natic on our own.  No fear of hurting our own…no restraint…we'll do it for our friends who were killed…and we'll do it to send a message to the rest of the Wutain's.  You and I, we are a team and we will not fall by the likes of them no matter what the odds."

Sephiroth was surprised, but nodded.  "We'll do it to prove we can.  None of the Shinra armies have had nerve enough to attack Natic…we'll do it alone…and we'll win."

"You got that right, lets go."  Sephiroth nodded and the two Shinra Officers walked side by side to the south.

Tseng stood still wondering what he had just witnessed.  _'Is it just me or did those two just go completely nut?  What did that note say?  He didn't read it out loud…'_

He finally noticed the two departing officers.  "H…h-hey!  Wait up guys!  I'm coming too!"

****

-End Chapter 31-

A/N: Hey! I finished this chapter quickly because…ok don't be mad…I'm going on vacation…really, I am.  Not to my friends house or anything so there will be no chance of me getting to a computer.  I'm leaving Friday to go to Orlando, Florida.  We'll leave there the 7th of August and I'm guessing will be back in Missouri by the 8th…I think.  When I get back I'll try and update as quickly as I can.  I should be able to get one more chapter up after this one…hopefully.  Lets just hope I'm motivated enough.

Well, I just thought I'd give you all a heads up so you wouldn't be mad at me for neglecting this story again.  Well, I better start on the next chapter…see ya! 


	32. Intense Training

Chapter 32

Intense Training

(Sephiroth, you will Master That Materia)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters; all OC's are mine besides some names.

A/N: Hey all!  This will be my last chapter until I get back from Florida.  Yeah!  I can't wait; I've never been there before.  Anyways, I thought the way the last chapter left off that that would be a good place to stop but Noooo.  Juzu talked me into doing one more before I go so here it is, so if it leaves off in a bad spot blame her.  (I'm evil aren't I Juzu?)

**Intense Training (Sephiroth, you will Master That Materia):**

Three week passed as the two officers and a Wutain traveled slowly towards the unsuspecting Fort Natic.  Tseng was becoming worried about the two Shinra commanders.  They were becoming more distant, quiet and were focusing before there was a need for it.  Sometimes when he'd wake up late in the night he'd find both of them gone.

Tseng had looked for them on a number of occasions but had no luck in finding them.  They were always back in the mornings though, Tseng had worried at first that they would try and ditch him but they always came back…

He'd even asked them once what they did at night and was answered by silence.  They hardly talked at all anymore, but they always seemed to know what the other was thinking.

The day had grown hot and the raven-haired Wutain boy trudged along behind Sephiroth and Daitona.  The all too familiar silence filled the air around them.  They were within 20 miles of Fort Natic now and their tensions were becoming higher.

_'Are we ready, could we ever be ready to take an entire fort by ourselves?' _Daitona chewed at her bottom lip, she could feel her own wariness and tension growing just as well as Sephiroth's.

_'We have been training as hard as we can, Daitona, we can't do much more than that…unless you want to wait and try something else.  This wouldn't feel so weird if we had our troops backing us up but we are a team remember?  So long as we put our minds to it and fight as a team we can overcome any odds,' _Sephiroth assured her.

Daitona stopped dead in her tracks and threw her pack down in a cloud of dust.  She put both her hand to her head and walked away from her companions.  Sephiroth stopped and watched after her.

Daitona stopped once she found a grassy area and she sat down with her head in her hands.  A while later a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Daitona…"

"It's not nerves anymore…it's a feeling.  A lot are going to die when we show up if we use the force necessary…otherwise we'll be killed before we penetrate the fortress walls." She began to chew at her bottom lip again.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Sephiroth came around and sat beside her.

Daitona was silent for a long while, Tseng sat near by wondering what was going on.  Were the two officers really having second thoughts about their plan?

Daitona gritted her teeth then looked up at Sephiroth.  "My materia, if you can master all the abilities that I have put into it…but that…"

"But that's dangerous," Sephiroth finished for her.

"But if you get more control over it so can I.  Maybe…we should wait and work with the materia, master it." Her eyes grew wide when she said that then closed.  "I could not…but I can help you…but that is also dangerous…"

"How so?" Sephiroth wondered.

"Last time I gave you my strength to use an attack you hadn't the ability to do I drew Divinian power…you started to change like me even though you are not Divinian.  I don't know what happened, it's like…you suddenly became Divinian when the attack was at full force." Daitona frowned at not knowing how to voice what the answer was.

"What are you saying?  Your Divinian heritage just changed my own and made me even more similar to you.  I'm like you?" Sephiroth asked.

"Similar, yes, but you are still by far no capable of the full force of a real Divinian." Daitona decided he had explained and grasped the concept better than she did so she let it go as said it.

"What an interesting concept…" Sephiroth scratched his chin in thought.  "Lets master that materia…together, make me stronger Daitona.  Your magic capabilities are far better than anyone else's…make me that way too.  Make me faster, like you to where no one could hit me."

"Make you…you mean give you.  That is all part of my heritage.  Because of what I am, that's what makes me so fast, makes my magic attacks so different than any other, the physical strengths I have also come from that.  You ask me for all that, but you forget that requires the destruction from that materia and a risk to myself and you," Daitona stated softly.

"But I'll help you like I did last time…"

"And you remember how it left me last time?  Well, I don't.  It's kind of frightening loosing memory and waking up somewhere you don't know…"

Sephiroth tightened his lips.  "How about this…we start off with a smaller attack, train you too, a resistance in a sort.  I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.  Do you trust me?"

"I do trust you, you know that.  I trust you more than anyone else, if you really want this…then I'll agree."

Sephiroth nodded then stood.  Daitona remained sitting a bit longer then joined him.

"Equip the materia.  Tseng," Daitona turned to the Wutain.  Her eyes glowed with the crimson materia Sephiroth pulled from his pocket.  "You are to stay here, make camp.  Sephiroth and I will be back later tonight or in the morning.  It depends how things go.  Do not go looking for us or you're liable to get killed.  If things start getting rough I suggest you cast all the barriers spells you have and hold them."

"Done," Sephiroth announce.

Daitona nodded then they left the clearing, walking back the way they had come.  They would not give up their location or their nearness to the fort.

Sephiroth and Daitona walked for about three hours before they found a clearing suitable for their training.

Sephiroth raised his sword as if to use the materia, but Daitona stopped him by covering the burning orb with her hand.  She turned and pressed her back against his chest and moved the Masamune so that he held it in front of her.

Sephiroth took one of his hands off the hilt and wrapped his arm around her waist.  She held onto his sword and his other hand with both of her hands.

"Now concentrate and think of 'Divine Mists.' It is an attack higher than the first level attack but lower than the second," Daitona instructed.

Sephiroth did as told and he felt everything around him slip away.  His minds eyes seen nothing but darkness; he was aware of the other probing at his thoughts and he gave into it.  His vision cleared to the surroundings of the area.  There were no enemies, so he picked something to use as a target.  

The merging of his consciousness and Daitona's told him immediately what he had to do and how to do it.  There was a thick brush about 15 yards away, that was the target.  With Daitona's consent their powers mingled, merged then hers burned him again.

The pain wasn't as intense as it had been the time before so his concentration was not disturbed in the least.  The silvery stripes began to throb and burn then quit in favor of doing the same to his shoulders, but many more times over.

His vision went black; he could feel the attack then the slip on Daitona's consciousness but not as badly as it had the time before.  The attack used was unseen by there eyes because Daitona had closed out the only vision they had.

When it was over Sephiroth opened his eyes to a lowered sword and the entire area before them was torn to pieces and the land overturned.

"Dang…" Daitona breathed.

"You ok," Sephiroth asked to be sure.

"Yeah…your arms burn…lift your sleeves."

Sephiroth let go of her and allowed her to hold Masamune while he lifted the sleeves of his black trench coat.  There was a long silver red tinted stripe on his shoulder and one on the upper part of his arm.  It was the same on his other arm.

"They didn't hurt so bad this time.  Maybe it is better starting out at a lower level like that," Sephiroth commented looking over the stripes.

"Every time you change so do I." Daitona removed her own shoulder guards from her vest and discarded them.  The stripe she had was one long one the snaked up her neck then branched off just under her chin to attach to the two thin ones on her cheeks.  It ran in a gentle arc around the back of her neck to do the same to her other cheek.  There was another branching off into thicker strips to run along both her shoulder then to become thin and end in a point after the curve of where her shoulder turned to arm.  Two more thin strips ran downwards on the upper front part of her arm the other just opposite, running down her shoulder blade.  Both sides head identical strips and they remained the silvery red color though they had an almost bluish tint when they thickened at her shoulders.

"I don't feel any pain when they show up…but I've never had them on my shoulders like this before," Daitona said and looked over her own strips, they'd never grown that thick before.  "We can do one more low level attack like that before I need to rest."

"I felt you power over mine…" Sephiroth stated slowly.

"You don't have that kind of power to spare yet, but mine won't overcome yours this time.  This attack is below a level one"

Sephiroth positioned himself behind her once again and took hold of Masamune and raised it back up.  "What this time?"

"The name exceeds itself.  'Holy's Wrath'."

Sephiroth didn't question it and did as he had done before.  _'Hey Daitona, think you could keep your eyes open this time.  I'd like to see the attack.'_

_'As you wish.  I'll try.'  _Their consciousness merged easily and they decided on a scorched tree for their next target.

Again Sephiroths arms started to burn, but nothing like the in the last attack, it was more irritating than anything else.  He felt his power rise with Daitona's, he was about to think hers was going to go over his, but then the draw stopped and there was a comfortable warmth and a tingling sensation throughout his entire being.

Everything was calm and he found himself completely relaxed and whatever irritation of burning he had felt was completely gone now.  His vision was clear and he watched the sky turn to an angry black then split suddenly by a beam of white light.  It struck the three and completely vaporized it.  The vision blurred a bit then became cleared again.  The light spread out in all directions destroying anything in its path.  It stopped just short of where they stood; the light vanished and the dark clouds cleared.

The vision blurred again then went dark, Daitona's consciousness ripping away from his own.  Sephiroth's eyes snapped open. 

Daitona breathed raggedly as she struggled to keep a grasp on the few threads of consciousness she had.  Sephiroth stabbed his sword into the ground then helped her to sit down.

"This really does take a lot out of you, doesn't it?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah…sorry.  The first one we did I supported most of the power in it.  It really drained me.  Just give me a little bit and we'll try another attack," Daitona assured and closed her eyes to rest.

It took Daitona nearly two hours to recover her strength before they were ready to continue.  The sky was beginning to darken by that time.

Daitona stood in Sephiroth's grasp as she decided on the next move.

"Ok…only one this time before I rest.  I won't take so long this time, a half-hour, ok?  This attack is above a level two attack and below a level three.  I'm going to draw a lot more energy from you this time so I'm not so tired afterwards, you may need that rest too.  Now think of 'Demon's Glare' and I will close my eyes this time to protect us form the attack."

"Ok," Sephiroth stated, merging his mind with hers was becoming an almost natural reaction.

The burning feeling filled his arms this time then slowly started to creep up either side of his chest.  The pull of his energy was getting exhausting as Daitona's power dragged higher and higher taking his along.  Just when he though he'd collapse from fatigue his energy leveled off and Daitona's took over in an overwhelming blast.

_'You supplied close to half…' _her voice told him.  _'I'll take care of the rest.  Look straight ahead, I have to close my eyes soon.'_

Sephiroth did as told.  There was a strange black screen in his vision.  There were eyes on it that were slowly opening to reveal crimson red, and then everything went black.  Sephiroth struggled this time to open his eyes.  He was completely whipped out and Daitona just felt so heavy in his arms now.

With some effort he stuck Masamune into the ground and lowered himself and Daitona down into a sitting position.  Daitona's face was a little pale and her eyes were still closed.

"Daitona," Sephiroth urged and shook her in his arms.  

Her eyes opened about half way and she slowly focused on his face.  "Sorry about that…I guess that drained the both of us…it's harder to use power like that when there is no enemy.  Lets just rest for now.  I think my half-hour speculation was a bit off." She smiled somewhat then closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

 Sephiroth slowly lay down on his back and held Daitona as he drifted off into sleep brought on by exhaustion.

Hours later the two were up and at the attacks again.  They were able to do several lower level attacks before having to rest.  That is how that night was spent until the early rays of morning sunlight woke them from their last rest from the bouts.

Daitona groaned and sat up; Sephiroth looked up at her with a questioning look.  "I told Tseng we'd be back by this morning."

"Oh." Sephiroth closed his eyes then sat up beside her.  "Then I guess we ought to go then.  I'm getting kind of hungry anyway and we left all our supplies with him."

After they both thoroughly stretched out stiff and achy joints, and muscles alike, they started the trek back to where Tseng would be waiting.

****

After having a good breakfast Sephiroth and Daitona rested most of the day.  Later on they told Tseng of what they were doing, then packed enough food supply for the two of them to last a few days.  With the promise to be back in four days the two officers left and went even further than the last time.  Their training was going to get hard and it wasn't helping that it left the both of them completely whipped out afterwards.

It was the beginnings of evening when Daitona and Sephiroth found the place they'd train this time.  They crossed over a stream they'd rest by later on, and then passed into the clearing that was soon to be enlarged.

Daitona sighed as Sephiroth took his position behind her then brought Masamune up in front of the both of them.  "At least this is becoming easier with the lower attacks.  We were able to do six level two's before rest last time…lets do something different while we still have light."

"And what would that be?" Sephiroth asked.

"The level four attack we used against the Wutain's.  I know we'll defiantly have to rest after that, but I won't draw more energy from than you can stand.  Now, think 'Untouchable'." Daitona instructed.

His world sank into her but his vision didn't come up like it normally did.  Instead a misty looking dragon appeared in the darkness of his and Daitona's mind.  This time when it spoke he could understand its word through Daitona's mind.

"Young one…and one who wishes to call upon our powers.  You are dealing in a dangerous game calling on my power when there is no threat."

"Dragon of the shadows," Daitona's voice was crisp and clear.  "We will go into battle where it is quite possible we will die if we do not practice this power.  We need the strength to endure more than one high level attack"

"Young Divinian child, you have the power needed to destroy a world such as this ten times over again.  Why do you reject you heritage so?" The dragon sounded almost sympathetic.

"Divinian I may be, but I am also human.  These are my people no matter how I look at it and I do not wish to kill more than necessary with my other heritage," Daitona stated softly.

"And you will let your royal bloodlines slip into a none Divinian?  Child, Divinian mates do as much, is he your mate?"

"W-what?" Daitona's voice was thoroughly startled.  "My mate?  You're rather blunt aren't you?  It's not like that.  Can't one do such a thing because of a friend?…I mean…well…I…I don't know…"

The dragon laughed softly deep in it's throat.  "Misguided since birth, child you are confused.  You are still but a baby amongst our people.  Your father was young himself…a young teenager in his late teens, as they'd say on this planet.  Yet to these beings your father is ancient.  There are Divinians still alive that are older than this dieing planet."

"Dieing planet?" Sephiroth spoke.

"Yes, dieing; slowly but surly."

"How is that?"

The dragon's gaze lowered.  "One only lives as long as lifeblood flows through their veins, it is the same for the planet.  The planet's lifeblood comes from those who have died and have returned to planet, the life stream.  But now, for many years now, the planet's lifeblood has slowly been sucked away.  It can still be saved though, if this leach is stopped.  That is all I can tell you young one, some things needs to be figured out for ones self."

"Dragon…" Daitona stated slowly.

"I'll give you my own attack so that you do not need to summon upon me until there is an enemy present.  Think 'Fires of the Damned'." Before anything else could be said the darkness cleared and the untouched clearing lay there before their eyes.

The energy pull came and went with swiftness then a low rumbling noise filled their ears.  In the course of two and a half seconds flamey spikes exploded from the ground all around the clearing, rose to a height then vanished in a gust of wind.

But that wasn't the end.  The wind kept blowing until it became a whirlwind and the flames flared back it existence to mingle with the winds.  Electricity crackled around in spiral of wind and fire, with one loud snap everything vanished.  The rumbling grew louder then a giant ring of fire appeared and started to move in a circular motion.  Electricity played across the area within the ring.  The fire grew higher into a wall and ever so slightly arced over until it became a huge fiery dome.  The flames were an inferno that further excited the electricity it contained.  The moving flame slowed to a claw then froze over.  Cracks formed in the icy dome then completely shattered.

The roar had by then died to a soft hum then disappeared all together.  The chunks of ice startle to melt by the time Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked around.  There was a nice size crater in the ground where the dome had been.

"Wow…" he hummed.

"…so that was another level four attack, the dragon from the shadows own attack.  That didn't drain me nearly as much as I had thought it would," Daitona commented.

"No, it didn't, did it?  I guess this training is really working then after all." Sephiroth paused.  "Tell me Daitona, are Divinian's immortal?"

"In a sense.  We are not subject to time like the people here are.  We age, but at a point we don't…I'll look sixteen for a long time if I have that ability…" Daitona wrinkled her nose at the thought of living for hundreds of years.

The same thought passed through Sephiroth mind and he laughed.

****

-End Chapter 32-

A/N: When I proofread this chapter it seemed to have mistake after mistake, so if there are some...or more than usual I am sorry.  This will be the last chapter until I get back from Florida.  Hope you've enjoyed and I didn't leave off in that bad of a spot either!  Look for another chapter on the 9th or 10th of August.  I'll try for the 8th but I doubt I'll be able to think up an entire chapter and get it posted in a day.  So, until I get back, see ya!

Oh! And check out the beginning of **_'In the Dimension's of a Different Time and Space._**'


	33. SOLDIER Meeting

Chapter 33

SOLDIER Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters; all OC's are mine besides some names.

A/N: Hey, I'm finally back and man was Florida…hot…and the drive down there was so long you wouldn't believe it.  I've been to more states in the past week than I've been to in my entire life…9 different states, to be exact.  Oh, OH!!  And there is a MAJOR surprise in store in this chapter.  I asked Juzu what she thought about it but I bet she'll be surprise too!  Anyways, enough of my jabbering, you're all probably anxious to see this chapter, so…here it is.  Enjoy!

**SOLDIER Meeting:**

The hot afternoon sun burned down onto the canopied forest, which did little to blocks its bright assortments of burning light.  The forest was a beautiful sight until one found the once small lush clearing beyond the dense trees and plants.  The clearing in just a matter of days had gown more than triple in size and all life had been whipped out.  The once grassy ground was overturned with dark red/brown dirt that had black ash streaks and blotches caused by extreme heat pressure and fire.

Now, in the cover of the forest near a clear running stream the beings responsible for the destruction of the clearing were sleeping.  Curled up together the two lay upon the soft grasses of the forest floor, together for whatever warmth or protection they felt they needed in a land such as that.

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes; his vision was still blurred from sleep but he could tell it was late in the afternoon.  He waited till his vision cleared then decided it was about time to get up.  He began to move when he realized the slight resistance from his chest down.  He tilted his head to see…

_'Daitona, she's right next to me.'_ A slight smile came to his lips as he unconsciously ran his fingers through a few stay locks of her hair.  Her head rest gently on his chest and one arm wrapped around him as if to make sure her comfortable pillow didn't go anywhere while she slept.

She didn't stir from his touch or his prior movements; she slept soundly.  _'She's really wiped out,'_ Sephiroth thought.  _'Going four days without a regular sleeping and eating pattern is hard on ya and it's starting to take its toll on her.  Maybe it'd be better if we just took it easy today and rested?'_ His fingers untangled from her hair and brushed against her cheek.  Daitona made a soft sound in her sleep and tightened her arm around him burying her face deeper into his cape/coat.  

Sephiroth bit his lower lip; Daitona had no clue how she was making him feel and he knew she wasn't going to get up until she was ready too.  It felt right to Sephiroth, having Daitona there like that…_'if only she were mine…' _Sephiroth shook his head slightly and frowned.  _'Where did that thought come from?…and I were hers…' _Daitona stirred now; he held his breath until her eyes slowly opened and looked up at him.

"Good morning," she greeted tiredly with a yawn.

"Morning?" he smiled down at her.  "Not quite, more like afternoon and by the looks of it, late afternoon."

"Oh…" Daitona frowned.  "I haven't kept you from getting up too long, have I?"

"No, not at all.  I just woke up myself," he assured her.  "I was going to let you sleep longer, sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it, we should probably get back to the training before we have to go back for Tseng," Daitona sighed; Sephiroth shook his head at her.  "What?"

"We'll rest today.  I'm tired and I know you are too," Sephiroth hesitated then grinned, "and I'm sure you'd like to have a good hot meal.  Not these military rations we've been living off, I mean a real meal."

Daitona gave him a weird look.  "If you expect me to cook you have another thing coming…" she stated in a voice of pure warning.

"No, no!  Nothing like that."  Sephiroth laughed at the past memory that came to mind…

Sephiroth strolled down one of the wings of the Shinra building trying to find the new class Daitona had been assigned to…her last class had ended rather suddenly when she blew up one of the Shinra vehicles and her instructor just disappeared into thin air…Surly Daitona had nothing to do with that even though she hated the mans guts…

_Hojo and the military had thought a simple cooking class would be safer for Daitona and everyone else and now that's what Sephiroth was looking for._

_From down the hall there was noise…then it grew into angry yelling.  Sephiroth rounded the corner to find the military cook yelling in red face anger at his young friend.  Daitona just stood there taking the verbal abuse until she caught site of the silver haired boy coming up behind the 'teacher.'_

_"Are you even listening to me?!" the teacher shouted it Daitona's face._

_She averted her gaze to stare into the soldier's eyes.  "No, I'm not," Daitona answered coolly, Sephiroth shook his head and came up to stand beside Daitona's now condemned instructor.  _

_The next day when Sephiroth went to check up on Daitona's class again, he heard yelling.  But this yelling was very different from the day before.  This yelling was frantic.  The sound of a door hitting a wall carried through the halls then the slight stench of something burning._

_Sephiroth quickened his pace and as he rounded the corner thick black smock poured down the hall from a particular room and the fire alarms started to go off.  Daitona's teacher staggered backwards out of the room, his left sleeve was in flames and he was flapping it around wildly trying to put it; it in all reality he was just making things worse.  Then out came a non-too happy class followed by a very unhappy Daitona._

_Her face was black from smock and ash as wall as her favorite white shirt and pants.  Her hair was badly singed and smocking in a few places where it had obviously caught some flames and she had put them out._

_It had taken more than an hour to put out all the small fires.  An entire section…that particular wing and the ones above and below it had to be completely redone from smock and fire damage.  Afterwards Daitona was just given an extended session in her sword techniques.  In that spare time she perfected the use in sword combat and took up a few other weapons.  She was never allowed near a kitchen or cooking supplies again._

"How about I cook for you instead?" Sephiroth offered.

"YOU can COOK?!" Daitona's eyes lit up instantly.

"Why yes, I do believe I can."  He smiled at her simple childish pleasures; it was always the little things that most people take for granted that made Daitona happy.  "Now, alls _you_ have to do is to tell me what you would like for dinner?"

Daitona arched one slender eyebrow.  "Oh, so what's on the menu?  I thought all we had were our military rations?"

"True," Sephiroth admitted, "but you can have anything you want besides rations tonight."

"Fine."  Daitona let go of him in favor of crossing her arms with a determined look on her face.  "I want a big, juicy, tinder stake that is cooked to medium/well in a tasty marinating sauce.  For the side, I want chocolate ice cream and pealed/sliced apples."

Sephiroth huffed and rolled his eyes.  "No ice cream, but I'll see what I can do about the rest of that."

"Fine."

"Fine"

They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Well?" Daitona asked impatiently.

"Well, what?" Sephiroth responded indifferently.

"I thought you said you were going to get me dinner?"

"I did"

"Than why haven't you moved an inch since you said that?" Daitona pressed.

"Because you haven't moved," he answered simply.

Daitona thought about that and the silence returned between them, then she gave a soft 'oh.'

"Uh-huh," Sephiroth hummed in amusement.  Daitona gave him a sharp jab in the ribs with her finger then started to get up.  Before she made it to her knees Sephiroth grabbed her around the waist, encircling her entirely, and pulled her back down on top of him.

They remained silent and unmoving for some time, and just looked onto one and another's eyes.  The thought Sephiroth had had before crept back into his mind.  He wondered what it would be like if he were with Daitona.  Not how he was then, but to _really_ be with her.

Daitona's whispered voice easily penetrated his thoughts.  "Such thought are not becoming of a SOLDIER."

Sephiroth cleared his head of all thoughts and looked back up at her.  "Maybe not, but then again…I don't really care."  He lifted his head from the ground to close the short distance between their faces, then sought out her lips.

When he kissed her this time, Daitona thought proudly to herself that he had not caught her off guard nor did the action startle her now.  His lips were soft against her own, he never took too much nor did he demand more than she was willing to give.  His touch was filled with tender passion and it was starting to make her feel weird.

Sephiroth slowly backed off and rested his head back on the ground.  "Unbecoming, and you're no better than I am," he teased.

Daitona rolled her eyes and lightly kissed his jaw.  "So?"  Sephiroth grinned lazily.  "Now, let me up, you…have to catch dinner."

Sephiroth huffed, loosened his grip around her then rolled pushing her beneath him.  "And catch dinner I will…" he assured, now looking down at her.

"When?" Daitona asked narrowing her aqua-green eyes.  Sephiroth was making her feel really small, and that made he uncomfortable.  At the back of her mind she wondered why she'd never noticed how much more he'd grown than her; when they had first met they were both around the same size, but now…

"I wanted to talk to you first," he stated becoming serious.  He rolled over and sat upright on the ground next to her.

"About what?" Daitona asked while sitting up herself.

"This relationship and our friendship.  You're the only friend I can say I've had and is still alive since childhood even though I was almost eleven when I first seen you.  I'll never forget then, you stood up for me, besides Pr. Gast you were the only one who had ever done that for me.  Even more, I didn't even know you then and you stood up to Hojo for me.  I hold you in the highest respect as a SOLDIER and as a good friend…my best friend."  Sephiroth paused.  "I've heard of other people's relationships that began like this and in most all of them…they ended in disaster, not all but a lot of them.  I don't want to loose our friendship because I like you for more than a friend…"

"I see," Daitona stated softly in thought; she had never thought of the consequences of their growing relationship.  "No worries…right?  You're the only true friend I've ever had too, remember?  I could never truly hate you…it's just not in my nature to hate those who are like family."

"You think of me as 'family'?" Sephiroth asked in surprise.

Daitona frowned then shrugged it off.  "I guess so, as in a good friend…I guess…"

Sephiroth came closer to her so that he could rest his forehead against hers.  "Thanks." He kissed the tip of her nose then looked into her glowing eyes.  He chewed at his bottom lip and his heart threaded to leap out of his chest once more.  Where were his nerves when he really needed them?

Daitona gave him a weird look as he sat back in a thought, but what about she did not know.  She could tell he was going to say something but then why was he being so hesitant in saying it?  She waited quietly for him to say what was on his mind or for him to decide against it and get going.

Sephiroth finally took a deep breath and decided to get it over with.  It wasn't the first time he had thought about this but he hadn't expected to ever have the need…oh, how he'd he rather not ask so soon but the need was too great at this point.  She had listed to his worries and had reassured him on a few of them…but this would wipe them all out.

"About what I was thinking earlier…" he started and paused.  _'Why am I so damn nervous?  This is Daitona for god's sake!'  _"I told you what I fear about happening to our friendship.  God I never thought this would be so hard," he sighed.

Daitona tilted her head to the side a bit.  "Well, why don't you just say what's on your mind and we'll go from there?"

Sephiroth laughed softly and shook his head.  _'If only I could be as forward as she is sometimes…'_  "What I'm trying to say is…will you marry me?"

Daitona didn't react, she blinked and tilted her head back somewhat in an awkward manner.  "I beg your pardon?"  _'He couldn't have possibly just said **that**.  I'm hearing things…I have to be hearing things…'  _Sephiroth repeated himself and this time Daitona's reaction was nearly chocking on the air she was breathing then one of shock.

"You don't have to answer me now," he assured softly at seeing her response.  "It's just…"

"You love me…" she said not really listening to him anymore but she had hit that one right on the nose.  She fought to regain her composure then straighten; she was quiet until she knew she would be able to speak without making an idiot of herself. 

It was then that Sephiroth thought of what her answer might be…I she were to say yes…he had no clue to how'd he feel, certainly very happy…he did love her after all.  But if she were to say no…he didn't know if she had the same love for him as he had for her and he shouldn't be surprised if she didn't, though he was fairly sure she did feel something for him but weather of not it was love or not…'_gods she could make me the happiest man alive or break my heat in one word…'_

"You've certainly caught me off guard there," she spoke finally; Sephiroth waited for her to continue.  "I would have never dreamed of the day you would ask me **that** question, I never knew you had such strong feelings for me…if you're absolutely sure this is really what you want, then…yes."

Sephiroth nearly chocked; he coughed a few times to make sure he could breath then spoke.  "But is that what you want?" he had to be sure.  "I don't want you to marry me just because that's what I want…thought I must say…"

"Sephiroth," Daitona interrupted.  "Since when have you know me to go along with anyone without being forced when I didn't want to?  I've always had this thing for you but I never had the mind enough to voice what I felt.  I may be forward with most all people, but when it  all comes down to MY feelings…most of the time I'd rather not have people that close to know how I feel.  I'm like you, I don't want to be hurt."

"You're right…that's why I have learned to not care and to not let others onto how I feel…except you.  I trust you more than any other living person."

"Same here…but I've never let you really know how I feel…sure, I have my moments but then again…so does everyone else.  I never knew you thought of me other than a trusted friend…until you kissed me, but even then the feelings I had for you I kept tucked away firmly…yes Sephiroth…I'll marry you because I want too, not only because you want me too."

Sephiroth realized he had been holding breath and smiled at her after taking a breath.  He moved forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before standing up and offering his hand to her.  Daitona took his hand and he helped her up.

"We should go back to where we left Tseng then I'll see to you getting what you wanted for dinner," he promised; Daitona nodded in agreement then helped gather what little supplies they had.  After that was done they headed out of their makeshift camp and headed back down the path that had lead them to that clearing four days earlier.

****

Tseng sat in an uncomfortable silence.  Two SOLDIERs had shown up and were now waiting with him waiting for Sephiroth and Daitona's return.  Luck for him these SOLDIERs had met up with the Shinra officer named Otto, he remembered Otto was the other officer besides Sephiroth and Daitona.  Otto had told them about the Wutain boy so he was not killed on the spot when the SOLDIERs arrived and questioned him.

They had decided the Wutain boy's story was accurate so they sat and waited with him in silence.  He hoped the two Shinra officers would be back soon, this was the forth day and they had promised to be back.

The sun blazed at its hottest, the afternoon was growing into evening when the two people they all had been waiting for finally showed up.  The two SOLDIERs quickly snapped to attention and saluted the two officers.

"What's all this?" Sephiroth asked and saluted them back then gestured to be at ease.  

"Sir, I am 2nd class SOLDIER Gabon Kin`yobi," the one with black hair announced; Daitona thought he had really pretty baby blue eyes.  They weren't hard and cold like most of the SOLDIERs, she could still read his as if they were a book; thus she knew instantly that these two were here to tell them something…

"And I'm SOLDIER, 1st class, Santee Bijutsukan." This one had dark strawberry blonde hair and deep forest green eyes.  "General Anton sent us to give you two a message.  Several of  the other commanding officers have been killed and new ones are being assigned by the day.  Both of your ranks have been moved up due to experience.  Captain Sephiroth, you have been moved up to the rank of Colonel.  First Lieutenant Daitona, your rank has been moved up to be one level below the Colonel to Lieutenant Colonel."

"Is that all?" Sephiroth asked.

"No sir," Gabon spoke.  When you get to the coast, the friendly Fort Chatawa is located there.  You are to report to Commander Miguel there.  Daitona, the better part of you cadets will be staying there, you are to pick out the best and those will be the ones who'll stay and fight in your squad.  Twelve other cadets from other troops will join you and you will also be given charge of a commando unit that consists of twenty 1st class SOLDIERs that have been trained in the most elite.  Sephiroth, the same goes for your SOLDIERs except you will be given a troop of 120 1st and 2nd class SOLDIERs."

"Fort Chatawa will have all the supplies you need to restock," Santee informed.  "Commander Miguel will give you further orders when you arrive…may I ask a question of you two?"

"Shoot," Daitona responded.

Santee cleared his throat.  "How in the world did the three of you escape Wutain Commander Mifune and what are you plans from here?"

"That's two questions," Daitona pointed out smartly then shrugged.  "To answer the first…"

_'Don't tell him Mifune is your uncle,'_ Sephiroth voice came to her in warning as she spoke.

"You see Tseng here?  Well he's the son of the General back at that last fort…whatever it was called, I forgot…" Daitona frowned at the loss of memory.  "Anyways, he was able to lead us to safety.  I posed as a Wutain myself.  As for your other question…Fort Natic is right ahead of us, right?"

"Yes ma'am," Santee confirmed.  "General Otto has told us that you two may attack the fort alone but…isn't that a little far fetched?  All do respect, but that's crazy.  How would it be possible for any two people to conquer an entire fort on their own?"

"Sephiroth and myself aren't just any ordinary people.  You just sit back and watch the fireworks.  Were you two supposed to accompany us?" Daitona asked.

"Yes ma'am," Gabon answered with a nod.

"You will not go within a mile of that fort when we go in to attack," Sephiroth stated coldly.  "That goes for you too Tseng.  What Daitona and me are going to do there will be very dangerous, and none of you three need to be caught out in that and be there to distract us.  Is Otto heading for Chatawa?"

"They were nearly there when we met them sir," Santee reported.  "When is this attack to take place?"

"How far are we from Natic?" Sephiroth asked.  He was thinking over battle strategy quickly, tonight they would have to plan…but he promised Daitona dinner and she'd get it if it were the last thing he did.  He wasn't about to just go start breaking his promises to her.  

"Almost 18 miles sir.  Gabon and myself have been near enough to examine their defenses and have an extremely rough estimate of their numbers."

"Good.  We will plan out a strategy tonight after dinner and if we need, tomorrow also.  Tomorrow will be spent preparing and resting up.  For now, I have to go hunting, I've made a promise and I mean to keep it.  Why don't you two test your skills with Daitona for a while, you're bound to learn something from her or vise versa," Sephiroth suggested.

"Yes sir," the two SOLDIERs said in unison.

Sephiroth turned to Daitona and made a gesture for her to follow him.  "I'll be right back.  You three stay here and get ready for that spar."

Sephiroth turned and headed back to the wood with Daitona following a step behind.  Once they were a good distance away Sephiroth stopped and turned back to face Daitona.

"Don't let them out of your sight and watch yourself around them," Sephiroth warned.

"Why?" Daitona asked in confusion.

"Those two are only in SOLDIER to become Turks.  They are ruthless fighters that will do whatever it takes to win.  Don't make your spar with them serious, otherwise it may turn into a fight to the death even though they are allies." 

"What ever you say.  So, how long do you think this will take you?" Daitona questioned.

Sephiroth thought for a bit.  "Maybe an hour, two at the most."  Sephiroth wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against him for a quick kiss.  He grinned at the startled took on her face then moved away.  "I'll be back soon…don't let those two idiots beat you.  Show them what you're made of…without killing them or hurting them…too badly."

Daitona grinned in response.  "Oh, Don't worry.  I take real _'good care' _of them until you get back."

Sephiroth shook his head and went his own way while Daitona went back to the camp where the other three were waiting ready for a spar.  Daitona had to locate her armor then get it on.  She was reluctant in the act of putting her military boots back on but she did anyways remembering her lesson that taught her why it was important to wear shoes.

She pulled on her black armored vest and zipped it up to her neckline, then came her armlets on each arm.  Lastly, she pulled on her thick armored gloves and locked them in place around her wrists; they were very similar to the ones Sephiroth wore except notably smaller and the part around the wrist weren't made so big.  She checked her swords and the few materia she did use, satisfied, she stood up to assess herself one last time.

She shook her head and turned to Gabon and Santee.  "I guess I'm ready.  I haven't really used these swords lately so lets take this slowly first, ok?"

The other two agreed and smirked when she lead the way to a clearing that would fit their purpose.  She didn't like those looks and she wasn't going to take it much longer.  Daitona heard them talking and Tseng come in on her defense, but as the saying went; men will be men.  Daitona smirked to herself.  She'd take care of their doubts about her abilities real quick and they wouldn't be grinning too much longer.  Sephiroth hadn't exactlly came out and said it but in her own mind he was telling her to put them in their place and to do it quickly.  She had seen the results of other methods and the most direct had always worked out the best.

Daitona stopped in the clearing and drew out one of her swords.  She loved the confused looks on the two SOLDIER's faces as her sword grew in length as it was pulled from its sheath.  To the eye, the long blade could never fit properly into the dagger-sized sheath yet that is where the entire thing had come from.

"How…how'd you do that?" Santee stammered.

"Magic." Daitona again had that childish ring to her voice.  She did a few warm up before she started; purposely making her movements sluggish and at some points sloppy and even messing up.  She was leading them on to that her skill was either really bad or really rusty.

Tseng frowned at the female Shinra Officer.  Something was wrong, Daitona always moved quickly and with perfection.  There was no way skill like that could go that far down hill in just a matter of days…or weeks.  He pondered this until he finally seen through what she was doing, but he still couldn't figure out just WHY she'd put on such an act.  Surly she didn't need to throw them off guard in order to beat them…did she?

-End Chapter 33-

A/N: So, am I rust at this stuff after no computer for a week?  I sure hope not, but anyways…what do you all think is going to happen in this spar…and how was that little surprise.  Does it need to be changed at all?  Let me know what you all think, I do aim to please.

One other thing, the last names I used were in Japanese so they really wouldn't be suited for a last name if you knew what the words meant but I wanted to tell… Kin`yobi -Friday, and Bijutsukan – art gallery…ok, so I could see someone with the last name Friday considering that was my first grade teachers first name but art gallery…no way…but the word said in Japanese sounded neat so there.


	34. Haha, I Win

Chapter 34

Ha-ha, I Win

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters; all OC's are mine besides some names…you'd think everyone would get the point after 34 chapters.

A/N: So, did anyone check out that story I mentioned way back in some other chapter? (Don't remember witch but it wasn't that long ago.)  By Inazumaryu…story is called An Angel's Wish? Anyone, anyone at all? I know Juzu read it and I think she enjoyed it.  There are only two chapters, but it's not finished, and it's really good. I'd really like you all to at **LEAST** check it out. If you don't like it fine you don't have to read past the first chapter, but if you do like it make sure to review it, review it even if you don't like it.  Please, please, pretty please, I'll give you all a cookie. (Juzu, shut up…because they don't know.)

**Ha-ha, I Win:**

Unprofessionally, Daitona stuck her sword into the soft ground at a slant then began stretching out her muscles thoroughly.  _'Hey Seph, can you still read my thoughts?'_

_'Appears so.  Is there something wrong?' _Sephiroth's voice penetrated her mind.

_'No, not really…but there might be a surprise for you here when you get back.' _Daitona smirked and began another sort of stretch.

_'Why do I not like the sound of that?' _he asked warily.  _'You're not going to kill them are you?'_

_'That's entirely up to them,' _the thought was smug but there were no traces of her kidding.  _'You see,' _she continued, _'they don't think I'm any good because I'm a girl.  I'll fix that real quick and put them in their place.'_

_'Good, but try not to kill them; Tseng's there too.  He didn't do anything to you so keep his well being in mind too; he did and still can help us.'_

_'Yeah, yeah; don't start lecturing me now or I might just change my mind.' _This time her minds voice gave way to the taunt so that Sephiroth knew she didn't really mean it but he wasn't about ready to push it.

'Fine, I was just warning you…' 'Sephiroth…?" 

_'I have to go; I think I might have just found our four legged furry friend that I'll invite to dinner tonight.  Take care, I'll be back soon.'  _With that said the presence of Sephiroth's mind concentration broke away and Daitona focused on her job at hand.

After a few more stretches she was thoroughly satisfied with her work out and grabbed the hilt of her word and yanked it easily out of the ground.  She brought it up near her face, much the same way Sephiroth does, into a ready position.

"I'm ready now, so if the first one of you will step right up and the other wait over there with Tseng." She motioned with her head to where Tseng stood now a good distance away.

Gabon smirked and stepped up while the higher ranking SOLDIER backed off to observe.  He didn't think this would be much of a fight from the show of skill the officer had put on moments ago, she didn't even look like she was concentrating on her actions there for a while, while she stretched. 

"Watch yourself," Santee hissed into Gabon's ear as he moved back to sit with the Wutain boy.

Gabon raised his broad sword and stalked around the awaiting female office, as a tiger would do its wounded and bloodied prey.  Gabon picked out a number of openings and weaknesses in the young officers defense, but just to pick one.  She was watching him, only moving as to not let him at her back, her sword was still held high and unyielding to the weight pulling in back down. 

Gabon smirked and went for the weakest point in her entire defense.  He stabbed at her midsection only to have her sword swing swiftly and knock his off target.  She spun on her feet unsteadily as if the movement had knocked her off balance; Gabon took the opportunity and stabbed and swung at the clumsy officer several times.

_'What the hell?!!' _Gabon thought angrily.  Though she looked completely off her game he couldn't seem to land a single blow to her.  _'Must be a fluke.  I'll get her…'_

He clenched his teeth and sped up his attacks, finally Daitona quit moving and jumped back away from him some distance with a silly smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?  Or do you realize now you can't beat me?" Gabon smirked.

Daitona shook her head in amusement.  "No, that's not it at all; I made myself a little dizzy there.  As for you being better than me…" Daitona looked at the small glowing orbs she now held in her hand.  "Your materia isn't even mastered and what kind of SOLDIER doesn't carry around some kind of healing materia?"

Gabon gawked at the officer.  "Ar-are those MY materia?" He quickly checked his equipment and sure enough…a good portion of his materia was missing.  "But…HOW?"

Now Daitona smirked.  "Just because I'm sloppy about what I'm doing doesn't give you the opportunity to drop your guard.  I've been through the entire SOLDIER training too, remember?  They don't pass people out of sympathy, they'd be even less kind to a girl." Daitona closed her fingers over Gabon's materia then tossed them to his feet.

"Gabon," Santee called sternly.  "Sit down, I want to give this a try now."

"1st class SOLDIER's turn now eh?  Then come, and do your best.  Fair warning, don't let down your guard like Gabon did, I could have done a whole lot more than just stolen his materia," Daitona warned.

_'And I don't doubt that little miss.  I've seen that technique used before and it will not work against me.' _Santee smirked as he passed the retreating Gabon, and then took his place in front of Daitona.

"Tell me this, why do you carry two swords and only use one?" Santee asked.

"Tell me, is that a wise thing to tell you?" Daitona replied.

"No," Santee admitted as he checked over his armor.  "But I was just curious to know."

Daitona shrugged and stated the obvious answer to them.  "In case I drop one, you seen how off balance I can be sometimes…and I tend to drop this sword sometimes."  _'Ok, so I'm not entirely lying and who ever said I had to tell them the whole truth anyways?'_

Santee drew out his sword.  It was double-edged and was made a few inches longer than the normal double-edged sword.

"Are you ready now?" Daitona asked lazily and itched her head with the tip of her sword.

Santee shook his head; she would not make a fool out of him…He raised his sword up into a ready stance.  Daitona brought her sword up to mimic his stance.

This was a stance taught to a certain school of swordsmanship, if he really knew how to use it's techniques to the fullest…he'd be the first person since Sephiroth that would be a challenge to her.  She knew the style of fighting though she had just recently acquired it and really hadn't had time to master it or to even improve upon it.

Daitona suddenly narrowed her eyes.  "Cheep shot SOLDIER boy.  I've see this style before, where's your other sword."

The look in Santee's eyes was one of which a person would have after being smacked.  This was the art taught in his hometown and very few people outside the town knew anything about this style of fighting.

Carefully he edged a long bladed dagger from his boots sheath.  Daitona nodded.

"And yours?" Santee asked coldly.  He was beginning to think this officer had more to her than first met the eye.

Daitona patted the sword she had not drawn from its sheath as an obvious answer.

"Draw it," Santee growled.

"Really?  Are you sure?  I'll guarantee you'll wish that I hadn't," Daitona warned.

"Draw it."

"Fine, you don't have to me mean about it." Daitona reached down to her left side and pulled her other sword free of its sheath.  Like the other one, it grew in size until they were both the same length.  "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Daitona dove to the side then twisted away as Santee tried for a head shot then stabbed at her with his dagger.  She stopped in a low crouch.  _'Idiot.'_

Santee's eyes flared angrily.  The mako all SOLDIERs were infused with giving him an eerie look.  In the past he had used this to intimidate his enemies but this officer didn't look fazed in the least.

Daitona straightened and took on a line of defense.  There were a few obvious holes…and no weaknesses.  Santee thought nothing of it until she began to move as he did.  The holes in her defense covered and new ones appeared and just as quickly were gone again.

_'Lets see if this idiot can get through this technique…even Sephiroth found it hard the first time I fought him and since then I have become much better.'_ Daitona lifted one of her swords high and swung it at Santee while her other gave the illusion of the holes in her defense.

All Santee could do was block her blows, he hadn't prepared himself for an attack like this and he had never seen one like it before.  Her eyes glowed in a hypnotizing manor and suddenly he found himself held back by the edge of one of her swords to the neck and the other at his stomach.  Her defense at that point had no holes he could pick out, even if there were he couldn't do anything with out risking injury.

"Admit your defeat," Daitona commanded.

"Watch out!" Tseng yelled when he finally got the gag out of his mouth.

Daitona growled shoving Santee back and jumping to the side clear of Gabon's blade.  She had been so busy fighting Santee she hadn't see the fight between Tseng and Gabon in which got Tseng tied up.

"This is suppose to be a spare, you were NOT to interrupt," Daitona growled.  She knew this had gotten out of hand and someone was on the course to getting hurt.

"It's more than that now officer," Santee sneered.  "There is no way any one person could defeat the both of us even if you ARE an officer."

"Is that a fact; you two are a team?" _'Fine,' _Daitona thought. _'I'll prove them wrong once and for all…this isn't going to be easy anymore…'_

****

It was the beginnings of night when Sephiroth got back to camp with some huge chunks of meet.  Daitona was sitting near Tseng talking and the two SOLDIERS'…

Gabon sat alone looking thoroughly beaten.  He had a few cuts and a lot of burses and his clothes were ripped, bloodied and dirty.  Santee sat a way from the others looking worse than Gabon.  His hair was matted with dried blood and he was still tending to several nasty looking wounds.

Sephiroth turned his gaze to Daitona.  "Well?"

"I've discovered that trainees for Turks are Jerks." Daitona shrugged and brought out a bag to set the meet Sephiroth carried onto. 

He sat it down the cleaned off a sharp knife to start cutting steaks.  Sephiroth frowned when he seen an object lying in the dirt next to the bag.  He reached over and picked it up while asking, "what's this?"

Daitona looked at the object then looked around and stopped when she found one of the SOLDIERs.  "Santee, I think Sephiroth just found one of your fingers!"

"That's it." Sephiroth stabbed his knife down into the meet and look at Daitona.  "What happened?"

"It was our fault sir, we deserved what she did," Gabon replied.

"You better believe it," Daitona added.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer." Sephiroth crossed his arms waiting.

"She beat us fair and square sir…one on one and two on one…we hurt her first…" Gabon stated slowly.

Sephiroth's eyes turned cold.  "You what?"

Daitona snorted and held her chin high.  "That jerk over there tried to cut my head off but settled for cutting my shoulder.  That's when he lost that finger in your hand and part of another.  He's luck I didn't out right kill him after that."

"So he is." Sephiroth returned to cutting the meet up then putting it over the fire to cook.  He then reached into his pocked and pulled out three apples and began peeling them.

Daitona took one and helped.

After dinner Sephiroth checked over the two SOLDIER's wounds then the cut on Daitona's shoulder.  With another healing spell it closed up entirely and didn't even leave a scar.  The whole while she grumbled about how it had been a cheep shot; he had no doubt about that.

"So, did you like dinner?" Sephiroth asked after he had finished healing the cut.

"Yeah." Daitona nodded for extra emphasis.  "It was really good, thank you."

"Good, now I've got a question."  Sephiroth unbuckled his cape/coat and sat it down beside him then showed her his upper left arm.  "I know what the strips look like when they form…but this isn't a stripe."

Daitona took a hold of his arm with one hand and ran her fingers over the markings with her other.  She frowned.  There were two circles that went entirely around his arm and within the bands were strange shapes and symbols.  Between the two bands was one shape that Daitona did recognize.  She took her fingers away from his arm then and ran them over the tattoo she had gotten a long time ago just behind her right ear.

"It's that tattoo…" Sephiroth frowned.

"I got that tattoo because it had looked familiar to me somehow even though I had never seen it before that time," Daitona explained.

"Huh…that's weird.  I thought you got it because you wanted to make Hojo mad."

"And he was."

Sephiroth laughed softly.  Hojo had been furious when he had caught site of that little marking.  He had put a tattoo of a #1 on Sephiroth arm and was going to put one on Daitona also but decide not too after finding she already had one.

He shook his head.  "My tattoo #1 is gone also."

"Don't miss it do ya?" Daitona teased.

"No, it was ugly anyways.  These markings are much more pleasing to the eyes.  Now I don't have to worry about covering that dumb tattoo up and I can wear the vests like you do," he said as a matter of fact-ely.

"Ahh, no," Daitona stated dully.  "What's wrong with your cape/coat?  I thought you liked it?"

"I do," he said simply and pulled out a huge sheet of paper from his traveling bag.  "Its just it gets hot sometimes you know?"

"Tell me about it." Daitona handed him a pencil. 

"All right."  I got a good look at Natic while I was out."  He sketched a shape that would stand as the fort.  "There are guard towers right on the front." He drew five guard towers from the angle of where they were to go in, and then explained that the two sides were the sides of two mountains.  "We can't get in from there, because of the danger of the mountain.  It's very steep and has a lot of loose rock; we'd be found out before we got anywhere near their defenses."

"Ok, but then that means we have to face the guard towers, how was the defense there?" Daitona asked the information she'd have to know; it was always her job to break the first defense.

"Each guard tower on the side has five, then the second ones in has four then the one in the middle has three.  The wall between is lined with artillery.  So there are probably about fifty of them to add to the ones in the towers.  There is a city on the other side of Natic…" he paused and waited for Daitona to make the decision.

"We'll call it city Natic for the time being," she decided.  "We'll leave the city, but any resistance will be dealt with quadrangle.  Sound fair?"

"Yes.  Now, inside the fort…"

Daitona and Sephiroth went over their plans late into the night until finally everything was settled and planed out to their liking. Then they slept…

****

-End Chapter 34-

A/N: Gosh this story is turning out to be longer that I thought it would…oh well, as long as you all like it it's fine by me.  School starts soon so my updates will probably start taking a little longer…every other day to every three days.  After the next chapter or 36 some time is going to pass…maybe, because this stuff is becoming boring to me and in the last chapter where Sephiroth purposed to Daitona…that sounded so corny I was thinking about dropping the whole idea and rewriting the entire chapter over again, but then all you guys say you like it so I guess I'll leave it be.


	35. The Beginning of True Power

Chapter 35

The Beginnings of

True Power

Disclaimer: These things are getting boring…don't own don't sue, I'll kill if anyone takes my characters or the ones given to me by anyone else.  Ask if you'd like to use them.

A/N: Hehe, so then name of this chapter and this chapter are really going to show off what Sephiroth and Daitona can do.  Some one has said something about it before so I will please them, there will be a summon done in this chapter that you all will recognize if you have BEAT Final Fantasy VII.  Now, I have a question for you all…you don't think it would really matter if I used Daitona in another story and have a lot of things change, do ya?  Believe me, the story I have in mind is completely AU and only the characters will be from FF7.  But you don't think I'm using Daitona too much, do you?

**The Beginning of True Power:**

The next day was spent packing up camp, checking gear, and relatively taking it easy.  There were no complaints out of Santee or Gabon on that, they were both still pretty beaten up from their encounter with the female officer.

The day died to night, and the breeze started picking up; blowing in a nasty looking storm.  When lightning ripped through the sky Sephiroth thought it time to leave.  The cover of the storm world help him and Daitona to get up to the fort more easily.  

The rain started as a drizzle an hour of so after they had started walking and it turned into an all out downpour when the group split and went there own ways.

Daitona and Sephiroth continued to the fort that loomed ahead only about three miles at that point.

Daitona grumbled behind Sephiroth as they walked, something about her shoes being soggy.  The fort was right ahead of them now, so he slowed his pace until he was at her side.

"We're almost there." Daitona looked up at him with glowing eyes full of annoyance. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Daitona replied, the socking ran had put her in a bad mood long ago; it wasn't necessarily a bad thing either. She sighed, "Sorry, yes I'm ready.  I'll take out the people on the walls to let you through first then I'll watch your back form there."

Sephiroth nodded then stopped.  The fort was just beyond the trees now.  The strips on Daitona's face, shoulders, and arms started to glow softly as she summoned up her unusual powers.

The area around the wall became covered in a thick fog that crackled with electricity.  A lightning spell was shot into the cloud and wiped out everything from the tower on the far right to the tower on the far left.

Daitona and Sephiroth ran silently and quickly scaled the damaged wall.  By now there were yells coming from inside the fort's wall alerting about the attack but were barely heard over the roar of the rain hitting the ground.  Daitona used the materia Typhoon to clear an area as Sephiroth jumped down from the wall inside the fortress walls.

Sephiroth landed without hardly any impact at all then darted into the cover of the shadows.  The few soldiers running around were being picked off by Daitona's lightning spells.  When he was a good distance within the walls he sent up the signal.  It was time to wake these Wutain idiots up.

Daitona recognized the signal immediately and her eyes flared brighter as she concentrated on maximizing her earthquake spell.  The ground all around the fort started to rumble and to shake violently.  A few unexpected explosions went off, but it was none of her concern.   The spell gradually died away and as planed…hundreds of Wutain soldiers awoke and staggered out into the court with weapons unsurely in hand.  

Daitona found Sephiroth and watched as he used many of the easier attacks she had taught him over the past few days.  Much of her power had returned to her from being in such close contact with her materia and she didn't like the feeling she was getting just watching this battle and sometimes picking off some of the enemy. 

Something strange stirred inside her…and started to make her change…

Sephiroth cut through the Wutain soldiers with much ease, but then more and more kept coming up behind him.  The battle was becoming harder by the moment.  _'Where's Daitona?' _he thought as he took out three soldiers in one swipe of his Masamune.

A bright flash caught his eye from the wall and for just a moment his mind wasn't on the battle.  He was hit in that moment and thrown to the ground.  Sephiroth winced upon hitting the rock hard ground…something flew into the air from the wall.

Sephiroth reached for Masamune but found it out of his reach.  He looked up to the advancing soldiers, then his eyes went wide.  He threw up a powerful shield as fireball after fireball was thrown within the mass of soldiers.  The fiery balls consumed all those it hit and charred any unlucky enough to have been near them.

Something landed near Sephiroth with a loud thud on impact then straightened up.  His eyes stared at a pair of heavily armored boots that had some nasty looking long spikes running down the back of them.  Along the front a row of short spicks ran from the foot up to the knee.  At the knee the plate had several smaller spicks covering the entire thing.  The armor around the thighs was loose and smooth.  There were several shapes, designs and a strange writing on them.

Sephiroth realized the symbols, they were just like the ones on his left arm.

There was a huge armored breastplate covering the chest and stomach regions.  The designs were carved deep into this piece.  Huge shoulder pads covered slender shoulders; the armor on the shoulders also had long jagged like spicks that pointed away from the face as to not harm the wearer.  Long gantlets were on each hand and ran up to just below the elbow.  A row of spicks also bordered along the side of this and one long one extended beyond the elbow but was still in line with the row.

Then his eyes fell on the persons face.  "Daitona…is that you?"  The armor was huge compared to her but she was able to move with such ease and agility…almost as if the armor wasn't there at all.

What startled him the most wasn't the white gold of the armor, it was the huge silvery leather wings that jetted up from her back.  Here eyes were glowing intensely with an unreal aqua color.

She spun around suddenly hissing and baring sharp teeth.  Many of the soldiers that had thought it would be a good idea to sneak up behind her didn't think it was such a good idea anymore. 

_'This is what she was afraid to turn into,' _Sephiroth thought as he was allowed to retrieve his sword and to stand back up.

Daitona backed up until the smooth backside of her armor was pressed against Sephiroth's back.  "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it…but at least this battle shouldn't take very long now…"

"That's your Divinian form?" Sephiroth questioned as he watched the Wutain soldiers slowly move in.  The ones facing Daitona were a little more reluctant in that move.

"One of them," Daitona admitted, "but this isn't the one I was afraid of.  This is like a between state.  Half dragon…dragoon have you; the next step is to a full dragon and as far as I can understand when you are younger it's hard to control."

"Oh, I see."  The rain still pored down around them but not as hard anymore.  "So what do you suggest we do, we're surrounded?  We could fight…"

"No," Daitona responded.  "Lets see if all that training really paid off.  I have ten times as much energy now so…"

"I see."  Sephiroth turned around and was careful in putting his arms around Daitona.

His minds eyes became in tune with Daitona's and he was surprised at what he saw.  Her vision was as if it were as clear as day; not blurred by the night, not blurred from the rain…perfect night vision.

The pull of strength raise quickly and easily left him behind and soared to a point he had never felt before.  For some reason his thoughts kept being pulled to an object in space…then Daitona turned in his arms to face him.

_'Hold on tight,'_ she warned and carefully wrapped her arms as best she could around him, then flapped her wings once, twice…a third time and they were picked up off the ground and sent several feet into the air.

With another powerful thrust they were sent well above the ground.  An object near by started to take shape high up in the night's sky, it was quickly becoming bigger.  The beating of wings became rapid as Daitona flew at a grueling pace away from the soon to be, doomed fort.  Close to a mile away she set down and threw up the strongest barrier she could.

Sephiroth looked up into the sky.  The object in the sky was a huge burning meteor and was heading straight for the fort at an unreal speed.

"What is that?"

"What you were thinking of…it sounded good at the time but now…"

The meteor smashed into the fortress.  Things flew up into the air and were obliterated as was everything the meteor touched; then it exploded sending a massive shock wave in every direction for miles.

Several minutes went by before it was safe to get back up.  Sephiroth stood up and looked in the direction Fort Natic once was.

"What was that?"

"You were thinking something quite strange before I could decide on an attack and you summoned that…that was 'Super Nova'." Daitona explained.

Sephiroth's jaw dropped.  "T-the town!"

"It's fine…look." Daitona pointed into the distance.  A thick blue sheen covered a vast are just beyond the newly formed crater.  "Come on, I'll take us back to make sure everything has been take care of there."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement though he knew the only reason she wanted to go back was to make sure the town was ok, there was no way any of those soldiers could have survived Super Nova.

The trip was quick considering they were able to fly thanks to Daitona.  She landed on the sided closest to the town then looked to Sephiroth.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen when I let this transformation go.  I feel weak right now inside so we should probably find a place to rest.  I shouldn't go into the town looking like this, "Daitona stated worriedly.

"You're not going to pass out are you?" Sephiroth asked stepping closer to her.

She shook her head.  "I don't know, but if I do you better not leave me here."

Sephiroth laughed.  "No, I'll take you with me.  You remember that."

She nodded then closed her eyes.  With a sigh her armor shimmered and disappeared into nothingness.  Daitona stood still for a second then fell forward in as a deep sleep consumed her almost instantly.  Sephiroth caught her in his arms so that she would not fall.

"So you did decide to pass out," he sighed and picked her up; she was still just as light as he remembered when he had last picked her up.

He carried her towards the town that Daitona had landed them near.  People were coming out onto the street to see what had happened.  When they sighted a silver-haired man walking into town from the destroyed fort carrying a lip body many of them rushed to his aid.

They didn't care if they were Shinra or Wutain, it was a metrical they had survived the explosion.  It happened that the body the man carried was that of a young girl.  Neither seemed too badly hurt, tired and dirt maybe but not hurt.

"Is there an inn in this town?" Sephiroth asked the towns people. 

"No, but if you don't have anywhere else to go you can stay in our guest bedroom for tonight if you like," one of the people offered.

Sephiroth recalled what Mifune had said and decided to ask.  "Do the parents of the Wutain Commander Mifune live in this town?"

A woman with short golden-brown hair stepped forward.  "I am his mother, sir.  Is there something I can do for you?"

"There is.  I think you might enjoy talking with this girl once she wakes up.  Mifune himself even said so," Sephiroth spoke kindly to the ageing woman.

Her eyes sparkled at the thought they had met up with her dear son.  "My son told you to come to us?"

"He said you'd like to meet her at some time…"

"Then come, you two can stay at my home tonight.  If my son thought I should speak with the girl I will."

Sephiroth nodded in his thanks and followed the woman to her home down the block.  It was surprisingly big for the little town and quite eloquent on the inside.

"My husband is the mayor of this town, but he had to leave this morning on business.  He should be back tomorrow night," the woman explained as she lead the man to a room to where he could lay the girl down at.

"Mifune never told us your name…?" Sephiroth stated as he gently laid Daitona down on a large, soft bed.

"Oh, you can call me Saren," she smiled and looked dawn at the unconscious girl then frowned.  "So what is your name and who is she?"

"My name is Sephiroth.  She is Daitona.  It's a translation from her native language.  You'll have to ask her what her real birth name is when she wakes up."

"Does she need a doctor? What happened to her?"

"No, she's just tired.  She spent all her energy putting up a barrier to protect this town and us."

"_She_ held that barrier all on her own?" Saren asked in shock.  "She must be very strong.  Oh, where's my manners; would you like to get cleaned up and have a bite to eat before you go to bed?"

"That sound pleasant…I really haven't had a good shower since we left Mifune's base…and I am kind of hungry," Sephiroth admitted. 

"Come here."  Saren started out of the room; Sephiroth glanced at Daitona's sleeping form before he closed the door and followed Saren down the hall.

She opened a small hall closet and handed Sephiroth a towel and a washcloth, then pointed the bathroom out to him.  "I'll get some of Jorum's clothes for you to wear to bed if you don't mind.  They may be a little big but that'll do till I get your clothes washed for you in the morning."

Sephiroth blinked in surprise.  "Uh…thanks, but I don't mean to bother you like that…"

"Nonsense," she stated firmly waving her hand.  "Your cloths and the girls both are filthy and need to be washed.  I was going to do my laundry tomorrow anyways, so it's really no problem."

Sephiroth nodded and went into the bathroom to take a nice long HOT shower.  For once Daitona didn't beat him to the punch.

After he was done he towel dried his hair and dried off before opening the bathroom door with his towel wrapped securely around his waist.  There was a pile of clothes at his feet along with a brush setting on top.  He scooped them up and returned to the bathroom to dress.

It took some time for him to get the tangles out of his hair.  He hadn't realized how long it had gotten.  It usually only went to his wait but now it was long enough to go past his hips and covered his butt.

"I need to remember to get it cut sometime," he muttered to himself in distaste; he hated anything that got near his hair with the sole intention of cutting it.  Daitona had always done it for him and had always done a good job…with scissors.  All she had now were her swords and he wouldn't giver her the time of day to hack at his hair.

He sighed exiting the bathroom.  The aroma of food met his senses.  He followed the smell down the stairs and into the kitchen.  Saren looked up at hearing him come in and smiled.

"Have a seat.  The foods almost done; do you think your friend would like to get up and have some too?"

"I don't know if she'll wake up," Sephiroth said shaking his head.  "And…she's my fiancée."

Saren turned to him with a bright smile and sat a plate of food down in front of him.  "She must really be something to earn such a handsome young man as you.  YOU must be something too, she is very pretty.  Young and in love," she sighed and sat down at the table.  "I remember when I met Jorum when I was 13 and I knew I was going to marry him.  I hope all turns out well for the both of you."

"Thanks," Sephiroth said uncomfortably.  "I've know her since I was eleven…she was nine at the time I believe."

"And how old are you now?"

"I turned 17 a little over a month ago."

Saren's eyes went wide.  "You really are as young as you look!  That would make her…15?  When are you planning on getting married?"

_'We never really thought about that…I almost forgot how young the two of us are…'_ Sephiroth shrugged and yawned.

"Oh well, eat up then get to bed.  You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"Good night." Saren stood up and left Sephiroth alone in the kitchen to eat.  "I forgot Daitona was only 15…she acts so much older sometimes…" He nearly laughed as his words were wiped away by other memories.  "And sometimes she acts like a three year old."

He finished his meal then went up to bed, still in thought.

****

Daitona slowly came too sometime during the early morning hours.  Feeling warm and quite comfortable she decide to stay put until she had to wake up.  The memories of the nights events were blurry to her and she really didn't care to recall them if they left her as drained as she felt.  It wasn't hard for her to fall back into a restful sleep.

Sephiroth woke at feeling the change in Daitona's sleep.  He was quiet because he wasn't sure if she was awake or not.  After a few minutes she quitted down and he was sure she was back to sleep.

He looked over at the clock, it was almost 5'.  He laid his head back into the pillow and concentrated on going back to sleep.

Some time later, in a light sleep, Daitona thought she heard a soft rapping sound like someone knocking on something.  The sound really didn't register in her mind but when a voice followed the noise, her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she slapped it away until she realized Sephiroth was standing next to the bed.  She rubbed her tired eyes then looked up at him.

"Where are we, and who was that?" she asked in a raspy voice, her throat was dry and she'd have given anything at that point for a glass of water.  She tried to clear her throat so that she wouldn't sound so weird when she spoke.

"Good morning.  We're in that village; one of the residences here was kind enough to take us in.  Would you like to get up and get cleaned up now?  She has offered to wash our cloths for us this morning," Sephiroth informed. 

"What will I wear till my cloths are clean?"

"I'm sure Saren will have something for you to put on for a while; she is the one who gave these to me to wear for now."

"Oh…" A light knock came at the door and a woman stuck her head through than smiled brightly at the young couple. 

"Well good morning.  I'd like to get you clothes washed so if you wouldn't mind?"

Daitona stared at her blankly then shook her head.

"Come here, let me get a good look at you." Daitona again gave her blankly and held it for a few seconds before doing as she was told.

Saren led her out into the hall then showed her to the shower.  After giving Daitona a towel, washcloth, clothes and a brush she left her to get cleaned up.

Daitona spent nearly an hour in a scalding hot shower.  She wanted to go back to sleep but didn't think it wise doing so in the shower.  She quickly finished up and got dressed in the clothes that were provided to her.  They were not to her taste or her size; Daitona had worn baggy clothes before but this was ridiculous.  She stepped out of the bathroom and looked both ways down the hall.

Sephiroth came out of one of the rooms and walked up to her.  "Feel better?  Breakfast is done."

"I'm tired," Daitona sighed.  "And these cloths…" She held her arms out.  "I don't like them and they don't fit."

Sephiroth smiled at her them took advantage at her arms being held out and hugged her too him.  He kissed her lightly on the tip of the nose then stated, "I think you should talk with Saren at breakfast."

"Why is that?" Daitona asked looking back up at him.

"Well, for a number of reasons…the main one in being she is Mifune's mother…"

"WHAT?!!" Daitona's head snapped around as if expecting the older woman to be behind her.

Sephiroth smile and let go of her.  Taking her hand he lead her down the hall, down the flight of stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Seph…you need a hair cut," Daitona pointed out just and he led her into the kitchen.  "You're hair's longer than mine."

Saren looked up from her newspaper and smiled at the two who had just entered.  "Have a seat and I'll get your breakfast on the table," she instructed and again received that blank look from Daitona.  She got up and went to the counter to where she had already made them a plate, then sat them on the table in front of where each of the two sat.  She then sat back down herself.

After they were all done Saren took the plates to the sink then started up a conversation.  "Sephiroth here tells me you two are engaged."

"Yeah…" Daitona answered absently.  

"Well that's great!  I'm happy for you two.  So, why don't you tell me about yourselves.  What you do, where you live, stuff like that."

"We work for Shinra.  We're both SOLDIER's…" Daitona said slowly.

"SOLDIER's…as in that elite group Shinra has devised?" Saren shook her head.  "Just don't go around here telling people that, I don't really care because I've already seen you two are nice people…especially don't tell my husband when he get home.  So, go on, how is it that you got involved with Shinra?"

"We both grew up there…" Daitona sighed and decided it best to just go on.  "We have different stories but they are very similar…my mother was an assistant for the scientist called Hojo.  Hojo came into contact with a being that was not of this world…he was caught and locked away in a cold lab.  My mom met this creature and fell in love with him…he was gentle to those who were kind to him and very dangerous to those who he disliked."

Saren's eyes were wide.  "What was this creature called?"

"Hojo called him the 'Divine Being,' but in reality he was a Divinian.  He was my father…the assistant's name was Sasha…I believe you knew her…" Daitona finished.

"S-Sasha was your _mother?_" Saren squeaked.  "M-my daughter…she really did…" She whipped at the tears that had formed in her eyes.  "She really did have a baby…Shinra wasn't lying!" She threw her arms around Daitona and hugged her tightly.  "I knew there was something about you when I looked at your face last night but I would have never dreamt that it would really be you." She squeezed Daitona tighter.

Sephiroth laughed softly to himself at the look on Daitona's face.  After Saren finally calmed herself she let go of the breathless girl and smiled at her.  

"She said your name was going to be something else…what was it?"

Daitona sighed, she was getting really tired.  "My true name is Jeozyhe…but translated into this language it is Daitona."

"Yes, that was the name she had told us…" More tears of happiness weld up in her eyes.

Daitona flinched thinking she was going to hug her again; Sephiroth patted her on the back to reassure her.

"You look tired," Saren finally noticed.  "Would you like to go back up stairs and lay down for a while?" Daitona nodded her head gratefully.  "Follow me.  I don't want you to lay back down on those dirty sheet you slept in last night."

Daitona followed Saren up the stairs into another room that had a king size bed in the middle of it.  "How's this?" Saren asked.

Daitona nodded and looked back at Sephiroth.

"I'll come back downstairs to talk to you later," he said politely and waited till the older woman was gone before lightly closing the door.

He turned around to find Daitona lying down on the bed already.  He walked over and sat down next to her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked brushing a few damp strands of hair out of her face.

"You told her we were going to get married?" Daitona enquired.

"Well…I didn't want her to get the wrong idea about us.  Here in Wutai it isn't strange for people to get married at a young age," he explained.  "Plus…she's your grandmother and I didn't think it right to tell her otherwise.  She asked when we were planning on marrying…I think now, she wants more than anything to see it."

"And you don't feel at all…oh, I don't know…strange; about all of this?  You just asked me to marry you two days ago."

"But I've know you for seven years…that's a lot longer than most couples that are married."

"So what are you suggesting."

"Well…we sent Tseng and those two SOLDIERs to Chatawa to wait for us…we were on no time limit…how about in a week, if you still don't feel comfortable with this happening this early then we'll wait." Sephiroth paused, "But remember, this may be the only time that _any _part of your family will show up."

"Getting married is not what bothers me…it's just…I don't want this relationship between us to change that quickly…" Daitona said in and unsure voice.

"I'd never get out of line with you," Sephiroth assured softly and laid down facing her.  "You know that…I do love you.  I knew it a long time ago but denied hat I really felt.  I would never do anything that you didn't want me too, all you have to do is to tell me to stop…I did before…and I apologized for not listening the first time…" He really did feel bad about that night back at Mifune's fort…not sorry for what he did but for not listening to her.  "Plus," he smirked.  "If I ever did get out of line you're strong enough to kick my ass, I know because you have before."

Daitona smirked.  "Yeah, thanks a lot…" She yawned and closed her eyes for a few seconds then looked back up at him.  "You pick when and where…I trust your judgment."  With that she closed her eyes once more and snuggled closer to Sephiroth's warmth and fell asleep.

****

(A/N: I'm going to go ahead and get this over with *sighs and shacks head* Sorry this part will be so short I really couldn't find much on the subject.)

****

After a day and a half of talking things through Daitona and Sephiroth finally had to tell Jorum, Saren' s husband, and Saren what their plans were.  In three and a half days they would marry for the sake of having family present as witnesses. 

Saren was very happy with this decision and almost immediately dragged Daitona out the door to go buy things they'd need for the wedding.

After they were gone Jorum just shook his head, "Women."

Sephiroth sighed…they had left him there.

"So our granddaughter is getting married to you?" Jorum continued and sat across from Sephiroth at the kitchen table.  "So, how long have you know her and where did you meet?" He almost laughed at the blank stare it was the same he always got when talking to Daitona.

"Well…" _'This is going to be a long day.'_

****

_'This is going to be a long day,'_ Sephiroth's voice echoed in Daitona's mind.

_'Tell me about it,' _she responded.  _'She's buying everything that looks nice…what should I do?!'_

_'I don't know, run away?'_

_'Sephiroth!  You're not helping anything, why did you just sit there; why didn't you come with us?' _she whined.

_'Would you have really wanted me there?' _he asked smugly, he knew she liked shopping just about as much as he did…and that wasn't very much; too many people.

_'YES!' _A withering feeling came to his mind.

_'What's wrong now?'_

'What is THAT?  That…that can't be clothes…I gonna run away now…' 

_'And hurt Saren's feelings?  She can't be carrying that much money,' _Sephiroth assured.

_'You're right, she doesn't,' _came her sarcastic reply.  _'No, she has a credit card.'_

Sephiroth nearly winced visibly.  _'How about I come find you in a half hour?  Try to get Saren to get just what you really need.'_

_'Easier said and done.'_

"Come on Daitona, the dress shop is over here," Saren called.

Daitona sighed and started towards the shop following Saren.  _'You better not be late Sephiroth…'_

****

The town of Natic was in silence as the ceremony for the mayor's granddaughter took place in the late afternoon.  The town's small church had a few decorations for the special event taking pace there.

Inside the small church, an ageing priest stood before the young couple at the alter.  He had his hands raised over their heads as he said a short prayer to the heavens; when he was finished he lowered his hands and read the sacred words of bonding from his old book.  Have finished all the prayers necessary for the ceremony, he looked at the two standing before him and spoke directly to them.

"Do you, Jeozyhe," the priest had a hard time pronouncing her true name correctly, "take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?  To love, honor, cherish and to protect him, forsaking all other until death do you part?"

Daitona took a deep breath and silenced Sephiroth's voice in her head.  This was it; she took a deep breath then answered, "I do."

The priest smiled warmly then turned to speak to Sephiroth.  "Do you, Sephiroth, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?  To love, honor, cherish and to protect him, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

Sephiroth squeezed Daitona's hand gentle before he too answered, "I do."

One of the children for the town came forward at that time to offer them the two rings; they were laying side by sided on a velvet like pillow.  Daitona retrieved the one she had bought for Sephiroth, then turned to face him.  She said her vows silently, but Sephiroth could hear ever word of it as her words rang through his head.  When she was finished she slipped the gold band onto his ring finger.

That finished, Sephiroth took up the slender gold band he had bought for her.  He repeated the vows Daitona had said only now direct to her.  Finishing, he slipped the ring onto her finger then together turned their heads to the priest.

"With the power bestowed upon me by our gods do I now pronounce you Husband and Wife.  You may now kiss the bride." He silently closed his book as the couple turned back to each other and shared a kiss that would seal their vows.

Sephiroth smiled down at Daitona after the ceremony was over then crooked his elbow letting Daitona tuck her arm through it.  They walked back down the isle towards the church doors quickly, as the people who had attended the union threw rice.  Once outside they were led to the towns Community building for the reception the mayor had planned for them.

_'This is way more than I ever expected,' _Daitona thought as she sat down at one of the long tables that had been set up inside the building.

_'Yeah,' _Sephiroth responded and sat next to her.

Jorum sat at the head of the table and Saren sat across from Daitona.  Jorum stood up to make a toast to the newlyweds.  After that, a huge dinner of roasts, chicken, ham, and a lot of other kinds of meat to go along with about every type of fruit and vegetable imaginable, along with a verity of deserts, was served to everyone who was in attendance.  

After a time the band struck up a tune and the dancing began.  Sephiroth danced the first dance with his new wife, after that he danced will all who wanted as did Daitona.  Hours later the last song rolled around and they were able to dace with each other before the reception ended.

"My feet are killing me," Daitona sighed and wrapped her arms around Sephiroth as he did the same.  "I'd do anything for those dang military boots of mine, there not half as bad as these lousy dress shoes."

Sephiroth laughed softly.  "You look nice.  This is the first time I've ever seen you in a dress."

"It's the first time I've ever BEEN in a dress; that's probably why.  It makes me feel weird…small and short."

"Did they have to cut your hair to get it braided like that?" Sephiroth noted the complex braids that started from root all the way to end.

Daitona wrinkled her nose, "They wanted to but I wouldn't let them…it did get a trimming though.  I cut more of your hair off than they did mine."

"And thank you, I really was getting annoyed sitting on it like that all the time." He kissed her lightly on the lips as the song ended.  

The people who had attended expressed their congratulations once more before their goodbyes.  Slowly the building became quieter until finally all of the guest had left leaving Saren, Jorum, Sephiroth and Daitona.

"You look tired dear," Saren pointed out kindly.  "Why don't the both of you go back to the house while me and Jorum finish up here."

"You sure you don't want us to stay and help clean up?" Sephiroth asked.

Jorum shook his head.  "That's quite all right.  We'll be fine, go ahead and go back to the house.  Well be back in a few hours."

Sephiroth and Daitona both thanked them then headed back to the house for the night…

****

-End Chapter 35-

A/N: Oh my-gosh…I think this is my longest chapter yet.  And as you probably notice nether Daitona or Sephiroth really paid much attention during there own wedding until the end.  I know I didn't really spend that much time with the end there but if anyone has any suggestions I'll be more than happy to rewrite it for you all.  As I said, I don't really have a knowledge of the subject and I really couldn't find much about it.  All the weddings I've been too I either didn't pay any attention at all of I was so board that I fell asleep…

Ok, I really need some ideas to go on…or suggestions.  There will be another chapter for the stay in Town Natic and Seph and Dai's departure and arrival at Fort Chatawa.  

**NOTE: **I have a time limit on the Internet as of now so updates will be spaced more than I thought.  But when I post expect more than one chapter most of the time unless it's a really long chapter.  See ya!


	36. …that Night

Chapter 36

…that Night

Disclaimer: These things are getting boring…don't own don't sue; I'll kill if anyone takes my characters or the ones given to me by anyone else.  Ask if you'd like to use them.

A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter…um Aloria is the one who wanted to see this so…this chapter is for her, I guess.  I think the rating for this story is going to go up to be safe with this chapter.  Read on…if you dare.

**NOTE!!! PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY!!!: **Slightly lemonish! So you have been warned before reading…it's not too bad but I thought to give you all a heads up.  This is all this chapter basically is because I was originally going to post a different chapter in its place.  If you do not like this kind of stuff you may skip this chapter entirely and not miss out on anything vital to the story line. So you have been warned.

**…that Night:**

Sephiroth walked slowly down the street with Daitona at his side.  He couldn't help but to stare at her; she looked so different all dressed up like that, not that that was a bad thing.  He slid his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"You're beautiful Daitona…you look so different when you're all cleaned up and dressed so elegantly.  If it were my choice I'd have you like this all the time," he whispered o her ear.  "Just think of it.  We'd have our own house as far away from the cities as possible.  We could live the way we have only dreamt of."

"But that won't happen…not so long as Shinra and Hojo is around," she responded tiredly.

"No, but then again…I didn't marry you for looks alone, and really…I never paid much attention to that before.  I'd do anything to make you happy you know that?  One day I promise you we'll live a normal life together."  They walked the rest of the way in silent thought about the future.  When they made it to the front door to the house Sephiroth stepped in front of Daitona with the key to open the door.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open then turned sweeping his startled bride off her feet.

"What are you doing, put me down!" Daitona ordered almost angrily.

Sephiroth was silent as he carried her into the house then closed the door with his foot.  "It's tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold." He kissed her softly on the cheek while she thought over that little bit of information.

"That's fine and all…but…" Sephiroth silenced her by kissing her on the lips this time.

It was a fleeting kiss but it was enough to make her silent and to watch for any reaction from him that might tell her what he was up to.  After what seemed like several minutes, Daitona gave up and just relaxed resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know," Daitona started as Sephiroth started walking further into the house; her eyes were half open as she was tired from a long day.  "You look different as well when you're dressed up nicely.  I like you're hair let loose like that.  The ponytail keeps in back to where one, most of the time, won't see it."

"You like it like this?" Sephiroth asked as he stepped up on the first step that would lead upstairs. Daitona nodded.  "Then I'll leave it down, it doesn't bother me like this I just always thought people thought it was strange for me to have not only silver hair but _long_ silver hair."

"Oh, I like you're hair…it's different."

Sephiroth grinned at her simple explanation, that was just like her though, she was the way she was, and it was as simple as that.  He topped the stairs then walked to the bedroom they were sharing while in town Natic.  Once in there Sephiroth finally sat Daitona back down on her feet then close and locked the door.

"Oh great…" Daitona grumbled as she kicked off the shoes that had been abusing her feet all day long.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked as her took off his tuxedo jacket and hung it back on its hanger.

"This dress, it's all button up on the back under the zipped part and I can't reach any of it," Daitona complained as she tried and failed to reach the zipper.

"I'll help you in just a sec…" He slipped his own shoes off then made his way over to where Daitona was growling to herself about how annoying dresses were.  "Hold still."

Sephiroth found the zipper and zipped it down to where it stopped at her waist.  Then he set to work unbuttoning every single little button that was sown on to assure the dress was on the wearer tightly.

"Ah, thanks for the help," Daitona murmured unsurely as she felt the last button undone.

"No problem."  He slipped the straps of the dress over her shoulders and down her arms.

He came around in front of her and knelt down far enough for Daitona to step out of the dress safely.  She did so though her cheeks were becoming redder by the second.

Sephiroth put the dress on a hanger and hung it near his jacket.  He laughed softly looking at Daitona.  "I keep forgetting just how small you are.  It's amazing to me that you can fight with as much efficiency as you do." He smiled and at her.

"Are you trying to be mean?  At least I'm not fat!"

"That's good.  You're fit," Sephiroth nodded, "and if you had ever been any different I don't think we'd or you, wouldn't be here right now.  I'm glad you're here, you've shown me a part of myself that I didn't know I had.  I have feelings now that I thought were beyond my grasps."  His shirt came off and he neatly laid it over a chair then went to Daitona pulling her right up against him.  "I love and only you, forever so long as you will have me."

Daitona looked at him with wondering eyes.  "So long as I'll have you…? I wouldn't want any anything else."  Daitona was the bold one and put her hands behind his head and pulled him down close enough for her to kiss.

Sephiroth ran one of his hands through her hair letting it loose of its braids and the other held her back keeping her near to him.  Without thinking what he was doing he swept Daitona off her feet again and sat her back down on the bed; he laid down right next to her and again claimed her lips ignoring her startled look.

Once he was finished there he moved to her ear kissing it tenderly then taking the lobe between his teeth and sucking gently, Daitona shuttered and squirmed in his grasps.  Sephiroth left her ear for the pleasures of her neck.  He kissed and nipped careful, as to not bit her like he had before.

Daitona gasped feeling his teeth rake over the soft skin of her neck, he was making her feel that way again but…she couldn't help but to think it was right now.  She knew he felt the same way about her, heck; he'd even married her.  That really meant a lot to her and she loved him more than she thought was possible.  

She threaded her smaller hands through his thick silver hair and turned her head and kissed his jaw gently then nipped at him as he was doing to her.

Sephiroth smirked slightly and moved his head in a way as to where his wife could kiss him more easily as he continued his ministrations of her neck.  Daitona was barely conscious to the fact that Sephiroth hand was slowly unlacing the tight under shirt she wore.  

Daitona found his ear and gave it the same treatment he had hers only with her, her teeth had more to say in the issue.  She raked her teeth gently, as to not hurt him, all down his ear then nibbled at his earring.  It made a clicking sound against her teeth and it seemed to amuse her ever so slightly as she continued to play with it.

The tightness of her shirt came to be no more and Sephiroth lifted her up just enough to discard it to the side.  He put more of his weight on her as his bare chest came in contact with her nearly bare chest and he kissed her passionately on the lips once more to ease the tension he could feel in her body again.

She fit perfectly against him and reacted in the same way he had always thought she would.  She wouldn't push him away unless he did something to make her feel uncomfortable.  So long as he could keep her reassured by his own actions…she'd let him have her in a short time.

Daitona panted for breath when Sephiroth finally ended the kiss.  I left her breathless and wanting more, though that was a strange thing for her.  Sephiroth again found the crook of her neck and kissed her all the more while nipping, soon leaving it a bit red and a lot more tender.  His tongue licked over her throat and up to her chin.  He looked down at her with glowing eyes to be sure she was enjoying this as much as he was.

Daitona's eyes were closed, so she didn't see the concerned look on Sephiroth's face or that look turn to a smile.  He bent his head to the other side of her neck and gave it the same treatment.  His nips became a bit harder when she started to mimic the gestures on the portions of his neck open to her, which was a lot now that he had his head slanted for a good access to her neck. 

He groaned softly when she found a real sensitive area and bit down on it.  She was unintentionally making it hard for him not to do what he really wanted to do.  Somehow she managed to get his slacks unbuttoned, weather of not she meant to or not was beyond him, but he went ahead and pushed them down his legs then using his feet let them fall to the floor.  He was able to unclasp her bra and slip it off all in the same motion.

All of a sudden awareness of what he was doing came back to her and Daitona started feeling self-conscious, lying there practically beneath him like that with almost nothing on anymore; he was only warring his boxers now too she noticed.  He had since unclasped her bra and discarded of it; her mind had become hazy with lust and threatened to take over once more.  It would be so easy to just lay there, her chest was just as bare as his now; pressed against his like that she hadn't even noticed the sensation of his warm skin against her own.

"I won't do anything to hurt you," Sephiroth's voice soothed as he traced his fingers over her belly, drawing out strange patterns.  Daitona shuttered and he stopped.  "If you like…"

"I'll never get over this…I feel so strange being this close to someone like this…you're making me feel so…no one's ever made me feel this…" Daitona couldn't complete any of her thoughts, as even in her head she didn't know what was going on.

"You will…just…don't get mad at me.  If you really want to get over that feeling…I'll help you, but I won't stop…"

"What?" Daitona's voice trembled slightly and she felt like slapping herself.

"I am yours as you are mine.  I'd never do anything to hurt you…just don't ask me to stop."

****

-End Chapter 36-

A/N: Um…yeah…you all can use you imagination to fill in what happened the rest of the night…hope that was good enough to suit you Aloria and whoever else really wanted to know what happened the first night of Daitona's and Sephiroth's marriage.  I may some day go back and rewrite this but I don't have the assurance to do it now…unless someone else would like too.  If you do let me know and I'll give you the ok!

Oh, and I have a new story called 'Death is Only the Beginning' check it out and tell me what you think it you have time.  Thank you!


	37. Fort Chatawa

Chapter 36

Fort Chatawa

Disclaimer: These things are getting boring…don't own don't sue; I'll kill if anyone takes my characters or the ones given to me by anyone else.  Ask if you'd like to use them.

A/N: Short and to the point, read on.

**Fort Chatawa:**

The next morning Sephiroth woke a lot later than usual; a look at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed told him it was nearly 11 o'clock.  Daitona still slept soundly, his arm was protectively around her waist so that her back was pulled snuggly against his chest.

He sighed and settled back down; he didn't want to wake her up…but it always seemed to happen that way.  As soon as he relaxed again Daitona stirred and mumbled a few obscure words that made no sense at all.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes; what ever she was dreaming about was about to come to an end like it always did.

She mumbled a few more things before saying the word 'jerk' just fine and clear.

"Did you just call me a jerk?" Sephiroth frowned at her.

"Why do you always wake me up?" Daitona grumbled and forced her eyes open.  She rolled over onto her back so that she could turn her head to see him and waited for his answer.

"Well…I don't mean too but it's almost eleven o'clock.  You weren't planning on sleeping all day were you?" Sephiroth questioned.

"No, but my feet hurt…I don't wanna get up," she whined.  "Hey, I got an idea, you go get me breakfast…um, I mean lunch and bring it back up here."

"Huh, what?  No, you get up…" He stopped in mid sentence at the look he was getting from Daitona.  "No…" The look didn't go away.  "…no and that's final.  I was standing all day yesterday too, remember?"

Daitona narrowed her eyes.  "You weren't wearing my shoes either, remember?  You wear those for an entire day then tell me how you feel."

"Well," Sephiroth stretched out making himself comfortable on the bed again.  "I guess neither of us is getting breakfast…err, lunch any time soon.  I'm not going downstairs alone."

Daitona growled, then with some amount of effort, pushed herself up into a sitting position.  She frowned at Sephiroth and yanked the covers off him.

"If I have to get up, then so are you," she declared.

"But…" That look again.  "Gosh. Don't have to get scary about it…is that how you keep your cadets in line?"

Daitona's jaw dropped. "NO!"

Sephiroth smirked then sat up sliding his feet to the floor.  "Got ya."

"What are you talking about?" Daitona smirked.  "You're a whole lot scarier looking than I am."

"And I don't deny that," Sephiroth shrugged and pulled on his black leather pants, he wouldn't let her get him back that easily.

Daitona scowled to herself, she hated these kinds of conversations with him.  It was a win all or loose all kind of thing and the whole idea was to make the other fall silent…witch she was doing right then and loosing.

"Well at least I don't get mistaken for an old man all the time!" she spat and nodded to herself in satisfaction, let him beat that.

"And I wouldn't expect you too," Sephiroth answered simply and pulled on his cape/coat and carefully fastened the straps across his chest and the harness that would hold Masamune.

"What?" Daitona turned to look back at him; she had already changed back into her normal clothes and was in the process of pulling on her socks.

Sephiroth chuckled, she was trying but he was going to win this round.  "You're not a man.  You've never been mistaken for one have you?"

Daitona stared at him in opened mouth shock, her defeat obvious.  "Ah!  That wasn't _even_ funny!"

"I never said it was.  You don't see me laughing do you."  Pushing the fight…Daitona took the cue that really wasn't a cue, and lunged for him…

****

Jorum and Saren were sitting quietly in the living room having their morning coffee and reading their newspapers when a loud 'thud' came from upstairs. _(I guess they slept in too…)_

They both looked up from there papers at the roof above their heads.

There was another 'thud' then the sound of rolling around, and then it was silent for a long while.  Daitona was the first to come down sulking.  She stopped at the strange looks the older couple where giving her.

She frowned.  "He won, I have to bring him lunch now…" she sighed.

Saren laughed and Jorum simply shook his head.

"Come on," Saren commanded getting up and going to the kitchen.  Once in there she instructed Daitona to sit down, witch she did gladly.

Daitona watched as her grandmother walked around the kitchen jawing away not ever realizing that every word she said went in one ear and out the other.  Daitona sighed and thumped her head against the table.

Saren heard the thump and looked over at her.  "Something wrong."

"Nooo," Daitona sighed.  "I'm just really tired, and he woke me up.  Then he wouldn't do get me breakfast, so I of course try and convince him otherwise.  I fail then he doesn't want to come down her, but I DO get him up then he lures me into his trap and wins again."  Daitona straightened and a defiant look came into her eyes.  "You know what, forget him.  When he gets hungry enough he'll come down and get his own food." Daitona nodded thoroughly satisfied with her come back.

She had a quick meal then stood.  "When he comes sniffing around let him cook his own meal and tell him I went out."

Daitona left the kitchen, grabbed up her swords that were near the front door then proceed out.

Sephiroth watched her from the stairs, amused that she thought that that would make him mad.  "Do you know where she was going?"

"No…but you sure ticked her off quickly this morning.  Should have let her sleep in today," Saren stated.

"Well…I guess we really should be getting back to our posts.  So I'll find her and we'll just go…"

"That might be a good idea…we don't want those Shinra people coming around here and they're sure to start missing the two of you sooner or later.  Tell Daitona goodbye for us."

"I will," Sephiroth assured while slipping Masamune into the sheath across his back.  

"I don't think it's such a good idea to go after her so soon though," Saren warned.

"Na, it's all right.  She really wasn't mad at me, she was just mad because it was my turn to win.  And as you can tell, Daitona doesn't like loosing.  I didn't tell her she had to get me breakfast either." Sephiroth shook his head and opened the front door to let himself out.

"Well, I really hope this works out between you too.  Come visit us sometime!"

Sephiroth waved then started down the street to find Daitona.  After checking the small town he headed out to the plains area that surrounded the town.  He sighed when he found her lying out there in the high grass.

Daitona lay out in the middle of a field outside of the town with her eyes closed, enjoying the suns warmth that fairly poured down.  She knew well enough that Sephiroth was nearby but didn't realize just how close he was until a shadow was caste over her face.

She opened one aqua-green eye then the other; bright green-blue eyes were staring back down at her.

"So I guess you found me," Daitona commented.

"Were you supposed to be hiding?" Sephiroth arched a silver eyebrow in question.

She thought about it for a moment, "no.  But how did you know I came out here?"

"Didn't," he replied sitting down in the grass next to her.  "But you weren't in town."

"Ah, I see; so you were looking for me."

"We need to get to Chatawa.  They're going to start wondering about us if we don't get there soon." Sephiroth fell silent and it stayed that way for some time.

"You know what I want to do?" Daitona asked out of the blue, she raised her head from the ground to look at him.  "I want to spar, you know why?  Because we haven't had a good spar in a long time…at that we haven't spared since we left Midgar a month ago and I feel like I'm getting rusty."

"Well…how about when we get to Chatawa.  You can show your cadets some new skills while you're at it," Sephiroth suggested.

"Ok, then we should go say goodbye to Saren and Jorum," Daitona stated rising to her feet.

Sephiroth looked up at her and had to squint because of the sun.  "I already did, they said that they hope everything works out between you and me and to tell you they said to come back and visit sometime…" Sephiroth looked past Daitona then pointed.  "Think you could catch that wild chocobo for us to ride?"

Daitona turned around to find one of the giant birds munching on some of the natural vegetation.  "I don't know…" she hummed unsurely.  "You know how well me and those over stuffed birds like to get along…"

Sephiroth stood up slowly.  "I'll help.  Ridding him to the coast will beat the heck out of walking.  You go to that side and approach him really slow.  I'll do the same, if you get close enough…grab him."

Daitona gave him a dull look.  "Then what?  Pray to the gods that he decides not to peck my eyes out?"

Sephiroth smirked.  "Don't worry…I'll be right there to help."

Daitona reluctantly agreed and started cautiously towards the wild animal.  "Nice birdie…come here choco…yeah, that's it, just stand right there."

The chocobo's blue eyes locked with that of hypnotizing aqua-green, the aqua seemed to swirl with some unknown power that virtually rendered the poor animal paralyzed in place.  The chocobo couldn't seem to tear its eyes off this creature that was slowly nearing it.  It spoke in a soothing tone and caused it to become heavy lidded; it was falling under a spell that was impossible to escape from.

Daitona continued to speak softly to the giant bird even as she brought her hands up to stroke its neck.  It warked softly and allowed the other who had come up behind to tie a thin rope around his beak.

Sephiroth turned to Daitona after he had made a suitable bridle for their newly caught mount.  "How did you do that?  It was like he went into a trance of something."

"I don't know…I locked my eyes on it's and just spoke.  He just stood there, I didn't do anything out of the ordinary."

Sephiroth shrugged it off, probably just some sort of Divinian power or something.  He jumped easily onto the chocobo's back then helped Daitona up.  "You ready?"

Daitona grumbled and tightened her arms around his waist in response.

Sephiroth turned the bird's head into the right direction then set off at a quick sprint across the plains.

Daitona held Sephiroth in the same death grip she had when they had started out to Mifune's fort.  "You're doing this on purpose and you know it!" she whined over the rushing wind.  Alls this successfully did was to get her a face full of silver hair.

Sephiroth could barely hear her until she gave his hair a good yank…then another…and yet another and the chocobo was finally halted.  "Stop pulling my hair."

"I was beginning to wonder who's that was," Daitona said sarcastically.  "There was so much in my face I couldn't quite see, you know how it is."

He sigh, then grabbed his hair up tying it in a knot.  "That better?"

"Oh yeah…now I have a big hunk of it to fly up and hit me; it'll probable knock me out on impact then I'd fall off this thing and you'd never notice!  But that's ok, you know why?  I like this bird about much as I like ridding it…and you'd find out why if you left me."

Sephiroth was silent…what did she mean by _that?_

Daitona smirked at his confused look.  "I, frankly, don't think this poor unfortunate animal should have to do all the exercising.  I think you could use a little yourself.  All that time in that house with the good food…" she poked him, "you put on a little weight, didn't ch'ya?"

"What?!" Sephiroth turned to look at her…her face told him she was, but then again wasn't serious about that.  "You're kidding, right?"

"No, how much do you weigh anyways?  200…300 pounds?  Which is, huh, huh?"

"Oh be quiet, you know you're just mad because I beat you this morning…twice!" he smirked.

"Did NOT!" Daitona snapped at him, though she knew it was true but that didn't mean she was going to let him rub it in her face like she always did him.

"Fine…you walk.  I never said you had to ride with me.  I'd feel much better if I knew you were walking and not knocked out by my knot of hair," he said smoothly…another little fight he was sure he'd win because she was getting mad, but not at him…not really.

Daitona took a deep breath.  _'Just ignore him.  Simple as that…'_

"Oh really?" Sephiroth questioned.

Daitona looked at him dully then brightened.  "How about you let me steer? You'll be right there behind me so if…"

"Is that all you want?  You want to learn to ride?" Daitona nodded and he reached around and pulled her to the front then scooted back to give her room.

"Now what?"

"Just make him go where you want him too.  I won't let you fall off…hold on just a second a second…" Sephiroth grabbed Daitona's long golden hair and twisted it till it was tight enough that there were hardly any stray locks.  She held her waist gently with both hands while in his left he held the twisted bottoms of her hair.  

Sephiroth nodded and the chocobo started forward slowly at first then more quickly as Daitona's confidence in ridding got better.  She really wasn't that bad at ridding it was just that one incident left her disliking the animal.  By the time they could see the ocean Daitona was having fun and the chocobo was almost at it's top speed.

"Hey!  There's the fort!" Sephiroth yelled over the wind and pointed in the direction of the structure.  

Daitona slowed the chocobo enough to turn in the right direction.  They made it to the fort walls in record time as the chocobo finally reached top speed.  The stop came rather quickly but wasn't unexpected.

Two SOLDIERS' who were on guard came out with their guns raised.  Both looked surprised when they seen the two commanding officers.  They immediately lowered their weapons and saluted.

"Colonel Sephiroth, Lieutenant Colonel Daitona?  We were expecting your arrival days ago when we seen the explosion of enemy Fortress Natic," one of the SOLDIERs stated.

"We got held up.  We received injury during that battle and lost a lot of energy," Sephiroth stated coldly making both SOLDIERs shrink back.  "If there were any problems during our absence we will be more than glad to take care of them now."

"Um, no sir.  There were no problems.  The General was beginning to think that perhaps the two of you had been killed, he'll be glad to see that you are both live and well."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Sephiroth jumped off the chocobo's back then reached up to help Daitona down.  Sephiroth looked at the chocobo then sighed.  "Take this chocobo to the stables and feed him.  We will be keeping him with un for now on."

"Yes sir!" One of the two SOLDIERs came forward then led the chocobo in the direction the stables were.

"You'll need to report in sir."

"We will.  Come on Daitona." Sephiroth motioned for her to follow and she did.  "Those SOLDIERs are a bunch of idiots."

"Yeah," Daitona agreed and followed him through the door of one of the buildings.  It was obvious to her that he seemed to always know his way around and sure enough, General Anton was sitting at one of the tables talking with Otto.

Otto looked up at hearing them enter and his eyes went wide.  "Sephiroth, Daitona!  You two made it back alive!"

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" Daitona asked sarcastically.

"It's good to see the both of you again, it really is," Otto sighed wistfully.  "You two are too good to be true.  Not only did you escape Mifune but you took out Fort Natic in a single sweep and with only yourselves to rely on!"

"Good job, both of you.  As my soldiers were suppose to tell you days ago you two are getting fresh troop, but there's been a slight change in plan.  The troops haven't arrived yet due to fighting out on the sea.  You both have some time off to do as you please," the general informed.  "It may be days or weeks before they arrive so be ready when they do and don't stray too far from the fort if you leave."

"Yes sir." Daitona and Sephiroth stated in unison and saluted.

"At ease."

The two of them relaxed and listened to whatever else the ageing general had to say.  

"It's absolutely amazing what the two of you have accomplished in the short amount of time you have been here.  You two alone have turned the odds on this war.  The final battle will be fought soon enough.  You two deserve a break so I assure you the next two weeks you will be free of all duties.  Just relax and do what pleases you.  On top of that I'll assign both of you the best of quarters for your stay here."

"Thank you sir."

"You both are dismissed."

****

The days passed easily as Sephiroth and Daitona really had no real duties to attend too.  Fort Chatawa became their home for the time.  They spar-ed may times it the two months that passed though none of the fights had really any meaning besides the fun.  Daitona taught a few of the cadets she chose to keep some new tricks to battle.

In all about three and a half months passed since Sephiroth and Daitona's arrival before there was any word from any outsiders but when it did come…it was in the form of a cut down troop retreating all the way from the opposite coast…along with them came the first enemy encounter Chatawa had received in months…

****

-End Chapter 37-

A/N: Ok, I had to pass time because a year has to pass before the end of the war because the last chapter of the war has already been written along with two others.  So, I have about 5 months already they have been in Wutai.  If anyone has a correction tell me.  This battle that will start the next chapter kind of had to happen for other things to flow to the end…of the war that is.  The end is still far from where I have decided to stop then start the next part.  Once this war is over I can write a bunch on In the Dimensions of a Different Time and Space. 

Oh yeah!  I have been working on a new story that will be called 'Empires of Old' it is Final Fantasy VIII, but it may be a while before I post it because of school and everything.  Juzu had read what I have so far and she thinks it will be good.  If you want to know when I post it just let me know and I'll let you know when it gets posted.


	38. Battle and Peace

Chapter 38

Battle and Peace

Disclaimer: These things are getting boring…don't own don't sue; I'll kill if anyone takes my characters or the ones given to me by anyone else.  Ask if you'd like to use them.

A/N: School has started and I have run out of time for the month…so as I said my updates will be every week now unless I'm at my dad's house but I'll hopefully always post more than one chapter.  I'm working on three other stories besides this one though one of them is not posted yet, but you can check out the other two if you haven't already!  Now on with the chapter.

**Battle and Peace:**

Daitona ran through the masses of soldiers preparing for the enemy.  She was late and Sephiroth was already waiting for her.  She finally found the general and Otto and came to attention snapping a hand up to salute.

"Sir! All the survivors of the troop have been taken to the medics and our walls have been barricaded to stop the advancing enemy.  You're top rank here and we await your orders sir!" Daitona announced hastily. 

"Wipe the enemy out.  Show them what happens when you mess with us!  You and Sephiroth have the say in this.  My SOLDIERs will be ready if they are needed.  I have faith in yours and Sephiroth's abilities.  Now get to it!" Anton ordered.

Daitona sighed and took off back to the gates; an explosion nearly threw her off balance.  The gates were gone and now the enemy was advancing through their forced entry.  Daitona picked up her pace pushing through the ranks of soldiers and drawing out both swords just as she made it to the front lines.

Sephiroth's Masamune flashed in the late afternoon sun, reflecting the blood socking it.  Daitona cut down the first wave of soldiers in front of her then followed Sephiroth deeper into the heart of the enemy.  Now side-by-side the pair fought off any who stood in their way.

"Find their commander or general!" Sephiroth yelled to Daitona.  "They'll retreat if you kill him!"

Daitona darted to the left impaling and cutting down dozens of Wutain's in the process.  _'A lot of the generals like to just stand back out of the battles and let the soldiers do all the dirty work…what is this guy wearing that I'm looking…!'_

Daitona nearly ran into the big burly man wielding a giant battle-ax; there was no mistaking that he was in charge by the pace of the orders flowing from his mouth.  He hadn't noticed her yet so she backed off.  _'Now what?  He's huge…he could kill me just by sitting on me!'_

_'Get him Daitona! He can't possibly use that ax as fast as you can those swords,' _Sephiroth's voice urged her.

Daitona sighed…_ 'Isn't this suppose to be your job?  You kill the head honcho and I am all the defense?  What's up with that?'_

_'They attacked up, kill him now!'_

Daitona charged forward on the unsuspecting general and slashed him before he could dodge her blades.  She used one sword for her own protection and the other sliced through the Wutain's arm.  The Wutain winced at the sudden pain and swung the giant ax at the SOLDIER who had just attacked him.

Daitona jumped back out of reach of the ax.  The General turned to her then let out a deep taunting laugh.  "Shinra must be getting desperate!  Their best is a little girl, I congratulate you though; you are the first to ever draw blood from me but sadly you won't live to tell about it."

"You're sadly mistaken you overweight fool," Daitona growled and stepped back into a defensive position.

"Got quite a mouth on you." The general picked up his ax and charged at Daitona.  When he got close enough he swung.

Daitona dropped her pose of defense and jumped up ramming her feet back down on the ax causing it to lodge deep into the ground.  She stepped forward on the ax handle and crossing her swords…then brought them apart.

The general looked at her in wide eye shock as the Shinra Officer jumped back away from him a good distance.  He stared at her for a full minute before the effect of the attack took place.  Slowly at first blood began too ooze out of his neck in a straight line.  His dark brown eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body fell backward and his head rolled some distance away.  Daitona's swords had completely decapitated the man.  

The Wutain soldiers around at the time decided that this was a dangerous place and sounded the retreat.  Daitona, now in the midst of her battle mood continued to cut down any Wutain who happened to get too close.

Sephiroth heard the call for the retreat, but it was quickly cut off but the retreat was being sounded everywhere.  _'Daitona must have killed him already…he must have made her mad…'_

Sephiroth in the same state as Daitona then, continued to cut down the Wutain's also.  Any Wutain who exited Chatawa's walls was killed.  The SOLDIER's and cadets were on the attack and running them out.

The blazing afternoon's sun sunk deeper into the western sky and cast eerie glows over the corpses that littered the area around the fort.  The enemy had been severely wounded, but then again so had the Shinra forces.

Daitona found her way through the field of dead bodies making sure that she didn't step on anything and being sure they were all dead.  She found Sephiroth wiping his blade clean near the damaged wall of the fort.

"Are you ok?" Daitona asked softly coming up behind where he sat and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm just fine.  How about you?" he asked turning his head slightly so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Could be better but I'm fine…that guy was huge!  He was like eight feet tall and the fattest guy…besides President Shinra that is-that I've ever seen!  And he was butt ugly too!" she plowed on.  "You should have seen that ax!…he tried to cut my head off…but I got his first!"

"You cut his head off?"

"Uh-huh." Daitona nodded. (A/N: Couldn't you guys just see Daitona pulling the guys head out from behind her back or something?)

Sephiroth sighed as he slid his sword back into its sheath then reached around pulling Daitona into his lap.  "You got a little nervous out there."

"Well…it's been a while since we last had to fight the enemy last.  I was ready and everything but when I saw that guy…he was huge then he taunted me.  But I showed him!" Daitona nodded satisfied with herself.

"Yes, but getting nervous like that can cause mistakes and mistakes now will probably cost people their lives.  You'll be ok now, won't you?  No more getting nervous?"

"It wasn't my fault…so how is everyone else?  We didn't loose too many in that explosion did we?" Daitona asked.

Sephiroth shook his head.  "I called everyone back from the walls because I knew the bomb was there."

"Oh, I see.  Well, I guess we better go make sure that everything has been taken care of." Daitona pushed herself off his lap then helped to pull him to his feet.

Once they had talked with Otto they found out that there was a minimal amount of causalities on their side.  The few soldiers that had made it to the safety of the fort were in bad condition and none of them could tell them what had happened.

Fort Chatawa was put on high alert while the damage caused during the attack was repaired.  It took three weeks to fix the wall and during that time there was no word from any other Shinra troop and no sight of the enemy.  During that time, when not on guard or look out duty the SOLDIERs and cadets spared and got lessons from the upper ranks.

Sephiroth was worried about Daitona's nervousness in the last battle and thought it was from the lack of practice so their sparing became more frequent.  He discovered that her moves were a bit sluggish but in the months that started to pass that flaw vanished and both of them started to build skill level.

Two and a half months after the attack word finally came that the fleet of ships with the new troops would arrive within a week.  The fort had since went back to standby but with this news the security was beefed up once more but none of the officers had to worry about the simple duties such as lookout and guard.

The nights before the arrival of the new troops, the two youngest officers spent them together because after they left there would not be any time for them to have any real time alone.

The troops arrived in the early morning hours, and by the time the sun came up the new orders had been given out.  On top of that, Commander Miguel finally arrived with the news that several other general's had been killed so again Daitona and Sephiroth were boosted up ranks.

"Well…General suits you but I never even thought about becoming one…" Daitona scratched her head and looked at the badge she had pinned to her SOLDIER dress clothes.  "Two silver stars…I'm a two star general…a Major General and I didn't even do anything."

"Are you complaining?" Sephiroth smirked.  "Just think of the perks, people will run away from you now because everyone recognizes generals.  What more, I'm at the same rank as Otto…though that's kind of weird…but two known generals traveling together, now with a respectable troop backing them…they'll run home crying for us to leave them alone."

"Commander Miguel is lower rank than us now so why is he trying to order us around?" Daitona took a bite of the omelet she had in her hand, breakfast on the run was always a pleasant thing for her.

Sephiroth snickered as a sizable chunk of the omelet fell to the ground and she almost stepped on it.  "You better hurry up and eat that.  I have a feeling that this mornings meeting is going to be important…"

"They're probably just going to kick us out of here finally and tell us to go to some fort we've already passed," Daitona grumbled then attempted to shove the half eaten omelet into her mouth as they walked into the building where they officers were to meet.

General Anton took one look at Daitona's cheeks all puffed out and a little bit of the omelet still sticking out from between her lips, and he started to crack up laughing.  Sephiroth smiled and shook his head; at least he knew the general wasn't mad at them for being late again.  It always seemed when he came to these meetings with Daitona they always ended up late somehow or another.

"Are you two ready to get out of here or what?  It must have been really boring being held up here waiting for all those months.  Well, your new troops arrived today on that ship that you two no doubly saw on your way here.  I have given them the day to rest and tomorrow you will move back to Fort Dal'fa.  Commander Zante is having problems with the Wutain's there and will loose the Fort if help doesn't arrive.  I heard you two have a chocobo, so I want the two of you to get there as reinforcements within the week.  Otto will bring the troops in and will be there within three weeks."

Daitona sighed.  "Is that all?  I really don't like riding chocobo's…"

"Then you can go with the troops and only Sephiroth will go ahead," Anton shrugged, as it really didn't make too big of a difference.

Daitona chewed her bottom lip…she didn't want to stay behind but she really didn't want to have to ride on the back of the chocobo all the way there either.

Sephiroth glanced at her.  _'You're not really going to stay behind are you?'_

_I don't want to ride on the back of that bird all the way back to that fort.' _Daitona frowned and gnawed at her bottom lip until it became red.

_'Is that all…I'll let you ride on the front…I don't want to leave you here, there's no telling what you might run into on the way to the fort…'_

"Sir, is it still ok for me to travel with Sephiroth?  I think it would be better if we work as a team," Daitona stated.

"Sure, I was hoping you'd stay together because you two make a killer team.  I trust that the troops really won't be needed there by the time you get there," Anton nodded.

"We'll prepare for our leave today and will be gone by morning sir," Sephiroth saluted along with Daitona.

"Very well, you two are dismissed and have no further orders today.  Take anything you need and good luck."

****

Sephiroth woke up at about four in the morning the next day.  He was still tired but there were things he had to do and sleep wasn't one of them.  Without waking his wife, who was lying right next to him, he got out of bed and went to take a quick shower to wake himself up.  He left the bathroom door open hoping the light might start waking Daitona up peacefully. 

He came back out towel drying his hair and Daitona was just starting to stir in her sleep.  Sephiroth looked at her then continued to the dresser where his battle uniform was clean and ready.  Only his pants and socks were in the drawer.  He sat down in the chair that was at the desk and pulled on his knee high black socks then pulled on his pants.  Then came his boots that he pulled up until they came over his knee then buckled the metallic strap just below his knee then the one just above his knee.  The soft leather extended just a bit higher up his thighs.

There was no need to put his coat on just yet, Daitona wasn't even up yet so he stood and walked to the side of the bed.  He ran the tips of his fingers softly over Daitona's cheek.  She slapped at him and pulled the blanket up over her head.  Sephiroth snickered a bit and continued to pester her.  He lay down on the bed next to her and pulled the blanket up over him so that he could see her underneath.  

A devilish grin touched his lips as he reached forward and grabbed her waist.  Daitona's eyes flew open at the sudden touch and she let out a startled cry.  Sephiroth laughed as he continued tickling her to no end.  Once she realized it was Sephiroth, she quit trying to hit him and tried to squirm away.

"Oh no you don't!  You won't get away that easily," he laughed and pinned her down continuing to tickle her relentlessly. 

"Sephiroth…stop," Daitona gasped.

He did and bent down kissing her instead.  Her reaction insured that she didn't have any hard feeling about her 'wake up call' that morning.  He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Good morning."

Daitona yawned, stretching her arms over her head.  "Morning?  Its still night, how long have you been up?  You've already taken a shower because you smell good."

Sephiroth grabbed her wrists gently in one of his hands and bent down kissing her again; she squirmed not liking being held like that.  He laughed softly then rolled onto his back brining her to rest on top of him.

"I haven't been up all that long.  You should shower before we go too.  It may be a while before you'll get another chance," Sephiroth stated softly as if he knew everything to come.

"Umm…I guess that sounds good." Daitona made no move to get up.  Instead she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"You're not going to like it if I have to put you in the shower," Sephiroth warned.

"Oh fine, I'm getting up."

****

-End Chapter 38-


	39. Long Ride and troubled Battle

Chapter 39

Long Ride 

And

 Troubled Battle

Liberty or death, what we so proudly hail 

_Once you provoke her, rattling of her tail_

_Never begins it, never, but once engaged…_

_Never surrender, showing her fangs of rage_

_Don't tread on me_

            -Metallica-

Disclaimer: These things are getting boring…don't own don't sue; I'll kill if anyone takes my characters or the ones given to me by anyone else.  Ask if you'd like to use them. Lyrics from Metallica Black Album-Song: Don't Tread on me…if you haven't notice I really like Metallica and some of their lyrics go good for my story.

A/N: Sorry I've been taking sooo long. *Sigh* I have inherited yet another story but I couldn't just pass the opportunity up.  The story was very good thus far, I'll put some of my own touches into it and start posting it once I am thoroughly satisfied with how it is looking and once I speak a little more to the original author.  I hop you all read and review it once it is posted.  If your interested say something and I'll be sure to let you know when it's posted…though I know some of you have already read it.  It use to be called 'The Hojo Project,' I'm not quite sure what it will be called when it gets posted.  Now, on with THIS story!  

**NOTE: **Always, no worries, I will never give up on this story until it is finished as with all the others.  The others may be postponed but this one will NOT.  Just to let you all know.

**Long Ride and troubled Battle:**

Daitona groaned as she swayed with the chocobo's movements; it was growing late and they had yet to really stop for a break.

"When are we going to stop?" Daitona growled through her teeth irritably.  "We've been riding for three days, are we really in that big of a hurry to go running into battle?  I'm tired and I don't feel good anymore."

Sephiroth reined the chocobo up and turned slightly to look at his wife.  She really did look tired; he sighed and put an arm around her as a gesture of his apology.  "We can rest here for the night if you like…I forgot that you're not really use to riding these birds."

He jumped down then pulled Daitona off the animals back into his awaiting arms.  Daitona got her sore legs under herself and stood on her own.  Sephiroth smiled sympathetically at her then reached up on the chocobo's back to untie the supplies they brought. 

"I'll set us up a place to sleep first then I'll build a small fire to cook our dinner.  Ok?" he asked a then looked around for a suitable place to roll out their sleeping bags.

"There," Daitona pointed at a small patch of grass.

The silver-haired warrior eyed out where his companion pointed then nodded in agreement.  He spread one sleeping bag out on the grass then the other above it; when he had finished he motioned for Daitona to sit down.  She did with a sigh of relief and wariness. 

"Are you ok?  You said you weren't feeling good and you don't look it either…" Sephiroth commented.

"I'm just tired…riding that chocobo for almost three days straight is not my idea of relaxing or fun.  Oh sure, it was fine when we started out but come on!  Why don't we ever stop for a break?  That poor bird is probably dead on his feet, what! With both of our fat butts on him non stop…" Daitona sighed and lay back, wincing somewhat as he sore muscles were finally allowed to be stretched out.

"Well, rest for now and I'll get everything taken care of…" _'I'm worried about you Daitona…' _Sephiroth thought worriedly as he walked into the woods to find some firewood.  _'You don't look good at all…I hope you're ok and feel better in the morning…'_

****

Sephiroth held Daitona's sleeping form close as he rode on towards their destination slowly.  She hadn't felt well when she woke so he decided to let her ride in front of him so that she could rest some more while they pushed forward.

The chocobo appreciated the slower pace for once instead of the grueling pace it had the first few days.   The terrain was becoming grassy again to accent the arrival of the vast plains area that was approaching.  The weather was growing cooler from the strong winds that blew off the mountains.

It was early afternoon when they reached the forested area closest to Fort Dal'fa.  Sephiroth stopped the chocobo then and jumped down from its back and successfully woke Daitona from a light sleep.

She looked up at him groggily then rubbed her eyes free of sleep and looked around there surroundings.  She yawned, and then locked her aqua green eyes with that of glowing aqua that had taken on a more of a blue look at the moment.

"Where are we…how long have I been sleeping?"

"We're almost to Dal'fa…it's only the afternoon.  Are you feeling better?" Sephiroth asked and moved his arm so that Daitona could stand.

She did so and stepped back from him and again looked around, not recognizing where they were.

"Daitona…" Sephiroth pleaded softly and reached out taking her hand.  "What's wrong…what's bothering you?"

Daitona looked into his pleading eyes and relented with a heavy sigh.  "I'm tired…I'm so tired of everything…this war, these people, our orders…everything.  I just want to be able to do as I please for once…and I have.  It's just…this just doesn't feel like home…I know more about myself than ever before because and I just don't feel the same anymore…" she admitted with a light smile then turned, wrapping her arms around Sephiroth's waist.  "I married you…I made that choice on my own, no one told me what to do…I did it because I wanted too."

Sephiroth rested his hands on her back.  "You're not the only one…ever since I gained these abilities…and even before that I haven't felt like a part of everything else.  I'm rather bored with all that has been going on in this army; this war has no meaning to us but we must obey our orders or suffer the consequences. Consequence in our case is Hojo…"

Daitona growled wrinkling her nose at the thought.  She'd gotten in trouble before but after months of no contact with the man she didn't want to think of how that 'visit' could end up…especially considering her status now as Sephiroth's wife.  '_If Hojo were to ever find out_…'she shook her head at the thought.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and stepped back from her.  "He'll never know.  He'll never get it out of me."

Daitona sighed closing her eyes.  "But that has never stopped him from finding out secrets before…he always seems to find out.  One of these days I'm going to wring that scrawny little bastard's neck."

Sephiroth smirked.  "Feeling better now?  All that pinned up anger can't be good for you, you know?"

Daitona narrowed her eyes, looking back at him with that evil spark.  "No, it can't…but I guess that's what you're around for isn't it?"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…" Sephiroth laughed nervously and backed away slowly.  "I didn't do anything…"

Daitona sighed then, that look was still in her eyes.  "No…but you know what?  I don't care."  She brought both her arms up playfully in a fighting stance and started moving from foot to foot as if she were in just another spar.  "Come on, or are you afraid I'll beat ya!?"

Sephiroth smirked, and loosely drew his fingers together making a fist, then put himself in a hand- to-hand fighting stance.  "Fine, but I won't take it easy on you."

"HA!  Like that ever helped you before," Daitona laughed then jumped back dodging Sephiroth's assault.

He was slower than her but faster than she had remembered him being.  Sephiroth sprinted forward in planning on Daitona not being ready but came up short when her foot nearly smashed into his face.  He stopped and retreated a few steps then took defense as Daitona took her turn at offence. 

"You've got to do better than that if you want to beat me," Sephiroth taunted and timed her next blow and caught her arm.  With her arm in his grasp he twisted and successfully flipped Daitona over causing her to land on her back in the dirt.

She coughed once…Sephiroth looked down at her thinking he had won, but how wrong he was.  Daitona twisted her body around and tangled her lags with his then put some muscle into it causing Sephiroth to join her there on the ground.  Almost immediately she was on the attack again.

She had a slight problem getting her legs free but when she did she rolled to her feet then stomped her foot at Sephiroth who rolled away to dodge.  Daitona perused trying to get a good kick but kept hitting his clothes.  Daitona growled then dropped low and lunged at him.

Sephiroth felt the impact and instead of retreating he rolled back the other way then came up pinning Daitona to the ground.  Daitona growled softly and in a swift movement she used her smaller size to her advantage; she was able to slip her legs up the pushed Sephiroth back with her feet.

Sephiroth was taken back by her counterattack and allowed himself to be pinned in the same way by her, but instead of keeping her weight off him she sat on him.  Though Daitona was smaller than him her size would never lead onto her strength.  

Daitona drew one hand back far, as if she was going to slap him but she hesitated her eyes flashing.  Sephiroth looked to her raised hand and noticed her nails were growing into long sharp claws.

It was then his senses perked and he knew someone was close at hand.  Ever so slowly a dark figure came into his line of sight behind Daitona… "Daitona!"

Her eyes flashed again and her hand started to descend towards his face.  Just as her claws would have met his fleshy face she pivoted and using her knees she came in low.  Arcing her swing she raked her razor sharp claws upwards all the way up the dark figures face.

He cried out in surprise and pain then clutched at his badly ripped open face.  Daitona backed off somewhat while Sephiroth climbed to his feet slightly behind her.

"Ah, my face!" the man cried through his bloody hands.  "I can't see…my eyes!"

"It serves you right," Daitona stated coldly.  "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on us like that and why have you been following…us…?" 

Sephiroth and Daitona alike both stepped back as the dark cloak dropped away from the man.  On his left arm he wore a Shinra visitor logo…his coat was white and he wore dark pants and shoes…one of Hojo's assistances? 

"You're lucky you can't see you know…then you can't see what I'm going to do to you…" Daitona growled and took a step forward; Sephiroth grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Why were you following us?…and Daitona, how do you know he was following us?" Sephiroth asked.

Daitona gave him a dirty look and a look of 'duh, you should already know that.'

The Shinra employee dropped to his knees in pain.  His white coat sleeves were beginning to stain with the amount of blood flowing from the four deeper gashes.

Daitona turned a dull look to Sephiroth.  "I don't think he's going to talk…and he may not be from Shinra anyways…wouldn't he have an armed escort and why would visitors be here during war?"

"Good question." Sephiroth nudged the crouched man with the tip of his steel-toed boots.  

Without any warning, there was a flash of light reflecting off metal and Sephiroth found a knife in the others hand.  There was blood on it but it wasn't his…

In another even quicker flash the crouched man chocked helplessly on his own blood as it bubbled over his lips.  He collapsed backwards in a heap as Daitona snatched her sword out of his chest.

Sephiroth frowned and looked down at his bleeding leg.  "He cut me!"

Daitona straightened, her sword still in hand and still dripped with crimson hot blood.  "I told you he was an imposter."

Sephiroth knelt down and looked at the shallow wound.  "He ripped my pants!  These things are expensive." He smirked.  "Glad I don't have to pay for them."

Daitona rolled her eyes then turned back to the cooling body and wiped her blood caked sword off on a clean part of the white jacket.  "That cut's not very bad is it?" Daitona asked over her shoulder then put the sword back to rest in its sheath.

"Nah, it's already healing," Sephiroth assured then stood back up.  "Maybe we should go…just in case he does have some friends lurking around…I'm not really in the mood for an ambush, you?"

Daitona wrinkled her nose, "Nah.  Lets go."

****

Sephiroth and Daitona didn't stop again until they had made it to fort Dal'fa, it took them a day to get there…but when they got there…things were looking less than pleasing…

****

-End Chapter 39-

A/N: This little part is for a reviewer called Alysia (leashe64@aol.com). I can't e-mail you at that address and you didn't give me any other place to e-mail you at.  So if you'll let me know I'll talk to you some more about your request.

Other stuff…whoa! I can't believe my first ever story is going for chapter 40! I would have never thought it would end up this long…and just to remind some, 1 year has to pass before the last battle…or close to a year and so far I have successfully passed almost eight months, so Daitona will be 16 in two more months…yeah, she's kind of really young and already married…so what?  Any ideas for upcoming events of requests are welcome…odds are I will please those who ask.  It's as simple as that!


	40. Return to Fort Dal’fa

Chapter 40

Return to Fort Dal'fa

Disclaimer: These things are getting boring…don't own don't sue; I'll kill if anyone takes my characters or the ones given to me by anyone else.  Ask if you'd like to use them.

A/N: Hey all, I'm going to post that new story soon with a new chapter so it'll be like 20 or 21 chapters when it is posted.  But till then, enjoy this one!

**Return to Fort Dal'fa:**

Sephiroth stopped the chocobo just beyond the cover of the woods.  Both he and Daitona looked up at the fortress on top of the slope before them.  There were bodies of Shinra SOLDIER's and cadets laying in the grass and more hung from the damaged walls around Dal'fa.  Smoke rose from some area within the fort…there was more than just that though, there was obvious movement within the fort.

"It could be some of the soldiers…" Daitona suggested from where she rode behind Sephiroth.

"True…and it could also be enemy," Sephiroth replied and nudged the chocobo out of the cover of the woods. 

The yellow bird warked softly as if knowing the cautious situation.  It strides were slow as the giant bird wove through the bodies that littered the ground.

"There are Wutain's there…" Daitona noted looking at a few fallen enemy soldiers.

"How fresh do you suppose these kills are Daitona?" Sephiroth asked and steered the chocobo around a cluster of bodies.

"Hu-Wha…" Daitona frowned at his back then look down at the bloody ground beneath them.  "I'd guess…from the lack of smell…that this all took place just a few hours ago.  They probably got attacked in the early morning when the nights sky was still a cover."

"That's what I thought…be prepared to fight when we get up here.  I have counted about five, maybe more, guns aimed at us now," Sephiroth whispered.

"Were?"

"Doesn't matter.  We were ordered to protect this fort and now we have a little more work and not any more time.  When I say so cast a barrier around the both of us while I use a transport spell to get us inside," Sephiroth stated.

Daitona wrinkled her nose.  "I got a better idea…"

"And what's that?"

"Oh, you'll see…" Daitona smiled evilly and her eyes blazed to life…

****

"General Neka!  There are two people, a man and a woman approaching our walls on chocobo," a soldier reported breathlessly; he had just run almost completely around the fortress looking for the general.

"Are they Shinra?" Neka growled.

"We don't know sir.  They're not in uniform, so we can't tell if they are Shinra or not." 

Neka smirked all the more. "Catch them. Put the man down in the prison cells with the rest of the Shinra scum and bring the woman to me."

"Is that wise sir?" an officer, who had remained silent up until then, asked skeptically.  "I've heard that there is a girl among the Shinra ranks that travels with a man. He's said to be a great warrior and there really isn't that much information retaining to the girl. We don't even know if she fights or not! And, I also believe it was those two who led the troops against here last time…rumor has it that they have both been made general's recently, do I'd suspect that the girl has some great talent to put her in that rank."

This bit of new information made Naka leer all the more. "All the better.  More of an embarrassment to Shinra; what were they thinking sending a girl to war? What did they really expect to happen when she was caught from battle? We'll show those idiots the mistake of their ways. You bring that girl to me when she's caught!"

****

Daitona yawned and her eyes slowly dimmed. Sephiroth felt her arms around him loosen and her head rested more firmly on his shoulder. 

"Man…I guess I don't get enough sleep anymore," Daitona laughed tiredly. "And they don't either, it's pretty bad when a soldier sleeps at his post isn't it?"

"You put them to sleep didn't you?" Sephiroth asked looking back up at the quiet fort.

"Maybe, maybe not. I used a low level spell…I couldn't get anything better. So it could have missed or been blocked really easily…or been reflected…" Daitona sighed and slumped against his back.

Sephiroth groaned and turned around enough so that he could wrap an arm around her and pull her in front of him.  He cast a dispel spell on her and successfully woke her up.  Daitona sighed; she turned her head back towards the fort so that she could assess just how well her magic had worked.

"Well…what do you think?" she asked uncertainly.

"I think you just wasted a bunch of time and energy AND gave away our position.  But that really doesn't matter now, now does it?  Any particular plan of attack you suggest?" Sephiroth asked smartly.

"Ah, no." Daitona looked at him dully.  "But mister boss man.  You make the decision."

"Good. Then we'll do this the way we normally do…" he started.

Daitona rolled her eyes as he spoke then interrupted: "Except they're only two of us right?"

"Precisely.  That's why you'll have to be on your highest guard and extra careful.  We won't get a second chance.  You'll draw on the guards attention; attack them if you like just don't get yourself caught." Daitona narrowed her eyes at Sephiroth who in turn smirked.  "Then, when you have their full attention I'll attack from the back and hopefully catch a lot of them off guard.  This will be harder now because we don't have anyone but each other to depend on until we can find the commander and the soldiers.  That'll be your job.  When I come in, I'll draw the attacking soldiers to me so that should give you a fairly clear path into the surrounding buildings.  Commander Zante and the others are probably in some sort of prison so look for stairs leading down."

"Anything else?" Daitona asked in exasperation.

"Not that I can think of, but if you get in trouble don't forget you can tell me and I'll come." Daitona nodded and hugged him before jumping down off the chocobo's back.

"I guess I get to go first and second this time don't I?  Hopefully this time my attack will be little more effective than my last one." She laughed then sprinted forward towards Dal'fa's walls.

Sephiroth watched from a safe distance taking care of any soldier that happened to come into his sights as Daitona neared the fort.  Once there Sephiroth nodded to himself and turned the chocobo in the direction from which he was going to enter the fort.

Daitona made it to the wall and felt Sephiroth take his eyes off her.  _'See ya soon…and don't be late!'_ She smirked then leaped up high to land soundlessly on top of the bordering wall.

She landed in a low crouch; successfully startling a few Wutain soldiers who were suppose to be on guard there.  Before either of the two guards could utter a single cry of alarm they met the cold steal of Daitona's Excalibur's Moons.

Sephiroth rode the chocobo a short distance before dismounting and tying the bird to a tree.  He fed it a few greens then headed for his target.  His starting attack point was the same one Daitona had used the first time they had attacked the fort.  

He easily scaled the wall and took out the few guards with ease.  He sat there quietly for a long while to be certain that he had not alerted the other guards.  After a good ten minutes the commotion started. 

_'How'd you stay quiet so long? You better not have been slacking off, because if I catch you…'_ Sephiroth warned silently.

_'Oh be quiet and let me do my job!' _Daitona's voice snapped back at him.  _'And for your information I wasn't slacking off.  I was taking out all these guys with long distance weapons.  There's nothing worse than being attacked form behind by someone you can't automatically hit back.'_

_'True.  I'll make my move in five more minutes.  Take out as many of them as you can.' _Sephiroth nodded then peeked his head over the cover of the wall to watch the confusion that lay just below him.

Many of the soldiers didn't know what was going on so they were running back and forth trying to find out.  Some of the smarter ones knew and went to aid in taking out the enemy, which in all reality wasn't too smart either.  Amongst all this chaos, there were still some guards who apparently didn't notice and stayed at their post; those were probably the smartest of them all.

Sephiroth, even as he watched, crept silently down the wall and into the surrounding shadows.  He picked off the guards who still guarded their posts then went back into hiding until he found another target.  Five minutes passed before Sephiroth found another target so he carefully made his way out of the shadows and cut off and advancing group of soldiers.

"Who are you?" the obvious leader of the group demanded pointing his short katana at the tall silver-haired man that had stopped them.

"Not Wutain," the stranger answered in a mellow voice before sweeping out his huge sword.  In one swipe, three of the five soldiers in the group fell dead, the leader amongst them.  "Oh darn I missed.  Oh how I hate it when that happens…if you were to just run away right now I wouldn't hold it against you, and hey.  I might even let you live so long as you don't cross me again.  What do you say?"

The two wide-eyed Wutain boys nodded slowly then spun running for everything they were worth.  Sephiroth shook his head in disgust.  Though they were smart for running they were cowardly and had no real loyalty to their country.

"That wasn't very nice."

Sephiroth turned sharply ready to attack the owner of the voice but stopped at seeing Daitona sprinting towards him.  She ran all the way to him then ducked behind him.

"Kill him, kill him!" She pointed vigorously at an advancing soldier.  Sephiroth looked at the ground and found a shadow steadily growing larger until it loomed over him and Daitona.  Only then did he look up at this soldier that had made Daitona run.

Sephiroth took a step back forcing Daitona back with him.  The soldier before him was a giant.  He'd never seen someone so big.

The Wutain, if he really was Wutain, laughed with a deep rumbling voice causing many things to shake.  He stood at least eight to eight and a half feet and was none too skinny.  His layers of fat made all his movements seem long and very sluggish.  He was sweaty from the hot sun and what chasing he had to do in order to keep his eyes on Daitona.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…" Sephiroth laughed nervously.  "Hey Daitona, why didn't you take care of this guy?"

Daitona glared at him from behind and tightened her grip on his leather coat.  "Because I though you would want in on some of the action," she stated sarcastically.  "So I brought him to you.  Now you can take care of him."

"Gee, thanks." Sephiroth locked his eyes on his new…and quite large target as he raised Masamune into a ready position.  "Daitona, go do what I told you to do.  I've already taken care of the guard at the entrance so that shouldn't be any trouble.  Get Zante and the others out here to help."

"Ah, gotch ya!" Daitona let go of Sephiroth's coat and slowly backed away before spinning around and running towards the entrance of one of the buildings.

The giant swung a huge axe out straight pointing it at Daitona's departing back.  "She will not get away boy!  As soon as I kill you she'll be next."

Sephiroth's eyes went cold, as did his voice.  "You won't touch her.  If by some stroke of luck you do get by me you won't stand a chance against her.  But right now, Daitona is the least of your worries."

The giant of a man laughed again.  "You just sealed your fate little man.  What little sympathy I had for you is now gone.  You'll die here and now by my hands!"

"Get out of my way!" Daitona yelled and cut down several more soldiers that tried to stop her.  "Damn!"

She spun on her heals and took out the Wutain who had ducked her last attack.  She panted for breath as she sprinted down the narrow hall before more soldiers could get in her way.  _'Nothing worse than a back stabber; I swear that if any of those idiots come up behind me I'm going to personally cut their head off their shoulders.'_

_'Now that's not very nice…but of course leaving me with this tub of lard wasn't very nice either,' _Sephiroth commented.

_'Quiet, less chat more running!  Must run, must run!  Gosh! How long are these stinking…!'_ Daitona's though stopped as quickly as she did…after have smashed into an unsuspecting soldier.

Daitona staggered back before falling on her butt.  She rubbed her head then looked up at her new opponent and froze.

Sephiroth suddenly sensed Daitona's fear as clearly as if it had been his own.  _'Daitona, what's wrong, what happened?!' _Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and jumped back from the giant soldier, who was now gasping for breath after have so thoroughly worn himself out chasing after Sephiroth.

_'HE…he's here!  You JERK!' _Daitona's mind yelled.

_'What?! What did I do?'_ Sephiroth couldn't figure out for the life in him what was so wrong.  She'd called him a jerk…

"Time to end this." _Why hasn't she answered me back? _"It seems that I'm needed elsewhere so I can't play here any longer."  With that Sephiroth raised his hand high over his head and called on some of his inherited Divinian powers. (From Daitona.  He absorbs the experience when he trained with Daitona…so now he's kind of Divinian himself.)

Sephiroth's body started to glow with a misty golden color that gradually started to spin around him.  He lowered his head and locked his glowing aqua eyes with the dark eyes of the soldier.  

"Dragon Lance!" The golden mist materialized in a flash and shot out completely piercing the giant's chest and heart.

He chocked and gasped a few times as blood spewed out of the mortal wound and over his lips.  His eyes bulged at the sudden shock then ever so slowly the functions of his body stopped and he fell to the bloodied ground below his feet in a heap. 

Sephiroth didn't give the fat man another thought.  He turned his back, and putting a hand to his head set in search of finding out what was wrong with Daitona.

Daitona slowly backed away from the Wutain soldier shaking her head slowly.  Her eyes were large as she struggled to figure out how he'd gotten there before her.  _Why would Sephiroth have let him go?  Oh gods, is Sephiroth ok?_

"H-how'd…how'd you get here so fast?  This can't be right…there's no way you could have killed Sephiroth…and he wouldn't have let you go…would he?" Daitona was confused.  This soldier looked exactly like the one she'd left Sephiroth to deal with…that monstrous soldier.  How could he have possibly beaten her all the way down here?  A secret passage perhaps but that still didn't explain what had happened to Sephiroth.

The soldier showed a toothy grin that was none to pleasant to look at, then stepped forward intending to intimidate the much smaller Shinra officer.  It worked, she let out a startled high picked shriek at the same instant jumping back.

Daitona immediately kicked herself mentally for showing fear but that guy… "I guess size really does matter in battle.  This guy could fall the wrong way and kill me.  Damn it, why do you have to be so big?!"

"Scared are we?  You give up now and I won't have to hurt you," the burly man laughed.

That same taunting laugh… 

Daitona made the mistake of taking her eyes off her enemy in favor of looking at her swords that were again sheathed at her sides.  She was trying to make up her mind weather or not she should try at fight this guy of just run.  Surly he was too big to keep up with her…_but then I'll look like a coward.  What's wrong with me?!  Snap out of it Daitona and quit being an idiot! You've taken on way harder opponents than him and have always faced them with out fear!  You've destroyed an entire fort while protecting a town with your own power!  What's he compared to that?_

Daitona growled at herself then suddenly realized the mistake of her ways.  Her eyes snapped up in time for her foot to be grabbed out from under her.  In one quick motion she found herself in a curious position that she never would have though she'd get into.  

She dangled upside-down from her left foot, which was securely clamped in the large soldiers hand.  She frowned and thought quickly of a way to escape this precarious situation.  

"Put me down right now!" she demanded angrily; she received THAT annoying laugh again which only succeeded in making Daitona's temper flare even more.  "PUT ME DOWN!!!"

She did the only thing she could from her position of being upside-down; she flung her arms at him and kicked at him with her free foot.  The soldier laughed all the more and held her out away from him, though her attempt at hurting him failed miserably.  He started walking…the commander wanted to see this one.

-End Chapter 40-

A/N: I am so sorry! I didn't think it would take me this long but I guess I kind of burnt myself out…I just couldn't bring myself to even look at this chapter.  So after have enjoyed reading some good Aeris/Sephiroth stories…and others, I finally just sat down and wrote this up.  If anyone has any ideas or request for events to happen tell me and I'll see what I can do.  I can write faster when I have something to go on ya know? I'm going to post the first chapter up of that new story…I know some of you have already read it but let me know what I can do to improve upon it.  Well, any help or suggestions on any of my stories are appreciated.  Until next time!


	41. WHAT!

Chapter 41

WHAT?!!!

Disclaimer: These things are getting boring…don't own don't sue; I'll kill if anyone takes my characters or the ones given to me by anyone else.  Ask if you'd like to use them.

A/N: Ok, so no worries about Daitona right?  Don't worry…remember what happens when you thoroughly tick that girl off.  Just to say, and I have a question…you all read that chapter…umm, 36 I think it was but it was called 'That Nigh.' Well…do you think this story should be rated R?  I found that when a story is rated that it doesn't come up in the Just In's new chapters.  Just wondering. Anyways, read on!

**WHAT?!!!:**

'Everything is going according to plan…just be careful and don't get yourself hurt.'

****

General Neka jumped when the heavy wooden door flew open in the quiet study.  He turned and narrowed dark green eyes to the one who dared to intrude in on him in his private study.  He immediately recognized the intruder and this annoyed look turned to that of one of surprise.  This unsuspected intruder had shown up early with what had been the object of his thoughts.

Still dangling by her ankle, Daitona was looking less than happy.  She had pulled her hair up around her neck and arms to prevent it from dragging on the floor and from being stepped on by her captor.  Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her glowing aqua-green eyes were narrowed giving a look of a very painful death to come.

"This is the one you wanted sir?" It was more a statement than a question but Neka nodded anyways; his eyes were looking over the young Shinra officer.

"Very good Estandar.  Hopefully your brother will fair half as well as you have."  A smug, knowing look came over the girl within the larger man's grip.  "What are you grinning at girl?"

"Girl?  I have a name you know?!  Daitona, so use it!  Call me girl again I'll gut you like an animal," Daitona snarled viciously.  "You put me down NOW!"

Estandar rolled his blue eyes.  "Don't worry about her sir.  I don't think she poses much of a threat."

"Oh yeah?" Daitona asked sarcastically.  "You and whose army could defeat me?  By no account yours, that's for sure."

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble if you don't learn how to keep it closed…Daitona," Neka warned.

"Yeah, and who are you suppose to be?  I can tell you're their leader but that doesn't mean too much to me, now does it?  The only Wutain military leader I have kept in my head is Commander Mifune.  Nice guy once you get to know him." Daitona smiled at the confused look on Neka's face.

"General Neka…you know Mifune?"  Neka was total caught off guard by this change in evens.  Why would one of Wutai's most respected military leaders let a Shinra OFFICER, of all people, get away?

"As a matter of fact do.  PUT ME DOWN ALREADY YOU BIG OAF!!" Daitona yelled and kicked her free foot in an attempt to wiggle her way free.

Estandar tightened his hold and shook her roughly to prevent any further struggle.

Daitona groaned as queasiness took hold of her stomach.  "I think I'm gonna be sick and it's all your fault for shaking me…if you're not going to let me go at least let me be right side…" She promptly shut her mouth and fought back the nausea she felt.  

Once the feeling past she set an angry look on her face and refused to be swayed from the rapidly forming plan in her head.  She knew that this had all been a part of the plan to get to their leader but this unexpected sickness was clouding her mind.  She knew she had to end this soon otherwise she may not get another chance.

Within the course of the next three or so seconds on one who knew Daitona wouldn't have found her quick actions unpredictable.  She snatched both her dagger-sized swords, which Estandar had failed to deprive her of earlier.  The next moment she held full sized swords then the next instant on the hilts of both were visible.  Then there was a trickle of red that grew to a river too quickly for one living to think nothing of.

Daitona was dropped and her swords ripped free of the big mans fleshy belly.  Blood spouted through his pudgy hands covering the deep wounds.  He staggered backwards then fell in a bloody mess on the once spotless floor.

Daitona was a bit dazed after have completely fell on her head.  The floor was hard, a polished rock of some kind.  One of her swords had fell free of her grip but the other was still secured.

Neka backed away to his desk, and ever so slowly opened the cabinet beside it to retrieve his weapon.

****

Sephiroth silently crept through the damp corridors in the basement of the fortress complex.  The air was cold and moist making it very unpleasant to one with heightened senses such as himself.  He knew Daitona wasn't down there, she hadn't made it that far, but that had been the plan from the start.  _'Some gullible people…they took Daitona's acting as fright and took her straight to their leader. You should never judge your enemy just because they didn't fight you right off.  I hope for their sake they don't act too stupidly in thinking they really have an upper hand on her…'_

Sephiroth shook his head.  This hall was darker than the rest, the mold growing up the damp stonewalls was thicker and the smell was starting to get to him.  He needed to keep his attention to where he was going.  His glowing aqua eyes would give him away to anyone who happened to be wondering around in such a place; the darkness set his eyes apart.

"Zante…you better be down here because if you're not I'm going to ring your neck the next time I…" Sephiroth stopped and strained his ears.  He had just heard something, however faint if may have been he knew he had heard something.  He listened for several minutes; the faint noise he had heard was reaching his ears and it sounded vaguely like a humans voice.

Silently, Sephiroth moved forward again in the direction the noise was coming from until without a doubt, he knew this was the place he had been searching for…

He rounded a corner and found the next hall lined with dark iron barred doors.  This was what he had been searching for, the prison.  He silently walked to the first door and peered into the nearly pitch-black cell and found several sets of dimly glowing eyes peering back at him; Sephiroth nearly laughed.  He let out a sigh and crouched down near where one of the soldiers was sitting on the floor.

"You are a part of Commander Zante's unit, are you not?" Sephiroth asked in a hushed voice.  He didn't know weather or not there were any guards on duty and he didn't want to have to find out while he had his back turned.

The soldier turned his eyes to the silver-haired warrior then scooted closer to the cell door.  "We are sir, but the Commander is not in this cell.  Are you from Shinra?  Did you come here to rescue us?  Those Wutain's have been executing us right and left for no reason other than it entertains them when they run a man through the gut then light him on fire before he has died."

"I am from Shinra, sent here to take this fort back.  I am General Sephiroth.  General Daitona is also here but I have sent her to take out the Wutain leader.  I believe that task will be accomplished within the hour.  Do you know if there are any guards here?" Sephiroth asked.

"I think…your distraction called them away a while ago," the soldier informed.

"Good," Sephiroth stated standing up in a fluid motion.  His hair settled on his shoulders, he carelessly brushed it back.  "Stand back.  You all are now under my command until further notice.  Daitona and I were sent here rather quickly so our troops have yet to arrive to back us up.  You all will take their place until they arrive."

Sephiroth's palm started to glow then the door to the cell flew off its hinges and a blast of energy sent it flying harmlessly to a far corner.  He repeated the same motion with the other cells containing his 'new troop.'

After freeing all of them and healing the ones whom needed it, Sephiroth lead them all out of the musky basement in search of weapons.  It was time to take the fort back by force.

All their weapons, armor and materia were found in a storage room.  After easily taking out the guard, Sephiroth allowed the soldiers to retrieve what they needed from the room.  When everyone was prepared, Sephiroth then lead them out into the open area of the fort then stopped dead in his tracks.

The man standing a short distance away smirked at the look on the young general's face.  He laughed.  "Oh isn't this grand?!  I take it you know this little one…but then again you're not too much older than her are you?"

"Daitona…" Sephiroth growled under his breath.  She didn't look responsive from where Neka held her at sword point.  "What did you do to her?  I swear if you've hurt her…"

"If you don't shut up right now boy, I'll kill her," Neka threatened; Sephiroth fell silent and didn't speak again.  "So you are the one…"

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth demanded narrowing his eyes.

"This girl, Daitona.  You and her are more than just comrades.  The act almost fooled me until I threatened her life that is.  Then she had the nerve of threatening me!  She spoke of someone, presumably you, very highly.  But what I can't understand is why you'd let the one you love go into battle in that condition?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed into slights.  "What condition?  And what has brought you to that conclusion?"  _This is bad…I knew there was something wrong with her…and how'd this guy figure out I'm in love with her?  No matter what he could have done to her, Daitona would have never let out that secret…is he simply filling in between the lines?  I won't allow myself to be drawn into that trap of assumption. _

"What do you mean what condition?!" Neka nearly screamed.  "You can't tell me she's always this far out of shape?!  She looks like she's normally very built…maybe you should pay closer attention to your lover boy."

"Sephiroth, my name is SEPHIROTH," Sephiroth growled.  _Daitona's not out of shape…is she?  I guess I really haven't paid that much attention to that but that never affected her fighting skill.  Daitona, what happened?  How did he get you into this position?_

"You truly have no idea!" Neka laughed, Daitona jerked in his grasp-finally waking up from the spell he had cast on her.  "Oh, can't you really tell when your lover is pregnant?"

****

-End Chapter 41-

A/N: Do ya hate me?  I'm evil, I know, but what do you think? Surprised? I know it was short but chapter 42 is in the making. Oh! And has anyone head anything about SquareSoft making a Final Fantasy VII movie? I was looking on a wed site last night and found an article in Japanese (I think) about that.  If anyone wants me to send it to them just let me know and I will.


	42. Unexpected Intervention

Chapter 42

Unexpected Intervention 

Disclaimer: …don't own don't sue; I'll kill if anyone takes my characters or the ones given to me by anyone else.  Ask if you'd like to use them.

A/N: Ok, I confirm, there is a Final Fantasy VII movie.  It's called Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.  I have been to several web sites that have said so.  It is to release in Japan sometime in 2004. Don't know about here in the states though, the story is set two years after Meteor.  That's about all I know besides Sephiroth decides to show up! So guess what that means? We never really killed him in the game! Ok, enough with that and on to the chapter.

**Unexpected Intervention:**

"WHAT?!!" Sephiroth spat out without really thinking about what the Wutain commander was saying.  He had heard two words and…and… "That can't be…" he growled lowly to himself.

Neka smirked with self-satisfaction.  "Give up now and perhaps I'll let her live."

"You harm a hair on her head and I'll…I'll…" Sephiroth snarled, his fists were clenched at his sides; white at the knuckles from lack of blood flow and shaking from fury.

"And you'll what?" Neka taunted.  "Your precious lovers life is at stake here boy.  You are in no position to be threatening me."  Something from just beyond Sephiroth made that taunting look on the commanders face grow all the more.  "And as it is, luck is on my side today…backup has arrived in full force."

Sephiroth turned his head a bit to the side, enough so that he could see who had come into the fortress behind him.  He nearly gasped in surprise as he fully turned to the new arrivals…

There, just a few paces, now in front of Sephiroth, stood the man with ocean for eyes and that dark chin-length golden hair…those eyes studied the silver-haired General for a short while; those eyes held recollection and questioning.  Darkened aqua eyes answered that questioning look with a quick gesture over his shoulder.

The golden haired man stepped forward so that he was facing Neka still and was beside Sephiroth, they were nearly the same height.  Those ocean blue eyes became icy as they narrowed.  He proceeded forward until he was only a few yards in front of where Neka stood still with Daitona still held at sword point.

"General Neka…what's a low class officer calling me all the way out here for.  I was informed that you needed back up." The golden-haired man growled then eyed the golden-haired girl being held captive.  "If this is what you've called me all the way out here for…you're a fool."

"Sir, it was not this girl that was my concern.  It was he…who you just passed," Neka replied.

"Then you wish to take care of him yourself." It wasn't a question it was a statement of fact.  

"Commander Mifune, you don't…" Neka started to protest.

Mifune narrowed his eyes to a state that guaranteed death if another word was spoken out of line.  "You wish the boy dead you can do it yourself…he doesn't appear to be a threat to me."

"And what of the girl sir?  She killed my second in command!  I'm not just going to let her go…" Neka protested.

"Then I'll hold onto her for now.  Will that make you happy Neka?" Mifune growled.  He stride forward and took hold of Daitona's arms gently though to anyone watching it looked like a tight hold.  

Mifune pushed Daitona back a bit so that they both stood behind Neka; he turned his head back to see his soldiers.  "Kill him," he stated simply.

All the soldiers that had arrived on Mifune's command raised their weapons.

"He's mine!" Sephiroth growled and lunged for the unsuspecting general before any of the other Wutain soldiers could do anything.

"But WHY?!!" Neka cried out as he dodged away from the fiery young man's sword.

Mifune's icy blue eyes settled on Neka.  "Because no one threatens my niece's life while I'm around and especially not YOU!"

"God's, quit yelling…" Daitona groaned softly.  The sleep spell was leaving her groggy and no in the mood for anyone's yelling.

"Daitona…be quiet," Mifune stated grumpily.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice.  She had thought she was hearing wrong at first because all her senses were disoriented but now… "Uncle Mifune?  What…?"

"What…you didn't recognize me?" he smirked then turned so she could see the fight going on.

Sephiroth's eyes were glowing intently from his fury.  The swings of his Masamune were quick and deadly but thus far Neka had managed to dodge them, he and found out already that there was no blocking that sword.  He had sustained a major gash across his shoulder from that mistake.

"You miss judge me once Neka and your life will meet its END!" Sephiroth jumped into the air and brought the Masamune down hard missing once more.  The sharp edge of the sword sunk some ways into the hard dirt.  He growled angrily, he was getting fed up with this game of cat and mouse; he yanked his sword from the ground quickly and stabbed it at Neka several times.  The last stab of the assault caught Neka across the chest, ripping a gruesomely deep gash that wouldn't quite kill him.  The Wutain fell to the ground coughing in pain and clutching the deep chest wound.  Sephiroth loomed over him staring down at him with eyes as icy as the artic ocean.

Sephiroth extended his hand out, palm facing the fallen Wutain.  Neka's eyes grew wide as he felt the start of an intense spell being cast.  His body started to grow warmer and warmer until the heat became unbearable.  He screamed in pain just as lines of smoke started to billow upwards from his cloths.  He curled into a fetal position just as all his clothes burst into flames.  The flames grew far higher than necessary to kill Neka.  After several minutes the flamed died and all that was left of the former general was dark ashes, which were swept away in a gust of wind.

After so thoroughly beaten the living snot out of his enemy, Sephiroth was feeling much better and not nearly as mad…but there was still a little something that needed to be cleared up.

He turned to where Mifune still stood with Daitona.  "Daitona…"

She closed her eyes then sighed pushing away from her uncle.  She nearly lost her balance, still being drowsy from sleep, but managed to stay on her feet.  She straightened before slowly, carefully making her way to where her silver-haired warrior stood in wait.  She stopped when she stood only a few feet in front of him then averted her eyes to the charred ground where the Wutain had lost his life only moments ago.

Daitona drew in her breath sharply in surprise when a gloved had touched the side of her face; she looked back up into those softly glowing aqua green eyes.  

"Daitona…" Sephiroth said softly so that only she could hear.  "Is what he said true?"

Daitona searched his eyes to see what he was thinking but they were unreadable to her.  Finally she bowed her head.  "I didn't know…or at least I didn't believe it to be so at the time…that solution never crossed my mind." Her shoulders slumped when he made no response.

Sephiroth stood still in deep thought.  His mind couldn't come to an immediate solution as to what to do next so he did what came naturally to him.  He extended both his arms out on either side of Daitona and embraced her to him, bowing his head so that his face was nearer to her hair.

"You're not mad?" Daitona asked softly, turning her head so that her cheek rested on his chest.

"No, not at you.  At myself yes for being so oblivious, I knew something was wrong with you yet I refused to take it seriously…he could have killed you just then.  I don't know what I'd do without out you; don't ever leave my side Daitona.  Please." Sephiroth tightened his arms a bit and closed his eyes, having her safely in his arms was all he wanted just then.

Mifune dismissed his soldiers giving them orders to keep watch from the surrounding woods, all the Shinra soldiers had already made themselves scarce so there was no one left to witness the events that were to happen in the next few minutes.  Mifune cleared his throat getting the only others attention.

"I never expected to see either of you again…not like this at least."

"Thank you," Sephiroth stated bowing his head in respect, Mifune nodded.

"I knew you two would get in trouble but I didn't expect it to be like this.  I heard what Neka said…I want the both of you to come back to my base with me.  I know I said when the next we meet we'd be enemies but things have changed.  I won't allow you to be hurt Daitona.  Even if we are on opposite sides you're still a part of my family.  You'll be safe at my fortress…" Mifune assured.

"We have a duty to Shinra…we can't just abandon that," Daitona protested.

Mifune shook his head.  "I wasn't asking you to.  I just want you to rest up for now and get a doctor to look you over.  I'm almost certain you wouldn't want the Shinra people to know you're pregnant, now would you?"

Daitona shook her head.  She hadn't thought of that.  _'God what if Hojo found out?'_

Sephiroth growled angrily.  "We'll go.  If Shinra ever found out…" Sephiroth shuttered at the thought and shook his head.

"That's what I thought.  The both of you were 'raised' by the science department of Shinra.  Your baby would be a prize to them, just as the both of you are.  Come, we must be off before someone else shows up here." Mifune led the way outside of Fort Dal'fa and signaled his soldiers to bring the chocobo's. 

Someone had found where Sephiroth had left his so he was able to mount his own chocobo then gently pulled Daitona up in front of him.  

Daitona frowned as they rode.  She didn't like being treated like something that would break…but then again she could understand Sephiroths concern.  

"Sephiroth…do you even want this baby?" Daitona asked softly after a long while of silence.  She had to ask, he hadn't reacted…well, as far as she knew, to the news.

Sephiroth looked down at her, it was his turn to search her eyes.  The question was rather sudden and he wasn't sure how to answer, he didn't even know how she felt about it.  He sighed then smiled ever so slightly.  "No worries love.  I hadn't expected this so soon but that doesn't matter.  I still love you as much as I did the day I married you and I'll love our children equally as much."

"Oh…" Daitona sighed as relief washed over her; she thought he had been mad because he hadn't said anything.  "I'm glad.  I thought you were mad when you didn't say anything else."

"I'm sorry." Sephiroth shivered somewhat then got a questing gaze from his wife.  "For the first time in a long time I was scared.  I was scared that something was going to happen to you…and the baby.  When Mifune showed up you couldn't even begin to know the relief I felt.  But then again I wasn't too sure what he was going to do at first until he walked by me and whispered for me to 'stay put.' I don't want you to fight anymore Daitona, not in the battles at least.  I don't want either of you getting hurt; plus I have a feeling that this war isn't going to hold up too much longer."

"I have to fight Sephiroth," Daitona said stubbornly.

"No you don't and you won't.  If I have to I'll make that a direct order," Sephiroth warned.

"You wouldn't!"

Mifune turned his head to Daitona's yell.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the young female general sighed though her glare at the older general didn't change.  "You can't.  If Shinra or Hojo found out that I wasn't fighting they'd want to know why."

"I'll take care of it."

Daitona remained silent though she wanted to protest she just didn't know how to push it any further.  She gave up for the time and looked ahead in the direction they were heading.  She recognized this forest…they'd be to Mifune's fort within the next half hour.  Then they'd have to at some point, tackle the job of what to do next…

****

-End Chapter 42-

A/N: So there, did that tie up the end of last chapter?  Did that make any sense?  Oh well…I think I'll have this war come to an end in two chapters, depends how long it takes me to tie up loose ends in the next chapter and explain a few things.  I have a feeling the next chapter will be long so there.  That makes up for the last two short ones!  Until next time!


	43. Temporary Refuge

Chapter 43

Temporary Refuge

Disclaimer: …don't own don't sue; I'll kill if anyone takes my characters or the ones given to me by anyone else.  Ask if you'd like to use them.  Lyrics at the end belong to Metallica. Two different songs that really didn't go together.

A/N: Ok, I'm hoping that this will tie all loose ends till the final battle of the godforsaken Wutain War.  I have a feeling that the title of this chapter will not go with this chapter completely because I'm almost certain that it's going to be long…at least longer than the last two!  A lot is going to happen so if anyone thinks things went too fast let me know and I'll see how to fix it, any suggestions are very welcome.  The lyrics at the end may not make any since at the time until the next chapter…and I'll apologize now for it.  To some it may be very sad and I probably will not put an authors note just for that reason.  The lyrics really don't go together but I like them and I think they say some things…so lets get this started now…

**Temporary Refuge:**

The elderly Wutain doctor yelped when approaching the fiery young Shinra Officer once more.  He sighed and decided to give up trying to give her a proper examination; instead he dug into the thin folder he help of information he had gained on this patient and pulled out on sheet of paper.

"Well…Mrs.…?" the doctor asked then looked up at the golden-haired girl sitting before him.  "You didn't put your name down on any of these forms…" 

"Should've I?" she growled and would have said more if not for the silver-haired man sitting next to her.

"Hush," Sephiroth hissed.  "Daitona," he answered for the doctor.

The doctor scribbled down the name provided by the younger man then preceded to look over the paper he had pulled out of the folder.  "Well Mrs. Daitona…you are pregnant, that is without a doubt.  I estimate by these results they you are about two months into it…give or take a few weeks."

Daitona growled and sunk further into the chair she had been sitting on.  _'Why me?  Why now?!  Gods I should have know better…I knew full well what could have happened and now it has.'_

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something and your uncle has already agreed for us to stay here until we figure out an agreeable plan of action," Sephiroth whispered so that only Daitona could hear him.

The ignored doctor cleared his throat loudly to regain the young couples attention once more.  "Daitona, from what I've gained from my examination you really need to get some rest.  You seem very stressed right now and if you don't do something about that you may run into some health problems during your pregnancy."

"UHH!" Daitona stood quickly, glaring murderously at the older man.  "Would you shut up already?!  I've head enough of you, are we through now?"

Sephiroth sighed heavily in exasperation and stood slowly.  

"Umm…yes, yes you can leave now but…I have to ask if you'll be getting the proper care here or elsewhere…?" The poor old doctor gulped at the icy glare in the teen's eyes.

Daitona silently walked by him and out the door not giving a second glance back.  Sephiroth shook his head, he knew Daitona was getting really fed up with this treatment, but it couldn't be helped at the moment.

"I must apologize for her, she's not normally like this.  This was rather…unexpected," Sephiroth put it lightly, "and as you can see she is rather upset about it right now."

The doctor shook his head.  "I take it you're the father since you're the one here with her.  It may not be entirely her fault being short tempered, it goes with the condition she is in.  Good luck."  Sephiroth raised one slender eyebrow at the doctor.  "Raging hormones and so young, she's going to be a real hot head for a while.  I hope for your sake she really likes you."

Sephiroth stared at the elderly doctor a full minute before giving a nervous laugh.  "Thanks doctor…not too many are this, um…brave to get around her like that." Sephiroth gave a slight wave of his hand then followed in the direction Daitona had gone minutes ago.

****

"Why are you so upset?  It can't be that bad of a thing, and I already said you could stay here.  Neither of you have to go back to Shinra, I'll make sure of that myself.  I have an entire legion backing my orders and if that weren't efficient enough I'm more than sure I could get more," Mifune sighed at his angry niece.

Daitona drew her lips into a thin straight line and growled.  "Stop treating me like a baby, I can take care of myself!  I don't need anyone to protect me, I don't need anyone making sure I'm okay, and I DON'T NEED ANYONE BABYSITTING ME!"

Sephiroth sighed shaking his head.  It had been two days since the visit to the doctor and it hadn't helped Daitona's temper one bit and to add to that she wasn't sleeping well.  He gently pulled her to him by the waist and held her there staring intensely into her glowing aqua green eyes.

"Daitona," he spoke softly.  "You're tired, you've gotten less sleep than normal.  Don't be upset over this, it's not entirely your fault.  I knew as well as you the consequences of our actions and we both decided not to heed them.  I am as much to blame as you are, and I'm not worried about this.  You're stronger than this, I know you are."

Daitona looked him in the eyes, there was wariness in hers now.  "But what about Hojo?" She sounded tired.

Sephiroth sighed and hugged her to him protectively.  "I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby, I swear on my life."

"Don't say that," she sighed, her eyes were becoming heavier by the second as her exhaustion was finally allowed to take root.  Her eyes slipped closed and she leaned more heavily against her husband.

Sephiroth frowned with a sigh then looked to Mifune.  "She's so worried…she hasn't been able to sleep very well.  But she's right to worry…if Hojo ever found out she was pregnant he'd have her brought back to Midgar on his order…but if he ever found out that she was pregnant with my child…he'd be here in a heartbeat dragging her back to Midgar for what ever experimental reasons he could conduct during the time she carried the baby."

"It looks to me, Sephiroth, that you haven't gotten much sleep yourself.  You've taken a lot of abuse from her in the past three days.  Why don't you take her back to your room and get some rest.  The halls should be quiet so you both should get a good sleep.  Would you like me to send someone down to wake you for dinner?" Mifune asked rubbing his temples; Daitona had given him a headache.

"Yeah, that sounds good…and thanks, for everything.  I don't know what Daitona would do without an uncle like you…if you hadn't showed up the other day, or if you had been any later…" Sephiroth shook his head sadly, closing his eyes. 

"It's no problem.  Believe me, if my sister were still alive she'd royally kick my ass if I had treated her only daughter any other way.  That little girl," Mifune nodded towards Daitona, "is more like my sister than I thought possible…but her looks had to have come from the Divine One."

"Well…I'm going to take her back to the room now and get some rest myself."  Sephiroth stooped and gathered Daitona fully in his arms and lifted her up.

Mifune nodded and watched after Sephiroth as he left.

****  -4 days later-

"Alright, you both need to listen closely if this is to work since you both want to stay with Shinra…for the time being.  First, Daitona, what are you going to do once this war is over?  You can keep you pregnancy hidden from your soldiers, but you know at some point you're going to start showing it," Mifune stated seriously.

Daitona nodded her head.  "I know…I haven't thought that far ahead yet," she admitted, Mifune nodded in understanding.

"That's perfectly alright…for now.  I don't want you getting hurt, that's the bottom line of my concerns right now.  If nothing else you both can always come back here," the Wutain assured.

"But until then," Sephiroth spoke up, "I don't think you should be fighting any battles period." He raised his hand to stop Daitona's objection before it had a chance to escape her throat.  "You're off your game at the moment, I understand that now."

"What am I suppose to do then?  Shinra's not just going to sit around while one of its top fighters isn't fighting," Daitona stated sarcastically.  

"You still have a responsibility to train the cadets and I'm sure there are some slackers in the new squad you've been assigned to.  There won't be as much danger to you doing that and you'd still be doing your job." Sephiroth nodded after the lasts words escaped his mouth.

"And what of when battle arises?" Daitona persisted. 

"You'll stand back with me and we'll give orders from the back of the lines.  I hate doing this but I wouldn't leave you there to be alone."

Daitona sighed.  She really wasn't up to arguing with him at the moment so she silently gave in to his plan.  Sephiroth gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her slender shoulder for reassurance. 

"So that's what you two are going to do?  What of when she starts showing her pregnancy, than what?" Mifune asked.

"You've already said we could come back here…we'll abandon Shinra at that point.  Hopefully by then this war will have ended so when everyone is returning home we won't be missed for months."  The younger man didn't sound so sure about that, but Mifune decided not to question it any further.

"One more thing.  Daitona, you are going to need to get checked up by a doctor more regularly now, you know that.  You need to find one doctor and stick with him, it's not a good idea to just keep picking someone at random."

Daitona looked at her uncle then groaned thumping her head on the table before her.  'Why me?  I never asked for all this?"

****

"Where've you two been?  We've been looking for the both of you for three weeks now," General Anton asked as the two lower class generals walked into the new camp stationed near Fort Dal'fa.  

"We ran into the enemy, sir.  We came to the fort at the time it was being occupied by the Wutain's.  We encountered many problems in taking the fort back.  After killing Wutain General Neka we were both captured by Commanding General Mifune.  Daitona posed as Wutain and successfully devised out escape from his camp," Sephiroth reported; Daitona remained silent.  It had taken them a while to come up with a believable story then get all the facts straight.

"Is that so," Anton asked gruffly.  "Well, while you two were absent Otto was killed by the Wutain soldiers that escaped from Dal'fa…"

There was a loud cracking sound then a huge crash from somewhere on the other side of the camp.  After that had subsided, obnoxious laughter filled the air.

Anton gritted his teeth.  "That, Daitona, would be one of the members of your new squad.  Five of them made it here.  The others will be heading to the Wutain capital under the command of another officer."

Daitona's eyes narrowed as the laughter from before got closer.  She almost recognized that laugh, but from where?  "Who is that?"

Anton was about to answer when the owner of that laugh came into Daitona's view and her eyes grew wide.

Crystal blue eyes, rumpled uniform, long, unkempt, flaming red hair…that could only be one person in Daitona's mind.

"YOU?!!!" 

The laugh stopped and the taller solder laid a hand on his chest.  "Me?"

"You jerk!  You helped hold me when the bastard Mark beat me!" An evil gleam came into Daitona's eyes at that instant.  

"Wha?" The Turk in training's eyes grew wide as a memory of the visit to President Shinra's office years back.  "You…" he stammered.

"Ohh, we're going to have fun buddy," the young officer growled cracking her knuckle.

"Reno, what the hell did you just do over there?" Anton snarled at the young Turk.

****

"Oh come on though guy.  I thought you were better than that," Daitona taunted.

Reno dragged himself from the ground.  "Damn SOLDIER!  You're so hipped up on Mako you blood is pure fuel!  None of us Turks have had that blasted treatment!"

Daitona narrowed her glowing eyes.  It had been a month since she acquired her five new soldiers and by far Reno was her favorite to 'train'.  Right after the last conversation with Anton, an enemy attack broke out and he was killed leaving Sephiroth as the new four-star general and Daitona as his second in command.

The past two weeks the small squad of about 100 traveled closer and closer to Wutai's capital city where Lord Godo would meet for hopefully the final confirmation.  Everyone was sharpening their skills because they started running into more and more Wutain patrols and their numbers were getting bigger.  In all the little scuffles, Daitona had stood back with Sephiroth giving out orders and occasionally attacking using magic.

But at the moment…Reno looked like he wanted so more from his commanding officer.  At that moment Tseng stepped in and glared at the redhead.

"You're a fool," Tseng stated coolly.  "You keep up this way and she'll kill you.  You haven't been here long enough to know Daitona's full strength and capability."

"Why don't you shove it, Wutain Boy?!" Reno snarled and received a fist in the face by that same 'Wutain Boy.'

"Yeah, you show him Tseng," Daitona laughed then sighed, she was getting tired again.  That was happening more and more often and it bugged the crap out of her.  "Why don't you two spar for a while…I need to go talk with the General."

"Sure thing," Tseng smirked then took the sword Daitona offered him as she left the small clearing just outside of their current camp.

Daitona slowly walked in silence in search of Sephiroth, all of a sudden she wasn't feeling too good.  She walked into the camp looking a little green in the face, but none of the SOLDIER's dared to say anything as she walked to the other end where Sephiroth and her slept.

Sephiroth was looking over the blade of Masamune when Daitona trudged over to him then sat down rather quickly.  He looked at her in question.  "Not feeling good?"

"Not at all," she grumbled and lay down so that her head was on his lap.

Sephiroth sat his sword aside and put his ungloved hand on his wife's forehead.  "You don't feel warm…if anything you feel a little cool.  You're not cold are you?"

"No."

"Then…it's that?"  Sephiroth ran his hand so that it rested on her belly.  She was becoming fuller around the area but not so much to let anyone know she was pregnant.  "Six weeks plus two months…give or take…three and a half, give or take.  With the way you're filling out now I'd have to give the army about three more weeks if that.  We can't let anyone know."

"I know…I'm going to sleep now," Daitona yawned.

"Go ahead.  I'm not going anywhere fast."

"I love you Sephiroth…"

"I love you too," Sephiroth sighed.

****

He watched the young general walk through camp with a slow step, his darkened aqua eyes followed her all the way to were the head general sat.  He knew many more things about that particular person, some that she'd kill for his knowing.  So far he had remained unnoticed by her senses, during her wedding to the silver-haired one…and during the time spent at her Uncles mountain base.

He had been surprised when he found she had any other family besides the other most like her…he was glad when Daitona had finally, reluctantly, agreed to her husbands plan of action, but what they didn't know was that there was a back up plan that he himself would carry out if needed.

But the time was not right, not yet…as spoken from the silver-haired one had spoken softly to the young Divinian…_if only she knew how important she was._

_That human she has come to love…there is something different about him, something oddly familiar. _Something he knew his sharp mind shouldn't have overlooked.  _Whatever the difference, it no longer matters.  He is one with you as you are with him; one such as you has not been properly educated in your other heritage.  I'm afraid that is because of the humans.  Had they not ran of the only one with the knowledge you might not be in this situation now.  One as young as you should have never found a mate…but then there's that human side to you again.  _

The soldier sighed as he went through his thoughts.  There were so many things he had to do, wanted to do…he sighed heavily and sat down on a nice, sweet smelling patch of grass.  He didn't much care for the SOLDIER uniform he had inherited but he couldn't let himself stand out.

'My dear, I know you can hear me even as you dream.  Listen and listen well, these senses I have are very acute, even to yours.  And I sense something bad will happen very soon.  Be prepared for anything that may happen when you arrive at the Wutain capital city next week.  Be alert, I know of the state you are in and…if anything happen know this.  I'll always protect you…I never meant for anything to happen to you all those years.'

He sighed and watched the young general in her sleep.  She stirred a bit and had a troubled look on her face.  _'Yes, all those years in the lab I could have prevented but I refused to stand up to those people…those same people I nearly destroyed before you were born.  It was my fault your mother Sasha died…if this final battle to come…if I have to I'll come to you.  You have my word, but if my senses are false, I want you to go back to your mother's brother.  I trust Mifune from what I have seen of him.  Sleep well…little one.'_

The man stood in a fluid motion, his long hair swirling around him.  He disappeared into the surrounding woods before any could catch a glimpse of him…

****

Hours later Daitona woke to an already darkened sky and the air getting cooler.  She sighed and sat up slowly.

Sephiroth sat the map he was looking over aside and looked at her with a slight smile.  "Feeling better now?'

Daitona put a hand to her head with a somewhat confused look on her face.  'Yeah, I feel fine but I had the strangest dream."

"Oh?" Sephiroth arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah…the voice was so familiar…something from my childhood memories but I can't seem to put a name to it." Daitona frowned as she tried to think of the owner of the voice but came up with nothing.  "Anyways, the illusion I saw was so real.  I could see the entire camp, then there was a man sitting over there." Daitona pointed to a tree that had a nice patch of grass growing under it."

"Go on," Sephiroth stated, interested in what this voice had said to her.

"Well, it told me a lot of things.  He was watching us from over there but I couldn't make out any detail of him.  He told me the final battle is close and to be prepared for anything when we get to Wutain's capitol…in a week."

"In a week?  That's what I was trying to figure out when you were sleeping and I was thinking close to five days, but a week sounds just as good," Sephiroth commented.

Daitona was silent in thought wondering if she should tell him about the warning or not. 

"What warning?" Sephiroth interrupted her thoughts.

Daitona sighed.  "He said that I should be careful, and that he sensed that something bad was going to happen."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No, but the weird thing is he said that if I got in trouble he'd make his presence know and protect me…" Daitona frowned; she hid the thoughts about the rest the voice had told her from Sephiroth.

In the dark see past our eyes Pursuit of truth no matter where it lies 

_Gazing up to the breeze of the heavens_

_On a quest, meaning, reason_

_Came to be, how it begun_

_All alone in the family of the sun…_

So be it 

_Threaten no more_

_To secure peace is to prepare for War_

_So be it_

_Settle the score_

_Touch me again for the words that you'll hear evermore…_

****

-End Chapter 43-

A/N: I don't know, I guess the lyrics go ok but you can tell they're not from the same song.  I'm sitting here listening to the Two Towers sound track and thinking of the next chapter and the music just goes with what is to happen.  Noacat asked me to make them cry…sorry, I can't remember who, and well see how the next chapter does with that request…bye guys.


	44. “Dulce et Decorum est pro Patria Mori”

Chapter 44

"Dulce et Decorum est pro

Patria Mori"

_Bodies fill the fields I see, hungry heroes end_

_No one to play soldier now, no one to pretend_

_Running blind through killing fields, bred to kill_

_them all_

_Victim of what said should be_

_A servant 'til I fall_

-Metallica-

Note: "Dulce et Decorum est pro Patria Mori" is Latin (I believe) that roughly translated into "Sweet and Proper to die for One's Country."  That may not be exact, but it should be close to its true meaning.

**"Dulce et Decorum est pro Patria Mori":**

A week later Sephiroth found himself near the capitol city of Wutai as Daitona had predicted and he was preparing for battle…as she said they would be.  Several of Shinra's top commanders arrived to add to the new general's numbers in this battle that would surly be the last.

The night was growing closer to the new day; they'd strike at first light.  Sephiroth sat up from his nights resting place then proceeded to wake Daitona.  They'd already slept later that they were suppose to, but he really didn't care.  This would be the last battle Daitona and he would fight for Shinra, the finishing touch or not.  He hoped beyond hope that Mifune wouldn't be at this battle.

Daitona slowly opened her eyes to Sephiroth's gentle persistence to wake her.  She looked at him then closed her eyes to stretch herself out full and yawned before opening them again.  This time when she looked at him there was a soft glow to her eyes.

"Morning," she greeted; a small smile graced her lips.

Sephiroth smiled back down at her.  "Indeed in is; we don't have much time.  Hurry and get ready, I'll go get you something to eat."

Daitona nodded and watched him leave their tent before she recognized the uneasy feeling in her gut.  _'He said he sensed it…and that was a week ago.  If this the feeling he had?'_

She shook her head ridding it of those thoughts then stood to get herself ready.  She decided on the black pants she had that had a layer of armor sewed into them then her normal black vest.  Daitona couldn't help but to be irritated with the way her vest fit.  It was very snug, especially around her belly.

"Gee thanks.  I just love it when my clothes don't fit right anymore," she stated dully to herself.

She sat down to pull on her new boot; they actually fit and didn't hurt her feet.  By the time she was finishing up, putting the belt on that carried her twin swords, Sephiroth came back and handed her a plate of warm food.

"Eat up," Sephiroth advised, sitting down next to her with his own plate.  "You never know when we'll have another chance for a meal…and this actually looks good."

Daitona looked down at her biscuits and gravy with a side of hash browns.  She shrugged, picked up her fork and began to eat her breakfast.

****

Sephiroth lead the way to the rise of the grassy hill that overlooked the Wutain capitol, he peered at the city that lay below; they had no idea what was heading their way at the very moment.  

The sky was still night, but he knew it would be dawn all too soon.  The tension in the air was unmistakable at this calm moment just before battle.  Daitona stood slightly behind him awaiting the order that everyone knew was to come, the one order that would leave this country in ruins and finally end the war.

Sephiroth stood silent for a long moment, letting the cool breeze play across his face, let it tangle its invisible fingers within his long silver strands, let it wisp his cape coat out behind him almost viciously.  He inhaled the clean air deeply; he'd been on this island so long now the thought of the polluted air of Midgar almost made him sick to the stomach.  This land had yet to be tainted by Shinra, yet…wasn't that what he was here to enforce, to force the Shinra rule over these people?

"Sir?" a bold first class SOLDIER spoke up.  "It's almost dawn."

Sephiroth turned his emerald gaze to the young black haired SOLDIER.  Hadn't he been a cadet under Daitona just weeks ago?  "Yes, I know.  I am in no hurry for this upcoming slaughter.  Are you?  If you are, then perhaps you should have been made General instead of I?"  Sephiroth's eyes were cold but soften a bit when he looked to his second in command, his wife.

"Sir?" Daitona asked in question to the look, addressing him properly for once.  The battles tension had gotten to her as well and it sounded weird, her calling him 'sir' for once.

Sephiroth closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.  Daitona already knew the plan, neither of them could afford not to fight this one and it had him wary; _'If she gets hurt…if…stop it!'  _He let his glowing aqua eyes open and looked at the commanders standing just behind Daitona.  "I want Commander Zendric's and Commander Miguel's squads on the flank.  Commanders Auesta and Xavier's squads to come in on the left, and Commanders Zante and Taven's squads to come in on the right.  My squad and Daitona's will circle around and we'll box in the enemy.  No one gets away; those are Shinra's orders.  Until Lord Godo surrenders we are to attack, we take no prisoners.  Is that understood?"

Daitona nodded her head silently along with the other commanding officers.  Sephiroth gave a careless sweep of his hand and the other officers returned to their squads to deliver their new orders.  Sephiroth already had both his squad and Daitona's ready so that they could leave immediately to be in position on time.  The going was slow and cautious.

Not a noise was heard out of the two hundred or so men that followed the two generals.  By the time they were in place the sun was just out to peak its blazing head over the hill they been standing on what seemed like ages ago but in reality it had only been about forty-five minutes.  The sun rising up over that hill overlooking the sleeping town that would be the sign to commence attack, it would not alert the soldiers that waited below.

"Are you ready?" Sephiroth asked Daitona softly, he still worried for her; she stood silently at his side for a long moment.

Her eyes fixed on the lighting sky in the direction of the silent hill, the first rays of red sunlight shot over the hilltop as she answered.  

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The other commanders had already given the order to attack; the drowsy Wutain soldiers were already marked for death.

Sephiroth gave the signal for his and Daitona's troops to attack.  "You don't seem like yourself."  He noted after the troop had dispersed into battle.  "If you start feeling tired tell me and we'll pull back.  I don't want anything to happen to you…or…our baby.  I'm actually starting to look forward to this.  Neither of us had parent, none that actually raised us.  Our child won't have to endure that." 

The fighting was in the distance from where they still stood; no immediate danger threatened them as they spoke to each other before battle.

"These people have been fighting for their rights to live how they want to for years, and we're here to take that all away from them.  How could they possibly stand a chance against you alone?  But I'm also here…though I admit not in the best state for fighting…but that's beside the point.  Shinra didn't want any surprises it this battle, he knows we are virtually unstoppable together.  With just you and me, we could crush these people without any of these troops when we first arrived here…How are we supposed to handle that?  Isn't freedom what we've craved all our lives?  What right to do we have to take from others what we have never rightfully had before coming here?"  Her eyes blazed with crave of battle, but her feelings were mixed in whether or not this was right or wrong.  She was still having that gut feeling but her spirit refused to heed it; she wanted to fight no matter the consequences.

"Just think of it as another field training session with one of your SOLDIERs, except now the stakes are a lot higher.  Freedom for us resides in our deaths or the death of Shinra and his company, but after this we'll seek out your Uncle and hope for the best.  And you're right; the troops sent here were unnecessary, but Shinra wants blood…what better than to stain the hands of his army?  And right now…I don't think the two of us would be enough."  His eyes were fixed on the raging battle before him; it would not last much longer when him and Daitona joined the fighting ranks, he knew this…even if Daitona wasn't at her best that didn't make her any worse of a fighter, slower perhaps but her skill was still the same.

"If you say so," she sighed and also looked in on the battle.  The smell of smoke and blood was thick in the air now and hundreds of bodies from both sides started littered the ground.

A stray Wutain soldier-seeking escape from the loosing battle happened to stumble upon the two Shinra General's…he had run into death hands itself.  Sephiroth sighed, with a shake of his head he drew Masamune and quickly brought down the retreating man.

He turned back to Daitona.  "I guess that's our cue.  Lets go."  Sephiroth lead the way into the raging battle, cutting down any man who couldn't get out of his way quick enough. 

Daitona was right behind him, protecting his back.  She cut down soldier after soldier without hesitation with her twin swords, which now glittered crimson red from the many victims she'd impaled and cut down.  As they progressed further into battle they took on there own fights but stayed close to each other.  But as bad luck would have it, advancing and being pushed back separated them and they were alone to fight without someone else to watch their back.

Daitona retreated back from an attack once more; she'd gone so deep into the enemy she was near their center.  She finally managed to take out the soldiers that had driver her so far back then looked for any who might attack her next.  A smug look came over her face as a small group of four or five soldiers stepped up and boldly faced her.  That would have been fine if it hadn't been for the dozen or more that came up from behind her and surrounded her.

"Not good…" Daitona growled to herself and brought her swords up for defense.  

She took the offensive quickly and her first attack took down five men as she spun around in a complete circle.  Her sharpened swords cut into the unlucky five who'd come too close.  She stopped moving in time to be hit from behind, causing her to stagger forward a step.  She spun on him viciously and stabbed the men through the chest.  Blood bubbled from the soldier's lips at the sound of crushing bone as the sword went completely through him.

Daitona yanked sharply on the implanted sword; she frowned and yanked again, the sword wouldn't budge.  Quickly giving up on it, she stabbed the Wutain charging at her from the left.  The blade easily pierced him, but to her shock and surprise he twisted around tearing her last sword from her grip.  He fell then, dead with the sword beneath his battered body.

"No!" Daitona cried; she spun to a sound behind her then a searing pain in her right shoulder.

The shock left her vision completely white and she staggered back.  She was aware the enemy soldier was near but the heat that was radiating through her was too much.

Sephiroth's eyes darted around the battlefield looking for Daitona.  He found her as she killed a man.  The surprise on her face was unmistakable as her sword was pulled from her hands.  She turned swiftly with her back to him…she straightened...then staggered back several feet.  Sephiroth quickly searched for the cause and found a soldier at blank range holding a slightly smoking gun advancing.

Daitona turned slightly cutting Sephiroth's view of the soldier.  He growled in worry of what was going on.  He began to cut himself a path to Daitona.  His heart nearly stopped when a flash of silver and red came slicing through Daitona's back, he was so close to her now…he could almost hear her gasp.  The blade was withdrawn in the seconds Sephiroth finally got to her. He came up quickly slashing the soldier with the sword stained with Daitona's blood; with his sword and completely severed the soldier's head from his neck.  After that he went to his knees, and hugged Daitona close to him with one arm and the other held Masamune in defense.  Lots of soldiers thought Sephiroth's move to be an advantage and started to surround the two in great numbers.

"Daitona," Sephiroth hissed shaking the limp girl.  He could feel hot liquid being absorbed through his glove to his hand, on his chest where he knew another wound was pressed against him and knew the wound to be serious.  She gasped in pain at him moving her in such a way.  _'I have no other choice, or risk loosing both of our lives.  I swear to not let it get to me…I'll do it alone this time.'_

Sephiroth brought out the blood colored materia orb from his hidden pocket and equipped it in Masamune.  Bringing the sword up in such a way to use a summon, his voice came as an icy whisper, "Inevitable." The word came off his lips naturally though he'd never seen this attack in action or even knew if it was on at all.

The one word sent chills up the spins of all those who were unlucky enough to hear it spoken by this Shinra SOLDIER.  Even those who couldn't hear, the tiny hairs on the back of their necks stood on end at the eerie silence that seemed to have suddenly take over the battlefield.  

A gust of wind blew dust up over their feet; Daitona's eyes went wide and blazed with an intensity that she couldn't possibly have felt.  A silent endless rumbling filled the area, the wind picked up blowing dust higher.  Just as suddenly as it had started the wind died, but the rumbling became louder and caused some of the soldier's teeth to rattle.  Seemingly out of nowhere, a whisper of a ghost appeared.  The ghost was of a dragon.  It swept through the enemy ranks, touching and passing through each and every one of them.  It then turned path and snaked around Daitona and Sephiroth and they vanished within its body.

The Wutain soldiers were frozen in fear, many of them had grown pale and looked on at the magnificent dragon in wide eye horror.  The dragon hissed, then its aqua green eyes brightened to firry orbs.  All that had come in contact with the summoned beast were sent into oblivion in a dazzling display of explosions.

When Sephiroth and Daitona reappeared, they were in the same place and the dragon was gone…and so was everyone unlucky enough to be anywhere near it when it finally attacked.  A deep crater surrounded them, there was no signs of those killed by the summoned dragon.

Sephiroth sighed and sat his sword down.  He careful turned Daitona in his arms so that he could see her wound more clearly.  Blood stained deeply into here uniform and had matted a section of her long hair.  The blood was fairly gushing through the sword wound to her chest, he also notice the bullet wound in her shoulder.

Sephiroth frowned and pressed his hand firmly over the more serious wound though he knew it was bleeding just as bad on her back.  The pressure he applied gained him a wince from his fallen wife.

"I'm sorry," she gasped raggedly.

"Don't worry, I'll get the medic.  You'll be fine," Sephiroth said with a confidence he didn't feel.  He knew the wound was bad and that she had already lost a lot of blood.  

Everything had happened too quickly for Daitona to register clearly.  She knew she was hurt, but beyond that she knew nothing.  She hadn't seen the sword slice through her but she'd felt it…As she went to speak again she started coughing and with that came more blood.

"Don't move," Sephiroth pleaded below a whisper.  His mind wanted him to believe she'd be ok, that the baby would be ok, but his heart told him she was dying there in his arms.

Daitona managed to calm her coughing.  "Where is it…and how bad is it?"

"Somewhere around…around your heart.  You'll be fine…"

"Your eyes say otherwise.  I'm so sorry…I should have listened to you from the start.  Now I've gone and hurt myself."

Sephiroth turned his head away from her so she couldn't see his eyes.

"That's what I thought," Daitona whispered.  "I don't want you to see me like this…" Her voice was sympathetic as she tried to ease the feeling she knew he felt and herself.  "Please leave me here."

Sephiroth turned his face back to look at her, and to Daitona's surprise and hurt…his eyes were bright…not from any mako enhancement or the sun…but by true sadness.  

"You don't ever know what you have until you loose it…isn't that how it goes?" she asked.

"I won't leave you here…" Sephiroth stated defiantly.

"Sephiroth…"

"Never."

"I won't die…it is much harder to kill me than this.  Win this war…for yourself…for me…for our child…but never for Shinra, right?  Shinra is ours alone.  We will destroy him, it, whatever it is Shinra is.  Just you and me."

Sephiroth nodded and stood, bringing Daitona to her feet slowly.  "When I win…I'll come back here for you," he vowed.

Daitona closed her eyes and shook her head painfully.  "I won't be here.  I have to heal…" She started to slowly walk away form him, holding her wounded shoulder with one hand and the other covering the wound she'd eventually bleed to death from.  

Sephiroth caught up and stopped Daitona then nodded to her.  Carefully placing his arms loosely around her, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.  "You better keep your promise, I'll be waiting for you.  I'll go back to Midgar where you'll know where to find me."  He kissed her forehead before letting go.  Without another word, he walked away from her, back to the dying battle.  Now, his heart wasn't with this fight…it was somewhere else.  He wasn't sure where anymore.

****

'Please don't let me have lied to him…'

_'I am…sorry…'_

****__

-End Chapter 44-


	45. Sorrowful Endings

Chapter 45

Sorrowful Endings

When a man lies he murders 

_Some part of the world_

_These are the pale deaths which_

Men miscall their lives 

_All this I cannot bear_

_To witness any longer_

_Cannot the Kingdom of Salvation_

_Take me home_

-Metallica-

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.  All OC's are mine, thank you.

**Sorrowful Endings:**

_"Please…" Her dispirited plea drifted faintly in the wind that had seemed to come from nowhere to drowned her failing voice._

_All feeling in her chest ceased to be, all she knew was the agonizing pain and the creeping chill in her limbs.  But she pushed on, she didn't want 'him' to see her, not now…not when…she shook her head to rid herself of such shattering thoughts.  Her vision blurred in and out of focus and her head and thoughts were becoming more and more detached by the second._

_When a fallen limb from a tree caught her foot unexceptionally she fell to her knees, she had no more strength to summon to pull her weakening body back up.  A painful shutter passed through her cooling form as realization sat in with such bitterness.  This would be her final resting place…he'd surly find her._

_Darkness blurred her distorted vision, it promised of a paradise never known to her in her lifetime.  All her life had brought her was pain and wanting, there was the only exception of her loved one…the man she had married and had carried his child…gods the child would die with her if it hadn't already._

_She was getting so cold; she used what strength she had left to carefully lay herself down on the ground though she knew if she'd just fallen she probably wouldn't have felt it.  The darkness…she fought it off, the thought of the child's health in her mind.  Crystal like tears ran down her cheeks that were drained of all color at that point._

_"Please…someone help me…I don't want to die,' She sobbed knowing no one would hear her cry.  She was loosing to the strengthening darkness, just as she began to submerge her consciousness a shadow came over her of a figure her eyes refused to make out. _

_A flow of white then the darkness completely consumed her._

_"I promised to protect you…I'm sorry it had to be this way." The tall figure stooped low and gently scooped up the bloody and barely alive figure that was his daughter…_

****

Sephiroth closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, it was a formal surrender from Lord Godo himself.  He was going back to Midgar though nothing awaited him there.  It had been days since the start of the battle and then a brief siege of the capitol city they finally fell to Shinra.

The armies had already begun to disperse and be sent back to the main continent, back to Junon Training Center and Midgar.  He was set to leave on the next airship out, but his heart longed to stay.  He wanted to find Daitona…his practical side, his mind told him there was no way she could have lived from those wounds long without the proper care, but his heart…it refused to believe she had died.  They'd come so far and hadn't suffered any life threatening injuries…but why now, and the very last battle?

He stood on that very same hill just then, now stained crimson and littered with the dead.  The smell was whipped away by the same breeze that he had found soothing days ago but now threatened to chill him to the bone, but he didn't care, his eyes were searching…

_'Where could she be?  She was hurt to badly to have gotten very far…'_ Sephiroth's heart ached at the reminder of the wounds Daitona had acquired…and he had left her…left her there to die alone.  _'It's all my fault.'_ Those words rung through his head as he bowed it in shame.  '_Why could I have left her?  There is no way she could have been thinking straight when she told me to leave.'_

The silver-haired warrior lifted his head once more, his eyes bright as she scanned the blackened area where he had last seen his wife.  There were no bodies at rest in the area…no signs or clues of where she could have went.  He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  _'Why did this have to happen…she warned me, she knew, so WHY did we come here?…'_

Sephiroth was snapped back into reality when his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of someone approaching him from behind.  He twirled around ready for anything, but immediately straightened at seeing an ordinary SOLDIER.

"General Sephiroth, sir?" The SOLDIER was a bit intimidated by the general's hateful gaze and he swallowed hard before continuing.  "Sir, the airship that is to transport you back to Junon is ready to leave."

Sephiroth sighed heavily and walked slowly back the way he had come without a word to the SOLDIER.

****

Days later Sephiroth was called back to Midgar by the president himself, something about filing a report on the actions he took in the during the Wutain War.  He mounted his black chocobo and rode the short distance over the mountains to the city.  He was in no hurry to get back to that city, no doubt Hojo had more say in his return to Midgar than the president…but then again what else could he have expected?  He had left Midgar almost a year ago and had probably really ticked the scientist because he was loosing his prized 'specimens.'

As he rode through the slums of the city he wondered if Hojo and the President had already been informed about Daitona…if they hadn't…he was looking forward to reporting that.  Sephiroth shook his head of all thoughts as he neared the Shinra Tower and ascended to the upper plate.

He reached the Tower quickly; there were troopers there waiting for him and took the black birds lead as their General dismounted.  Sephiroth tilted his head back a little taking in the sight of the gloomy tower before him.  The troopers saluted, though their leader didn't seem to notice, then lead the chocobo to the holding pins.  Sephiroth sighed heavily shaking his head once more; he seemed to be doing that more often now that…that 'she' wasn't around.  He had immediate orders to report to Hojo's lab on arrival, according to the SOLDIER he passed on his way into the building.  He was in no mood to put up with the crusty old scientist, especially just after the death of his best…his only friend…and most of all the only one he had ever loved.  He never felt such pain before as he felt just then.  Something had been lost to him and he'd never get the chance to see her again, he didn't want to believe that fact but his mind was winning over his heart now; it had been too long.  Daitona had meant a lot more to him than he had ever let onto.  He desperately wanted to believe what she had said…that in took more to kill her than that, but his mind…the logic of it all was too much. 

Sephiroth walked into the building and straight into the spacious elevator.  Hojo wasn't going to be happy about the loss of Daitona… _'What the hell do I care if Hojo is happy or not?  He never cared how either Daitona or myself felt…this is all his fault anyways!'  _Sephiroth thought with venom.  He thought back to the day they had left for Wutai.  _'She didn't even want to go…all she was to Hojo was another experiment just like me.  This was her release from this plain of hell that Hojo himself had created for her.'_

Sephiroth's eyes stung with a liquid he had not felt threaten him for days now.  The loss of Daitona had stirred something in him…feelings he hadn't had since childhood.  The warm liquid building at the rims of his brightly glowing eyes threatened to stain his cheeks and all he could do to stop them was to close his eyes to try to keep it at bay.  Hojo claimed that he wasn't supposed to have emotions anymore but then…what was it he was feeling now?  What had he felt for Daitona, he knew what he thought but 'Shinra's Brightest' seemed to think he couldn't feel such things?

He quickly composed himself when the elevator dinged and the door slid open with a hiss.

Hojo was there waiting and the instant anger was plain on the scientists face.  "Where's the girl?" he snarled.

Sephiroth sighed.  "She's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?!  Where in the hell is she?!" Hojo yelled.

"She, has a name!  Daitona, and she didn't come back because she was killed in our last battle!  The wounds were fatal and she died in my arms!"  That wasn't entirely true but what did he care, it was close enough to the truth.  "She was forced to go even though she didn't want too, and now she's dead; so Ihope you're happy!"

"Where's her body?" Hojo narrowed his eyes, he didn't think Sephiroth was telling the truth then again…Sephiroth was never know to be a liar.

_'He acts like Daitona's life is no big loss!'  _Sephiroth's anger was boiling.  He clenched then unclenched his hands in an action to try and calm himself; it didn't help much.  "We couldn't find it after the battle's conclusion.  I had no other choice than to leave her body where it was during the battle; I still had orders to see out the success of the battle and war."

"How could a corpse get up and walk away?!  You didn't look hard enough!" Hojo sneered.

"I shouldn't have had to look," Sephiroth murmured.  "I don't know.  I went back myself and she was gone.  It's not like you ever care and you still don't."  Without another word, Sephiroth turned and stalked out of the lab.

A deep annoyed grunt game from behind Hojo.  The scientist turned back to see Shinra, who had been listening from his office.  "So the girl is dead?  What a shame, she was quite the looker too.  It seems to me our young General had feelings for that girl.  Do you really think she's dead though?"

"Not a chance in hell," Hojo stated knowingly.  "Daitona can take a lot more abuse than a human and I'm given to believe the weapon's of this planet are incapable of killing such a being.  That's only speculation…and I think your right.  I think Sephiroth did have a thing for her, too bad she's not here now.  I'd have a perfect…and half willing mate for her."

"What about Sephiroth's claim that she passed away in his arms?" Shinra questioned and let out a puff of smoke from his cigar. 

"He was mistaken.  I never said that she didn't get hurt though.  She probably passed out."

****

Days later Sephiroth was called back to Hojo's lab for an examination; he went though unwillingly.  He rode the short ride in the elevator in silence; his mind cleared of all thought because he knew they'd all end up back on 'her.'

The elevator opened and he walked down the short hall to Hojo's main lab.  The surroundings he stepped into were all too familiar.  Huge cylinders framing the otherwise featureless white walls.  High shelf's stood as a library in a corner though there were more instruments and vials on the shelves than books.  The books that did sit on the metal shelves were thick and old; Sephiroth recognized several of them being Hojo's notes from when he was just a small child.

Hojo turned away from a small specimen holding cell at hearing the clang of Sephiroth's armored boots on the hard floor.  A cruel smile crossed his features as he met the young general in the middle of the room beside the all too familiar metal examining table. 

"Well Sephiroth, I see you have finally made it, though you are late, I'm not one to complain right now.  Take off that hideous coat and lay down here," Hojo ordered not waiting for Sephiroth to say anything.  He turned his back and went to his, still, messy desk.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes in irritation, he had better things to be doing than playing guinea pig with the idiot scientist.   But he had gotten orders directly from the president so he pushed back his annoyance and removed his cape-coat after carefully taking off the straps of the harness carrying Masamune.  He effortlessly hopped up onto the examining table, sliding his feet to the end then laying down on his back.  He stifled a hiss as the cold metal met the warm skin of his back.

Hojo came back wheeling a machine that Sephiroth recognized.  He wasn't sure what it was called but he knew it took 3-d graphic pictures and imputed them into a computer…the images took was thin enough to show every layer of his tissues and deep enough to nearly look into his bones.

Without a word Hojo turned the machine on and went back to his computer to watching the images that came up, he wanted to be sure that no real damage was caused to his prized specimen while at work.  It took about half an hour to complete and Hojo found no real flaws to be concerned about.  A few of Sephiroth's muscles had little tears but that was natural when exercising. 

He took a small vial from his desk and filled a syringe with an all to recognizable liquid.  Going back to Sephiroth, Hojo injected the small amount of Jenova/Mako sample into the younger man's arm.

"Sit up," The black-haired scientist instructed.

Sephiroth did so with some difficulty, his arm was burning and he could feel where the injection was and where it had been.  His vision blurred for a brief second then cleared.

Hojo started to examine the muscular makeup of the young general; he hadn't been so well toned when he had left for Wutai.  He made his way around to Sephiroth's back and stopped at seeing a few light scars on his shoulders.  He traced them with his bony fingers then asked: "What happened here?"

Sephiroth turned his head enough to see the light scars and memories that he tried to block came back…

He remembered that night right after their wedding.  She had been scared and uncertain of what he was going to do…he had told her he wouldn't stop…and he hadn't.  Her nails had dug into his back drawing blood but he hadn't cared at the time.  HE had caused her as much pain as she was trying to cause him…

"So?" Hojo crossed his arms at the young man's silence.

"An enemy got the best of me before I killed him.  He scratched me in an attempt to stop his untimely death," Sephiroth lied.  It was the best he could come up with in such short time.

Hojo lined up his fingers with the several scars…they were closer together than his bony fingers would go; he narrowed his dark eyes at Sephiroth after stepping in front of him once more.  "Those are Daitona's fingernail marks…what exactly were you two doing to cause her to scratch you like that?"

Sephiroth turned his head away refusing to meet those probing dark eyes.  Hojo grinned inwardly, so his son really did have more than just a little crush Daitona…much more from the looks of it.  _'He probably got her pregnant then faked her death to keep me away from such a child…'_ Hojo nearly laughed, he'd have a team searching Wutai or her before nightfall…

****

Some weeks later Sephiroth had assigned a new second in command to him and he was ordered to the Junon Training Center once more to evaluate the new recruits.  

He had already scared off a hand full of the recruits, but he didn't have the time or patience to tolerate people who couldn't stand still in his presence.  On the outside, Sephiroth had grown cold and distant to people, while inside, his heart was steeling itself against any further emotions that would hurt him like Daitona had.  She had been his only link to human emotions…ever since childhood he came to realize.  The voice that had seemed to disappear because of her…came back.

But he so longed to see her childish antics again, to be able to kiss her hey way he loved doing, to be able to have a normal conversation once more, to have someone who wasn't afraid to speak their mind to him, someone who'd put him in his place when he got too head strong.  His skills had ceased to improve due to the fact no one could push him the way Daitona had.

_'Daitona, for some reason everything always comes back to you love.  I so miss you, my heart longs and cries for your face.  My mind is shattering by this voice you shoved away unknowingly.  You meant so much to me…and truthfully I was looking forward to our first child…'_

"Sir, Commander Diaz wished a word with you," a SOLDIER interrupted Sephiroth's thoughts, and not just any SOLDIER.

"Well tell Commander Diaz, that he can come and find me himself, Zack," Sephiroth sneered.  He wasn't meaning to be mean to the only other person who had made an effort to become his friend and…in a way was.

"Yes sir!"  Zack knew better than pushing the General's buttons on this day, for on this day a month ago was when the only person Sephiroth had ever been friendly towards, was murdered.

From what rumors said, she died in his arms bleeding to death, and Sephiroth didn't take it too well.  She was second in command then…Zack had seen her…he'd even been under her command for a while and it was her that had given him his chance in SOLDIER…he had seen her that day, he'd never thought it would be the last time he'd see her alive.  If he hadn't seen her for himself he'd never had thought the Great General Sephiroth could have the feelings for another…or love for that matter.

Her name was beyond his memory sadly…he really wished he could remember more about her but she was just like the general…distant, but what he could remember was she was beautiful.  SOLDIER had left its mark on her though by the end…she had looked tired and really didn't appear to be looking forward for that battle.  Her knowing eyes were bright, but had been void of emotion towards all…except the General, he had been the same way…

****

Time passed unbearably slow for Sephiroth.  His heart was growing heavier from the loss he just couldn't get over, and colder because he never wanted to feel for another…he'd always be loyal to Daitona no matter what plane of existence she was on…by the day his attitude towards others became increasingly sour and was completely uncaring towards others.  

He walked away after Zack had departed and ran into someone…his blazing emerald eyes locked with that of frightened gray.  The young SOLDIER tried to apologize for something that he didn't know what when Sephiroth's second in command came to his rescue after have ran to deliver Sephiroth's last message. 

"Yo, Seph!  Aren't you supposed to have the day off?  Why are you still hanging around here terrorizing the lower SOLDIERs anyways?"

Sephiroth turned to spiky black-haired SOLDIER, allowing the frightened SOLDIER to make his escape. 

"Hey man, you need to lighten up a little.  Everyone's already scared shitless of you, why make them piss their pants too?"

"Watch your tongue," Sephiroth warned distastefully.  He hated people who cussed like that.  "You want me to lighten up, then how about I make you a deal?  I'll lighten up the instant my friend comes waltzing through those door again."  Sephiroth pointed to the main entrance doors as he spoke.

Zack sighed.  _'HER, its always her.  She has really left an impression on the general.'_  "I mean no disrespect sir, but isn't it time to except her death and to move on.  It's not fair of you to carry out your frustration on the SOLDIERS and recruits.  It's been three months since she died…I don't think she's coming back, but if she does…"  _'How can a dead person come back?  Oh well, that's besides the point…' _  "Would you want to be like this?"

"Daitona was my best friend," Sephiroth growled dangerously and narrowed his brightly glowing eyes.  

"I saw her that day…" Zack said softly bowing his head in respect, he knew he was pushing his luck but he had to try something to change the Generals attitude.  "The way you looked at her…the way she returned the look.  I've known love and I could see it plainly there.  Maybe you only loved her as a friend, I don't know.  But I do know how it feels to loose one you care about.  Do you really think she'd want you to act this way to her death?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes even more.  "You do not say her name," he stated slowly.  "Did you really respect her that much?"

"I respect you."

"You don't understand." Sephiroth started to turn his back but Zack caught his shoulder.

"Because you don't let me," he stated quickly then crossed his arms over his chest; he was actually getting somewhere this time.  "How can you possibly hope anyone to understand you with the way you treat them?"

"The way I treat them?" Sephiroth repeated with a snort.  He really didn't care for how he treated people…no one had cared when he was treated badly as a child so why should he care now?

"Yes!" Zack chimed tensing his hands in a motion to emphasize the one word.

Sephiroth relented and gave a rare half smile.  "You're a good man Zack.  Not many people have gut enough anymore to confront and speak their mind to me.  Thank you…I think now…I was right in picking you for Daitona's position.  You're right, she wouldn't want me to hurt anyone…except for maybe Shinra or Pr. Hojo.  Daitona hated them with a passion."

Zack was wondering if he was really hearing Sephiroth right…he wasn't being cruel.  "Say, you still have the day off, what are you doing?"

"Nothing.  I never have anything to do anymore," Sephiroth answered dully.

"Why don't you come into the city with me.  I'm sure you'll find something that'll interest you."

"Why not?  I've never really taken the time to look over Junon.  Lead the way." Sephiroth gestured Zack forward with a wave of his hand.

Zack cringed inwardly; he didn't quite trust someone like Sephiroth following behind him, but he wasn't going to tell the general that.  That would put him back in square one again and he wasn't sure if he'd have the nerve enough to face the silver-haired man again with the subject.

_'Who would have ever guessed Sephiroth was so mean because of some girl?'_

****

-End Chapter 17-

A/N: Not the End, haha!!!! But…I want you all to read Destiny of the One Winged Angel by Erutan Xiku.  It's a really good story by a first time author and the detail in it is just great! I'm loven it!  Anyways…you'll all find out what came to be of Daitona…


	46. Blessed Art Thou

Chapter 46

Blessed Art Thou

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.  All OC's are mine, thank you

**Blessed Art Thou:**

What was this?  Since when could she feel anything in this black realm that she had come to call her life?  Wasn't she dead?  But this feeling of pain was all too real…was her body still alive?

"How could that be?" She spoke out loud knowing none could hear.  The air around her was cold she knew from the mist her warm breath caused but she still couldn't feel that.

She gasped and doubled over in the endless void of her consciousness, pain was shooting up her back causing her dulled eyes to squeeze shut tightly.

'Gods…even in this darkness that I have succumb too, that same darkness that offered refuge from all that pain…why now all of this?'  Another wave of pain worse than the first and her eyes few open…

An unreal light like nothing she'd ever seen before blinded her upon opening her eyes.  Her vision went dark again then exploded into an array of colors.  She blinked several times but her sight refused to focus, so she gave up and tried to locate where all the pain was coming from.

'Child…do not be frightened, this pain will be gone soon enough.  I apologize for waking you before you were ready but there was no other way,' a calm voice entered her muffled thoughts and easily pushed away everything but his voice.

'Who are you?!  What's wrong with me?' She gasped out loud as more pain consumed her; blackness was in her vision once more offering its refuge.

Searing head and light pressure on her forehead drove the black away.  Her vision focused for the slightest moment and she knew there was at least one person there with his hand on her burning head.

"Shhh," he soothed softly smoothing some of her stray gold hairs back away from her pale face.  He disappeared from her vision once more and the pain started to subside.  'It's over child…you may sleep once more…I'll continue to watch over you as I should have years ago.'

Dull aqua-green eyes slowly closed once more and the young girl slipped back into the coma that had claimed the last few months of her life and would continue too until she finally woke naturally…if she ever woke again…

****

"Damn it Zack, don't you ever need to sit down?  Why do you keep dragging me out into the city like this?" Sephiroth growled at the younger man who stopped and looked at him innocently.

"Well," Zack chimed scratching the back of his head.  "Because nobody else will?" he offered with a laugh as the general rolled his eyes.

"If you were anyone else, Zack, I'd knock you senseless right here and now," Sephiroth sighed shaking his head.

"I don't doubt you would, you're just out right mean sometimes!" the Lieutenant General teased.

Sephiroth down cast his eyes as memory of what brought him to this.  "Zack…you know…"

Zack gasped as he suddenly remembered too.  "Aw, sorry man.  I really didn't mean to bring up those memories.  I was just trying to get you to lighten up a little."

Sephiroth sat down at an outdoor café table and motioned for Zack to do the same; he did silently, he could tell Sephiroth wanted to say something that was on his mind.

Sephiroth tapped his gloved fingers on the table for a short time.  Was he really going to spill his secret about his only other friend to this new one?  "Zack," he started slowly, the black-haired SOLDIER remained perfectly silent listening for every word that would be said.  "It's not that I want to forget Daitona, that's the last thing I want to do.  To forget is worse than death, and she was the only friend I had for a long time.  We were trained as SOLDIERs together, treated the same way, we were childhood buddies since the first time we really met.  I admired her because she was everything I could never be, but she proved me wrong there…she was only my other half.  I loved her…"  Sephiroth gritted his teeth, it was hard to tell anyone after so long of trying to keep it all to himself, but he knew he could trust Zack.

'I knew it!  He did love her!' Zack congratulated himself then waited for his platinum-haired friend to continue.

Sephiroth growled and hit his fist against the table lightly.  "Yes, I really did love her…as a friend always, then other things as I grew older attracted me to her.  She became my wife after she destroyed Fort Natic…" 'There!  I said it…it feels like I just threw off a load from my shoulders…'

Zack was a picture of shock.  He had been proud before that he had gotten his superior to admit his love for another but their MARRIAGE!  He'd had no clue!

"Excuse me?" he chocked out after several minutes of silence.  "I don't think…"

"You heard me right," Sephiroth interrupted.  "Daitona was my wife."

'Aw damn…'

****

_'Voices?  How long has it been?  I've been so tired, are these the people who saved me?' _Thoughts drifted back into her recovering mind, it had been a long time she felt…and there was something nagging at her.  Perhaps something best forgotten…but then why did it feel so important?

The women examined the body that was submerged in a make-do mako tank.  The young girl seemed lifeless inside.  She had remained in a coma ever since 'he' brought her there to her spacious cave…but was once forced out of it for causes beyond their control.  "She's been this way for six and a half months…"  Her near fatal wound, she remembered all too well treating, was nearly completely healed now, but still she stayed in a sleep like state.

"She's training her mind you know?" another voice commented gently.  His voice was soft and unfamiliar to the youth's ears…but to her mind his voice was all too familiar but she didn't recognize that.

"Oh!" the woman cried in relief and turned to the man.  "Dezeray, it's just you, you startled me," she stated with a short laugh, putting her small hand over her rapidly beating heart.  "You know you shouldn't be up yet.  You're still weak from your last injuries…"

Dezeray ignored the woman's plea and looked more intently at the form floating within the mako.  "She's not sleeping…" His voice was in awe.  "She's listening to us right now, Lucrecia."

_'How does he know I can hear them?  Am I awake as he says?  Who are these strange people?'_  With some difficulty, Daitona forced her eyes open for the first time in months.  It took a bit for them to adjust to the liquid surrounding her, then to focus on either of the blurred forms standing away from the tank.  __

The man, Dezeray, was standing closest.  He had long beautiful white hair that looked to be streaked and tented with a soft red.  His eyes were almost hypnotic bright aqua, he looked to be in his early twenties, stood about a head taller than Lucrecia, and had strange markings on his cheeks that were, were not too unlike her own only much darker, almost black in color.

The woman, Lucrecia, was medium sized, had long golden brown hair and eyes, and looked to be somewhere in her early forties.  All in all, they both seemed like fairly nice people…just from looks and what little she had heard of them from their talking.

"See, what did I tell you?" Dezeray smiled to Lucrecia, then looked back to Daitona.  "You ok?  Maybe you'd like to come out of there now?"  He nodded to himself and pushed a button that was located next to the tank made of glass and steel.  The liquid it held just then was deadly to him but he was unworried about that little fact at that moment.

The thick glowing greenish liquid started to drain out the bottom of the tank into a drain built into it and the floor to return to the planet.  As the level lowered Daitona sank down with it, her muscles too weak to support her and her knees refusing to obey her command to stand.  The large mask over a good part of her nose and mouth was giving off something now that made it easy to breath but made her feel a bit lightheaded.

When the level of mako was low enough, the door hissed open and strong hands lifted her up and out of the tank.  She was wrapped in a large soft blanket then pulled into Dezeray's arms for support.

"There you go now," Dezeray stated softly to her, she was shivering from the sudden change in temperature even though she had the blanket for warmth.  "You feeling better now?  You probably don't remember very much on how you got here do you?"

Daitona could only shake her head numbly in her answer of 'no'.

He smiled warmly once more.  "That's ok.  I brought you here a little over six months ago.  You were hurt pretty badly from a gunshot wound to your right shoulder and a nasty stab wound to your chest.  The stab wound; pretty close to the heart, and bruised your lungs pretty bad and nearly caused one to collapse from being punctured.  Lost quite a bit of blood too.  Lucky for you, my friend Lucrecia here use to be a scientist and doctor.  She was able to get the bullet out of your shoulder and fix most all the damage caused by that sword then stitch you up.  Since your blood has already been enhanced with the planets lifeblood, bathing you in it would only help you heal more quickly.  I think you may have been working out something else though, emotions, or perhaps some problem; while in there because you should have woke up some time ago."

Daitona bowed her head a bit and just shivered, it really was cold.  Being wet and apparently in some kind of cave…who were these people and why were they helping her?  And there was something about Dezeray, something strangely familiar that her mind just couldn't quite grasp at that moment.  She just couldn't put her finger on it…  

_'I feel so empty…what am I forgetting?'_

****

It had been a little less than a day since Daitona was released form the mako tank.  She was feeling quite comfortable now that she had been able to take a nice long, hot shower; had been feed, clothed, and had had a nice night of sound sleep.  Now with that all done she had nothing else to do, so she explored the remarkably large cave system that she was apparently living in.  There were lots of tunnels to look through so Daitona wasn't complaining, she'd always loved exploring new palaces but in the past it had only gotten her into more trouble.  But not here, here there was no one to yell at her.

She was about to pass by a door, but stopped when she heard Dezeray talking with Lucrecia.  Since the door was already partly open she decided to take a peak.

Lucrecia was in middle of saying something: "…like you." She paused then asked: "Who was her mother?"

"A women by the name of Sasha.  You have to admit though," Dezeray chuckled softly, "she is something else.  Not entirely human, but not entirely Divinian.  She has the best traits of both species."

"Really now, you shouldn't brag about such things.  It's not good manners," Lucrecia scolded. 

Dezeray laughed softly.

_'How does he know such things about me and how does he know my mom?'_ Daitona wondered.  _'Maybe he use to work for Shinra…?'_

Dezeray looked towards the door, his smile broadened.  "Well hello Daitona.  What are you standing out there for?  Come on in here."

Daitona froze in sudden shock of being recognized, but then shook it off and came in slowly with caution and looking a bit guilty.

"You were listening to us," he pointed out, his eyes were bright as if he were about to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Daitona spoke for the first time in their presence, her voice was very low.

"Don't be.  It was nothing of great importance anyways.  I trust you are feeling better this morning?"

"I am…why are you helping me like this?  I didn't ask for your help, you know?" Daitona stated softly, she almost wished she hadn't said anything.  These people were being nice to her and here she was asking rude questions that made her sound ungrateful.  Was she grateful to them at all…wasn't she?  Wouldn't have death been better than this life she's endured?  And what was this constant nagging feeling of loss and emptiness?

Dezeray's eyes grew soft at seeing the conflict in the young girl's still dull eyes.  _'She's confused.  I know now I should have took her when I had the chance, but I thought with her friend…Lucrecia's son, I thought together they could do anything they wanted…and they could, but there was only one thing neither of them dared to try…and then she got pregnant.'_

"Daitona…"

"How-"

"You told me your name before you passed out when I brought you here from the battlefield in Wutai," Dezeray explained patiently.  "I helped you because I couldn't just let you lay out there and bleed to death.  There is much you can still do with your life.  You are still yet very young…" He watched as her shoulders slumped.

"My life up until now has been a hell in itself.  Shinra troops are probably out looking for me right now…" Daitona sniffed at the reality of it all, her mood going into slight depression; emptiness was nagging at her, something was missing…

"They won't find us here," Lucrecia assured gently.  "This cave is known to be a dragon's den…"

"A dragon?" Daitona mussed sadly.  _'Well, if it isn't still here, there's still a dragon…though I can't exactly use my power right now.'_

"He still resides here, but he is no threat to you," Dezeray added.

"Why don't you go rest dear?  You look wore out; you've been through a lot and shouldn't push yourself too much right now," Lucrecia advised.

Daitona sighed and nodded her head, not wanting to argue.  She was feeling a bit tired anyways…

****

Several days passed when Daitona was suppose to be resting, but she was becoming increasingly antsy.   Her strength had returned and she was able to sort out many of her depressing feelings.  She has finally concluded, after many hours of hard though…that she had lost hers and Sephiroth's child-thus that empty feeling she kept having.  Though it saddened her to conclude that there was no other obvious conclusion.  What saddened her most was Sephiroth absents…

_'At least he's alive, I can still go see him,'_ she convinced herself and got over most of the depression she had felt for several days.

On one of those days she was supposed to still be resting she was about to scream in boredom when Dezeray showed up.  He sat down next to her then asked, "You know how to use a sword still, don't you?"

"Yes I do," Daitona answered in wonder.  Was there really something to do now!?

He bent down and pulled up a sword from under the couch they were sitting on.  "Lets see just how good you are.  Would you like to spare off with me?"

"Would I!?!"

"I take that as a yes," Dezeray laughed and handed the sword over to her.  Daitona had never seen someone so care free in her entire life, except for Shinra of course, but even he had his moments.  Dezeray was pleasant to be around, unlike the president, he always seemed to be in a light mood.  "Come, follow me," he instructed.

They both stood and he led her through many winding halls until they came into a larger room.  There, Dezeray found a sword identical to the one Daitona had and picked it up to test.

"There should be enough room here to test your skills, are you ready?" Dezeray asked after he was sure the sword was safe to use.

Daitona put herself in a battle stance and couldn't help but notice how tight her muscles were.  The effect of not working and stretching them enough, she figured and ignored it in favor of studying her new opponent.  

Dezeray nodded then took his own stance.  "Then, lets begin."

He moved first, he darted towards her at a breathtakingly fast speed and knocked Daitona off balance easily.  With no hesitation he went into his next attack and slashed at her feet causing her to have jump or risk being cut by his sword.

When Daitona came back down on both feet she had to immediately duck away from his sword to avoid it making contact with her ribs.

_'Why in blazes did he even give me a sword?!'_ Daitona thought angrily.  _'I can't even use it against him for heavens sake!  Alls I'm doing is dodging and avoiding HIS attacks.'_

"You're wrong, love.  You will be able to use that sword when you become quick enough," Dezeray said before he put her on the defense again.

'_Did he just call me 'love'?  Maybe I was hearing things…of maybe it just slipped?'_ Daitona thought as she dodged and blocked attack after attack.

She could feel the weariness taking its toll on her quickly and she was becoming slower to her defense.  She jumped for a final time, in landing her foot slipped and she fell on her back.  The wind was defiantly knocked out of her and she just lay there trying to make herself feel better.

"I think that's enough for now, Dezeray," Lucrecia's voice called from the room's entrance. 

Dezeray nodded then moved so he looked down at the sprawled out girl on the floor.  "I must admit, you are much faster that I thought you would be.  You actually made me break a sweat; not many people can do that."

"You remind me of my best friend, when he would beat me at sword sparing," she breathed.  "But only when I first started training with him, I put him in his place with hand-to-hand combat training though."  Daitona looked toughly proud of herself.

"Who was your friend?" Lucrecia asked with interest, she really didn't think before asking otherwise she'd never asked.

"Is.  His name is Sephiroth."  Daitona declined the right to tell them he was also her husband.

Lucrecia had made her way to Daitona's side, but stopped in the act of kneeling down when that name was said.  "Really?" she asked longingly, then remembered what all Dezeray had told her.  Daitona recognized sorrow, and love in her eyes dark eyes.

"Yes, do you know him?" Daitona asked curiously.

Lucrecia hesitated.  "Yes, and no…he is my son.  He was taken away from me at birth…I never even got to hold him."  A tear escaped down her soft cheek. "I was suppose to die, but the Jenova cells in me wouldn't let me just die.  So I came here to live a life of solitude.  Then Dezeray came along."  She smiled at the past memory.  "He's a beautiful person once you get to know him.  He made my life easier to live.  He kept coming back here, so I allowed him to stay.  He protects me here and keeps me company, in return he has a place to live and I take care of him when he is injured.  Just like I did you."

"That reminds me," Daitona said recalling a resent memory.  "Why did you call me 'love'?" she asked looking at Dezeray.

Dezeray smiled and closed his glowing aqua eyes.  "Because, I do love you Daitona.  You are the only other being remotely like me on this planet.  I know now I should have never left you with those Shinra people, but Pr. Gast promised to keep you safe."

"What?" Daitona stammered.

"You are a Divinian, my blood, my daughter."

****

-End Chapter 46-

A/N: Ok everyone, if you were really wondering about Final Fantasy: Advert Children, have I found the site for you!  Go here and you can find a good sum of pictures and other links from the site have info about the movie: 


	47. SOLDIER

Chapter 47

SOLDIER

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.  All OC's are mine, thank you

SOLDIER: 

For several months Daitona stayed with her father and Lucrecia, everyday was spent training with Dezeray.  He was good, far better than Daitona had ever been and not being in shape didn't help her too much, but that was in the beginning.  Her form and agility came back quick enough but never seemed to be enough against her dad.  He was always faster and stronger than her.

Daitona growled viciously as she landed silently some distance away from her dad.  He straightened then fell into a new line of defense.  She had managed to get on the offense for a bit and nearly got her head taken off.

"Well, at least you can attack now.  That's an improvement from three months ago," Dezeray taunted, though he meant no harm.

Daitona's eyes blazed with fury, she was close to tears her anger was so high.  She didn't like being beaten but she'd never been a sore looser until she spared with Dezeray.  

"Yeah, right." Daitona glared at him and her voice, as she spoke he noticed was dull.

Dezeray relented his stance and stood up straight letting the tip of his sword rest on the cave's dirt floor before him.  "What's wrong?"  His voice held concern, he did care how his daughter felt; she'd had small bouts of depression that had him worried at times.

"I can never beat you.  I can train all I want but you'll always be better than me…and I miss Sephiroth."  Daitona sighed heavily while shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it.  I am much older than you Daitona and I have trained myself in combat long before you were ever born.  A Divinian becomes stronger as they get older; you are quite strong for being so young.  To our race you are still yet a baby.  I…" Dezeray chucked softly then swept back the few white strands of hair that fell into his face.  "I, in terms on this planet, am only a young adult myself.  You could compare me to an 18 or 19 year olds stature on this planet."

"Uh-huh…" Daitona frowned, her eyes holding a questioning gaze.

"Ok, maybe this will help you.  On Divine you'd be thought as a toddler would on this planet.  Understand?" Dezeray asked.

"No, not really.  But then again I really don't care.  I'm tired of this training…"

"I know," her Divinian father interrupted.  "You'll go back to Sephiroth soon.  I promise, but not like you are now.  You'll have to change your appearance somehow and find some way to get to him without being too obvious.  You know people fear him now?" The black stripes on his light skin seemed to take on a red tent as he spoke.

"Daitona," Lucrecia called from the entrance of the cavern.  "I'll help you change your looks so that you can leave tomorrow.  Is that ok?"

"Yes!" Daitona responded brightly then quickly sprinted to where the older woman was walking away.

"So, you're hair's always been long right?" Lucrecia questioned as she lead Dezeray's daughter through the maze of passages…

****

Sephiroth stalked down a hall toward his officer's apartment seething to himself.  The sooner he made it to the privacy of his room the better.  Using his key card he slipped it into the slot and the door to his room unlocked.  He shoved it open, stepped in then slammed the heavy door shut with a careless kick.

He was past ticked off with the president and really didn't care about anything at the moment.  He threw his Masamune into a corner.  He was the General of an entire army!  How had he gotten stuck with a desk job grading tests from cadets hoping to get into SOLDIER?!

He stormed into the kitchen and quickly threw a sandwich together and took large bites to finish it off quickly.  He hadn't eaten all day but really wasn't that hungry.  He'd have to leave soon; new orders required him back in Junon.  Grading more test but at least he'd get to train them in the process, though he really didn't find that all entertaining anymore. 

"Anything to get out of Midgar though," he growled as he lay on his back on the bed in his room.  His hand behind his head he stared up at the ceiling for a long while.  The room became dark and his eyes glowed against the threatening darkness.

At about 7:30 a knock came at his door, he already knew it was a SOLDIER there to report that his chocobo and escort were ready.  He stood up fluidly, his silver hair flowing behind him; it caught unseen light making it look like it glowed and shimmered in the darkness.

Sephiroth swept up his sword, easily attaching it to the harness that held it to his back then went to the door.  He opened it and stepped out into the brightly lit hallway.  As he predicted, there was a SOLDIER there waiting for him.

"Sir, are you read to depart?" he asked nervously.

_Idiot_  "I am," Sephiroth stated coolly and swept past the SOLDER without any further words.  One such as he was not to have any more time than necessary spent on. 

He'd leave Midgar tonight and arrive at Junon by tomorrow morning.

****

"I want to register for SOLDIER."

The secretary at the military base's front desk looked up at the sound of the voice.  A female?  She was a little late, most of the other cadets had registered and been settling in over half an hour ago.

"Are you sure?" The woman had a real nasally voice that was very irritating.

Bright aqua-green eyes narrowed dangerously at the slight secretary.  "Yes, quite."

The girls voice was like ice and the secretary gulped.  "Umm…do you have your registration papers filled out?"  She received a dull look in response.  "H-here."  She slid a packet of papers to the cadet to fill out.

The girl took them then a pen to fill out the required information…

SHINRA MILITAR ACADAMY

SOLDIER TRANEE REGISTRATION

FORM: 099834-CADET GP. 9 SC.4

First Name:      _Dayten _                          .

Last Name:      _Aramose_                         .

Age:      _16 _                                               .

DOB:      _May 4_                                        .

Parent/Guardian:      _none                             ._

Home Address:      _none                                ._

Home Phone:      _none                                  ._

Blood Type:      _unknown                               ._

__

Eye Color:_      aqua-green                             ._

Hair Color:_      Brownish-blonde                       ._

Height:_      5'2 ½"                                    ._

"Useless, do I really have to fill out the rest of this?  All it wants is history and I have none to speak of."

The secretary took the registration packet and looked over the information the young girl had provided.  "No, I guess this will do well enough.  I am required to ask about your education though.  Have you been to school?"

"I was home schooled.  Graduated with a 4.0 G.P.A.  I have had martial arts training as well for some time.  Anymore useless questions?"

"No, I need you to wait there while I get the data put into the computer and get your military I.D card made."

With a sigh the girl, 'Dayton', went and sat down to wait.  _'God I hate people sometimes.'  _It had been necessary for Daitona to lie about her name though the last name…it was her father thus her true last name.  Lucrecia had cut her golden hair to her shoulders and she wore a new attire of clothes.  She had really baggy karate like pants, which were really long shorts, which were black; a regular white t-shirt, military style black boots, and a heavy weighted training belt was tightly bound around her waist.  Her shortened hair was worn tightly pulled back into a ponytail.

"Miss Aramose," the secretary called.

Daitona stood and went back to the desk.

"Here is your I.D/key card.  Welcome to the SOLDIER training unit.  You'll be sharing a room while in training with three others.  You're in section C-23, group 24-A.  You're commanding officer will introduce himself to you and your group later today.  I believe there are 24 others in your group.  Group positions will be decided when your officer arrives." She handed a slip of paper to the cadet with the information on it.

Daitona nodded then went the way the secretary had instructed her.  She'd been to Junon before so she knew she really wouldn't have a problem finding her to her assigned room.  She walked through many long halls, passing a few others and turning every now and then.  She happened around a corner just in time to hear a grunt in pain.  

Aqua-green eyes surveyed to see where the noise had come from.  There was a gang of guys dressed in blue uniforms beating up another.  He was a blonde guy and had spiky hair.  Noiselessly, Daitona approached the one-sided fight and took her turn punching the guy who looked to be the leader in the nose.

The group was surprised by the sudden attack and stared at the new person is shock.

"Who taught you all how to fight?!  You should know when a person has had enough!"  Her mood was quickly turning stormy, she hated people who fought dirty.  "You all will leave him alone or you'll have to deal with me."

"Lucky punch!" the guy she had punch, and most likely broke his nose, yelled.

"You want to find out first hand if it was only luck?!"

The entire group took an unconscious step back.

Daitona smirked.  "I thought not."

"You'll regret this!" one of them yelled as they left.

"Oh really?  Who's going to make me regret it?  You?" She almost laughed.  "And who's army?"

"Cloud?! Are you ok?" an all too familiar voice called as a man taller than the blonde walked into view.  Daitona would never forget those amber eyes of his.

"Yeah, I'm ok Zack," Cloud answered rubbing the sore muscle of his stomach where he'd been hit several times.

Daitona smiled inwardly as she began to walk away, so he'd made it, she knew he would.  'See ya." 

"Wait!"  It was Zack's voice stopping her now.  "Who are you?  I haven't seen you here before."  _But I've seen you somewhere…but where?  I know I should now you some how but I just can't put my finger on it…_

"I'm Dayten.  I just signed up for SOLDIER training today.  I was on my way to locating my room," Daitona answered smoothly.

"Let me see where your rooms at," Zack offered.

"That's quite all right.  I've been here before, I can find it."  That said, she turned the corner and was gone from sight.

****

Daitona easily passed all the test of SOLDIER and was quickly promoted to SOLDIER.  It was just in time for another group of trainee's to graduate so she was present at the ceremony with them.

Many of Shinra's high officers were there, a lot of them Daitona knew because they had been under her command at one point in time.

"Dayten."  Daitona stood and approached the officer that was addressing her.  "You have passes all requirements for SOLDIER, and with flying colors I might add.  You are here by passed from cadet to second class SOLDIER.  I have but in a recommendation for you to take an officers training course, I believe you have a lot of potential to succeed."

"Thank you sir."  She saluted then joined the rest of the crowd.

She knew Sephiroth was there because he'd assigned two new officers and she'd seen him.  She spotted him out in the crowd but then faced the dilemma of getting his attention; she couldn't just approach him.

Zack seemed to appear out of nowhere and cut Daitona's view off from Sephiroth.  "Congratulations!  I've never seen anyone pass into SOLDIER so quickly and second class too!  It only took you two months, wow!  It's just amazing, I wish you the best of luck."  He shook her hand then left before she had a chance to say a single word.

_'Man, the only reason I came here was to see…'_ she stopped in mid-thought. "Sephiroth…" she said out loud in a breath she barely released.

Sephiroth had come close while she'd listened to Zack and now stood about six feet away talking with Zack.

'I have to get his attention somehow but…' 

From out of nowhere someone punched her in the mouth and she fell to the carpeted floor, a bit stunned.  She looked up at the idiot who had hit her and recognized _them_ as the gang she had meat the first day she had come to Junon.

Then her fighting nature kicked in and she struck back by twisting her feet around the closest members and forced him down.  She dodged his fall and rolled to her feet expertly.  As soon as her feet met the ground she ducked under another attack and came up sharply with an uppercut to another's stomach.

"Ok, just as long as you all know you started this, you threw the first punch."  Daitona knew she had Sephiroth's attention _now_, but she couldn't talk with him just yet.

She crouched in a low fighting stance she had picked up from her dad then did another uppercut successfully breaking another member of the gangs jaw.

Without warning, she was bear hugged from behind and picked up off her feet, the gang backed off.

"Get them out of here!" Zack ordered.

Daitona didn't know who had grabbed her but she knew she wasn't going to just let those idiots get away after one of them had hit her.

"Let me go!" Daitona growled through clenched teeth as she worked to free herself.  _'Dang!  Wow's holding me?  I can't get…there!'_ Daitona managed to get one of her arms fee and as soon as she did she elbowed the one who was holding her as hard as she could.

A hiss of pain came from the one how had been holding her then she was released.  She whirled around on the one who had let the cadet get away with angry eyes but that was quickly gone as she realized how'd she just hit. _'SEPHIROTH!'_

Daitona instantly shook off any other thought and came to attention and saluted though she wore a guilt look on her face.  "Sorry sir," she apologized.

"Who are you…man you can hit hard."  Sephiroth winced as he rubbed his ribs where she had elbowed him.  

"I am called Aramose sir.  Dayten Aramose," she answered.

Sephiroth looked at her closely, he had that same feeling as Zack had had but… "You came back," he whispered to where no one could hear.

Daitona stood silently waiting for him to speak, she hadn't heard his recognition so she was a bit unsure of what to expect.

"Dayten, for hitting a superior you are assigned to confined discipline for an hour and a half because this is your first offence," Sephiroth spoke, but his voice no longer held that cold ring to it that everyone had come to be accustom to hearing.

"I understand sir…it'll never happen again."  Daitona started to turn to go fulfill his orders but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"I shall accompany you to be sure you carry out my orders." He narrowed his eyes at her telling her it was not something she could argue about.  Daitona nodded and followed Sephiroth from the large room.  Once out in the hall he led the way for some time, Daitona wasn't sure where the discipline room was so she followed him without question until she'd had enough.  She knew for sure that there were no military things in this particular section of the building; she stopped dead in her tracks after rounding a corner after Sephiroth and found him stopped and facing her.

His eyes softened at looking at her for some time, he was sure it was her.  "Daitona…you came back," he whispered and reached out his gloved hand to touch her cheek.

She down cast her eyes.  "So you knew it was me?"

"No, not until you hit me and I really got a good look at you."

"I meant it, I am sorry."

"It's ok.  I'm just glad to see you again.  I though I'd never see you again and that you were dead."  He stepped forward and brought Daitona to him in a tight hug.  "God I've missed you…I never thought I'd feel so alone without you."

Daitona wrapped her arms around him, she'd been waiting far to long to be with him again.  She had a pang of guilt and regret in her heart…she knew she had to tell him.  "Sephiroth…I nearly died…I met my dad, he saved my life.  I was in a coma for six and a half months…I lost him…I know I did."

Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly and hugged her closer.  "It's ok."

"But…"

"Hush.  It's not your fault."  Sephiroth knew he'd hold that regret for the rest of his life.  He'd nearly lost his wife because he'd made a bad decision and the price had been their first child's life.

When he finally let go of her he stepped back so that he could see her fully.  She looked well enough but he knew better than that.  "I'm sorry Daitona."  Sephiroth bowed his head.  "This is all my fault, I made a bad decision…are you really ok?"  He looked back up at her.

"I'm fine.  My dad knew the mako energy would help me to heal so I was submerged in it for some time.  I don't think I have any scars either…only memories.  And it wasn't your fault…did you ever go back for my swords?"

"I did, I have them back in my apartment if you'd like them back," the silver-haired warrior offered.

"No, keep them for me for now.  I came back to because I really missed you.  And I had to tell you…well…you know." Daitona bent her own head this time.

"Hey."  Sephiroth cupped her small face in his hands and fisted it so that she'd look at him.  "I've missed you too.  You have no clue how much," he whispered, his lips scat inches from hers then he kissed her.

It was sweet undemanding kiss, one that they had both longed for since they last saw each other.  After several minutes Sephiroth slowly pulled back to allow Daitona to breath; he instead turned his head and rested his chin on her shoulder and hugged her once more.  It had been so long since he had last held her and he savored these few moments he had alone with her after almost a year.

Then an idea came to mind.  "Hey…would you like to go to the presidents ball with me next Friday?  I'm required to go because I AM his general and he's always trying to show me off.  I'd really like it if you'd go with me."

"Yes, I wouldn't be a good wife to say no…plus," Daitona grinned looking up at him.  "I don't want anyone else thinking they can take you as their own.  You're stuck with me and I'm not planning on giving you up anytime soon." She ended with a nod of her head.

Sephiroth smiled at her, that natural child like nature of hers always seemed to amuse him.  "I would never dream of it.  You're stuck with me…until death do we part.  And hopefully that won't be for a long time yet."

"Sounds good to me."

Sephiroth suddenly frowned. "…where have you been sleeping?" he questioned.

"In the cadets rooms, why?" Daitona asked.

"Well…I am living here for the time…and now that I know you're here…" Sephiroth let his words trail off.

"You want to share your room with me?" Daitona inquired.  "Sure, that'll give us some time to catch up on the past 11 months we haven't seen each other.  I want to know about these rumors I've been hearing about you."  Daitona's glowing eyes narrowed almost as dangerously as they had when she had last spoke to the secretary at the front desk.  "I've hear that you've become a cold heartless bastard who'd kill anyone that'd dared to cross you?"

"Ah-ha…" Sephiroth backed away a few steps.  "Now don't be like that Dai."

"It's MS. DAI to you buster!  Oh, and that reminds me…did you ever have a last name?" Daitona completely changed the subject and Sephiroth was thankful.

"None to speak of, why?"

"Well, I think it may be kind of important at some point in time…and so…what would you say to taking my dad's last name?  It's Divinian…and I think it is of some importance on his home planet," Daitona explained.  She knew it was customary for a girl to take her husbands last name…but he didn't have one and then she found out she did.

"Well, I guess if you think it's important…which I guess it really is."  Sephiroth nodded his head then absently swatted at the few stray strands of silver that fell into his face. 

"Good.  SO we are Daitona and Sephiroth Aramose.  Now that we have that settled…I want an explanation on your actions while I was gone Mr. Aramose," Daitona chided him with the new last name…it was kind of scary…

-End Chapter 47-


	48. Getting Closer

Chapter 48

Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.  All OC's are mine, thank you.

**Getting Closer:**

First Class SOLDIER Hadrian Wells, blue eyes, a veteran soldier who was close to his mid forties-was instructed to assist the young General Sephiroth shortly after he had left with the newly appointed second class SOLDIER.

He'd been in the service for years and had been assigned to Hojo for some amount of years so he'd had a chance to see the general's true nature and he wasn't happy one bit about him enlisting in the military.  The boy was dangerous enough without the knowledge of swordplay, he didn't need anymore than that but Hojo had insisted.  The best he could do about a bad situation was to put a lower class trainer in charge of the boy's military training.

Even then, Sephiroth excelled with a brilliant handling of the legendary sword Masamune.  Then 'she' came along.  He'd thought that her existence was only rumor but one look told him she was the daughter of the Divine One; she had nearly ruined his plan when she became Sephiroth's sparing partner…though it mattered little now.  Sephiroth had made it to General and the girl was supposedly dead.  _And good riddance._

He noticed at that instance that the halls the General was leading girl down weren't the ones leading to the discipline room.  His slightly glowing, icy blue eyes narrowed as he followed the sound of their footsteps.  Some time later he was wondering aimlessly, there was no more sound to be heard from either of them.  He searched for some time, finally he became irritated and was about to round a corner when he finally stumbled across them.

Sephiroth was holding the female SOLDIER tightly in his arms kissing her…and she was responding to him with equal enthusiasm.  Hadrian herd his breath hoping they hadn't noticed him and ever so slowly crept back around the corner.  He let out his breath slowly as to not make anymore sound than he had to then cautiously peeked around the dark corner.

Sephiroth was speaking softly to the girl, Hadrian couldn't help but think he'd seen her before but he couldn't think of where; Sephiroth obviously knew her very well.  Their fearless general had never been subject to falling for any woman no matter how beautiful, why this one then?  That look in his brightly glowing aqua eyes had never been witnessed by anyone before, that look of love…but was someone like him really capable of such an emotion?

Hadrian had his doubts about the general but there was no mistaking it…he did 'feel' something for that girl.  Quickly he searched his mind for a name…_Dayten._  Yeah, that was here name!  Then an idea came to him making him grin.  What would Hojo say to this newly developed relationship of Sephiroth?  HE was quite sure Hojo would be just tickled about this news. 

As quietly as he could he left the maze of halls fully prepared to expose the general and his 'girlfriend' to the professor.

****

Hojo walked through his lab to a bank of computers with a newfound interest.  A former SOLDIER who use to work for him had called with information regarding Sephiroth's 'slight' interest in one of his SOLDIERs.

He sat down in a comfortable chair and a spun around to face the computer monitor.  He commanded the computer to open cadet listings then imputed the information provided by his source.  The computer hummed at it searched for a description that matched what Hojo had requested.

Impatiently, Hojo tapped his fingers on the desk until the screen changed and one name came up: Aramose, Dayton.

He moved the mouse to select the given name then read over the information provided from the first day she registered for training.  "No history, no parents to speak of, no home town…the right date of birth.  Could she have really come back on her own?" Hojo pondered to himself as he reclined in thought.

He smirked at the notion.  "Daitona was smart…but I don't know if I should take this as being smart or ingenious.  Would she have really come back and been hiding right under their noses all along?"  Hojo laughed at the notion.  "She most defiantly would and if she's got half the relationship with Sephiroth that I think she has, then there is no doubt about it."

Dark eyes read over the profile once more and he frowned at the vague information given.  All cadets were required a picture to go into their profile, but this one had none…and there was no further information.  No comments on test scored, nothing on her progress in training; she had a completely clean slate!

_'No "normal" person could do that…then again Daitona is far from normal,' _Hojo mused.  He was slowly convincing himself that the girl Sephiroth had been with was his lost project.  He suddenly let out a cackling laugh that echoed off the empty lab walls.  He'd just have to see this girl for himself.  If she really was Daitona…he laughed once more rubbing his bony hands together in thought of what he could do with her now…

****

Sephiroth slowly woke to a sound that kept echoing sharply through his head.  He growled as sleep left him and the sound persisted in its annoyance.  He opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock.  5:45 A.M.  _Damn it what's that noise?'_

He nearly slapped himself when a knock.  Who in their right mind would be pounding on his door at this time of day…especially on his day off?!!

Sephiroth was about to move out of bed to go snarl his irritation at whoever was at his door but found he had company.  He was confused at first until he remembered the past days events.  _'Daitona.' _He smiled fondly at her and stocked her loose hair.

She growled softly in her sleep and curled into a ball shivering slightly from having the covers pulled back to about her waist.

Another louder knock came and Sephiroth's head snapped around to glare at it.  Whoever it was, was on the verge of waking Daitona and making the general mad.  Carefully he crawled out of his large bed and pulled on a pair of pants.  He took a few quick, long strides out of his room, and through the living room to the door.  He snapped his wrist, noiselessly unlocking the door then snatched it open, already wearing a hateful look.

"You better have good reason for bothering me SOLDIER," the angry general snarled at the young man before him.

The soldier gulped and took a hesitant stride back.  "S-sir…I was sent to re-report that that SOLDIER you disciplined yesterday…well, she's gone.  She never went back to her quarters last night…"

Sephiroth stared at the poor soldier so long that he started sweating profoundly.  "Do not worry about it.  She is under my command.  I gave her leave from duty today.  I am not to be disturbed by anymore such unimportant matters today, do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir!"  The soldier quickly saluted then little less than ran away from the general's room.

Sephiroth sighed as he silently closed and locked the door.  He quietly strolled back into his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks.  He'd seen that look in his wife's eyes before and he knew she wasn't happy.

His aqua eyes stared into her aqua-green ones, he'd obviously unintentionally  waked her; as he recalled, Daitona had never really been a morning person.  He shook his head slightly and made his way back to bed and lay back down next to her propping up on one arm.

"I'm sorry," he said gently and cupped her face in is free hand.  "Someone noticed you missing and though it was important to let me know.  I've informed him that you have the day off.  So if you'd like you can get a few more hours of rest before we really  have to get up."

"Why didn't I know I had the day off?"  Daitona lay back and crossed her arms over her chest.  "Plus, you didn't wake me…you got up and this room is really cold even with a blanket."

Sephiroth smiled and laid down covering her.  "Then I'll just have to warm you back up won't I?"

****

Hojo moved quickly around his lab.  His flight to Junon was to leave at noon.  It had taken about four days to arrange this flight and he wasn't going to miss it.  He had to know if the girl really was Daitona…

****

"Damn it!" Sephiroth gasped as he quickly jumped back from the blades he could hardly see anymore.  If it hadn't been for the sun reflection off them he wouldn't have seen them at all.  "You've gotten better," he noted.

"My dad was a real jerk when it came to training.  I couldn't lay a finger on him and barely ever got on the offence.  He was really good so I had to be faster," Daitona explained as she tested her swords in her hands again.

Sephiroth noticed she kept doing that as if she'd never held them before.  "Is there something wrong with them?"

Daitona frowned and looked down at the twin swords she held.  "No, I just haven't used them for a while and they just feel lighter than I remember them being."

"Ah, I see.  So are you ready to go to the presidents party tomorrow night?" He jumped forward though his swing was quick it held no strength, thus letting Daitona know that this spar was coming to an end.

She blocked and allowed herself to be kept in the defensive.  "I hope you weren't planning on me wearing anything other than my normal attire."  She blocked, crossing her swords then attempted to disarm him by shoving Masamune down and to the side.  It didn't work but she really hadn't expected it to.

"No," Sephiroth admitted.  "It's just we'll have to go to Midgar tomorrow morning."  He blocked the two swift blades taking a step back on the dirt training ground.

There were a few SOLDIERs watching from afar, not wanting to interfere with the general's training.

"Midgar you say?"  Daitona lowered her swords and straightened.  "Good, there's a guy there I've been wanting to meet.  He said he'd polish my swords up all nice and neat for me.  I can leave them with him while we're at the party…"

Daitona fell silent as Sephiroth's new second in command jogged into the arena area and up to the two of them.  

Zack looked at the soldier Sephiroth had been training with and instantly recognized her as Dayten.  He nodded his head respectfully to her then turned a serious look to Sephiroth.

"I thought you'd like to know that Pr. Hojo just arrived on the last airship from Midgar…he was looking for you…" Zack turned his dark eyes back to Daitona.  "…and you."  He frowned, that feeling that he should know here kept on nagging at him.

"Something wrong?  I didn't do anything," Daitona stated smoothly.

Zack shook his head…his eyes suddenly grew wide as he looked at her, back at Sephiroth then quickly back at her.  "Y-you!  I knew I knew you!  Dayten was close but just didn't seem to fit!  You're HER!"

Daitona stared at her accuser then laughed.  "HER?  You know how many 'hers' there are in this lousy world?"

Zack shook his head.  "No, you're 'her'!"

Daitona made a show of bowing deeply.  "Daitona Aramose, at your service dear sir.  What could I do for you today?"

"Nothing, but don't let Hojo know that!  Sephiroth wouldn't be too happy and he's almost as scary as you are when he's mad."  Zack laughed and without any real reason he gave her a big bear hug.  "So what have you been up to?  You were gone for some time you know, had him worried sick."

"In a coma," Daitona answered simply then narrowed her eyes.  "If you value the usage of your arms I'd advise to let go of me."

Sephiroth smirked as the spiky-black-haired officer let go of his wife, Zack had always liked Daitona even though she'd been a superior to him and was about two years younger.

"Was that really necessary?" Daitona growled.

"Aw, come one!  You know I'm just glad to see you again…why didn't you tell me who you were?" Zack looked at her curiously.

"Because I enjoy deluding people into thinking I'm someone else."  She sighed at his expression then smiled shaking her head.  "No, I just didn't want my true identity getting out before I was ready for it and I really don't want everyone knowing I'm back…though that almost doesn't seem to matter anymore because Hojo is here.  Why IS he here?"

Zack shrugged.  "An informal visit.  We didn't even know he was coming until he showed up on the airship and he's looking for Sephiroth right now."

Sephiroth sheathed his sword, frowning slightly.  "Go back to my room Daitona, Zack, make sure she gets there without being noticed and stay there…keep her entertained until I find out why Hojo's here."

Daitona glared at her husband.  "And what's that suppose to mean?  I don't need a babysitter; I'm fully capable of taking care of myself!"

"Yes, yes I know."  Sephiroth was looking past her to the main entrance of the facility they were in…as if expecting Hojo to come stocking in at any moment which no doubly he would.  "I'm not worried about you I'm worried about my apartment.  I know how you get when you have nothing better to do; you like rearranging things.  I'd like to be able to find my socks tomorrow morning."

Zack laughed and Daitona punched Sephiroth in the arm.  He laughed and jumped back before she got the chance to get a good shot.

"Be good, I should only be an hour or so."

Daitona sighed and nodded; Sephiroth nodded back then watched as his wife and second in command left through the doors closest to the officer's quarters.

****

-End Chapter 48-

A/N: Well…I think the next chapter will conclude "In an Different Time and Space."  I think, but there might be one more after that, not sure yet, depends how many new ideas I get.  Until the next chapter!  Oh! And don't forget to check out the new story me and Aloria are writing together.  It's not posted yet but will be called "**Wayward Sun.**"


	49. …and it all comes to an end

Chapter 49

…and it all comes to an end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy.  All OC's are mine, thank you.

**…and it all comes to an end.:**

Daitona opened the door to Sephiroth's apartment and walked in ahead of Zack, letting him to close and lock the door.  She continued on until she found the couch then plopped down without the slightest bit of grace.

Zack looked at his former commanding officer in wonder.  "What's wrong with you?"

"Someone must have contacted Hojo for whatever reason he's here.  You said he was looking for me but I have kept my identity secret since I got here.  Sephiroth only found out who I really was last week and you today, no one else should know who I _really_ am…" She growled irritably then crossed her arms looking very much like a little kid who hadn't gotten their way.

"Hey Daitona, I have a question.  Why did those stripes on yours and Sephiroth's faces go away?" Zack asked curiously then sat in the chair across from the couch.

Her eyebrows knitted in wonder.  "You know what, I really don't know.  They were there so I could speak to him from a long distance, it's called telepathic.  And vise versa, he could speak to me also; that's why when we traveled we really didn't talk." A thoughtful look played across her face.  "I wonder if we can still communicate like that…"

"AH…!" Zack tried to protest but the blank look in her eyes told him he was already too late.

****

Sephiroth walked in silence.  Hojo wasn't anywhere to be found, but then how far could have the scrawny man gotten?  Sephiroth was about to turn into a hall that would take him back to the front entrance of the base when a wall of a sort broke in his mind. 

He was shocked to say the least and wheeled backwards to be sure he was out of sight of anyone in the other hall.  One hand went to his head, he hadn't felt this since Daitona nearly died almost a year before.  The light silvery-red stripes formed on either side of his face without the slightest amount of pain, as it had did the first time they appeared. 

_'Da-Daitona?' _he called out uncertainly with his mind.

_'Ha!  It still works…I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?' _Daitona's voice responded.

Sephiroth smiled to himself, there was no problem so he walked on still searching.  _'No, it's fine.  Just caught me a bit by surprise, that's all.  Is there something wrong?'_

_'No,'_ she admitted. _'Zack just brought up a good question about those stripes we use to have…' _Daitona got up and walked over to the nearest mirror to peer at her reflection.  _'And from the looks of it they came back.'_

_'Oh well.'_

_'Have you found Hojo yet?' _Daitona could sense Sephiroth's frown to the question.

_'No I haven't and that worries me…I don't know where he could have went.  I mean really, how far could have the old man gotten?  Daitona?' _Sephiroth wondered why she stayed silent.

_'Say Sephiroth…were you expecting company?' _

_'Um…I don't think so.'_

_'Didn't think so…someone's at the door…'_

****

The knock at the door had startled Daitona had she had very nearly jumped out of her hide.  Something fell over and hit the floor with a loud thud then shattered.  Zack thought fast, not knowing who was at the door and not wanting them to know Daitona was there…he yelled as if he'd done.

"Fuck!" Zack made an effort of making it sound like something hit the floor again and made a great deal of noise.

"What are you-"

Zack cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.  "Shh.  We don't know who that is and no one's suppose to know you're here," he whispered to her.  "Get out of sight and I'll take care of whoever it is."

Daitona roughly pulled his hand away from her mouth and glared at him.  "Ok Mr. Wise Guy, where am I supposed to hide?"

"Go hide under Sephiroth's bed," he suggested.

"Juvenile, that would be the first place someone would search," Daitona accused.

"Who said anything about searching?" Another knock came from the door, it was a lot louder and more rapid that the first time.  "God damn it!  Hold on!  Fucking phone cord…what's the use in it!"

Daitona frowned at him.  "No, you're Mr. Potty Mouth.  Is all that foul language necessary?"

"Go hide."  Zack didn't wait for her to move, he proceeded to the door and made a lot of noise with the locks.  His demeanor changed completely in the time he unlocked the door and opened it.  He somehow managed to hide any shock from who was at the door and he only hoped that Daitona was nowhere in sight.

"Who the hell are you?" the black-haired scientist spat.

Zack smiled lazily.  "Aw come old boy.  You couldn't have forgotten me that quickly.  What, did you come back for more?  I'll have to ask my girlfriend to leave or we could go to your place."

Hojo quite nearly chocked at the young SOLDIER's words.  "W-what?  I've never met you before in my life and I'm NOT that way!" 

"AW, well that's too bad.  Was there something you needed?  This IS my day off and I was rather enjoying myself…"

Hojo was particularly baffled by the soldier and was quite disgusted.  "Where is Sephiroth, I thought this was his room?"

Zack grinned. _ Oh this is just too fun…I wonder what he'll think.  Sephiroth and Daitona are probably going to be a little mad…she probably is now as it is._  "Oh, it is his room.  He stepped out to leave the girl and me alone for  while.  He had his fun all last night.  He's quite an aggressive guy." _Now I don't know if that's true but oh well. _"I sure I can be a lot more gentle than he can, that I know…"

The scientists face drained of all color with a look of horror.  _No, this can't be right…how could I overlook something like this?  There's no way I can work with Sephiroth if he's turned off women ,how'll I ever get him to breed?!  I better do all I can to get this girl he's interested in whether she's who I think she is or not…'_

"Hojo," a low snarl came from further down the hall then the tall individual stalked down the hall towards the scientist and the…somewhat strange SOLDIER standing in the door way.

Hojo was startled by the young generals sudden appearance but stood his ground…he was going to straighten this whole thing out or kill him trying.

_Uh-oh! Busted!_

Little did Zack know that Daitona was standing back giving Sephiroth all the feedback on what was said between the scientist and the soldier.  Daitona found the whole thing amusing but Sephiroth didn't find it the least bit funny…

****                 -Next Day, trip to Midgar-

Daitona sat laughing softly in her seat.  Sephiroth was still mad at Zack; it had taken nearly half the day for him to convince Hojo that he wasn't bi and that he wasn't interested or seeing anyone.

Now they were on their way to Midgar for the president's ball; Hojo had left the night before without looking more into the information Hadrian had provided him with.

Sephiroth grunted at his wife's laughter, finally rolling his eyes he turned his head to look at her.  "You know he was talking about you too?  And that was really something I would have rather not have had to discuss with Hojo…" He shuttered at the though.

Daitona took a deep breath and quitted down.  "Yes, I know.  I was there; remember?  But it was still funny, you should have seen the look on Hojo's face."  This thought threw her into another fit of laughter.

The young general gritted his teeth, he didn't find any of it funny and her laughing about it wasn't making him feel any better.  Quite suddenly she stopped and looked him the eye.  She stared at him for a long time, neither blinking.

Her gaze softened and she smiled sweetly at him.  "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would have made you so mad."

Sephiroth blinked in surprise then remembered that she could read his mind at any given instant.  Daitona leaned over the armrest of her seat and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Don't be mad.  I'll make it up to you, I promise.  But it kind of makes you wonder about Zack though." She leaned back in the comfy chair with a look of wonder.  "What _does_ he do in his free time?  I always thought he was straight but from that performance from yesterday…it has me wondering…"

Sephiroth chuckled and put his arm around the backrest of her chair.  "He's straight, believe me.  He just likes messing with people, that's all."

Daitona arched one slender eyebrow and looked at him critically.  "Really?"

****                 -That night at the party-

The two, a general and a SOLDIER, walked side by side into the hall that the president was holding his ball at.  Sephiroth's publicity was well know so they were able to get in unquestioned and without invitation.  

Daitona walked by Sephiroth's side with her chin held high.  He stepped in front of her at the entrance of the hall and opened the door for her.  She smiled sweetly at him and went in ahead of her husband then waited for him to follow suit.

"Daitona, I have to tell the president that I'm here, stay close and let me do the talking.  I don't think he'd recognize you but I don't want to take any chances," Sephiroth whispered softly in the younger girl's ear.

"Sure thing." She smiled and took his hand as to not loose him as he led the way through the crowded dinning hall.

Most people got out of Shinra's infamous general's way, thus it was easy for his softly glowing aqua eyes to find the quite large and overly-dressed president.  When he and Daitona stood before Shinra, Shinra turned to the young general and smiled broadly clapping the silver-haired man on the shoulder.

"Sephiroth, my boy!  I'm glad to see that you could make it."  The too hookers hanging on either of his arms stared dreamily at the bright-eyed general; president Shinra on the other had noticed the small hand clasped in Sephiroth larger one.

His dark eyes traveled up a slender arm then to the face of the girl slightly behind the tall general.

"Ahh, and who is this beautiful young lady?" Shinra stepped forward to get a better look at the girl with bright eyes and golden hair.  He took her hand in his pudgy one and bent his head to kiss it.

Daitona held back her disgusted look and desperately fought the instinct to jerk her hand away from him.

Sephiroth frowned.  "This is Dayten, one of the newest second class SOLDIERs…and my date for tonight."

Shinra straightened and smiled at Sephiroth.  "I see.  Well have a good time…" He snickered looking at either of his 'dates'.  "I know I will."

Sephiroth bowed his head slightly then, reclaiming Daitona's hand, led her though the crowd away from the president.

"You know, you'd think a guy like that would learn from his mistakes," Sephiroth muttered.  He continued to walk then stopped at a set of stairs that were just a little beyond the crowd.

He sat down on the soft carpet and Daitona sat next to him.  They talked for a long while.  The people there for the part where becoming drunk and increasingly louder and more rowdy.  A few fights broke out but ended in laughter. 

Daitona sat silently listening to Sephiroth when a gun shot rung out within the hall, she flinched visibly and brought her harms up slightly as to guard herself then thinking better of it.  The crowd of people began to laugh again as Daitona let her arms fall back down to her sides.

Sephiroth had went quiet at the gunshot and was watching Daitona.  _She's afraid of guns…no wonder though. She was probably expecting someone to come up with a sword next… _He sighed and embraced her bringing her head to rest on his chest. Daitona in turn wrapped her arms around him, her heart was racing, she'd never feared anything as much as she just had…it was the first time she had heard a gun shot so closely since a bullet was put in her.

"Sephiroth…I don't think I should stay around here much longer…" Daitona stated softly some time later.  "Hojo somehow knows I'm here and I really don't want him to _really_ find me, come with me…we can leave tomorrow."

Sephiroth looked down at her with a sad look.  "I can't and you know it…but you're right.  I don't want him getting his hands on you again."

Daitona's eyes were bright as she chewed on her lower lip.  "I really want you with me…but if anything else…at least go with me to get my swords tomorrow.  Maybe I can convince you otherwise."

"Well see…we'll stay the night here tonight.  I reserved a room for us upstairs for tonight.  We'll get your swords in the morning before you leave." He tightened his arms around her slightly and kissed the top of her head.

Sephiroth rose to his feet then offered his had to Daitona; she took it and he pulled her up and into his arms again.  His eyes locked with hers, the intensity of the mako glowing would have unnerved anyone but Daitona could see the love he held for her.  He took her hand in his and showed her upstairs to their room…Sephiroth was not looking forward to the morning, but he knew that his wife's leaving was for the best…

****

Sephiroth woke the next morning early…and found Daitona gone.  Her swords lay on her bed with a note neatly tucked under them.  He sighed heavily as he made his way to the empty bed and sat down, somehow it didn't surprise him that she had left with out saying goodbye.

He picked up the note and unfolded in then read:

_Dear Sephiroth,_

_I am truly sorry I had to leave before you woke to say goodbye…but goodbyes are so hard sometimes. I'll be back though, I can't stay gone too long without you being by me.  I saw Hojo this morning when I was going to get my swords…gods…I really think he knew who I was; he stopped and questioned me.  I lied to him and he knew but let it go, but then told me to expect to be called to him soon.  He knew who I was, I know it.  _

_I went ahead and got my swords though, you can have them.  Keep them if you like or sell them…they shoud get a nice price now that all the décor on it is real.  That's what I had that man do, he dipped the hilts in gold and inserted real gems into the place where the look-alikes were.  He also sharpened up the blades for me._

_I know I'll miss you…I love you very much and I hope you are not mad.  I'll see you again, I promise._

_Love,_

_Daitona Aramose_

****

Daitona walked over the grassy fields with at feeling of loss once more, she felt like crying because she was so alone.

The ground beneath her feet began to tremble suddenly and a crack formed.  Daitona looked down at a sound of harsh laughter.  _'Where is that laughing coming from and wh…?'_

_'Stupid Divinian…your father tried to kill me years ago, I can't kill him so I'll settle for you instead!  You have caused so many problems to me already anyways!' _the harsh voice sneered into Daitona's mind.  _'You have kept him from listening to me but no more…I will dispose of you once and for all!' _

Laughter filled Daitona's clouded thoughts as the ground beneath her feet ripped and opened up.  The planet's lifestream lay far below as the very earth consumed the young Divinian.  She fell to where all life goes after death…she fell into the very heart of the planet…then…there was nothing but pain, sorrow, longing…and hatred…

****

-End-


End file.
